The Writer
by stalkerace
Summary: 'During their fifth year, Hermione Granger disappeared from Hogwarts, now, she is back with someone far more powerful than anyone had ever imagined by her side.' AU, Somewhat Dark Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter. This is not my sandbox, I'm only playing in it

* * *

**THE WRITER**

**PROLOGUE**

**On Approach to Heathrow Airport**

**London, England**

**November 7, 1999 CE**

The blue and black private executive jet streaked through the skies over Southern England from the direction of Germany at speeds exceeding nine hundred kilometers per hour.

Inside the spacious cabin of the private aircraft, two people relaxed on leather upholstered seats, seemingly without a care about anything or anyone in the world. This, of course, was a wrong assumption.

Hermione Jean Granger, one of the two people inside the cabin, stared at the white clouds that the aircraft that she is riding on is seemingly sailing on. Her thoughts are filled with images of her home country and the things that she would do now that she is finally returning.

If pressured, she would have to admit that she missed dear old Britain. She had left when she was sixteen years old and had never thought that she would ever return to the island country again, and yet, here she is. Of course, she did not leave Britain on her own free will; she left Britain because she was forced to leave.

The young lady – she had just ended her teen years, turning twenty just two months past – turned her attention to the seemingly asleep man who was the only other occupant of the rather spacious cabin of the private aircraft.

It was hard to determine his age just from looking at him, for he has the uncanny ability to look like a teenager one moment to a man in his late thirties the other. Hermione knew that he was just twenty five.

She removed her attention from her travelling companion and turned her thoughts instead back to the clouds. She could feel the aircraft descending to normal cruising altitude as their pilot – she imagined – called on London air traffic in order to inform them of their intention to land in Heathrow.

Without really thinking about it, her hands gently moved to her neck, fingering the diamond encrusted necklace that was given to her as a birthday present for her last birthday. A casual observer would remark on the beauty of that piece of jewelry, and Hermione knew that this particular piece that she was wearing is unique, but only a select few would know the reason that that jewelry is there in the first place.

Suppressing a sigh, she turned her attention once more toward her travelling companion just as he appeared to be waking up. This necklace was a present from him and Hermione found herself smiling as she fondly remembered how he carefully placed this necklace on her.

"Hermione," the voice of her travelling companion interrupted her further musings and she turned her attention toward him.

"Alex?" Hermione asked. Through the years that she had been away from Britain – and training under this very man who had just called her – she had developed numerous personalities. Each of these personalities is a version of her that specializes in something. The fact that her companion had called her by her first name and her full first name was an indication of which personality that he wishes to respond to him.

Even her response – her use of his nickname as opposed to other terms or names that she would be more comfortable in using – was tied to his use of her full first name.

"How are you?" he asked with a smile, "Looking forward to returning home?"

Hermione took a few moments to formulate her answer, "I do not know if I am looking forward to returning home," she replied with a serious look on her face, "My place is beside you, where you are, that is home"

Alex smiled at her, it was clear that there was a hint of pride in his eyes. For a few moments, he looked as if he was about to say something in response to what she had just said, but he just nodded, "Very well," he replied before he sighed and continued, "Do you like your new collar, Kitten?"

In response, Hermione once more touched her necklace and enthusiastically nodded. This one personality – Kitten – was the one that Hermione is most comfortable in assuming whenever she and Alex are alone, though sometimes, she had to remind herself that in her Kitten personality, she would never refer to her master by his first name alone, let alone his nickname.

"It is beautiful, Master," she replied while admiring the necklace with her fingers. She turned toward her master and demurely lowered her head so as to avoid gazing at the face of her master without his permission.

"Is that so?" Alex asked, he stood and made his way to her side, softly caressing the side of her face as he continued, "I fear that you can only wear that one when we are in public, my pet, in private, I would wish for you to wear the old one"

"Of course, my master," Hermione replied, keeping her gaze on the floor. She did not notice that her master had already returned to his seat.

"Tell me of the war, Shadow," Alex said as he took his seat.

Of all the personalities of Hermione, this one was the least that she used. If her personalities also have ages, then she would have to say that this one was her youngest. Shadow is her tactical advisor personality, and her master rarely needs tactical or strategic advice as he always has the situation under control. It is also her combat personality, and her master rarely has the need for her to go to the field.

"The war goes on, My Lord," Hermione – in her Shadow personality – replied, "Intelligence from within the British Magical Community indicates that the battle lines had not moved drastically from since the time that I left, My Lord"

Alex nodded, stroking his chin as if he was thinking. Hermione knew better. While her master appears to be thinking, the truth was that it was just a habit that he had developed in order to satisfy his audience. Alex, Hermione knew, always plans ahead and stroking his chin is not one of his mannerisms when he is thinking. With a faint blush, she reminded herself that her master prefers to be moving when he is thinking and hitting something or someone with a bullwhip.

"Do you think they would go after you, once they find out that you have returned?" Alex asked casually even as the 'Fasten Your Seat Belts' sign turned to green.

Hermione watched as her master fastened his belt first before she did so. As soon as she had secured herself, she replied to the question, "It does not matter, My Lord," she said, "my purpose is to serve you, wherever, whenever, and however you desire."

"And your friends?" Alex asked. "They would surely wish for you to join them in their fight against this 'Dark Lord' of theirs, you would change the war in one day, my dear"

Hermione adamantly shook her head, "their desires and wishes does not matter to me, My Lord, all that matters are yours"

Alex smiled and nodded. He turned his gaze back to the front of the aircraft as it slowly lost altitude in a controlled descent. Beside him, Hermione returned her attention to the clouds. She meant every little thing that she had said, but she still cannot decide if she should be excited or not about returning home.

**ONE**

**Hogsmeade Village, Hogwarts**

**Hogwarts Valley, Scotland**

**November 12, 1995 CE**

Students dismount from carriages that appear to be pulled by nothing, ready to spend the rest of the day within the magical village.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend for the school year and almost everyone who can have opted to go out of the castle and find something, anything, to do in the magical village, if only to waste their time wondering around the snow covered roads of the village.

The situation within the Hallowed Halls of Hogwarts Castle had turned for the worse. The Ministry of Magic – in an attempt to regulate the school – had appointed Dolores Umbridge into the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and she had done nothing in that post.

Well, maybe, not nothing per se.

Most of the students in the school had only to take one class from her in order to know that she is an absolute buffoon when it comes to DADA. Nothing ever gets done in her class except reading about theory and she had forbidden anyone from practicing the spells that students are supposed to be learning.

What qualified the fact that Umbridge was doing something, however, is the fact that she had assigned no less than fifty detentions since term had began. Surely, that was doing something, even if it was only an incidental power attached to her position.

One of the favorite targets of Umbridge walked into the village with his two friends at his side. Fifteen year old Harry James Potter was, unlike his two best friends and a majority of the students who had opted to get out of the school, not looking forward to this trip.

A few days ago, his two best friends – Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, though it was mostly the latter – had convinced him to form an unofficial club in order to learn defense. Thanks to Hermione's nagging, Harry finally agreed, if only to shut her up. Of course, he learned that he would have to meet with those who wish to join this club first, and that was what made Harry irritated.

He was hoping that he would have this trip all to himself and his friends, but no, Hermione had to do something to spoil that up. Shaking his head irritably, he told himself that there is nothing that he could do about it anymore, while mentally noting that he would have to speak with Professor McGonagall about getting a room for this club.

He would have asked the Headmaster, but apparently, the old coot was so busy about the war that Dumbledore cannot even find time to talk with Harry. The fact that he cannot speak with his Headmaster and ask for his advise as well as the predations of the Ministry in general and Umbridge in particular, made Harry irritable.

_"Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked. "The Three Broomsticks?"_

_ "Oh – no," said Hermione, coming out of her reverie, "No, it's always packed and really noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the hog's Head, that other pub, you know the one, it's not on the main road. I think it's a bit…you know…dodgy… but students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be overheard."_

_ They walked down the main street past Zonko's Joke Shop, where they were unsurprised to see Fred, George, and Lee Jerdan, past the post office, from which owls issued at regular intervals, and turned up a side street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture upon it of a wile boar's severed head leaking blood on the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached. All three of hesitated outside the door._

As they made their way to the agreed upon meeting place, Hermione nervously glanced every now and then at Harry. She was hoping that she would forgive her for dragging him into this stunt, but really, the sixteen year old girl cannot think of anyone else who has the acumen to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, not to mention the power, if his patronus is to be of any indication.

She had to admit, however, that one of the reasons that she had insisted that Harry be the one to teach was because she was already planning on cornering his affections and getting him to fall in love with her.

The sixteen year old smart witch – she had often been referred to as the 'smartest witch of her age' – knew that there was an underground war going on between the female population of the castle, a war where no two witches are allied with one another, a war where the only prize is the affection of one Harry James Potter.

Hermione might not look as if she is interested in that fight, but in reality, she had always held an infatuation for her best friend since the night that he came and rescued her from the troll, perhaps, even before then.

Just this summer past, Hermione asked her mother how to get the attention of her best friend and her mother had told her that the best way to make him fall in love with her is to spend more time with him alone.

Hermione knew that her image in school had always been one of a serious student who would not let anything get in the way of her studies, so she thought that getting Harry to lead a defense club, and then demanding that he gives her private lessons – just the two of them – is a stroke of masterpiece.

Of course, the appearance of Dolores Umbridge in school and the unofficial policy of the Ministry of Magic to prohibit practicing defense spells caused Hermione to modify her plans a bit, but the original idea is still there. She just hoped that Cho Chang would not get in the way, but she had no choice but to include the older witch since Cho overheard her talking with Luna that morning.

Hermione turned her attention toward her other friend, Ron. When she spoke with her mother about getting boys, her mother asked her if Hermione was thinking about Harry or Ron. Hermione replied, of course, that her target was Harry, and her mother launched into a rant about Ron that lasted for nearly an hour. Her mother was strictly against her dating Ronald Weasley, and had managed to impart upon Hermione that she is not to date any boy who is not named Harry James Potter.

Biting her lip – which was not noticed by anyone – she mentally sighed as she told herself that if things go wrong, Ron would be her second choice. It is unfortunate, but there is nothing that she could do about it, other than pray that her plan with Harry would succeed.

Hermione would rather not end up with Ron after all, since the red-haired boy was only concerned about food, quidditch, and sleep. Certainly not the qualities that a girl is looking for in the man that she would want to spend the rest of her life with.

_"Well, come on," said Hermione slightly nervously. Harry led the way inside…_

There was a massive explosion of sorts that came from the main road. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hesitated only for a few short moments before the trio drew their wands and started running back toward the main road.

As they were running, there was another loud explosion, quickly followed by large screams of terror and panic as witches and wizards fled in all directions. By the time that the trio had reached the main road, a third explosion had ripped through the skies of Hogsmeade.

Black robed and masked Death Eaters were exchanging colorful spell fire with some older students. Harry and Hermione noticed that a scattering of Order members are also located within the defenders, but they were quickly being overwhelmed.

Without hesitation, Harry threw himself into the fray, firing disarming hexes at any Death Eater that he could see as he and his friends made their way to the defending line. Hermione and Ron added their own spell fire in the volume.

Unlike her two friends, Hermione was also observing the fight as she was fighting. Like Harry and Ron, she was firing a combination of prank hexes, disarming hexes, and stunners. She noted that they are hitting quite a few of their targets and a small part of her mind congratulated her as well as noted that they would have little need for accuracy training later.

The larger part of her mind warned her that what she and her friends are doing is nothing but sheer folly and that they should stop. It was not that her mind was not for resisting Voldemort and his ilk, for she knew that if the Dark Lord were to win, then she would be executed.

What her mind was warning her about was her use of non-lethal spells. She noted that every time a Death Eater gets disarmed, a comrade of the disarmed combatant would summon the wand back and the disarmed Death Eater would be back in the fight. A stunned Death Eater would take longer, but they are usually revived within one to two minutes after being stunned.

In contrast, the numerically superior defenders were getting clobbered by the liberal use of the Death Eaters of the unforgivable curses. Already, Hermione can see unmarked, but unmistakably dead, bodies in the streets, victims of the sickly green killing curse.

"Harry," Hermione screamed just as a loud explosion erupted in front of her, throwing her backward. She found herself lying on the road, her forehead split open and bleeding, but she can see with clarity as her best friend continued running to join the defenders with Ron.

Hermione pushed herself from the floor, just in time to evade as a torture curse was sent at her. She turned her attention toward the back of Harry before she made the decision to run the opposite direction. She could always rejoin him later, but right now, running toward that direction would be foolish since most of the Death Eaters were apparently focused there.

Hermione run back toward the direction where she came from. Unknown to her, several trainee Death Eaters spotted her running and recognized her. The chance of killing Harry Potter's girlfriend – for that was how they know Hermione – not to mention the chance to enjoy themselves a bit with her before they kill her, made at least five trainee Death Eaters disregard their instructions and chase after Hermione.

Hermione paused from her running for a bit and jumped to the side toward a back alley in order to hide. She watched as seven Death Eaters raced past her and let out a sigh as they turned the corner and disappeared. She knew that she would have to find a way to rejoin Harry and the defenders, but with the amount of Death Eaters out there, she realized that perhaps it would be best if she were to just wait it out until the aurors arrive.

She suddenly jumped, just in time, to avoid getting hit by a disarming hex. She turned her attention toward the entrance to the dead end alley and her eyes widened when she saw the seven Death Eaters that she had evaded advance on her.

They may have hidden their faces behind their masks, but Hermione can still see the leers on their faces, leers that made her want to take a bath. She raised her wand in defiance, but she had barely straightened her wand arm parallel to the ground when she was hit by a disarming hex and her wand flew toward the Death Eaters.

"Potter seems to have forgotten about you, mudblood," one of the Death Eaters – Hermione thought that she recognized the voice, but she cannot place it, it certainly was not Malfoy or any from her year.

Hermione did not deign to reply, her mind far too busy trying to think of a way to get out of this predicament. She absently noted the late response time of the aurors as she thought about stalling long enough to get the aurors here.

"The Aurors are not coming, mudblood," the apparent leader of the seven Death Eaters said. Again, there was that leer, "We are going to have fun," he said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind Hermione. All eight people within the back alley turned their attention toward the direction, and when the smoke cleared, it was obvious that Hermione now has a way to run as the wall that made the alley a dead end had disappeared.

Without hesitation, Hermione ran toward that direction.

"After her," the leader of the Death Eaters said and she heard the sounds of running behind her. Colored beams of light flew around her as her chasers attempted to take her down with their hexes, but for some reason, they are missing widely.

Apparently, the alley that she had chosen was near the forest, it was not long before she had to duck in order to avoid getting hit by a low branch as she entered the forest that bordered Hogsmeade and Hogwarts in almost all directions. The Death Eaters followed without hesitation or even pausing to consider what they might find inside.

Without her own wand to fire back, there was nothing that Hermione could do, so she just ran, hoping that Harry and Ron are safe. She ran for a good five minutes before the sound of running behind her ceased. She continued running for a good thirty second before she stopped and turned around.

Sure enough, the Death Eaters had stopped chasing after her, probably realizing that going after her so deep in the forest is not with the price that might be extracted from them.

Allowing her fatigue to catch up with her, she dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes – remembering what her father had told her before, that closing one of her five senses would sharpen the others – and tried to listen for the sounds of battle, but cannot hear anything.

She easily dismissed it as a consequence of the distance between the village and her current location. Hermione looked around, trying to take stock of her current situation. She badly wants to return and help fight, but with her wand taken away from her, she worried that she would only be a liability. She certainly did not want Harry to be cursed because he was too busy taking care of her.

Hermione, however, knew that she cannot stay here. The last time that she was in the Forbidden Forest, she nearly got her soul sucked by a Dementor, and before that, she was nearly bitten by a werewolf.

Her mind made up, she pushed herself off of the forest floor and started to retrace her steps back out of the forest. As she only run straight, Hermione knew that, sooner or later she would find that branch that she ducked to avoid and the point where she entered the forest, or at the least, she would be able to hear the sounds of the battle.

After five minutes of walking in a straight line, however, she blinked as she realized that not only had she failed to find the point where she had entered the forest, it was still deadly silent. She had walked straight in the direction where she had come from, not, even for the slightest bit, turning, and yet, she is still in deep forest.

Frightened, her legs gave way and she once more found herself seated on the forest floor. Even frightened, however, the witch was trying to formulate of a way in order to let the others know where to get her. Unfortunately, without her wand, there was no magical way for her to send a distress signal.

What made it worse is the fact that she is trapped in the forbidden forest without her wand. She once more pushed herself off of the forest floor and continued walking back toward the direction where she came from, determination written on her face as she attempted to find an exit.

Thirty minutes later, she paused for a rest as she figured that she would not hear the sounds of the battle anymore even if she is close to the village since the battle had probably already ended. A small part of her mind congratulated her for surviving the fight and at the same time, told her that now that the Death Eaters have attacked, the Ministry would not be able to keep it a secret for much longer and, in the end, it might not be necessary for Harry to teach.

Of course, that did not mean that Hermione would not demand her private lessons from him, as that is the only way that she could make him fall in love with her. She needs those lessons.

Once more, Hermione started walking. She, however, had barely taken twenty steps before a figure appeared in her path, cutting her off. This figure was humanoid in shape and appeared to have his back turned toward her. He was wearing clothes that would have made Hermione indentify him as a Death Eater and curse him, if not for the fact that Hermione currently does not have a wand.

She slowly backed away, figuring that this figure was observing the battle and the run of the Death Eaters, and would be too busy to look behind him and spot her. She figured that she could hide on the side of the road, hidden by the trees, but once more, she had barely taken a few steps before the figure in front of her disappeared.

There was no indication of the figure disappearing, he just did. For a few moments, Hermione wondered if she had imagined the figure, and she shook her head, attempting to clear her vision, even if she knew that that would have no effect.

A rush of wind behind her caused her to pause and turn her head in that direction deliberately. The figure that she had seen standing in front of her was now standing behind her, and there was no indication of him moving or anything, and Hermione was sure that it was not apparate or disapparate, since there are no sounds.

"You know," the figure said. From the sound and timbre of his voice, Hermione guessed that the speaker was male, "this was not supposed to happen."

Hermione wanted to ask the figure what was not supposed to happen, but she quickly dismissed that as meaning the fact that the Death Eaters have been defeated, or, if not that, then the fact that the Death Eaters have been exposed.

Instead of asking, Hermione noted the clothes that this figure – this man – was wearing. Although from behind, the clothes that he is wearing might appear to be those of a Death Eater – the colors are the same – in front, it was a different story.

The man was not wearing a cloak or a robe; rather, he was wearing clothes that Hermione would have figured would only be worn by a person from the muggle world. Mentally clearing her vision, Hermione noticed that this man was actually wearing a double-breasted tail coat.

His head was completely bare, showing his dark hair that was, for some reason or another, pointed to the right rather than down. Black eyes – leaking intensity but at the same time, casual intelligence – regarded Hermione as she stood before him.

Shaking his head, the figure added, "This was not supposed to happen," before he sighed and added, "Oh well, we take what we get," and so saying, he raised his hand at her direction.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the movement and she turned her back toward the man and started running. She would have sworn that she heard him sigh, but it might have been her imagination, because at that moment, she suddenly found her body too heavy and she, once more, fell to the ground.

The man stood before her as she lay on the forest floor. He reached for her and that was the last memory that she had before darkness, mercifully, claimed her.

**Heathrow Airport**

**London, England**

**November 7, 1999 CE**

Hermione inhaled, it was the first time that she had inhaled the air of her home country since she had left. She mentally noted that nothing had changed with the air of her country, but at the same time that she did that, she also commented to herself that she would not be able to detect any change by inhaling even if there was.

She turned her attention to her back, just in time to see her master clear customs. Thanks to the fact that they arrived through private plane, they get to use the rarely full private terminal of one of the busiest airports in the world.

Hermione watched as her master walked toward her, dragging their luggage. She smiled as she considered the fact that while she is the servant and he is the master, he is the one dragging their luggage. Hermione, however, knew that the reason for that is because her master is a great believer in appearances, and it certainly would not do well for appearances if he were to ask her to drag their luggage.

Alex and Hermione were the only arrivals in the terminal so it was easy for their host to locate them. This, however, did not seem to stop their host from placing a welcoming party. Five people – four burly guards wearing dark suits that are trying, and failing, to look menacing, and a pretty girl about five years older than Hermione – stood at the arrival area of the terminal with one of the guards holding a placard with the name 'Alexander Charles York' written on it.

Hermione nearly killed the five people for the placard if not for the fact that her master stopped her with a smile on his face, saying, "I guess they are trying to be funny."

Hermione frowned at the general direction of the welcoming party, but nevertheless, allowed them to go without her killing any one of them. She, however, knew the tone that her master had used. While their hosts are perhaps trying to be funny, her master was not seeing the humor.

"Mr. York," the pretty little thing – the girl – approached Alex while Hermione watched with her frown, "Welcome to London, Mr. Tyler sends his regrets, an emergency meeting had prevented him from welcoming you himself"

Alex nodded. There was still a smile on his face as he replied, "So he sent you instead," he shook his head and inclined his head in the general direction of Hermione, "I am not sure what you've heard about me, dear, but I can assure you, a pretty face is the last thing I want right now, not when I already have the most beautiful woman by my side"

Hermione blushed at the words of his master, but she was not the only one. The girl blushed as well, but Alex ignored her, instead, placing both of his piercing black eyes on the guard holding the placard, "Would you please put that sign down?" he asked in a polite, but unmistakably deadly manner, "I do not think it would do well to advertise my presence here, after all, I am a suspected arms smuggler right?"

The guard who was holding the card quickly nodded and put the sign down. Alex looked at the four men and the pretty girl before he gave a nod indicating that they may lead the way while he and Hermione hang back.

"Master," Hermione began, she knew that she had overstepped her bounds when she tried to move without his permission and she wanted to ask for his forgiveness.

"Don't bother, pet," Alex replied with a smile. Only Hermione – who was the closest to her master – can see the irritation hidden underneath his eyes, "I would have allowed you to kill them if not for the fact that this is a public location," he sighed, "nevertheless, since I know how much you enjoy it, ten lashes tonight"

Hermione smiled and nodded. She might not be excited about getting back home, but she sure as hell is excited about tonight when she and her master are alone.

**PROJECT 12A1102 OPERATION HERMIONE Page ****14**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWO**

**Duke's Hotel**

**London, England**

**November 8, 1999 CE**

Light filtered into the large suite room of the five-star hotel located in London through the open French doors that lead from the room to a verandah that offered a nice view of the Thames River.

Inside the room, two figures lay on the mattress of the four poster bed, oblivious to the filtering light. Neither had their eyes opened, so intense was what they had done the night before that even though the digital alarm clock that the man had placed on the end table of their bed was bleating in complaint, the two still are to wake up.

Hermione lazily opened her eyes just as the digital alarm clock bleated its last. It was unfortunate, but the thing has no mind of its own and would not automatically bleat again after fifteen minutes, it would just have to assume – if it could – that its purpose has been achieved.

Hermione found herself lying on the heaving chest of her master, her head resting just above his heart as she lay on his left side, her left arm thrown over his chest while her right lay at her side, her right hand holding the left hand of her master, their fingers intertwined.

She can feel the right hand of her master resting on her back, embracing her, while his chin lovingly rested on her forehead. She smiled in remembrance, remembering the first night that she had accepted that Alex is her master, he took her and she woke up in this exact same position.

Gently, her free hand roamed through the chest of her master. Even though they have had quite a session last night – she suspected that her master was still miffed about the greeting card – he was still wearing a light shirt. Hermione knew that he is wearing his boxers even though their lower bodies are under blankets because she knew that Alex is not one to sleep naked, unless they had fallen asleep after intercourse.

It was a habit that Alex had passed on to Hermione, even though right now, she found herself wearing only her upper garments – a red flyaway babydoll with lace cradle on the cups and a large ribbon that she did not even bothered to close – as she was bare from the waist below. She smiled at the thought, she very well cannot have her bottom smacked if she was covering them. Her master had decided to give her twenty last night, but only with his hands rather than her flogger.

She gently pushed herself off of Alex's chest, taking care not to wake him up. A faint smile came across her lips as she remembered the first six months after he had made her his personal pet, back then, she woke him up every morning with a special treat. He had commanded her to stop six months later when she passed his test and became not only his personal pet, but also his most intimate bodyguard.

Hermione lifted her head up a few centimeters so that she may see the foot of their bed. It was a four poster bed, ever since she had entered Hogwarts – minus the six months that she was forced to sleep in the dungeons and the four month that she was forced to sleep in the floor – she always sleep in four poster beds. Her parents – how she missed them, though she knew that she would probably never meet them again – had even purchased one for her after her First Year.

The suite that Alex had booked was nearly twice the size of her old dormitory in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts, but aside from that, it looked almost as much her old dorm, though there is only one bed and there is that verandah. Hermione allowed her eyes to wonder around the floor, taking into note every detail.

It might seem to be nothing, but this action had been retained in her muscle memory. She remembered exactly where every article of clothing that they had discarded the night before had landed, knowing that if even just one of those pieces of clothes is not where it is supposed to be, then they may have been compromised. Thankfully, there were no changes, which meant that they had not been compromised.

At her side, Alex started to stir, and Hermione watched him make his way back from his sleep. She knew from experience that he can wake up instantly alert, but ever since he had taken her at his side and given her his trust, he never found the need to do that.

"Master," Hermione said a few moments later after Alex had opened both of his eyes.

"Kitten," Alex replied, greeting his pet with a smile before he motioned for her to lie down on his chest. She did as he instructed and a few moments later, he was stroking her long brown hair with his hands while he continued to stare at the ceiling and she purred with absolute pleasure.

"Are we prepared for the meeting later, my dear?" Alex asked a few moments later. She merely nodded in response before he gave her a nod of approval and said, "Good," he sighed before adding, "this would be a very important meeting, for them" he smiled and turned his attention away from the ceiling and toward his pet.

Hermione smiled. It was during times like these – when she is in the arms of her master – that she found it best to reminiscence.

**Location Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

**November 15, 1995 CE**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her wildly, attempting to discern exactly where she is, but the darkness prevented her from really seeing. At the same time, she felt the cold of the floor where she was seated, and with a gasp, she realized that she was naked. The feeling of cold hard steel around her neck alerted her to another thing that frightened her.

Using her hands, Hermione touched the cylindrical steel that was fastened around her neck. It was cylindrical with a small ball to the front where a smaller ring was attached. She tried moving the smaller ring and found that it can only be moved in one direction.

As she was playing – _dare she call it that?_ – with the smaller ring, she found that there was something else attached to the ring and she felt her insides grow cold as she realized that her fingers can identify what was attached to the smaller ring.

It was a chain. She tried pulling the chain with one hand, but it would not budge, resulting to her requiring both of her hands, but even that was not enough. Shrugging, she tried to stand, but just as her legs are about to go straight, she suddenly felt a sharp pain through her knees and she fell on the floor on all fours.

Her logical mind began making a mental list as to what she had been fed that had resulted to that particular action, but she knew that there are many potions available that would deprive her of the use of her legs. Come to think of it, she realized, there are other medications in the muggle world that would probably do the same thing.

Still, her curious mind wanted to find out where this chain is attached, and since she cannot walk, she had to, obviously, crawl. Grabbing the chain with her right hand, she inched her way toward where the chain was connected. It was a slow crawl, given that she had to check her bearings every now and then, but after a good minute, she stopped as her hand felt a cold wall in front of her.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light as almost a dozen lamps mounted on the ceiling of the room activated. For a few moments, Hermione was rendered blind by the sudden brightness. She recovered her sight a few moments later, but what she saw did not alleviate anything, indeed, it frightened her more.

Hermione found herself in the corner of a room about twenty feet in length, ten feet wide with a nine feet ceiling from where the lights were hanging from. She realized that the chain that was holding her was long enough to allow her to reach the other end of the room, but only barely.

That, however, was not what scared Hermione. What scared her are the scattered furniture in the room.

A St. Andrew's Cross – large enough to allow a grown person to be strapped on it, and Hermione suspected that that is the purpose, given that the cross has leather straps on all four arms – was positioned at the very center of the room, seemingly pointed toward what Hermione saw was a door.

Beside the cross was a device that reminded Hermione of a pommel horse – _the only equipment that I can handle during my physical education days, _she thought – but instead of being rectangular, it was a triangle, with the pointed edge located at the top.

At the far end of the wall was a cabinet with its doors opened, allowing Hermione to see an assorted – and neatly kept – collection of whips, plugs, clamps, and other assorted items that she was sure she would not want to know.

Turning her head toward another corner of the small room, she found herself staring at what can only be described as a shower, though there appeared to be a few things missing, the most critical of which are the walls. There was only a showerhead, and that was it.

A small toilet and a sink with mirror are located near the showerhead.

Finally, at another corner of the room, Hermione saw a clothes rack. She saw the clothes that she had last worn – casual muggle jeans and an orange top – hanging in the rack. Her clothes were joined by what she can only describe as a nurse's uniform, a police uniform, what appeared to be the robes of a Catholic nun, a bunny suit, and other stuff that went from weird to bizarre.

The door to the room opened and Hermione turned her attention toward that direction. She half-expected Death Eaters to come inside the room and attack her – _after all, I must be at the hands of the Death Eaters and I am just a mudblood to them_ – so she was pleasantly surprised when instead of a dark robed and masked magical terrorist, a young girl entered the room.

Hermione stared at her and attempted to memorize her features so that she can compare it with those other girls that she knows from her time at school. Surely, this girl is one of those pureblood bitches.

A few moments later, she blinked as she realized that she had never seen the girl before, and the girl was the same age – maybe a year or two older – as Hermione. The girl walked toward where Hermione was seated, staring at her, and it was not until the girl was about five feet away from her when Hermione realized that she was holding a tray filled with food.

Hermione studied the clothes of the girl for her clothing ensemble is the first thing that made an impression on her. The girl was wearing a pink flyaway babydoll and matching panties and that was it. She was also wearing the same cylindrical steel around her neck as Hermione.

This girl is beautiful. She was probably an inch or two taller than Hermione, with long, flowing black hair, dark eyes and chocolate brown skin. Her features betrayed her ethnicity and Hermione can easily tell that she came from Asia, probably in the Near East.

"I am Claire," the girl said with a smile and a soft voice as she laid the tray in front of Hermione, whose stomach grumbled at the – admittedly sparse – selection in front of her, the girl laughed for a few moments before she continued, "My master had ordered me to answer any question that you may have"

Hermione stared at the girl incredulously. She was tempted to ask the girl if she truly believe that she can satisfy the intellectual curiosities of one Hermione Jean Granger, but before she can say anything, Claire just laughed at her.

"Foolish girl," Claire said. Without any warning, she grabbed a glass of water that was on the tray and threw its contents at Hermione, who was not able to evade because at that exact moment, the chains connecting her to the wall tightened and became heavy, "I may be a slave like you, but I earned my place at my master's feet, and right now, I outrank you"

"Slave!" Hermione spat, "What do you mean slave?"

Claire laughed, and there was nothing friendly – or even amusing – about that laugh, she looked at Hermione and in a tone that suggested she was teasing her, she said, "It would be amusing to break you, and rebuild you, you know, I cannot wait," she smiled wistfully, "I know I would be the one to break you, dearie," she touched Hermione's cheeks and gently forced the bound girl to look at her, "because your master would be too busy doing other things and cannot spare the time to break you himself"

Hermione decided not to reply, instead, analyzing the words that Claire had used. It was obvious to the bushy-haired girl that this was some plot of Voldemort to break her, "No dearie," Claire suddenly said, "this is not a plot of the 'Dark Lord Voldemort', he is a provincial problem compared to the ones that we take care of."

Hermione glared at Claire, realizing that, somehow, the other girl was reading her mind, "It's called Legillimancy, dear," Claire replied, her voice breaking back to the kind and – almost – musical voice that she had first used, before Hermione angered her.

That made Hermione attempt to close her mind, but it only made Claire smile, before outright chuckles of amusement came from the other girl. Realizing that she cannot stop the harem girl – _really_, Hermione thought, _I cannot find any other term to use in describing her _– from reading her mind, she decided to try something else.

"No, dear, your master and my master are just old friends, they are not the same person," Claire said, answering Hermione's unasked question, "Which is lucky for you since I cannot stand you"

"Yes, you would be meeting with your master soon enough," Claire said, once more answering Hermione's questions, "As I said, we would be training you here, but, of course, you would want to spend your night – at least your first night – with your master."

Hermione attempted to curse Claire by thinking, but the result of which was that she was hit by the cruiciatus curse that came from Claire's direction, surprising Hermione, "Yes, Dear," Claire replied, "I am a witch as well," before she lifted the curse.

Hermione lay panting on the cold stone floor of the room, she had fallen straight on the tray and her food was now scattered everywhere, even in her hair. A quick cleaning charm from Claire took care of that, but the harem girl threatened Hermione with another torture curse unless she eats.

As Hermione was already hungry herself, Claire did not get much resistance from Hermione regarding those orders.

"Now," Claire said as soon as Hermione was done eating. The harem girl motioned to the collection of clothes – those same clothes that Hermione labeled as weird and bizarre just a while ago – and said, "We would have to find some clothes for your presentation to your master," more to herself, the girl added, "I only have a slight idea as to the taste of Lord Alexander, I mean, he is not my master and the few girls that had laid with him all came to him wearing the veils."

Claire seemed positively agitated by the situation in her hand and when Hermione asked the mental question, the harem girl responded, "Just because Master Asid favors me does not mean that I am immune from punishments if our guests are not satisfied," she leered at Hermione before adding, "you may be Lord Alexander's property now, but this is my master's dungeon and what goes in here reflects on my master," before cursing under her breath.

For a few minutes, Hermione watched as Claire walked around the room, muttering softly under her breath. Every now and then, the harem girl would look at Hermione with a pause, but never say anything to her. A few times, Claire looked as if she had made her decision, but apparently, she second-guessed herself and resumed pacing.

Thirty minutes after she began her pacing, the girl that Hermione now knows is the senior-most harem girl – two other girls wearing the same clothes as Claire, only more scantily, had entered the room and taken the tray – another slave-girl entered the room and handed Claire a piece of folded paper before withdrawing.

Claire watched as the other slave-girl – Hermione still would not consider herself as one – withdraw before she turned her attention to the piece of paper that she was given. A smile came across her face as she read the contents of the paper and she gave a sigh of triumph.

"Of course, I should have asked Lord Alexander what he wanted," she said, though, again, it was more to herself, she turned and looked at Hermione, "Your master requested, no, ordered, that you wear a white see-through fly away babydoll, pink panties, and block stockings, nothing else"

Hermione blinked, she was sure that there are some articles there that are missing – _what about a bra?, _she asked herself – but Claire had already began to canvass for the requested clothes, and before long, Hermione found herself being groomed and dressed by the girl who had, just a few moments ago, fired a torture curse at her.

"There," Claire said, suddenly pushing Hermione in front of the mirror so that she may see herself, "Not a vision of beauty or submission, perhaps, but certainly on the way there"

Hermione looked at herself and fought the urge to launch in a tirade. In her opinion, the woman who was staring back at her as she looked at the mirror was not her, it was someone else, for she was sure that there is no way that she would look like…a slut.

"Do not keep your master waiting, slave," Claire suddenly said. Claire removed the chains that tethered Hermione to the walls, but before Hermione can say – or do – anything, Claire had already clipped a shorter chain on her collar and started pulling her out of the room. With a smile that was devoid of any warmth, Claire said, "I guarantee that you will remember this night, slave"

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**November 8, 1999 CE**

Ronald Weasley was not in his best mood, but then again, the number of times that the lanky red head can be considered to be in his good mood in the past five years can be counted on both hands with fingers to spare.

At the age of nineteen, Ronald Weasley is a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a member of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He had failed to qualify as a Keeper for his favorite Quidditch team right after graduation and it was largely thanks to the influence of his best mate that he was able to get a job.

Thinking about his 'best mate' made Ron see red, especially when he imagined him training with the Flyers, a group within the Order that was the brainchild of Ron. Ron had fully expected that he would be in command of that group, but, no, Harry Potter had to take it to himself again.

With a sigh, Ron continued walking toward the Great Hall, ignoring the curious look that the students are shooting him as he did so.

Thanks to the expansion of the He-who-must-not-be-named in the Ministry, the headquarters in London had to be abandoned. This, in turn, forced the Order to designate Hogwarts as their headquarters.

"Good Morning Ronald," a voice to the right hand side of Ron caused him to turn there and sigh.

Luna Lovegood was seated in one of the many wooden benches that were placed in the Entrance Hall of the school while wearing the same expression that she always wears. It was an expression that made many people – Ron included – call her 'Loony'.

Ron made his way toward her. Aside from being the Assistant Professor for Charms, Luna is also a member of the Order, and the fact that she is here already must mean that she has information to share. Ron wanted that information, if only to boast of having it first.

The moment that Ron stopped to look at what Luna was reading, however, he fought the urge to launch into a tirade. He had thought that Luna was reading the magical newspaper – Daily Prophet or the Quibler – but what she was reading was the muggle daily.

"What are you reading that trash for?" Ron asked Luna before he can stop himself. He had been repeatedly warned to treat Luna – and any other girl – with respect, but since Harry was not there, he decided to forego that. Besides, Ron is sure that Luna would not say anything, she went through her first four years in Hogwarts without friends.

"The nargles told me that I should be reading this paper today, Ronald," Luna replied in her usual voice, that usual voice that made many people disregard whatever it was that she was saying. In fact, it was only Harry and the professors who take Luna seriously, which lead many to question the reason why she is in the Order in the first place.

"Whatever," Ron said, lowering himself on the bench beside Luna. Ever since the death of Hermione during their Hogsmeade trip when they were in fifth year, Ron had been forced to look for someone else to chase after. He had tried chasing after many skirts during his time in this very castle as a student, but only Luna and Lavender Brown would give him the time of the day.

At first, Ron went after Lavender – _she has a bigger rack,_ he told himself – but when he found out that she cannot help him with his homework, he dumped her and started looking for someone else. Loath as he is to admit it, it was only Luna who is 'worthy' in the eyes of the great Ronald Weasley.

For what seemed to be the thousandth time, Ron found himself mentally cursing Hermione for dying. They had never found her body, but the fact that she had disappeared had been taken by Albus Dumbledore as a surety that she was dead.

Beside Ron, Luna shoved the muggle newspaper into the lap of Ron. Ron turned toward Luna with an annoyed expression, but the blonde merely pointed at the paper, motioning for him to look.

Ron did so, although he was still convinced that there is nothing in this piece of paper that would help their cause. His eyes widened, however, when he saw what Luna was pointing at.

There was a large picture printed in the upper right hand side of the paper showing a man wearing a stylish muggle double-breasted suit and pulling a luggage. This man was standing beside a woman who was wearing a skirt suit and an irritated expression on her face.

Ron does not know who the man is and, in reality, he truly does not care. The lanky red head, however, knows who the woman is. She may have changed – her hair is no longer bushy, instead, it is sleek and appeared to be shining, and she is way hotter than Ron remembers her – but there is no doubt that the girl is Hermione Granger.

Luna watched the expression on the face of Ron change from irritation to confusion before settling back to anger. She knew that her companion had harbored an infatuation for Hermione, an infatuation that had, over the years, turned to obsession. She wondered how he would react to this news, but mentally shook her head as she told herself that she already knows how Ron would react to seeing Hermione.

"but…but…," Ron began, he turned toward Luna and blurted out, "she's dead"

"And yet here she is," Luna replied in a serious voice. Ron jumped back when he saw the color of Luna's eyes, but Luna did not pay him any attention, instead, she opened her mouth and said, "A Writer has arrived."

* * *

E/N: Next Chapter to be uploaded would be Chapter 2 of Empire.

E/N2" By the way, can anyone guess what Alexander York's favorite piece of lingerie is?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

**A/N2: **I know I promised chapter 2 of Empire first, but things had changed out here and, against my wishes, I had been enrolled in school again. I wanted to finish a story and Empire is very, very long (three novels at least) so...here we are.

* * *

**THREE**

**Location Unknown**

**Location Unknown**

**November 15, 1995 CE**

Claire led Hermione through numerous corridors that even the girl who was touted as the smartest witch of her generation cannot remember exactly where she came from. She did have to consider if the drugs – she now knew that they were administered to her through the food that she was forced to eat – had a hand in that.

Turning her attention back to the front, she watched Claire as the harem girl – and Hermione cannot really think of any term to use to refer to the other girl – half-dragged, half-led her through the corridors. Claire was pulling on the chain that was attached to her collar, and Hermione was a bit thankful that the other girl did not force her on her hands and knees – just like those other girls that she had passed while her guide dragged her.

Although she cannot remember the corridors and where she had been through, Hermione can easily discern where she is, if the architecture is to be of any indication. The open walls – there were large veils instead of walls – and the arches reminded the young witch of the Disney movie of Aladdin for some reason, so she guessed that she was somewhere in the Near East.

Hermione was also trying to rack her mind to come up with a way to escape from captivity, but there was nothing that she could do at the moment. Dressed in what she was wearing, she did not think that she would make it past the first alley before she would be knocked out by someone and recaptured.

After about five minutes of walking, Claire stopped in front of two huge – but closed – double doors that seem to arch high above both girls. The harem girl knocked twice on the door – eliciting a hollow sounding sound from the door – before someone inside the room replied that they should enter.

Claire pushed one of the two doors open slightly, just enough for her to fit and drag Hermione through. Predictably, Hermione tried to stand her ground, but the lean Claire was actually stronger than she looked and had no problem dragging Hermione into the room after her.

Hermione overbalanced a bit, stumbling into the room, but managed to recover her footing and stopped herself from hitting the floor with her chin.

Looking around, she found herself inside a rather large square room. At the center of the room was a table that Hermione can see is long enough to seat fifteen people on one side. There were two other chairs on the table, positioned on the ends of both table, but at the moment, all seventeen seats are empty.

Instead, the occupants of the room appeared to be seated at one corner of the room. Hermione saw that there were two soft looking cushioned chairs complete with arm rest where two men were seated, speaking with one another. Between the two chairs was a small end table where Hermione saw a bottle of wine and two half-full wine glasses.

Looking at the two men, Hermione guessed that one of them is her master and studied both men, but before she can really make any headway, Claire dragged her again toward the two.

Claire knelt before one of the two men with her thighs spread, her back straight, and her hands clasped behind her head, though she still held the chain attached to the collar that Hermione was wearing. One of the two men motioned for Claire to approach her and she did so, nearly bumping into his thigh, but at the appropriate distance, Claire stopped and placed her head on his lap as the man toyed with her hair, as if she were a cat.

Knowing that Claire and her master are not the same people, and seeing the reaction of Claire to this man, Hermione turned her attention to the other man, very sure that this is her _master_.

Hermione nearly jumped when she saw that the other man was looking at her as well, and he was smiling at her. Realization – and what she was wearing – made Hermione blush and she tried to cover herself, but a sharp tug on the chain from Claire – whom Hermione saw was now looking intently at her – prevented her from doing that.

Fighting back the urge to glare at the other girl, Hermione kept her gaze straight and tried to intimidate the other man, but this only made him laugh.

There was something about his laugh that made Hermione pause. It was not cruel, but it was not friendly either. It was so different from the laughter that Hermione was so use to hearing, and, for some reason, it sent a chill down her spine.

The second man stood and gently removed the chain from Claire's hand, holding firmly onto it on his own. Hermione used that time to study him.

He was taller than Hermione, but that was to be expected. With a start, Hermione realized that this is the same man whom she had met in the Forbidden Forest, the same man who had stunned her before she can even do anything and – more than likely – the same man that had brought her here.

For a few moments, Hermione and her captor looked at each other. Hermione found herself staring at the same black eyes that leaked intelligence before she dropped to her knees for some reason.

Before she can yelp in protest, indeed, before she can even think at all, she spread her thighs as far as possible and placed her hands behind her head, interlacing her fingers. Without even thinking about it, she suddenly straightened her back, pushing her not so large breast out, her nipples standing erect and proud, though she had to wonder if it was in reaction to the cold, or if it was something else.

Hermione tried to move, but found that she cannot. She opened her mouth to protest, but she found that while she can open her mouth, no sound would come out. The three other people in the room watched her as she tried her voice, and she closed her mouth after a few moments.

"That's cheating," Claire's master said. There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he said that, and Hermione realized that her _master_ must have used some sort of magic to make her kneel like this.

"This slave apologizes, Lord Alexander," Claire said before anyone can say anything, "This slave should have taught her the proper way to present herself," she bowed, "This slave would welcome any punishment that you would wish to administer"

_'So his name is Alexander,'_ Hermione mused, staring straight at him. As she was staring at him, she did not miss his hand gestures indicating that he would forego punishing Claire this time, "There was not enough time for you to teach her anything Claire," Lord Alexander replied – Hermione wondered if he really is a lord, or if it was just something that he came up with in order to sound menacing – "I am sure that she had been very stubborn"

"Stubbornness would do you no good, my friend," Claire's master – Hermione remembered Claire calling her Master Asid – said. There was a hint of disapproval in his voice as he added, "Come back for her in six months, and she would be fully compliant by then," his hands wandered down Claire's body as he added, "I am sure Claire would have a fun time with her"

Lord Alexander merely smiled, "I thank you for the offer, Master Asid," he said, inclining his head slightly toward the other man, "but truly, there is no need for me to leave her, I am sure that I would be able to tame her by myself," he smiled before adding, "it does not mean that I would not be needing the assistance of Claire, or any other slave that you can spare me"

"Of course, my friend" Master Asid replied. Lord Alexander resumed his seat and Hermione crawled – _crawled _– closer toward him, positioning herself at his feet and kneeling there. Without her knowing, she rested her head on his lap as he started to play with her hair, stroking her as if she was a cat.

"Back to business then," Lord Alexander said. He sighed before adding, "The Commission would agree with some of your demands, but would like to see some assurances from yourself before they truly agree"

Hermione wondered what her master – she cannot prevent herself from referring to him as that, though she suspected that the drugs and his magic had something to do it – meant when he said 'League'. She wondered if it had something to do about Voldemort, and she told herself that she should listen so she could gain information, information that she can use even before she escapes from his clutches.

Master Asid seemed to be thinking about his response – either that, or Master Asid, who appeared to be of Middle Eastern descent, was too busy playing with Claire's nipples to hear what Lord Alexander had said.

Hermione's master did not show any irritation at the lack of a reply from the other man. Instead, he simply continued stroking her hair. Hermione had to admit that what he was doing was certainly pleasurable, but she doubt that he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart, after all, he did refer to her as his slave.

"What kind of assurances would the League wish for, Lord Alexander?" Master Asid asked a few moments later, there was some hesitation in the voice of the other man, but either Lord Alexander did not hear it, or he simply did not care.

"A moratorium on oil prices would do, Your Highness," Lord Alexander replied. Not missing a beat, Hermione's master continued, "It does not have to be on public, or even private, record, just a stop in the skyrocketing price of oil, we'd even allow you to be the ones to set the ceiling"

"I am sure that you understand that the prices are set by OPEC, not by us," Master Asid replied. He seemed nervous, but again, either Lord Alexander did not hear it, or he simply ignored it.

Lord Alexander smiled, "You underestimate your value to the organization, Your Highness," Lord Alexander replied. While his right hand continued to stroke Hermione's hair, his left slid down and started to play with her nipples, causing Hermione to moan.

Whatever it was that Lord Alexander did to suppress sounds from her, however, it was evidently still in effect since her moans did not have any sound.

"As a gesture of good will, your request for additional avionics for your planned upgrade to your country's air force would be approved sometime this week," Lord Alexander replied, "In addition, my friends in the Ministry of Defense assures me that the League had smoothed over your request to buy tanks and infantry fighting vehicles over from the United Kingdom"

Hermione's eyes widened at the words of her master. The smart witch knew that only governments handle transactions such as the one that she had just heard. She wondered if her master and this other man had some kind of position in their respective governments, but then realized that that is probably the case, given what they appear to be talking about.

Master Asid stood, as did Lord Alexander, "I would consider the offer, Lord Alexander," he said, the two men shook hands before Master Asid continued, "Please, feel free to use any of the facilities to tame your slave"

Lord Alexander smiled, "I will, Your Highness, and thank you"

Hermione and Lord Alexander watched as the other man and his own slave withdrew from the room. When they had, that was only the time that Lord Alexander released her hold on Hermione's mind and she suddenly stood without thinking.

"On your knees," Lord Alexander said in a calm – almost bored – tone. Hermione hesitated for a few moments, but the glare that was on the face of her master made her drop back to his knees, "You can do better than that, Hermione, and yes, I know your name, you know how to present yourself"

Hermione really had no choice. She spread her thighs as far as they could go, straightened her back and clasped her hands behind her head.

"That's better," Lord Alexander said. He sighed before he turned toward Hermione and said, "I am Alexander Charles York, my close friends call me 'Alex', my closest friends call me 'Al', but there are only a few of them left, almost everyone else refer to me as 'Lord Alexander', but only you, my dear pet," Lord Alexander reached down and gently touched Hermione's chin, forcing her to bring her head up and look straight at him, "can call herself as 'Lord Alexander's slave'"

Hermione tried to protest – and this time, she would include violent cursing – but her master cut her off before she can say anything with a wave of his hand, "I know just how stubborn you are, Hermione, but it's much more fun breaking you without my magic, yes, I am magical," he shook his head before adding in a low voice, as if whatever he was to say was only meant for him, "this was not in the plan, this was not supposed to happen, but we take what we get"

Lord Alexander resumed his seat and motioned for Hermione to come to him. She just stood there and her master looked at her with an incredulous expression on his face. She still held her ground and Lord Alexander just nodded, before what seemed like lightning coursed through her body, shocking her.

"That collar that you are wearing is a magical device, Kitten," Lord Alexander said, "The moment that you refuse my instructions, the moment you hesitate, it activates, and the more mistakes your make, the higher the setting would be," he sighed, "I suggest that you learn obedience, Kitten, if you want to avoid pain, for now, but in the end, there would always be pain," he smiled, "it reminds us that we are alive"

Hermione wanted to reply, but again, while her mouth moved, no sound ever came out of it, "Little slave," Lord Alexander said, turning his gaze at Hermione, "Until the moment that you accept that you are mine and had shown me the proper obedience expected from a slave, you would not be able to talk without my permission, probably another incentive from the makers of that collar that you are wearing to do your best, I wouldn't know"

"Come," Lord Alexander said, he stood up and tugged on Hermione's collar, she tried to stand, but a glare from Lord Alexander – and a slight shock from her collar – made her instead remain on her hands and knees, "You are yet to earn the right to stand, my pet, another incentive, I believe," he shook his head but did not say anything as he led her out of the room.

A few minutes later – and Hermione was so tired of crawling, both of her knees are protesting – Lord Alexander led her into what could only be his room. It was a bit smaller than the room where she met him first, but not by much. Only this time, instead of a dining table as the centerpiece, there was a four poster bed.

"Negotiating not from a position of strength always gets in my nerves, you know," Lord Alexander said. Hermione did not reply, because she cannot reply, but even if she could, she still would not have replied.

"Little Kitten," Lord Alexander suddenly said, his voice turning serious, as he sat on the edge of the bed and made Hermione approach him. A few moments later, she found herself kneeling in front of him and while her thighs are close and her hands are at her side, the same cannot be said for Lord Alexander who was seated at the edge of the bed with his thighs spread. Hermione was actually kneeling between both of his legs, "Tell me of your sexual preferences and experiences"

Hermione refused to open her mouth. Somehow, she knew that she would be able to speak. A quick shock from her collar made her change her mind quickly, "I prefer men in general, but would not mind girls," she said. She blushed as she realized what she had just said, but somehow, she was unable to stop herself, "My only sexual experience is with masturbating, but that is only mostly to relieve some stress"

Lord Alexander nodded, "A virgin?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. She wanted to add something else, evidently, as she opened her mouth, but at that moment, it was clear that her master does not want to hear what she wanted to say because her voice again disappeared.

"Not that I wasn't expecting it," Lord Alexander said, he sighed, "So I would have to start from scratch with you, little kitten," he shook his head, "I am forced to consider if having Claire train you is a good thing," but before anyone can say anything, he shook his head and considered Hermione.

"I need to relieve some stress as well," Lord Alexander said. He waved his hand and Hermione found herself back in control – as she was no longer kneeling with her back straight – but before she can say anything, her master said, "I do hope you've at least read about this, little kitten.," and without another word, he removed his belt and pushed his black slacks off of him.

Hermione's eyes widened and she began looking for a way to escape, but before she can do anything, her master forced her to look straight at him… and the first ever penis that she had ever seen in her life or at least, the first human penis that she can remember.

"Well, go on then, my cock won't relieve itself," Lord Alexander said. Hermione hesitated, and for her hesitation, she was rewarded by a shock from her collar. Lord Alexander either did not hear or did not care, instead, he said, "I don't want to feel your teeth on my cock, or I would knock them all out and not re-grow them until you learn how to suck properly," Lord Alexander glared at her, "Come on, Kitten, it's not that difficult"

Hermione realized that the shock that she was experiencing from the collar had changed, and not for the better. It was noticeably stronger than the first shock. Apparently, Lord Alexander realized this as well for he said, "Not yet your first day and already at level five, my dear kitten, you carry on with this, you would be dead before you finish your training," he continued his glare, "Either you suck me now, or I would rape your face, your choice, really"

Frightened, Hermione tentatively reached for his cock with her hands. She was not sure what to do, but her master was right, she had read about blowjobs before – 'borrowing' a sex magazine from one of her dorm-mates. Both of her hands reached his cock and she stroked it gently, earning a moan of pleasure from her master.

Without any command, she opened her mouth while her right hand moved to gently massage his balls. A few moments later, she heard her master let out a sigh of pleasure in response to the fact that his cock was now inside Hermione's mouth and she was bobbing her head up and down on it.

"Good kitten," Lord Alexander said, petting her head, "very good kitten"

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**November 8, 1999 CE**

The Order meeting was underway and Ron had to visibly force himself not to butt into what his old Headmaster – and leader of the Order – was saying. He knew that his mother would not forgive him if he were to interrupt the old man as Molly Weasley worships Albus Dumbledore.

It was not that hard, Ron mused, to pay attention, especially when what they are talking about are things that interest him, but sadly, what Dumbledore was talking about was of no interest to the red-head.

Instead, Ron allowed his eyes to wonder around the room and look at the members of the Order that are gathered. His eyes first settled on a black-haired, green-eyes wizard seated near the front and with a red-haired woman seated beside him. Although it cannot be seen – thanks to the fact that the two are seated in the loveseat – the two are surely holding hands. Ron cannot blame them as those two are his best friend Harry Potter and Harry's girlfriend, Ron's sister, Ginny.

The two had been together since Harry's sixth year, more than three years ago. Ron wondered just how far those two had gone, but easily dismissed any thought of tossing Harry into the nearest wall as he was sure that the boy-who-lived is as honorable as can be. It did rankle Ron that his own choice of girlfriend disappeared before he can do anything about it.

At first, Ron accepted it, since Hermione is already dead. He did curse her name and memory for dying so early and not giving him the chance to bed her, but at the back of his mind, she was already dead so there is nothing that he can really do. To find out that she is still alive after all these years irritated Ron, but more so the fact that she looked so hot.

Near Harry sat Neville and his own girlfriend, Hannah Abbot. The two had gone together during their sixth year and had been inseparable ever since. Ron's twin brothers – Fred and George – were seated behind Harry, their tall frames blocking Ron's view preventing him from confirming whether or not his sister and best mate are really holding hands.

The other Order members are scattered about the room and Ron was about to turn to study them when he heard Dumbledore speak the most important words in all of the meetings that Ron had ever attended.

"…and that concludes this meeting of the Order," Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Class and a lot of other titles – said. He paused for a few moments – as if he was sure of the answer to his next question – before asking, "Unless there is something else?"

Ron raised his hand and Dumbledore acknowledged him. This action also raised a few eyebrows within the gathered Order as none of them can ever remember the youngest Weasley male raising his hand in these meetings.

"Ronald," Dumbledore said.

Ron nodded and walked toward where his old Headmaster was waiting. In his hand, he was clutching the page of the newspaper that Luna had shown him just before the start of the meeting.

"Headmaster," Ron said, he jabbed – almost without respect – the paper to Dumbledore before asking, "I thought that you have confirmed her death"

Dumbledore looked confused at the actions of Ron. He had expected more respect from the lanky red-head, after all, he was closest to his mother and his mother worshiped Dumbledore. Unable to answer without at least looking at the picture that Ron had placed in his hands, the aged Headmaster looked into the paper. On his peripheral vision, he can see that the other Order members are looking at them with anxious expressions.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, surprise, disbelief, and astonishment was dipping from every letter.

"What?" Harry asked before anyone can say anything. The boy-who-lived jumped into his feet, forgetting the fact that he was, but a few moments ago, holding hands with his girlfriend of three years, but that did not really matter since he had already let go, and ran toward his headmaster so that he may look at the picture himself.

What Harry saw chilled his every bone. The woman in the picture looked like Hermione, or at least, as much as Hermione would look like after more than four years of separation from her friends.

"Where is this?" Harry asked before he can stop himself, "When was this?"

"This morning's paper," Ron replied, he ignored the look on the face of his best mate, though the others, most notably Ginny, looked worried at the expression on Harry's face, "Taken from the private terminal of Heathrow Airport, she, apparently, arrived in the country with this man," Ron said, pointing at the man who was in the same picture as Hermione, or rather, the man who was at the center of the picture and obviously the subject of the picture.

"And who is he?" Harry asked.

"He is called Alexander York," Dumbledore said. While his two students are engaged in asking questions that they seem to pull out of the air, the Headmaster thought to read the caption on the picture, "Suspected arms dealer,"

Harry snatched the paper from Dumbledore's ancient hands, an action that resulted from disapproving gasp from a majority of the Order members, but Harry ignored them, instead, reading not only the caption on the picture, but also the story itself.

"'Suspected of supplying arms to several governments that are the subject of arms embargoes'," Harry read out loud, "'Possibly has broken every arms embargo in place since his twentieth birthday, possibly more,' how the hell did Hermione end up with him?" the last was a question directed at the Headmaster…

…this was probably apt considering that it was Albus Dumbledore who declared to the Light Side that Hermione Granger had indeed disappeared and died during the battle at Hogsmeade. The Headmaster had based his decision on the fact that Hermione's body was never found and that her footprints led to the Forbidden Forest.

"I would look into it Harry," Dumbledore promised in his grandfatherly voice as he studied the glare that the boy-who-lived was shooting him, "I promise you, I would look into it"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**FOUR**

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Location**

**March 15, 1996 CE**

The sound of the whip hitting flesh and the whimpers coming from the owner of that flesh echoed around the small cell. A dozen lights hang from the ceiling of the unkempt, windowless room providing illumination.

A figure wearing only dark slacks and black shoes stood at the center of the room, his attention turned at the exposed and taut body of the young woman in front of him who was hanging from a frame with her arms and legs tied tightly at each of the four corners of the frame, spreading her.

She was completely naked save for a heavy steel collar around her neck which was a chain attached to it. The chain runs from the collar that she was wearing to a small eye on the floor of the small room.

At the hands of the man, he held a bullwhip, which he promptly raised and used to once more hit the bruised back of the young woman in front of him, giving her another bruise to add to the already impressive collection, eliciting another whimper from the young woman.

Another figure knelt away from the two, a collar on her neck, connecting her to another eye on the floor of the small room. At the side of this second naked woman was a wand, though she was not holding it, as she was kneeling with her thighs spread, her back straight, and her hands clasped tightly behind her head.

The young woman known as Claire looked attentively as Lord Alexander whipped the back of his slave, punishment for her refusal to perform her duties this morning. Claire knew that the reason that Lord Alexander had placed a wand by her side was so that she could heal Hermione when the need comes. Lord Alexander may be punishing Hermione for her disobedience, but he certainly did not want her to be scarred.

Another whimper came from Hermione as Lord Alexander struck her again. Claire could almost – almost – feel sorry for the other slave girl. They had been in this cell for nearly four hours now and Claire had healed Hermione's back twice now. The once again impressive collection of bruises on her back had been placed there after Claire had healed Hermione.

Still, Claire reasoned to herself, if the girl had not been so disobedient this morning, she would have prevented this punishment session. Claire herself does not know what rule Hermione broke that pissed Lord Alexander so much. The favored slave of Master Asid had never seen Lord Alexander this angry before, or angry for that matter.

Another whimper escaped from Hermione's lips in response to the whip striking her back once again. During the first two hours of the punishment session, Hermione had already screamed herself hoarse, hence, the reason why she can only whimper in response to the whip.

There was a pause from the routine as Lord Alexander lowered the whip in order to take a breather. Claire stood and quickly made her way to a small refreshment table in order to pour Lord Alexander a glass of water, but he motioned for her to instead heal Hermione.

Claire bowed and quickly did as the master – as far as Claire knows, Lord Alexander is the only master within the League that insists on being called 'Lord' instead of 'Master', but that does not change the fact that he is a master – instructed, gathering the wand that Lord Alexander had left for her.

Muttering a few words under her breath, Claire quickly removed the effects of the lashes from Hermione's back, earning a small 'thank you' from the bound brunette. Claire debated with herself momentarily if she should warn her – after all, Claire hates Hermione for some reason that even Claire herself cannot fathom, but Hermione is still her sister in slavery – but realized that Lord Alexander was watching them so she was forced to ignore Hermione.

Claire quickly moved back to her position by the edge of the door while Lord Alexander replaced the glass of water back at the refreshment table. That done, Lord Alexander walked slowly and deliberately to the front of Hermione.

Utterly exhausted because of the whipping, Hermione cannot even hold her head up. Only the fact that she was suspended on the frame had kept her standing, and even then, it looks like her arms and legs are already under too much pressure.

Lord Alexander forced her to look straight at him by cupping her chin, "Have we learned our lesson today, little slave?" he asked her in a silent voice that betrayed little of his anger at her disobedience.

"Master, I..," she paused as she saw the disapproving glare of her master, "this slave," she quickly amended, reminding herself of another punishment session – not as brutal as this one – that she earned when she continued using personal pronouns to refer to herself, "this slave had learned her lesson, master"

Lord Alexander nodded, "Good," he replied, he tossed the whip to the side before he motioned with his right hand and the rope binding Hermione was released. She was so tired that she fell on the floor without her even thinking of stopping her fall. Fortunately, Lord Alexander would rather not damage her anymore and had charmed the part of the floor where she had fallen to be temporarily soft.

"What was your mistake this morning, little slave?" Lord Alexander asked.

"Master, this slave was disobedient to her master when this slave refused to give him his proper morning greeting and attempted to escape, master," Hermione replied.

Claire blinked. This was the first time that she had heard of the reason for the punishment and she cannot help but shake her head at the stupidity of Hermione in attempting to escape. Claire had heard that Hermione had been considered as the brightest witch of her age, and yet, she seemed to have forgotten all about that intelligence after her capture.

The collar that Hermione was wearing was charmed with a tracking charm. Even assuming that Hermione had escaped the compound – unlikely, considering that there is only one entrance and exit into the inner sanctum of the compound where the slaves are kept and said entrance and exit is always guarded – she would have been easily tracked. She would also probably be dead considering that the compound is situated in the high Arabian Desert.

The nearest settlement was about twenty minutes away by helicopter and even that would not help her as that compound was also a seraglio.

Claire felt a bit of her distrust of Hermione returning after hearing her escape attempt as not only would that be stupid, it also meant that Hermione was successful, every slave would be punished, even the favored one. More likely than not, she would be demoted as it was supposed to be her job to keep an eye out on Hermione.

"See that this would not happen again, little Kitten," Lord Alexander said, "I would be most displeased and this punishment session would be nothing to the one that I would subject you to should you ever attempt to escape again," showing his displeasure, he did not even wait for Hermione to reply before he walked out of the torture cell, motioning for Claire to follow him as he walked past her.

Claire felt a momentary panic at the actions of Lord Alexander, but, unlike Hermione, she knew better than to disobey. She quickly hid her panic, reminding herself that only her own master can order her death, and followed Lord Alexander, crawling outside as the master did not indicate that she may walk.

Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as her master and the other slave girl walked out of the room, leaving her behind. A small part of her mind wondered if this was a test, and she did, for a short amount of time, tried to come up with a better escape plan. The larger part of her mind, however, reminded her of the pain that she had felt during the punishment session, effectively silencing that part of her mind that is still rebelling.

As she watched her master and the other slave walk out, she also remembered the other things that she had went through since her capture. Her master had allowed her to keep a small calendar in her cell – that same room where Hermione had woken up before she was presented to Lord Alexander – and at first, Hermione wondered what the reason for that was.

She quickly learned that not only was it to keep her aware of the date, but also to slowly choke out any hopes that she has that she would be rescued by her friends. It was nearing five months since her capture, and, as her master had told her, during one particularly painful training session with him, no one is coming for her.

Lord Alexander must be proficient in legillimancy since he always seems to be able to tell what Hermione was thinking about. Her body involuntarily cringed as she remembered the beating that she had received back then, just for thinking that Harry and Ron are coming for her.

Between lashes, her master would scream at her that no help is coming for her and that it would be better for her to accept that her life is now in his hands. After several weeks of torture – some requiring the intervention of healers – Hermione realized that what Lord Alexander was saying is true, her friends must have forgotten about her.

A small part of her mind still rebelled, but her master was able to choke that part of her mind of that misguided belief when he showed up one day with a piece of paper in his hands. Lord Alexander allowed Hermione to read the article and she wept after reading it, for it was an article describing her own funeral. Strangely, Lord Alexander allowed her to cry and had even comforted her during that time.

She quickly realized that he was trying to make her believe that he is there for her. Lately, Hermione is falling more and more into believing that he is the only one that cares for her.

That did not stop Lord Alexander from taking liberties with her, but at this point in time, she was largely past that, allowing her master to do anything that he wishes. That had not always been the case.

Hermione can still remember the revulsion that she felt after that forced oral sex during the first time that she met him. That same night, he allowed her to sleep with him on his bed, but only because that was the same night that he took her virginity. He was gentle and caring that time, but Hermione quickly realized that the reason for that is because it is her first time. The sessions that followed were quick and, more often than not, brutal. In fact, Hermione would probably be right in referring to them as 'rape'.

Two months into captivity, Lord Alexander made her have anal sex with him. Again, he was gentle and caring, but again, it was only because it was her first time. Again, the sessions that followed was quick and brutal, though her master always care for her if she is injured in the most gentle way possible.

Hermione knew what he was doing, of course. She told herself to not fall for it, that the only reason that he was taking care of her is because he is the one who inflicted those injuries in the first place, but lately, she found that she cannot control herself.

Three months into captivity, Lord Alexander, true to his word, introduced the concept of pain and pleasure to her. He taught her how to turn pain into pleasure, whipping her to time with her moans while he took her from behind. At first, Hermione tried to protest against this, but over time, she learned to love it, and while she certainly would not orgasm from just being whipped – unlike some of the other slave girls who were, apparently, trained to do that – she would not mind being hit while in the act.

Hermione knew that her master was not really into that as well. Lord Alexander, while skilled in it, prefers to limit whipping her to punishment sessions and to training sessions. There were times when Lord Alexander has sex with Hermione without whipping her, indeed, without even resorting to extreme violence, but they are few and far between.

Her body shaking with revulsion, Hermione suddenly remembered what her master and Claire had introduced to her just a little over a week ago. Lord Alexander had congratulated her, saying that she seem to be on the way to graduating the sex slave course with flying colors.

There was evident pride in his voice as Lord Alexander told Hermione that there are only a few more things left for her to learn before she finally graduates the course, and one of those was how to make love to a female slave. With Claire assisting him, Lord Alexander taught Hermione how to please another woman and, though Lord Alexander doubts that Hermione would ever need it in the future, he still expected her to master it.

By this time, Hermione was already well past caring for anything other than pleasing her master. With the same attitude that she has for studying, she took to learning this particular aspect of the trade – as it were – to heart. Lord Alexander smiled at her when he told her that she had made him proud with the speed that she learned the art.

Of course, this morning, she made the mistake of referring to herself as 'I' which earned her a beating the likes of which she had never experienced before. She briefly wondered if there was another reason for the beating, but mentally shook her head as she reminded herself that even if there was another reason, it was not for her to know. Her master will always have a good reason to discipline her, if only the reason is to pass some time.

Feeling the pain from the beating – for while she had been physically healed, the pain is still there – Hermione cursed herself for trying to escape, especially with Lord Alexander saying that she is near graduating this course.

Outside the room, Lord Alexander ordered Claire to stand and the slave girl did so, though she did not look straight at him, "I would be leaving for Germany tonight to attend a League conference," he said, "Much as I would like to say that Hermione is already trained enough for me to bring her, I cannot, and her escape attempt this morning was proof of that"

"With your permission, Master," Claire began, and when she was given permission, she continued, "She seemed to be on her way to graduating the course, there are times when the only thing that mattered to her was pleasing you, why would she attempt to escape? Further, to get pass guards without being seen?"

Lord Alexander smiled, "What does your instinct tell you, little slave?" he asked.

Claire looked at the master whom she had been helping break a particular girl for the last five months. Before that, Claire had actually very little contact with Lord Alexander. Like all slave girls in the harem, Claire had slept with Lord Alexander, but only twice. In the last five months, however, Claire believed that she had analyzed Lord Alexander well.

"There was no escape attempt at all," Claire replied, "Begging your forgiveness, master, but you are a master legillimens, you implanted that memory in her"

"Right in one, little slave," Lord Alexander replied, laughing, "Hermione is at the stage where only pleasing her master matters to her, she had applied herself well to these studies and has nearly completed the League's course in half the time ordinary girls need, which presented me with a problem"

"With your permission," Claire said, and again, Lord Alexander gave her permission, "You needed her to make a mistake so that you can punish her"

"Not only that, of course," Lord Alexander said, nodding his head, "I need to be so angry with her that I will threaten to let any man have her way with her," he smiled, "Little slave, I know that you had never attempted it, but what is the punishment for slaves trying to escape?"

"Master Asid had one of the slaves tied spread eagled out in the desert and waited for her to die, master," Claire replied, she bowed before adding, "This slave apologizes for not knowing the punishment of other masters"

"Death," Lord Alexander replied, "The punishment is always death, little one, and yet, Hermione still draws breath," he sighed, "You will tell her when I am gone that she is lucky I am considering allowing her to live despite the contempt that she had shown me when she attempted to escape," Claire nodded, "You would tell her that I would be gone for three weeks, but in reality, I would be gone for only five days, and that in those three weeks, you would be training her to perfection, and inform her that during the time that I am gone, I had allowed any man to use her as they see fit."

"Master," Claire began, Lord Alexander looked at her, "there are no other men in the harem"

"She does not know that, of course," Lord Alexander replied, "I would be back in five days, but she knows that I would take three weeks, she would be blindfolded whenever 'another' man takes her so that she cannot identify him, but in reality, there would only be one man, me"

Claire bowed, "As you will, Master," she replied, "I would be telling her as you command"

"When I return, I want you to also begin preparing for training her as a hit-slave," Lord Alexander added. Seeing the astonished looks on the face of the slave girl, Lord Alexander smiled and added, "Claire, I took Hermione even if it was not according to the plan, I don't need her only as a slut, I need her to be able to fight as well"

"Yes, Master," Claire replied, "I would make the necessary preparations"

Lord Alexander nodded, he turned around and started to walk back to his room so that he may pack his things, but before he had taken five paces, he turned around again and added to his instructions for Claire, "You will also tell her that I was so disappointed in her escape attempt that I did not even care to say goodbye to her," Lord Alexander said. He did not wait for a reply; instead, he just carried on.

Claire bowed at the retreating figure of Lord Alexander before turning her attention to the closed door to the cell. With a sigh, she opened the door and entered the room, ready to tell Hermione what her master wanted her to know.

After telling Hermione and seeing the distress on her face at being told that she would be available for any man, Claire wondered if Lord Alexander had already known that Hermione would be afraid, or if his slave girl would suddenly start begging for his forgiveness even if he was not around and even if she can barely speak.

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**November 8, 1999 CE**

Albus Dumbledore entered the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts with a sigh. The revelation that Hermione Granger is still alive had been a shock to the aged Headmaster, but he told himself that he should have known when her body was not found.

In his defense, the headmaster reasoned that many of those who had disappeared in the Forbidden Forest had never been heard from again, but there is nothing that he can do about it anymore.

There was another figure waiting in the Headmaster's office, and this person stood the moment that Dumbledore entered the room. The headmaster gave his old friend a smile of greeting before he motioned for him to sit just as Dumbledore took his seat behind his impressive looking desk.

"How did the meeting go?" Severus Snape, former Potions Master of Hogwarts, former Death Eater and spy of the Order, asked.

Dumbledore shook his head in annoyance. These two had attempted to save Draco Malfoy during what would have been the young Malfoy heir's sixth year with an elaborate ruse that would see Dumbledore faking his death. Instead, it resulted to Snape having to openly declare himself for the darkness despite facts to the contrary when Harry and Ron confronted Draco openly.

With Snape now openly for the other side, he cannot join the meetings of the Order. In fact, no one from the Order knows that Severus Snape is meeting with the Headmaster.

"I take it that it did not go exactly as planned," Snape said.

"Severus," Dumbledore began, "Ms. Granger is still alive, and now, Harry and Mr. Weasley as well as their allies are pressuring me to go look for her"

"Alive?" Snape asked, surprise evident in his face, "How can she be still alive? I thought that she was lost in the Forbidden Forest during their fifth year and her body was never recovered"

"Apparently, we were wrong," Dumbledore replied, he closed his eyes, thus, missing Snape rolling his eyes. Dumbledore had used 'we', but in reality, it was only the old headmaster who had made the decision to declare Hermione Granger as dead. Snape would have preferred labeling her as 'missing' as that would give her friends more hope, which, of course, he would crush at the time and place of his choosing.

"Well, where is she?" Snape asked.

"The muggle world," Dumbledore replied, his shoulders slumped down as he added, "She is, apparently, the companion of an arms dealer who had supplied weapons to several parties that had fuelled wars all around the globe, I do not know how she ended up as his companion, but Harry and his allies want me to get her back"

"She cannot probably remember anything, Albus, she would not be of much assistance," Snape reasoned. Privately, he does not want to give Potter anything, and this is the perfect thing to deny from the son of the man who had made Snape's childhood a living hell.

Unlike most of the people in Hogwarts, Snape knew what young Hermione Granger is to the eyes of one Harry Potter. The reason for that, loath as Snape is to admit it, is because Harry looked at the girl with the same eyes that Snape used to look at Lily Potter.

"I agree with you, Severus," Dumbledore said, "Which is why I must remove her from the equation as soon as possible"

Snape nodded, although he hesitated. Really, he did not know that the headmaster would agree with him just like that. He would have thought that the headmaster – who was always going on and on about redemption and second chances and what have you – would have tried to convince him to find a way to contact young Ms. Granger instead of kill her.

"She is proving to be a distraction to the plan," Dumbledore said, answering the unasked question of Snape, "With her firmly back in our side, I fear that Harry would abandon young Ms. Weasley, and refuse to allow Tom to kill him as he would wish to live for young Ms. Granger"

"What would you have me do, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Inform Tom of what is happening, but, as always, do not tell him that it is from me," Dumbledore said, "tell him that Harry would surely grieve over the death of young Ms. Granger even if he always believed that she was already dead, that should be sufficient cause for him to send his Death Eaters after her"

"And her companion?" Snape asked. He had a sinking feeling that they should be paying more attention to Granger's companion than they should to Granger.

Dumbledore dismissed his concerns, "He is a muggle, what can he do?" he asked, "Sure, he may be a suspected criminal, but he is still just a muggle"

Snape wanted to argue, wanted to tell Dumbledore that if her companion is a muggle, then how the hell was he able to get to Granger, Granger who was supposedly dead in the Forbidden Forest. Shaking his head, Snape knew that there is something odd going on, but since he cannot put a finger into it, he promptly dismissed it.

He promised Dumbledore that he would speak with the Dark Lord. Of course, he reminded Dumbledore that even if he is to advise the Dark Lord, the final decision is still up to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, however, expressed his optimism that Tom would take the bait.

Snape rose from his chair a few minutes later and walked to the floo so that he may meet with his master. As he took one look at the Headmaster once more, he shuddered as he felt that he should inform the headmaster about Granger's companion, but he dismissed it. After all, like the Headmaster had said, the man was a muggle, what can a muggle do?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**FIVE**

**Unknown Location**

**Somewhere near Wilhelmshaven, Germany**

**May 7, 1996 CE**

The sound of a semi-automatic pistol being fired downrange was carried over by the howling winds even if those same winds silenced the sound as they continued south. Every now and then, the sound of an aluminum can being hit and tumbling to the ground joined the echoes of the explosion resulting from the pulling of the trigger, but it was few and far between.

Relaxing on the verandah of the wooden cabin located – quite literally – in the middle of nowhere, Lord Alexander removed his sunglasses and turned his attention downrange, espying Hermione once more attempting to pass the pistol proficiency exam so that she may move on to rifles and sub-machineguns. Sadly, the same talent that she had applied in passing the slave course and the hand-to-hand fighting course with flying colors in half the time required was lacking when it comes to the firearms course.

Fighting the urge to sigh, Hermione's master – Lord Alexander smiled at that thought, reminding himself that even if what had happened was not as planned, he still had to do it – stood from where he was seated and moved to the railings of the verandah so that he may better observe his slave attempt to pass the course.

As he watched her, he allowed his mind to wonder back to the events of the past few months and found himself smiling at the thought. The League Conference over here in Germany was an annual event, and as it was an annual event, Lord Alexander was easily able to predict when it would end, he returned to Master Asid's harem in five days, though he had kept his return a secret from Hermione.

As Lord Alexander had expected, Hermione had rebelled with the thought that someone other than her master would use her body for his baser pleasures. Lord Alexander unconsciously scratched the back of his right shoulder, the exact spot where Hermione – even blindfolded – somehow managed to maneuver herself and bite, all the time screaming that only her master – Lord Alexander – can use her.

Under the guise of several men – not that Hermione can see since she was blindfolded every time – Lord Alexander proceeded to use and abuse her over the next three weeks since his arrival. Hermione fought hard, and no matter how much torture she went through for her insubordination – Claire had once threatened to kill her, strangling Hermione up till she fainted – she refused to willingly allow anyone other than her master to touch her, promising retribution from her master against all that would touch her.

Lord Alexander wondered if _that_ was the right decision. He remembered the joy – and the utter devotion – on the face of his slave when he told her that she had passed the slave course and that no other man except him had ever touched her. Lord Alexander knew that those actions had increased Hermione's loyalty to him, but it also made her deathly afraid of even just the prospect of sleeping with another man.

Lord Alexander, admittedly, had no plans of sharing her with anyone, but it was still not a good idea to make a slave believe that she is the favored one without her appearing to work for that status. Lord Alexander, however, did not care, or at least, not that much.

In any case, the reason for making Hermione believe that a different man is using her every night is to make her more loyal to him when she finally is told of the truth. Lord Alexander needed that loyalty in order to successfully convince the League that she can be trained as a warrior.

A smile crept up the face of Lord Alexander as he watched his slave take out three targets with her pistol with quick succession. Just two more and Lord Alexander would stay true to his word and give her a reward tonight, but her fourth round missed widely, earning – although Hermione did not know it – a frown from the face of her master.

Looking around, Lord Alexander considered the situation. He knew that even within the League, his decision to train his personal slave into a bodyguard had caused many raised eyebrows. Lord Alexander does not blame his colleagues, as he is sure that he would have frowned on it as well, but the rules of the League had prevented any of his colleagues from speaking out against his decision.

Of course, thanks to his rather controversial – and as Lord Alexander had last heard, still a hot topic – decision, Lord Alexander and Hermione had to transfer from Master Asid's seraglio in the middle of the Arabian desert to this rather unused cottage in Germany where the League had trained bodyguards. Unfortunately, Hermione is still a slave and cannot be allowed to even know of the secret location where Lord Alexander himself had trained.

Lord Alexander watched as Hermione slapped a fresh twenty round magazine into the P226 pistol that she was using for training and aimed it. He did not, however, watch her as she continued to attempt to shoot five targets in succession.

This time, Lord Alexander sighed. He did not question his desire to have Hermione trained as a warrior; he knew that the time would come when he would need her by his side and not just as an object for his pleasure. The young master knows that there are secrets within her mind that would see the plans of the League – and by extension, the fate of humanity – come to fruition.

"This is still the most controversial decision that a master within the League had made in the last five hundred years, Lord Alexander," a voice from behind Lord Alexander forced him to look.

Master Gerhard Westphalia, the owner of this cottage and the rest of the League's facility in this small strip of land located in Northern Germany, approached his old friend. The two men shook hands before they turned their attention back toward Hermione who was still shooting – and missing – targets.

"I take it that the Commission is still debating the merits of this decision," Lord Alexander said. He did not say anything as a girl – who was wearing a collar around her neck marking her as a slave – approached the two masters before politely asking if there is anything that she could do to serve them. Master Gerhard sent her back inside the lodge to fetch a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"You know that no one would question your decision to train her," Master Gerhard replied after sending the girl back to the lodge. He sighed before he added, "I would not lie to you, my friend, seeing a gun in the hands of a collared woman – even one as well trained as her – makes me nervous," he actually shivered before adding, "a witch with a gun and a collar, you never know when she would turn that gun that she is holding on you"

"I doubt that she would turn it on me," Lord Alexander replied with a smile. At that same moment, the other girl returned with a tray. An ice bucket with a glass of wine and two wine glasses are on the tray, which she set on the table before patiently waiting for any further instructions from either of the two.

Master Gerhard motioned for Lord Alexander to follow him as he took a seat. The German member of the League poured for himself and Alex before continuing, "Still, I worry," he said.

"Attempting to chastise me for my decision to have Hermione trained as a warrior is not the reason that you are here, my friend," Lord Alexander said with a smile on his face. He sipped on his wine glass before adding, "or at least, not the only reason"

Master Gerhard laughed, he motioned for the serving girl to leave them, and the girl bowed to the two masters of the League before withdrawing. Only when the girl had left their presence did Master Gerhard continue, "I know that your pet came from the United Kingdom, Alex, and, as I said, I know she is a witch…"

Lord Alexander nodded, "I see," he said, interrupting the other master, "Has matters within the magical United Kingdom turned so dire that the League is actually considering intervening?" he asked, "Are we sending in our mage hunters? Our regulars? Our Specialist? God forbid, are we sending our Writers?"

Master Gerhard resumed laughing, "You very well know that we only need to send one Writer in order to fix events there," he commented, he raised one of his eyebrow slightly at the other master, but Lord Alexander shook his head, causing Master Gerhard to nod and continue, "The Commission is still unsure as to how to proceed, there are some people, on both sides of their war, that must die before we can be cleared to intervene, there are some that must experience other things first before the Plan can succeed"

Lord Alexander nodded, "And my pet?" he asked, "She has raised concern with the Commission, not just the fact that she is being trained here?"

"A witch who was once considered as the brightest witch of her age?" Master Gerhard asked rhetorically, he started to laugh and added, "If not for the fact that she is your personal slave, Lord Alexander, she would probably be standing in the same pedestal where the two of us are standing," he shook his head, "her disappearance from magical Britain had caused several rewrites to the Plan, but it was nothing major, so, yes, she has raised eyebrows within the Commission"

Lord Alexander did not deign to reply, instead, he just sipped on his wine glass. At some unspoken signal, the two masters turned their attention toward Hermione whom Lord Alexander saw had fell three of her targets in succession before, once more, missing her fourth shot.

"She seemed determined," Master Gerhard commented.

"I promised her a reward for shooting five for five," Lord Alexander explained, he shook his head and smiled, "Although it may look as if she is not learning anything, she is actually progressing, her firing stance had changed, and it has only been three days since I handed her that gun, for a girl who had never held even a toy gun before, this is progress"

This time, it was Master Gerhard who did not reply. Instead, the other master turned to look at the expression on the eyes of his friend. A smile came across his face as he saw the clearly delighted look that Lord Alexander was wearing, before he turned his attention back toward Hermione.

"I know that you had expressed favorable comment for the 5.7 millimeter round before, Alex," Master Gerhard said. He signaled with his right hand and another girl – again wearing a collar – approached them with a box held delicately between her hands, "A gift from one of our friends over at FN Herstal"

Lord Alexander shot his friend a questioning look, but accepted the gift. Taking the box from the girl, Lord Alexander opened it and found himself staring at a pistol. A smile came across the face of Lord Alexander and he said, "I had thought of acquiring this weapon or myself ever since I learned of its production, Gerhard, please, thank the person who sent this"

"Of course, Alex, I would be most delighted to pass along the message. Your obsessive infatuation with firearms is well known, even without the League, which is probably why you get gifts like that," he smiled, "Perhaps that is the reason why you chose arms smuggler as your cover when you could easily have chosen something else"

Lord Alexander did not reply, instead, he inclined his head toward the range – where Hermione was still attempting to shoot five for five – and, upon receiving a nod from Master Gerhard, he slapped a twenty round magazine into the pistol before making his way to the range.

Down at the range, Hermione once more slammed a fresh twenty round magazine into her distinct black P226 semi-automatic pistol. She badly wanted that reward that her master had promised her, which is why she is still down at the range and shooting, even if she had already fired close to two hundred rounds.

Taking aim again, she remembered the words that her master had made her memorize. It brought a smile on the face of Hermione as she considered that her master had been the one who personally trained her with firearms.

Hermione reminded herself that with the slave course, her master had Claire to help him, while a trio of different masters – all male, but none of them had even seen her in revealing clothing while she was staying with them – had helped her master with martial arts training. For some reason, martial arts training involved the use of time compression as well, but Hermione did not think to ask her master for the reason, after all, if her master thinks that she needs to know, he would surely tell her.

'Hold the pistol with both hands, thirty percent of your strength on your dominant hand, the rest on the other, aim with this tiny squares on the top of the slide, breath in, breath out, breath in, hold your breath, pull the trigger, breath out,' BANG.

A single 9 millimeter round was fired from the pistol that Hermione was using, reacting from her pulling the trigger. The round travelled at a rate of three hundred thirty five meters per second. The carefully aimed round tore through the thin aluminum coating of the soft-drink can that is her target, tearing through it before the balance of the can was disturbed causing it to fall to the ground with a distinctive clank.

Hermione aimed the sight of her pistol at another target before pulling the trigger again, sending another round that hit her target. Another pull of the trigger, and another round was flying straight and true, another soft-drink can was lying on the ground.

She turned her weapon at another target and made sure that she would hit it this time. She pulled the trigger and another round was ejected from the chamber of the weapon she was holding. The nine millimeter round cut through the air separating the muzzle of the semi-automatic that she was carrying and the target before tearing through the aluminum skin of the can.

Remembering what her master had told her – never get excited when holding a deadly weapon, specially a firearm, you might shoot someone or something that you do not want to kill – she refrained from celebrating this victory and instead, aimed her pistol at another target and pulled the trigger. The sound of the can falling on the ground made Hermione pause for a few moments before she turned on another target and pulled the trigger, ripping another soft-drink can.

She continued firing, earning nine for nine before her concentration broke and she missed the tenth target.

"Not bad, my little Kitten," a voice from behind Hermione caused her to turn – but not before making sure that the pistol that she was holding was safe, this is her master after all. Her master approached her with a smile on his face, a smile that made Hermione smile as well.

"I did it, Master," she said, she was almost jumping as she continued, "Five for five, master,"

Lord Alexander motioned for her to approach him, and she did so with enthusiasm. She holstered her pistol – she was wearing one on her waist – before she dropped to her knees in front of him, making sure to keep her thighs together and her hands on her lap as her master had instructed her.

Lord Alexander reached down and gently caressed her face, "Very well done, my pet," he said, "You certainly earn that reward for tonight, though I was beginning to think about doing you anyway, three days without sex, I am afraid, is probably my limit"

Lord Alexander sighed, "Stand up, my Kitten, it would not be healthy to remain kneeling in the snow for a long time," he said. He even helped her stand, which caused Hermione to blush. Lord Alexander used her left hand to help her stand, which made Hermione look at his right and see the pistol that he was holding.

Seeing where his slave was looking, Lord Alexander said, "This is a gift from a fellow member of the League, Kitten, I wanted to try it out and teach you at the same time," Hermione nodded and watched in silence as her master brought the pistol up, "Now, Kitten, I want you to watch and we would have a pop quiz later about the difference in our firing stance"

Hermione did not nod, she knew that her master is now expecting her to be paying careful attention. Without saying anything, Lord Alexander squeezed the trigger of his pistol and, in less than fifteen seconds he had emptied the twenty round magazine of the pistol and twenty of the aluminum cans are now lying on the ground, some ripped in two when hit by the sheer power of the pistol round.

"Difference in our stance?" Lord Alexander asked. Although it was phased as a question, Hermione knew that it was a demand.

"Master, you hold your pistol with only one hand, your dominant hand, while your left is merely for supporting the elevation of the weapon, you had it under the magazine," Hermione replied, "Your slave holds her weapon with both of her hands"

Lord Alexander smiled, "I thought I told you, Little Kitten, that in this facility, you are allowed to use first person and personal pronouns?" he frowned as he added, "Do you wish for me to punish you?"

Hermione actually took some time to answer that question. On one hand, she wanted her master to punish her, earn herself some pain, remind herself that she is alive, as her master had once said, but, on the other hand, she knew that having her master punish her would mean that he is disappointed at her, and Hermione does not want that.

"Your…I apologize, master," she replied, bowing her head.

"Done and done with, little Kitten," Lord Alexander said, he replaced the magazine of his weapon with a fresh twenty round magazine and handed it to Hermione, "Now you try, but use your firing stance, you will find that this pistol is different from the one that you had been using till now, it is lighter, but packs more punch because of the difference in the rounds…,"

**Malfoy Manor**

**Gloucestershire, England**

**November 8, 1999 CE**

Severus Snape purposely walked through the empty corridors of the mansion, his destination as certain as the mission that he is fulfilling.

The ex-Potions Master of Hogwarts turned into a corner before he breathed in, consolidating his strength. Meetings with the Dark Lord always require him to consolidate his strength as they are fuel for his occulumencary shields.

The Dark Lord Voldemort – whom many in the magical world refer to as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – was seated in his throne with his eyes closed. His familiar – the snake Nagini – was draped on his shoulders but also not moving. Around the room, other Death Eaters knelt before their lord, awaiting his command or pleasure.

"Ah, Severus, my slippery friend," the Dark Lord said, sensing the arrival of Snape, the one Death Eater that the Dark Lord actually felt some sort of kinship with. Of course, Snape is not to know that since the Dark Lord would never admit that he is a Half-Blood as well, "What news do you bring, my friend?"

"My Lord," Snape began, kneeling before the Dark Lord, "I bring you news of the return to your lands of one that was previously thought to have died"

The Dark Lord was visibly interested, as are most of his followers, "Tell me of this person, Severus," the Dark Lord said. Although it was said in a soft voice that was easy to ignore, it was still spoken by the Dark Lord, which meant that it must be answered as soon as possible.

"Hermione Granger, the mudblood friend of Harry Potter, had returned to your lands, my lord," Snape explained, "She appears to have been living in the muggle world after all this time, and had only returned recently"

"What use is that information?" Bellatrix Lestrange, right hand of the Dark Lord and the most favored servant of the Dark Lord asked. The favor of the Dark Lord was so obvious since she was not cursed by said Dark Lord for speaking out of turn.

"Bella is right, Severus, what use is this information to us?" the Dark Lord asked, "Harry Potter and the Light side must have given up on her already, seeing that she had disappeared for so long, what use is this information?"

"My Lord," Snape began, he pressed his head lower to the ground in a sign of obeisance, or it can be because he thought he would get himself crucio'ed for information that turned out to be irrelevant, "Potter and his friends have recently learned that she is alive, and I believe that she had returned to join the Light side," he hesitated, but, with his sanity on the line – literally – he had no choice, "Potter is in love with the girl, and Weasley thinks that he is as well, if she were to die, then the two would break Master"

Bellatrix looked ready to pommel Snape, but a curt signal from their master stopped her from doing anything. She turned toward her master and asked, "Master?"

"Severus's reasoning is true," he declared. The Dark Lord paused for a few moments before he turned to regard the ex-Potions Master, "What kind of security does she have?"

"One muggle, my lord," Snape replied, which caused all of the Death Eaters to laugh, "He is an unknown to us, but known to the muggle authorities, who hunt him with a passion"

"Then any attack against the mudblood would be misconstrued as an attack against her companion," the Dark Lord concluded. His mind made up, the Dark Lord stood from his throne and gestured for his Death Eaters to attend him, "Dolohov, take the newest batch of recruits and attack the mudblood and his companion, break her and make sure that you record it so that we can send it to Potter"

"It would be my pleasure, my Lord," Dolohov replied, nearly tripping as he made his way to the center of the room in order to bow to his master.

A few moments later, Snape watched as a force of twenty five new recruits – sons and daughters of Death Eaters who have not yet taken the Mark but have already killed – knelt before the Dark Lord to personally receive their orders. A smile crept across the face of the ex-Potions Master as he thought that soon, Granger would be dead and dishonored and Potter and Weasley would be as broken as her.

A shudder went up Snape's spine as he watched the recruits leave the presence of the Dark Lord to prepare for their mission. He had a sinking feeling that this would be the last time that he would be seeing these young men and women, the ones on whose shoulders, the future of pureblood Britain rests upon.

Snape ignored the shudder, they are being sent against a witch that never bothered to take her OWLs and a muggle who may be hunted by the muggle authorities but would be of no consequence to the recruits.

After all, he is just a muggle right? What harm can a muggle do against twenty five pureblood sons and daughters led by a combat tested Death Eater that actually nearly killed Potter three years ago in the Ministry? Nothing right?

For some reason, Severus Snape does not think that it would be as easy as he would like.

* * *

**A/N: **I am quite partial with the FN Five-seveN pistol since I have two of those. Very beautiful guns, lightweight and extremely accurate, though I would not say no to the SiG-Sauer P226 pistol.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**SIX**

**Hotel Marco Polo**

**Venice, Italy**

**September 19, 1996 CE**

Hermione smiled at the bellboy – who was probably older than her – that held the door for her as she crossed into the main foyer of one of Venice's grand hotels. She absently noted the blush on the face of the bellboy and wondered if it was the result of her smile – which her master had always said was beautiful and captivating – or if it was something else.

The seventeen year old girl – who had a small celebratory drink with her master just a few moments ago – also wondered if the bellboy would have noticed that she is only seventeen. With a mental shake of her head, she told herself that the bellboy probably does not realize that.

Even though she is only seventeen, Hermione carried herself with the grace of a lady that was far older than her real age. She also appeared older than her real age, an illusion helped by the fact that she does not act anything like a teenager, and, in fact, she does not dress like one.

Her master had always told her that she should always appear older than her real age, at least, until she reached a certain age when she must endeavor to appear younger than her real age. Like everything else that her master had told her, Hermione took it to heart, reasoning that her master is the only one who truly cares about her, so, he will not lead her astray.

Crossing the foyer, she made her way to the elevators, pointedly ignoring the many appreciating looks that came from a group of young men who actually paused and turned their heads from their game just to see her walk. Unfortunately, she also missed the rather malevolent looks that four other men – huge prison types – were shooting at her.

The tell-tale sound of a bell announcing the arrival of an elevator car tore Hermione out from her reverie just in time to see the sliding doors of the elevator open, revealing an empty car. It was not unexpected, as the night was still young, Hermione expected that most of the guests of the hotel are still out in the canals of the mystical city and having fun.

Stepping into the car, she pressed a button before closing the doors, having no wish to share this car with anyone, which was not unreasonable since there are no queues waiting for the elevator. Unfortunately, she also missed the four men who were looking at her as they took the next available car to follow her up.

Inside the elevator – which turned into a private elevator seeing that she is the only one inside – Hermione closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered the events that had led to this day.

Her firearms training in the hands of her master had turned for the best after she had mastered the pistol. Even though there are fundamental differences between the different weapons that her master had insisted she learned, she applied the same attitude that she had with academics into learning the rifle, sub-machinegun, and other weapons. Within four months, she had mastered all of this, which earned her the right to carry a concealed pistol. Privately, her master had also informed her that he would be relying on her for protection since she had proven capable.

At the same time, she had performed things that a normal person would label as degrading for her master. Although her master had kept true to his word about not letting any man touch her, it did not stop him from displaying her to his fellow 'League' members – all of whom, it would appear have their own personal slaves, even the few women that Hermione had met.

There were times when Hermione hate it when her master is entertaining at his own residence in New York – where they had relocated following her pistol training – his fellow League members. During those times, she is forced to crawl wherever she wants to go, but that does not compare to her being forced to act like a dog whenever her master wants to present her. There are even times when she had to – literally – eat from the palm of his hands or to have girl sex with another slave girl for the entertainment of her master and his guest.

It was degrading, but at the same time, Hermione performed it, rationalizing to herself that it is her master's wishes and she will obey, if only because of the fact that she loves him. Hermione does not know if her master loves her back, but she does not really care, as long as he allows her to love him.

Of course, there are times when her master's guest would request that she be made available to them, but her master would always refuse, not hesitating to use his seniority in the League to enforce his decision. It might not be because her master loves her, but Hermione knew that it is because her master is protective of her.

Her master promised her that after this little trip, he would begin instructing her in magic, reminding her that even though she belongs to him now, she is still a witch and that it is not healthy for her to allow her powers to remain idle.

Hermione knew that this trip to Venice was part-pleasure and part-business. Her master had not seen fit to tell her all about this mysterious 'League' that he is a part of, but Hermione knew that League business had something to do with this trip of theirs. It was also part-pleasure as it was a gift for Hermione, for finishing her training and for her seventeenth birthday.

With a wistful smile, she remembered the tour that her master had signed them on for the day. Acting the part of a couple very much in love – which was not that hard to do for her, since Hermione is in love with her master, seeing that he is the only one who truly cares about her – they joined other couples and families following a tour guide as they walked – and sometimes rode a gondola – through the busy streets – and canals – of the ancient city.

A frown marred Hermione's face as she considered the reason that he is alone right now. Her master was out on 'League' business, and he does not wish for her to accompany him. Although she had reservations, Hermione reminded herself that she must follow her master's wishes and made her way back to their hotel room on their own. She did wish that she could accompany him, but since it was his wish that she return…

A smile replaced that frown as she reminded herself that they are booked for the next four days and that her master had promised that she would be his only concern for that next four days. The smile broadened as she imagined the things that they would be doing that day and she nearly missed the sound of the bell informing her that the car had arrived at her floor.

Hermione stepped out of the elevator car and made her way to their suite, digging for the key card that her master had given her as she walked, from the handbag that she was holding with her left hand. Her right hand lightly touched the grip of the concealed P229 pistol that she had in her handbag, before she found her key card and retrieved it.

Stepping into a corridor, she saw the lock system and inserted the key card at the proper place, hearing a chime that corresponded to the system unlocking the door. Hermione stepped into the suite and at that moment, all the lights in the room turned on, as if to welcome her.

Of course, Hermione knew that the reason for that is because of the pressure sensors that were buried underneath the welcoming mat that was designed to turn on the lights in the suite the moment that it detects a certain amount of pressure.

She quickly made her way to the room that she shares with her master – sighing at the four poster bed – where she proceeded to disrobe. In short order, she was wearing nothing but her pink bra and panties. She was about to remove them – thinking about the perfect clothes to welcome her master back after what would, no doubt, be tiring negotiations – when she heard the door open violently.

Hermione panicked for a moment, but it was a short moment. With speed, she grabbed her handbag and fished her concealed pistol out, though before she can even do anything, the four men who were watching her since she entered the hotel lobby – not that she knows that – burst into their room.

One of the four quickly and effectively disarmed her while two others pinned her on the floor, grabbing both her arms and legs.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. Even as she asked that question, her mind was already trying to figure out who these four are and, at the same time, trying to figure out a way to escape. Turning to look at the four, she wondered if they are adversaries of her master, but the four did not answer her question.

Instead, the man who appeared to be the leader – since he is the one who did not do anything – leered at her before he smiled a perverted smile and said, "Well, well, well, we are going to have fun"

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew what this man wanted to do with her, and for a brief moment, she panicked. Scenes of her experiences at the seraglio of Master Asid in the Arabian Desert flashed through her mind as she remembered each and every single man who had used her. She had promised retribution against those men, but when she learned that all of those men are her master, she had forgotten about it.

The leader of the four men stepped toward her, his smile growing larger at each step he takes. His hand reached for her breasts, no doubt to fondle them, but at that moment, Hermione reacted, and she reacted violently.

With a scream, Hermione kicked out her legs, throwing the man who was holding them down away, surprising that man with the display of strength. Before anyone can say – or think – anything, Hermione was already kicking the man who was holding her arms away from her.

"No one but my master touches me!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

Without warning, she ran toward the leader of the four men. The burly leader just laughed at her attempt, but a few seconds later, he was no longer laughing as his lungs protested the fact that his air was cut off. Hermione pressed her thumb into his neck, crushing his esophagus in the process and blocking the primary passageway of air of the human body. It would take long for the victim to choke to death, but the damage done by Hermione is large irreversible, even if paramedics respond to the emergency at the moment that Hermione did the damage.

Systematically searching the body of her victim and finding no weapon that she could use, Hermione decided to continue taking out the trash in front of her. The remaining three men were stunned by the quick take-down of their leader, but they were prepared to defend themselves, after all, they had been warned by the man who hired them that the woman that they are supposed to attack is a trained killer – never mind the fact that she is a teenager who had never killed anyone before.

As one, the three men withdrew knives from their bodies. Hermione did not even react aside from putting up her arms in a guard fashion as she was instructed during the time that she was learning martial arts.

With a scream, the three men lunged at her. Hermione was ready, and she easily caught the first knife, grabbing the wrist of the man who was closest to her and twisting it so that he had no choice but to drop the knife, which clattered uselessly at the carpeted floor.

Twisting on her heel, Hermione pulled the right hand – which she grabbed – of the first man before she sent a chopping motion to the left side of the neck of the man. There was a tiny snap, which Hermione knew corresponded to the neck bone of the man breaking, but Hermione was not yet done with him.

With the force of the pull still affecting the man, Hermione suddenly let go of his palm, and he overbalanced, finding himself kissing the floor. As he lay on Hermione's side, the seventeen year old woman quickly stomped on the back of the fallen man, breaking his spine. He may still be alive, but with his spine broken, he would not be of much use.

The third and fourth thug visibly paused at the quick take down that they just witnessed. Sensible men would have realized that they had bitten off more than they can chew by now, but these men are convicts that were taken out of their cells with the promise of freedom and cash reward if they can take down Hermione. With two of their comrades down, it just meant more cash for them if they are able to successfully complete their mission.

Unknown to the four men – including those two that have already been disabled – their chances of completing the mission was an unqualified and absolute zero. They had been taken out of their cells as a test for Hermione, and even now, their heads are on the middle of the crosshairs of an SR-25 sniper rifle held by a prone Lord Alexander who had positioned himself at a nearby rooftop to provide help to his pet should that prove necessary.

With a smile on his face, Lord Alexander proudly told himself that his intervention – and him being forced to conclude that Hermione failed this final test – is not yet needed. He prayed that his intervention would not be needed because he does not want Hermione to fail. Should she fail, then he would have to train her again and that would mean losing another year at the least. The Plan is already in motion, she must not fail.

One of the remaining two thugs charged at Hermione. She held her ground and made an upward motion with her open right hand. Her palm hit the wrist of her attacker with such force that he had no choice but to let go of the knife that he was holding, which also cluttered quite uselessly on the carpeted floor. She quickly followed up on the attack, sending him flying away with a backward kick so powerful, he was winded. His back hit the wall and he slumped on the floor, stunned.

The one remaining thug suddenly hesitated, but it was the last mistake that he ever made. Hermione, who was still in rage at the thought that someone other than her master would dare touch her, attacked him. In retrospect, he was the unluckiest of the four. His hesitation allowed the young woman to pick up a knife.

Hermione – wanting this man who held her legs – to suffer, took her time. First, he slashed at his wrists, causing him to drop his knife before he stabbed the man multiple times with non-fatal stab wounds. Losing blood, the man staggered in disbelief as he held the young woman who was wearing only her underwear before him, but he did not last long as Hermione quickly added more injuries, slashing at his face.

A quick death was finally given to the fourth thug when Hermione heard a moan coming from the third thug that was slumped on the floor with his back to the wall. It was a sign that he was coming back to the land of the living and might present Hermione with some problems later. Hermione jabbed two knives into the neck of the fourth thug and he quickly fell to the floor, bleeding from numerous stab wounds, though it was the two knives in his neck that are fatal.

At this point in time, Lord Alexander – who was observing the fight through the scope of his sniper rifle – was looking with obvious pride at his slave, pet, and student. The test, however, is still not yet done. Hermione had only out rightly killed one man; she had left the other three paralyzed but still very much alive. The question now is would she be able to follow up and remember her training enough to realize that she must now kill the other three men despite the fact that they are already disabled.

Knowing the attitude of Hermione before he got his hands on her, Lord Alexander tensed as his right index finger gently caressed the trigger of his rifle. If need be, he would finish the training, but he wanted Hermione to do it, if only to prove that she is capable of doing it deliberately.

Lord Alexander watched as Hermione quickly made her way to where her handbag was. With calm and deliberate motions, she retrieved her P229 pistol and quickly silenced the other three with a single shot at the forehead.

Lord Alexander nodded and quickly removed his index finger from the trigger of his rifle. Using the same finger, he pressed a button on the satellite phone that he had laid on his side and a ringing sound was heard.

Inside the suite, Hermione heard the ringing coming from the pocket of the leader of the four and she retrieved it. Pressing the accept button, she placed the earpiece of the satellite phone on her ear.

"Well done, my pet," Hermione heard from the phone.

"Master," Hermione said, jumping in surprise, "Master, I…"

"I have been watching, little Kitten," Lord Alexander said, ignoring her hesitation, he smiled as he added, "Congratulations on passing your final test, my little Kitten, my Shadow"

"This…this was a test, master?" Hermione asked, she looked around and surveyed the room. It was mostly intact since the damage was limited, though there are four bodies in the suite that are bleeding from open wounds.

"Yes, my Shadow, my little Kitten," Lord Alexander replied, he sighed before adding, "Come to me, my pet, Room 1722 of the Adriatic Hotel, I am waiting," and with that, Lord Alexander terminated the call.

He watched with amusement as Hermione again jumped with the instructions. She quickly holstered her sidearm before dressing in the same clothes that she had worn before the test and hurriedly exited the room.

Lord Alexander pushed himself off of the floor of the roof deck where he was positioned and smiled at the portly gentleman who was standing with him a few moments later, "Thank you for the use of the suite, Andrei," he said.

Andrei Garibaldi, League member and Italian businessman with contacts all along the Italian government, shook his head before shaking hands with Lord Alexander, "It was worth it to see a scantily clad, beautiful young woman take out four armed thugs," he replied, "Well worth it, my friend"

**Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Diagon Alley**

**London, England**

**November 8, 1999 CE**

Hermione wondered why her master had insisted on having their afternoon coffee and ice cream along the magically hidden Diagon Alley, but she is not one to question the orders and desires of her master.

She also wanted to look into the Alley after many years of absence and see if it had changed with the coming of the Dark Lord. At the same time, she wanted to visit her favorite book store, though she had to ask permission from her master, who told her that they would if they have time. It is mostly the veiled response to her request for permission – since Alex was not one who makes a habit of using veiled responses, usually giving yes or no answers to her requests – that convinced Hermione that something is going to happen.

Of course, the fact that both of them are wearing strictly muggle clothing made many witches and wizards look at them, and that is trouble, though Hermione can sense that that is not the trouble that her master is worried about.

"Hermione," Alex suddenly said as he replaced his coffee cup into the saucer. Hermione was about to take a scoop from her double-chocolate and mocha ice-cream but paused to regard her master, "What do you think of the deal that we just made?"

Hermione did not hesitate to respond to the question, "Profitable for all sides, Alex, but mostly for the League," even up till now, Hermione has very little knowledge about the League. Her knowledge about the secret organization was confined to the fact that it exists, its leadership is called the 'Commission' and that it has contacts and members all over the world, sometimes, in key positions in both the government and the underworld.

Alex reached into the pocket of his suit and handed it to Hermione, who took it without saying anything. It was a letter, which Hermione quickly read, before her eyes widened and handed it back to her master.

"Master..," she began.

Alex shook his head and smiled ruefully, "I am not sure what I should do," he replied truthfully. He stared at his pet and said, "A position within the Commission is something that most members of the League can only dream of, my work with the League since I joined more than ten years ago had made this possible, of course, but never before had a twenty five year old master been invited to join the Commission."

"With your permission, master," Hermione began, and when she received the nod from her master, she quickly added, "My humble opinion would be to accept the position, my master"

Alex sighed, "I would be accepting the position, little Kitten, have no doubt of that," he admitted, "only the timing is in question," he smiled ruefully and added, "if I accept now, we would leave and miss the fruition of the Plan in Britain, I think we should stay," he looked at Hermione and shot her with a questioning look.

"I would follow whatever you desire, my lord," she replied, "my humble opinion is to not to wait, but if my master wishes, then I would bow to your desires, my master"

Alex nodded, he smiled before adding, "My promotion, of course, reflects on yourself as well, and I am sure that your success had something to do with this offer," he said, "I promise you this much, little Kitten, with this promotion, never again would you appear before any master in your knees or an all fours, you might not be their equal, but you are mine and I am superior to them"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you master," she replied.

"The deal we just closed would see an increase in nationalism in the United Kingdom within the next twenty to twenty-five years," Alex said, "After all, an aircraft carrier is the queen of any fleet, and the moment that the Royal Navy has its hands on a real carrier again, it would drive recruitment up, allowing the Armed Services to double its numbers within the next thirty years. The Plan needs those numbers high so that when the Third World War hits us after 2105, we would have a contingency should the Plan over in the United States fail"

Hermione wanted to reply. She would not hide the fact that what her master had just said does not make any sense to her, but then again, even if she had won her appointment to the University of New York – her master insisted that she completes her education – most of the stuff that her master deals with for the League does not make sense to her.

At that exact moment, there were suddenly numerous distinct pops all around Alex and Hermione. The League member and his personal slave looked around them to see that they are surrounded by more than twenty Death Eaters.

Panic descended among the residents and shoppers within the Alley, earning wide smiles from the masked Death Eaters, though their smiles were quickly replaced by worried frowns when they saw that their primary target was just scowling at them.

What made the Death Eaters more nervous was the fact that her supposedly muggle companion did not even deign to look at them, instead, he merely looked at them once, before turning back to his coffee with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know that the circus has come into town, little Kitten," Alex said.

* * *

**A/N: **I am not certain if there really is a Marco Polo Hotel and an Adriatic Hotel in Venice. Standard disclaimer applies with the use of the names.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**SEVEN **

**Diagon Alley**

**London, England**

**November 8, 1999 CE**

Hermione regarded the gathered forces arrayed before her and her master with a calm eye. At the same time, she was thinking of the best strategy to use in this fight. A quick glance at her master – who subtly shook his head once – confirmed that her master was irritated and would not wish for any of the forces arrayed before them to return home.

There was no reaction from Hermione, the twenty year old girl was thinking about the many times that some business deals involving her master had gone south and the two of them had to fight their way out. Always, the two of them were outnumbered, but they had always emerged victorious.

The glance that Hermione gave her master more than told her of the irritation of her master. It also told her that, if he can help it, her master would not even move to help her. Hermione did not question that, but she knew that if she did, her master would tell her that there are only twenty five idiots this time, so she would not need his help.

Briefly wondering if the twenty five Death Eaters in front of her had any idea what they are doing, Hermione did a quick magical sight check – something that she learned from the magical tutors that her master had hired for her – of the gathered fighters before her. As she had expected, none of the twenty five young men and women in front of her are wearing the Dark Mark, which meant that this is merely a training run, though from the way that they are acting, it was obvious that the sole target is her and her master.

_Sensible, _Hermione thought, _there are only two of us, little old me and my master, there should be no need for them to send their battle hardened veterans, but they do not know who they are facing, pity._

From the magical aura of the gathered, Hermione would say that most of the twenty five trainees in front of her are nothing more but students in their fifth to seventh year. There are a few who are showing magical core maturity that would mark them as adults in their early twenties, but even those who are still in school are not to be spared, her master had decreed their death, and she is his hand that would deliver his will.

Allowing her mind to wonder for a few moments, the twenty year old woman wondered if the irritation that her master is feeling right now is enough for him to actually insert himself in the war, but before she can take that thought further, she reminded herself that hers is not to question her master, hers is to obey.

Without warning, spells started flying toward her and her master. She evaded the spells using fast reflexes that were honed by more than three years worth of martial arts training, while her master just sat there. Granted, he shifted so that he can watch, but he was still just sipping his coffee while Hermione gyrated, stepped and jumped to avoid the flying spells.

"What's the matter mudblood? Forgot your wand?" a familiar voice from among the trainees reached Hermione's ear. She easily recognized the voice as belonging to Marcus Rowley, who was in his second year in Hogwarts when she left. She remembered the Slytherin actually refusing her help when she was still a Hogwarts Prefect.

Mentally shaking her head, she reminded herself that there is no need for her to remember the boy. He would be dead in as little as five minutes after all.

After sending close to one hundred fifty spells at her, the gathered trainees stopped as they tried to recover their magical strength, causing Hermione to smirk at their direction. Hermione knew – and had proven – that she could sustain spell fire at a rate of twenty spells per minute for about ten minutes, and she was actually considered as one of the slower spell casters.

Using the respite, she knelt on one leg, causing many of the gathered trainees to laugh at her – admittedly – submissive posture. Unfortunately for the Death Eaters, Hermione's posture allowed for her to reach the holster that was hidden under her skirt.

With deliberate movements, she quickly drew her Five-seveN pistol – the same one used by her master, she proudly told herself – and aimed it at the masked head of Marcus Rowley before squeezing the trigger.

The single round had not yet reached the head of the target before Hermione had already aimed downrange and sent another round. By the time that the round had perforated the masked head of the former Slytherin Death Eater, five other bullets had been fired from the weapon.

It would appear that the Death Eaters are at least familiar with the weapons, because they moved after hearing the first round and Hermione only got three for five as the targets moved. Having not taken that into consideration – for Hermione assumed that the Death Eaters are ignorant of firearms – it was not surprising that she missed, and Hermione was not disappointed.

A stray spell caught the sidearm and she had to discard it as it blew up – literally – in her hand. A personalized and quick shield charm saved her delicate hands – her master would not appreciate it if her hands are damaged, especially when it comes to bedroom play – from the explosion.

"You would pay for that mudblood," another voice that Hermione recognized, and hated even before she hit her second year in Hogwarts. Gregory Goyle did not appear to have changed that much since she left, because other than the fact that he is fatter and – Hermione would guess – uglier, "I would enjoy your body before I kill you"

Hermione actually paused as her imagination run wild. The mere thought of the monster that is known as Gregory Goyle even seeing her in her underwear nearly made her vomit. She fixed her former classmate with a gaze that would have caused mercury to freeze as the window of the shop behind him shattered into a million pieces as her anger manifested itself.

"No one," she began in a low voice, "no one touches me but my master!" she screamed and a shockwave emerged from within her, sending the remaining trainee Death Eaters scrambling as they attempted to evade the visible green wave of energy.

"He should not have said that," Alex commented from behind Hermione. He sipped at his coffee and lifted his left leg, resting it on his right lap, before he turned toward a seemingly empty spot behind him and said, "You know, you have a very lousy disillusionment charm, might as well make yourself visible, Antonin Dolohov,"

The former unspeakable servant of the Dark Lord had no choice but to cancel his disillusionment charm since it would appear that he had been compromised anyway. Seeing that the unknown muggle – _he can't be a muggle, he knows all about the charm and he detected me, _Dolohov told himself – had motioned for him to take a seat, he accepted.

"I thought that we should talk about this while our pets entertain us, you know," Alex said, causing Dolohov to raise his eyebrows at the term. Seeing the confused expression on the face of the former Unspeakable, Alex asked, "Surely, you are aware that Hermione is my pet? A pet that I am extremely proud of, yes, but just a pet nevertheless," he turned and regarded the still afraid Death Eaters, "just as those kids are yours"

"Listen mister," Dolohov said – for some reason, he suddenly found himself deathly afraid of the man seated in front of him. It was not unlike the feeling that he has whenever he is in the presence of the Dark Lord, it was worst, "I don't know who you are, but the chances of you coming out of this alive is not even zero, so why don't you help your mudblood 'pet', at least, you can die with some dignity"

Alex actually laughed at him, "Oh no, Hermione does not need my help," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, he smiled at Dolohov and added, "Twenty five, well, twenty six if you count yourself, Dolohov, Death Eaters are nothing compared to Hermione," his eyes shone with pride as he continued, "I remember this time when we were in Shanghai, the Magical Triad thought to double-cross us and kill us, Hermione and I had to contend with about five hundred triad members, she took out half of them, I took care of the rest, she would have taken care of all of them if not for the fact that I was irritated enough to the point that I actually needed to kill someone to calm down"

"You're not frightening me, mister," Dolohov replied, he extended his wand, intending to curse this man to oblivion, but found that he cannot move. A few more moments later, he was positioned so that he is watching the fight happening in the Alley.

"Let us watch for a few moments, Dolohov," Alex said, he sipped his coffee before adding, "Personally, I am not much of a gambler, but what say you to, let's see…," he reached into his pocket and pulled out several rolls of muggle money before slamming the money on the table, "Five hundred pounds on Hermione trashing your kids without my help"

"And if my 'kids' trash her?" Dolohov asked. He may be in a body-bind, but anything above his neck appears to be fine, "What do I get?"

"Well, that would not happen, you see," Alex replied in a bored tone. He looked at the Death Eater before laughing at him, "Oh, alright," he said, "Let's see, if the impossible happens and my Hermione is trashed, then you get to keep your life"

"Not much of a wager seeing that the two of you would be dead soon enough," Dolohov replied, attempting to smirk at the other man.

"Oh dear, you are in a body-bind, three of your kids are already dead, and one of them was stupid enough to actually threaten Hermione with something that she hates, you think you would escape and kill me and her?" Alex asked. The tone of his voice suggested that he was amused with the notion, "you see, the only reason that you are still alive right now is because I want you to help me deliver a message"

"Message?" Dolohov asked, truly confused.

"Ah, ah, ah," Alex said, shaking his head for emphasis, "must wait until after the end of the show before I give you the message, because if my guess is correct, and, not to brag or anything, but they usually are, the other party would be here soon enough," he motioned for his rather unwilling guest to turn his attention back toward the alley and said, "Watch and learn, my friend, watch and learn"

Hermione jumped into the air at that moment. She appeared to be flying but without the use of any external equipment. She landed beside a Death Eater who had dove into the cobblestone street of the alley to avoid the green wave – with it being the same color as the killing curse, it was a justified reaction – and actually offered to help the fallen Death Eater up.

Of course, it was a façade, because at the moment that the unfortunate Death Eater accepted her outstretched hand, Hermione pulled so hard that the arm was dislocated from the shoulder, causing the Death Eater to scream – and confirm that the masked fighter was a woman – for a short amount of time before Hermione broke her neck with a quick chopping motion with her hand. She fell limply into the floor and did not move.

"She is quite partial to that move, you know, neck-chops," Alex commented to Dolohov as if he was watching nothing more but a practice sparring between Hermione and the other Death Eaters, "of course, she has a better signature move, ooops, there it goes," Dolohov turned his attention back to the Alley just in time to watch Hermione press her thumb into the exposed neck of another Death Eater. Although Dolohov cannot see it, Hermione pressed with enough pressure and force that broke the esophagus of the poor man, cutting off his oxygen. He would be dead soon enough, but not soon enough to escape suffering.

Hermione pulled a small blade that was hidden by her suit and proceeded to attack the remaining Death Eaters. Five of the masked witches and wizards fell to her blade before she had to abandon it, mostly because the other Death Eaters have started to fight back again and a stray spell shattered the blade of the weapon.

Avoiding a killing curse, Hermione suddenly spun on her heel, turning in a full circle. As she was spinning, she retrieved another blade – this one hidden underneath her socks – and threw it toward the Death Eater who cast the killing curse. The blade struck true and the offending Death Eater suddenly has a small throwing knife protruding from his forehead.

Alex watched in silence – but with pride dancing in his eyes – as Hermione methodically cut a swath through the Death Eaters. He knew that she had used her last weapon as she could and would have finished this business with her pistol if she had not been deprived of it, so the League member knew that Hermione would be forced to use her magic.

With a smile, the young League member remembered the difficulty that Hermione suffered when she tried to reconnect with her magic after more than a year of not using it. For Hermione, recovering her magic was harder than the earlier hardships that she had went through combined. There were times when she was actually crying on the chest of her master because of the difficulty that she had suffered.

Alex knew that he had something to do with that difficulty, as he was the one who had given the order that she is not to use her magic until he tells her. He had honestly thought that she would disobey him, but, surprise, surprise, she did not. It spoke of her devotion and loyalty to him, though it was one of those times when Alex wished that she disobeyed and used her magic, even if little by little.

Of course, when Alex ordered her to use her magic outright and he told her how proud he was of her for doing accidental magic like a five year old kid, she applied herself to recovering her magic much like how she used to apply herself to her studies – or so Alex read – and recovered her magic easily enough. It had also grown so much, no focus – wands or otherwise – would be enough to contain her magic.

Hermione stretched her right hand and pointed her index finger at a Death Eater who had just pushed himself off of the ground. Without any word, a green beam of light erupted from her finger and hit the unfortunate Death Eater who slumped to the ground, unmarked, but obviously dead.

"Ah yes, her killing curses," Alex said, answering the unasked question of Dolohov, "She is so powerful now, no focus would be enough to contain her magic, the most powerful wand ever forged would explode with her just holding it, and while a staff would last longer, she would just destroy it"

"Is she that powerful?" Dolohov asked. Even his master had to use a wand to focus his magic, and he knew that the Dark Lord is one of the most powerful wizards within Britain.

Alex laughed, amused at the rather tell-tale expression on the face of Dolohov, "My friend, Hermione is not even among the top one hundred witches and wizards in the world when it comes to power," he turned serious as he added, "I can kill your precious Dark Lord just by looking at him and wishing very hard for his demise, but I am just barely in the top ten, there are very powerful people out there, Dolohov, do not kid yourself that just because your blood is pure, you idiots are the most powerful in the world"

Alex snapped his finger and Dolohov was once more looking at the battle. Quickly counting, the Death Eater realized that he has less than fifteen Death Eaters remaining, and all of them are looking warily at their target.

"You bit off more than you can chew with Hermione alone," Alex commented.

"Mudblood, I would get you, and enjoy myself with your dead body," Goyle shouted.

"Does he not learn?" Alex asked with a smile on his face. He regarded Dolohov with an expression of amusement on his face, "That man, Gregory Goyle if I am not mistaken, does he not learn?"

Dolohov did not deign to answer, though Alex can tell from the expression on the face of the former unspeakable that the answer to his question is as he had expected, the inbred gorilla does not have the capacity to retain memories.

That pissed off Hermione so much, she looked at Goyle and he just exploded, literally. Gore and body parts flew in all directions as the body of her former classmate just exploded.

Hermione took advantage of the momentary distraction of her adversaries to continue her bloody business. Not having any wish to continue killing with magic – her master had successfully bred into her that magic is a useful tool, but that she should not depend on it too much – she conjured a saber – which brought a smile on the face of her master, though she cannot see it – and used it to cut an unfortunate Death Eater into two.

Unfortunately, after cutting the Death Eater, the saber disappeared as it was not meant for multiple use.

"My sword," Alex commented, he smiled and added, "I trained her to use a sword after she recovered her magic, so she is very familiar with that weapon"

Figuring that there is nothing that they could do against Hermione, the remaining thirteen Death Eaters – minus Dolohov, of course, who was not counted and who was still in a body bind beside Alex – tried to disapparate to safety. To their dismay, they found wards that prevented them from doing that, though they had to wonder when and how were such powerful wards thrown up.

"We cannot have your kids withdrawing, the game is not yet even done," Alex commented. He scowled at Dolohov who quickly figured out that he was the one who raised the wards, though that brought up the question of when the wards were raised since Alex never moved since the Death Eaters arrived, "My Hermione does not look pleased, and," he lowered his voice as if he was conspiring with Dolohov, "between you and me, I know that look, and she is pissed"

Hermione screamed, though there were no emotions in that scream. She quickly conjured a spear, which she threw at an unfortunate Death Eater who bravely tried to shield with a protego charm. Unfortunately, his shield charm was not strong enough to stop the spear that Hermione threw and within seconds, the unfortunate Death Eater found himself standing in the middle of Diagon Alley with a hole the size of a football in his chest. He collapsed on the ground almost instantly and died a few moments later.

"We surrender!" one of the remaining Death Eaters screamed at the top of his lungs, "Please, we surrender!" as Hermione approached them with a murderous look on her eyes.

"Little Kitten, heel!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs. Hermione paused, blinked once, and turned to look toward the direction of her master. Seeing the expression on the face of her master, she opened her palms, allowed herself to relax some, before she threw herself at him.

She arrived a few moments later and knelt by his feet, his thighs pressed together and his open palms resting on his lap as she awaited further instructions from him.

"Stand, Kitten," Alex said. He did not watch Hermione as she stood, instead, he turned his attention at the remaining Death Eaters who looked at the two people that they are supposed to kill with incredulous expression on their faces as their masks vanished.

"Pathetic, Dolohov, absolutely pathetic," Alex commented toward his guest, "they surrendered even before my pet can unleash her real strength," he shook his head, emphasizing how disappointed he is before he stopped and asked Hermione, "How would you rate these second-hand idiots Shadow? Are they enough of a challenge?"

"Not even close, my master," Hermione replied, she sighed before adding, "Master, your slave apologizes for losing her temper again"

Alex waved it aside, at the same time that he waved aside the open eyed expression on the face of Dolohov. The young League member guessed that the reason for the expression on the face of Dolohov was the way that Hermione referred to herself, "Your choice this time, little Kitten, ten with the flogger, twenty with my hand, or a simple one night without any sex, whatsoever," Hermione was about to say something, but Alex cut her off with a motion of his hand, "tell me when we have disposed of the trash"

At that moment, numerous pops echoed around the alley, announcing the arrival – _finally_, Alex and Hermione commented – of the Order of the Phoenix and the aurors. As Alex had expected, Albus Dumbledore – leader of the Order and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot – was in attendance.

Alex smirked at the surprised expression on the face of the old man, though he had to fight his urge to lash out at the man, reminding himself that there is a time and place for everything in the Plan. Instead, the young League member turned toward the Death Eaters who have surrendered and eyed them with an expression of undisguised dislike as they formed a line in front of Alex and knelt before him.

"You attempted to harm me and my pet, and when the going got tough enough, you thought to surrender, you do not deserve the honor of being killed as warriors as your fallen comrades, you do not even deserve to be killed at all, and yet, you do not deserve to draw breath, poisoning the air around you and stealing from those who deserve the air that you breath more than you," Alex waved his hand, noting that Dumbledore had started to run toward him, but the old man was not fast enough to stop Alex from completing the movement of his hand.

At the exact same moment that Alex stopped the movement of his hand; the remaining Death Eaters – with the exception of Dolohov – vanished. There was no sound, indeed, there was nothing. One moment they were kneeling in a neat row before Alex, the next, they were gone.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, "Where are they?" even his mage sight cannot provide an answer to that question because his mage sight was telling him that they just disappeared and Dumbledore told himself that that was impossible.

"This does not concern you, Old Man," Alex said. He made his way back to where Dolohov was still seated, noting that two young men from the ranks of the Order – one red-haired and the other raven-haired – had to be visibly restrained upon seeing Hermione, before he reached into the inner pocket of his suit.

"I told you that you would deliver a message to the Dark Lord for me, so, go deliver the message for me," Alex said. Without any warning, he drew his own Five-seveN pistol from his shoulder holster, aimed it at Dolohov's forehead and pulled the trigger.

As the distance between him and his target was close enough, blood splashed on the sleeves of Alex's suit, though a quick motion of his hand quickly removed it. With another motion of his hand, the body of Dolohov was gone, sent back to the lair of the Dark Lord, wherever that was.

Hermione moved to the side of Alex at that moment, which caused the young League member to turn his attention at the Order and the aurors. He smiled as he saw that everyone – Dumbledore included – had their wands out and pointed at him.

"Well, this would be dandy," Alex commented.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**EIGHT**

**Leaky Cauldron**

**London, England**

**November 8, 1999 CE**

It was a fortunate thing that there are very few guests in the house when the collective group entered the pub, but that was mostly because there was just a Death Eater attack in the Alley and everyone who can had already gone on ahead and retreated to their homes.

That option was not available to Tom the barkeeper of the pub, though he is rather respected by both sides that neither side would even think of harming him.

The aged barkeeper of the pub turned his head toward the direction of the entrance into the Alley when the party entered his shop. Albus Dumbledore led the way, looking tired and harried, with witches and wizards that Tom can easily identify as those belonging to the Order of the Phoenix following him, but at the same time, keeping a respectful distance.

The heart of the barkeep jumped as he saw that the Headmaster had personally appeared to lead the defense of the Alley, why, that was like You-Know-Who appearing to lead his Death Eaters.

Tom did not miss the expression on the faces of the followers of the Headmaster, however, and he was visibly worried when he saw that all of the members of the Order have their wands drawn.

Dumbledore was also not walking at the front alone. Although Tom was not sure how he missed the other man before, now that they are almost leaning at his bar, he can see the other man. He does not look like a member of the Order and this was the first time that Tom had seen him.

He was wearing casual muggle clothing, but even if he was wearing muggle clothing, Tom would not miss the aura that was flaring around him. He smiled at the barkeep – a friendly, warm smile that seemed to convey both friendliness and malice – before asking, "Is there any way for us to borrow one of your private parlors, barkeep?"

Tom turned to look at Dumbledore and caught the subtle nod of the Headmaster. Tom handed the unknown muggle-looking man in front of him with a key and a number before he resumed whatever it was that he was doing before the attack came. It was obvious that the attack had now stopped and soon, the place would be crawling with guests again.

Alex accepted the offered key and number from the toothless barkeep, managing to maintain his smile. He turned around and regarded the followers of Albus Dumbledore who were all looking at the aged Headmaster with eager expressions. Alex did not need to read their minds to know that they are waiting for additional orders.

Shaking his head silently, the League member turned his head to regard his own follower. Unlike the followers of Dumbledore, Hermione did not look lost. She may be awaiting his command, but even if Alex were to fail in giving her a command, she would still move.

"I think that this meeting is best kept between me and the Headmaster," Alex said. He studied the expression on the face of the Order members and smirked when he saw that they reacted exactly as he had predicted, for they protested loudly. Dumbledore, however, silenced them with a gesture of his hand and inclined his head at the direction of Alex, indicating that he would bow to his suggestion.

"Headmaster…," Harry began.

"No, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "I, too, think that it would be better for me and Ms. Granger's companion to have this meeting alone," seeing that Harry is still going to protest, the Headmaster added, "Perhaps, you and Mr. Weasley would best keep Ms. Granger company for the duration of our meeting?"

"Master," Hermione began.

Alex shook his head, "No, little Kitten," he replied, "Keep your old friends company, but I expect you to conduct yourself properly, let me and the Headmaster handle this," seeing the expression on the face of the other members – apparently, Harry and Ron acquiesce to the wishes of the Headmaster – Alex added, "Perhaps, Headmaster, it would be better if we are to disarm ourselves, if only to calm the nerves of your followers?"

Dumbledore stared at the man in front of him and wondered if he had just been subtly insulted or not. Knowing, however, that time is of the essence and that the man in front of him was correct in the assumption that his followers would be more accepting of the private meeting if they think that their leader cannot be harmed – never mind the fact that Dumbledore is sure that Alex is capable of powerful wandless magic like himself – he nodded.

Dumbledore reached into the sleeves of his robes and withdrew his wand, handing it to Harry, "Hold onto this for me, Harry," before he removed a second wand from his body, "And this one as well."

Harry accepted the two wands. As he was looking intently at the Headmaster, he missed the expression on the face of Ron, but Alex did not. He had seen that expression before and the League Member knew that the red-haired is extremely jealous. A cautious smile that everyone – save for Hermione – missed appeared on the face of Alex as he considered that the intelligence report about the Order that he had been receiving without Hermione's knowledge is proving to be accurate. Ronald Weasley is one of the many weaknesses to the unity of the Order of the Phoenix.

"My Shadow," Alex said, surprising everyone in the room who was unaware as to whom he was referring. They did not have to wonder for long, though as Hermione stepped toward her master without a word.

Alex reached deep in the single-breasted suit that he was wearing. He quickly retrieved his sidearm from its shoulder holster and gave it to Hermione, "Did you recover your sidearm?" he asked Hermione, and when she shook her head, Alex added, "This is the first Five-seveN that I have ever owned, the one that you trained on, keep it now, as a replacement," before proceeding to plant a kiss on Hermione's forehead, which, Alex noted, made Ron red with anger.

Next, Alex retrieved two short blades that he had inside his socks and handed it to Hermione, before completely disarming by removing a short knife from a hidden shoulder holster inside his suit.

"No wand?" Dumbledore asked.

Alex smiled, "I have found little use for short sticks, Headmaster," he replied, he handed all of his weapons to Hermione before telling her, "Remember, Kitten, conduct yourself properly, you are mine and I am proud of being your master, do not embarrass me and the League"

"I will do as you command, my Master," Hermione replied with a bow. Her subservient actions caused many members of the Order to wonder what the hell had happened to her, but not a few of them also looked at Alex with hostile expressions on their face, and Alex easily realized that the reason for that is because these few are the ones who counted themselves as Hermione's true friends, a term that made the young League member snort.

Alex and Dumbledore entered the private parlor and took seats opposite each other. A long table separated the two, but neither man had any illusions in regards to the distance between them. Both knew that even at this distance, they can hurl spells at each other even without a wand or focus of any kind.

"I am Albus Dumbeldore," Dumbledore began, introducing himself, "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards"

Alex nodded before he smiled and introduced himself, "Alexander Charles York, I represent an organization, but we prefer to be invisible, however, you may refer to this organization as the League," seeing the disappointed look on the face of the Headmaster, Alex laughed before adding, "Spare me that look, headmaster, you know that it would not work on me, and oh," he added as if it was an afterthought, "my mind shields are far superior to yours, I would respectfully suggest that you do not try them"

"Very well, Mr. York," Dumbledore replied. He paused for a few moments, clearly waiting for his opposite number to say something, but when Alex kept his silence, the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts had no choice but to ask, "Are you the one who had taken Ms. Granger?"

Alex smiled, "In what sense, Headmaster?" he asked, "because if you are asking if I was the one who kidnapped her and made her the way that she is right now, then the answer is yes, if you are asking me if I was the one who had taken her innocence – in every sense of that word – then the answer would still be yes, but if you are going to ask if I was the one who had taken Hermione away from this war and being a good little pawn for you, then, I am afraid, the one you have to blame for that is yourself"

Dumbledore blinked, "I care for her, Mr. York, she is my student and a good friend of my protégé," he explained, "If not for the fact that she had been kidnapped by yourself, she might even be a mother by now, married to either Harry or Ronald Weasley"

"But I am sure that you would prefer if it was the latter, while young Harry is married to Ginevra Weasley," Alex commented. He smiled at the shocked expression on the face of Dumbledore and added, "Oh yes, the organization I work for is very much aware of that plan, Headmaster, but no matter," he waved his hand, "that is not the reason that we are here," he fixed the Headmaster with a withering stare that made the old Headmaster cringe, "You wish to discuss with me why I killed those Death Eaters?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "Most, if not all, of them are too young, they could have had the chance to redeem themselves," he sighed as if he was saddened by the facts, "Now, they would never have that chance"

Alex nodded, "I can certainly see where you are coming from, Headmaster," he replied, "See it, yes, but understand it," he shook his head for emphasis, "Headmaster, you would forgive me, but I do not understand where you are coming from"

Dumbledore wanted to reply, but he did not get the chance since Alex just continued, "Twenty five junior Death Eaters, twenty six if you count Dolohov, that would contribute to more death and destruction," he smiled, "One of those junior Death Eaters out there would have caused the magical world to be exposed to the muggle world, and believe me, that is what would have happened had Hermione not killed her," he shook his head, "two of those Death Eaters out there would have killed your Deputy in Hogwarts if allowed to live, but most of all, Dolohov would have harmed my Hermione if I allowed him even just one last breath"

Dumbledore blinked, "Surely, it cannot be that bad," he replied.

Alex shook his head, "If that is your belief, then I cannot dissuade you from that path," he replied, "I had been warned against making you see it my way, and I admire, and even respect, your convictions, but I have my own convictions, which clashes with yours, and it would be a waste of time to continue with the two of us trying to persuade the other," he shook his head again before asking a question that totally surprised Dumbledore, "Tell me of your plan to kill yourself in order to save Draco Malfoy"

Dumbledore looked at his counterpart with a shocked expression clearly written on his face, "How did you…?" he began.

Alex laughed, "Know?" he asked rhetorically, he shook his head, "It does not really matter, Headmaster, tell me, why would you attempt to save a marked Death Eater? When just over a year before you made that plan, a young woman – who was infinitely more important to your side than one marked Death Eater – needed saving? Where were you? Did you even pause to think that maybe, Hermione Granger is still alive and screaming the names of her friends every night, pleading for rescue?" Alex snorted, "Of course not, Hermione Granger was not in your plan, she was a distraction to the planned comeback of the Weasleys, you need her gone so that Mr. Potter would have no choice but to go with Ginny,"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I do not know what you are talking about," he replied.

Alex laughed, "I do not need you to confirm or deny, Headmaster," he replied, he shook his head and added, "Just know this, she would have been your greatest weapon in this war, not Mr. Potter, but, alas, you let her go, and now she is mine, in every sense of that word," he lowered his voice, though Dumbledore can still hear, before he added, "She is the girl who would carry the Plan in Britain to fruition, Headmaster, that is the girl that you did not even bother to look for"

Dumbledore opened his mouth, but before he can push any word out, Alex raised his hand to forestall him, "Do not even bother, Headmaster, I am not interested in joining your little turkey club, the League has no wish to include itself in this little war of yours."

Alex stood before Dumbledore can say anything and quickly made his way out of the private parlor. There was a smile on the face of the young League member. He knew that he had just scored one over Albus Dumbledore, though he had to remind himself that taking candy from a baby is not something that a grown man should take pride in.

While the conversation between Dumbledore and Alex were taking place inside the private parlor, the rest of the Order members took turns to get back to whatever it was that they were doing before they were summoned to help with the attack at Diagon Alley. Soon, only three other people were standing outside the door to the private parlor, and only two are members of the Order.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stared at Hermione Granger with – in the case of the former – worried and – in the case of the latter – undisguised malice and lust. Hermione watched them back and cannot help but feel that the expression on their faces as they looked at her is warranted. After all, she told herself, she would be having the same expression on her face if she were in their shoes. She can also understand the malice and lust on the face of Ron, it was not surprising considering the appearance of Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry began as soon as the door to the private parlor had closed and the Headmaster and Alex are alone inside the room, "How have you been?"

Hermione smiled at Harry. It was, she told herself, the least that she could do for Harry considering that he used to be her best friend. The young woman knew that if she had not met her master and things had gone her way, she would most likely be engaged – if not married – to Harry by now. She can still remember the real reason that they were at Hogsmeade that day that she last saw his face, and, with a start, she realized that she could still remember that indescribable feeling she used to have whenever she and Harry are alone.

Even though they are in a public setting with Ron, Harry and Hermione may as well be alone. Shaking her head mentally, the young woman easily rid herself of thoughts about Harry. What she felt for him was in the past, this is the present, and her future is always going to be with her master.

"I have been fine, Harry, thank you for asking," she replied. She managed a smile before adding, "And yourself? I've heard that you and young Ginevra have been quite an item"

Harry did not smile, causing Hermione to wonder if Harry was actually thinking twice about that relationship. Harry did not get the chance to reply, because at that moment, Ron decided to insert himself into the conversation.

"So, Kitten huh?" he asked.

Even though it was the name of her Kitten personality that was invoked, Hermione may as well have responded with her Shadow personality as she turned toward Ron and fixed him with a stare that, for many, were the last thing that they had ever seen in this life, "How dare you call me by that name, Weasley!" she said.

Ron blinked, "You allow him to call you that," he replied hotly, "I think that I am entitled to call you by that as well"

"How dare you!" she shouted, if not for the fact that her master had told her to behave herself, she was sure that she would be decorating this very corridor with the entrails of one Ronald Weasley by now. Still, him calling her by that name – a name that only her master is entitled to use – got on the nerve of the young woman, "He is my master, he is my everything, the only one who ever truly cared about me, he is the only one entitled to call me by any name that he wishes"

"Hermione, that's not true, we care about you," Ron protested.

"You cared only about getting me off my knickers, Weasley!" Hermione lashed back, "Bad news for you, never would I willingly offer myself to you, and you would not even be able to touch me, only one man has that right, and he is my master"

"So he whores you out? Is that what you wanted?" Ron asked, his anger getting the better of him and he had fallen back to using his mouth first before his brain, not that the opposite process is true anyway.

Hermione nearly pulled out one of the blades that her master had left her as she stared at the red-headed prat with a murderous look, "My master cares for me, unlike you, he took care of me and made the person that I am today, if him allowing someone that he chose to have liberties with my body, then I would obey, but he would never allow anyone to do that, never"

"Enough!" Harry shouted, placing himself in the middle of the two. He truly hates having to mediate another fight between the two, but this is the first time that he is seeing his best friend in nearly five years, he does not want it to be marred by another fight.

"Harry, that whore…," Ron began, though he had to shut up when the boy-who-lived fixed him with a murderous expression. The red-haired man had to cringed as he remembered that the last time that he had seen that look, Harry had just lost Sirius and had killed a dozen Death Eaters with a mere glance.

"You would like that, won't you Weasley?" Hermione suddenly asked, "That I am a whore, because that is the only way that you can get a woman to sleep with you, by paying her," she smirked, "I am for my master alone, Weasley, no one else"

It was at that moment that Ronald Weasley finally lost his temper. Ignoring Harry, he raised his fist – somehow forgetting that he has a wand – and charged against Hermione. Hermione allowed him to approach – and she had to wonder if Ron had witnessed her taking down more than ten Death Eaters less than an hour ago – before she grabbed his outstretched arm with her left hand.

Hermione pulled Ron closer to her, but at the same time, she stepped to the side so that even if she was pulling his arm, he still missed. The effect, however, was that the hand of Ron was positioned parallel to the ground before Hermione, and she did not waste any time.

With speed, Hermione positioned her right elbow over Ron's stretched arm. Without warning, she brought her elbow down as fast as she could, colliding with Ron's stretched arm. Faced with such force – which was more the result of the speed of Hermione rather than the strength she had – Ron's arm had to give way.

Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione was still holding his outstretched arm with her other hand, and she did not let go, rather, the moment that her elbow hit his arm, she pulled him more, which resulted to Ron's arm becoming more taut.

An audible crack echoed around the mostly deserted corridor and Hermione let go. By the time that Ron recovered almost a full minute later from the shock, he realized that his right arm had been broken.

"No problems here, I hope," a voice from within the parlor interrupted Hermione from finishing the job. She looked toward the direction and blushed as she realized that her master had witnessed her take down, "Excellent work with the elbow, Hermione, makes me want to kiss myself for teaching you that technique," he regarded Ron with undisguised disdain, "He did not touch you?"

"No, master," Hermione replied demurely.

"Very good," Alex replied, "If he did, I would have been forced to kill him," he added pleasantly. He turned his attention toward Harry and smiled, "Mr. Potter, it is such a pity that Hermione and I have to go now, I had wanted to speak with you ever since I have heard Hermione mention your name, perhaps another time would suffice?" he asked.

It was not an invitation, Harry can tell, it was a demand. Although he was unsure of what to do, he found himself nodding as if accepting the invitation.

"Very good," Alex replied cheerfully, he turned toward Hermione, "Shall we go, my Kitten?"

**Duke's Hotel**

**London, England**

**November 8, 1990 CE**

The receptionist had to call for the attention of both Alex and Hermione as they walked past him on their way back to their hotel room. Their suite had been booked for the next three days since Alex had planned on having a quick vacation for Hermione before they return to New York for her to continue her education, which lasts almost all year round with the few weeks that Alex needs her to accompany him on one of his trips around the world functioning as her vacation week.

Thankfully, Hermione was very smart, which meant that she has no need for the standard education curriculum and could skip classes whenever she wants so long as she maintains a certain average. It was one of the many things, Hermione knew, that made her master proud of her, and she honestly wants to keep it that way.

"I apologize, Mr. York, Mrs. York," the receptionist said, falling for the usual ploy of Alex and Hermione whenever they check into a hotel, and registering themselves as if they are a married couple, "A letter has arrived for you, sir, from the L Club," before he handed Alex the letter, which, Hermione noted, was sealed with an old fashioned wax bearing a design.

"Thank you," Alex replied as he took the letter with a smile. Hermione, however, can see the surprise on the face of her master, more, she can actually hear the worry that laced her masters voice, and that made her worry. What could be in the letter that would make her always confident and in control master pause and worry like that?

The two hurriedly made their way to their suite. Hermione knew that whatever the letter was, her master was very anxious to open it since he had decided to forego kissing her the moment that they got into the suite – per his custom – and instead, decided to just open the letter.

There was only one page inside the letter, and Hermione can tell that the message was very short. The letter was written by hand, but what caught Hermione's attention was the device on the lower left hand side of the letter, it was the same device that was on the ring that her master wears on his right ring finger every time that they have a guest in the New York Mansion.

Alex read the letter twice before he handed it to Hermione. She only need to read it once to understand it, before she handed it back to Alex who took it without a word. He made a motion with his finger and the letter burst into flames and was destroyed.

"This changes things," Alex said. He looked at Hermione and she inclined her head toward him, "Reinforcements would be arriving soon, I, no we, would have to go to the L Club tomorrow to confirm this, and, if what I have read is the order, to get copies of the Plan so we would know what to do," he shook his head, "I have never been asked to Intervene before, Kitten, Hermione, but I guess that with you by my side, I should have expected that it would be me sooner or later."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**NINE**

**L Club**

**London, England**

**November 9, 1999**

A dark green Jaguar S-Type pulled along the driveway of the two storey building located on the south bank of the Thames River. The doors on the front of the luxury car opened at the same time and two people stepped out, a man and a woman.

A driver working for the club quickly made his way over to speak with the man – who was driving – before he accepted the keys from the man after promising that he would take care of the car.

Alex took Hermione's hand in his before he made a quick check of his surroundings. As he had expected, quite a few of the guys who were on the line – prevented from entering by burly bouncers whose visible job is to keep out the minors and the unruly, but whom Alex knows are some of the finest security operatives of the League in London – stared at him with incredulous expression.

Alex knew that half of those who are staring at him are staring at him because of his car as the Jaguar S-Type had just made its debut this year and there are very few of them. The other half, Alex knew, is staring at him because of the beautiful woman who was holding his hand.

Alex turned his attention toward Hermione and smiled. The young League member knew that she is not one to display herself, but that was before he had gotten his hands on her. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her figure. It also has a very conservative skirt – which was so unlike the skirts that Alex saw some of the young women in the line were wearing – but that was mostly because Hermione is wearing her thigh holster with her sidearm.

Alex himself was wearing a single breasted navy blue suit – he would have worn a double-breasted suit, but he doubts that he would appreciate it once he is meeting with the League members in England – with navy blue dress pants and black shoes. He is also wearing his shoulder holster with a new sidearm – he had given the predecessor of this new weapon to Hermione the day before to replace the one that she had used and was destroyed during the brawl in the Alley – and a small combat knife. On his right ring finger, Alex was wearing a ring with the sigil of the League embossed on it.

The two made their way to the entrance of the club – which earned them more glares as this club is the newest one in London and, judging from the lines, everyone wanted an in – where a burly bouncer moved to intercept them. The bouncer tried to intimidate Alex before inclining his head toward the end of the line – which earned said bouncer a glare from Hermione that was ignored – but Alex reached into the right hand side pocket of his pants, retrieved his wallet, and – ostensibly – showed an identification card to the bouncer. Hermione knew better as she knew that her master had actually shown the bouncer the ring that he was wearing, marking him as a master within the League.

After that, the poor security officer had to stop himself from jumping as he apologized to Alex for interrupting him and his lady friend as he personally escorted the League member to confines of the club.

Loud music greeted the two as they entered the club. Alex actually sighed in relief as he realized that there are no pole dancers in this club, only young teens – and those who wish that they are still teens – dancing on the dance floor while their older looking counterparts watch and do their business in the many tables, sometimes with an ice bucket and something alcoholic in front of them.

A manager – he was wearing a silver tie – approached Alex and Hermione before whispering, "The other members are waiting for you in the backroom, sir," he said.

Alex nodded without even looking at the other man. He inclined his head toward Hermione and said, "Little Kitten, why don't you enjoy yourself for a few minutes while I go meet with my counterparts?" he smiled, "You should act your age sometimes, Hermione, not all studying and working"

Hermione looked at her master and opened her mouth to protest. She wanted to join him for this meeting, but seeing the look on the face of her master, decided not to argue with him and just do what he wants her to do. She politely inclined her head toward him before she let go – reluctantly – of his hand and moved to the bar.

"Lead the way," Alex said to the manager who had stayed over after he watched Hermione take a seat at one of the stools in the bar and strike a conversation with the bartender. He had no doubt that she would be having a drink in her hand soon enough, but Alex has no wish to delay his meeting with the members of the League in England anymore than necessary.

Alex found himself inside a smaller – and quieter – version of the main club. Already, several men are gathered inside as well as several ladies wearing the same clothes as most of the ladies outside. Alex knew better, seeing the collars that they are wearing. With a smile, the young League member realized that the reason there are no pole dancers out there is because the pole dancers are in here.

"Alex!" a happy greeting came from one of the men gathered inside. The greeter stood from his seat and scooted over to where Alex was standing.

Alex smiled at the sight of the other man and shook his head. Ryan Gerard Austen was the man who had recruited Alex for the League when Alex was just finishing his High School education over in New York. The former SBS commando had seen the power that Alex has and craves and had personally trained, coached, and molded Alex into the man that he is today. He was also the man who had sponsored Alex becoming a Master after just two years.

Alex suspected that his mentor had also something to do with the offer for him to join the Commission as Ryan Austen is a member of the Commission himself.

After the two exchanged handshakes, Alex allowed his former mentor to lead him to a round table where six other men were seated. With Alex and his mentor, the table was playing host to a meeting of eight men.

As soon as Alex was seated, eight of the ladies in the room approached them, one for each member. Alex momentarily removed his eyes from his fellow League members and looked at the woman who was standing beside him. Studying the features of the young woman, Alex saw that she has short red hair cut pixie style, beautiful baby blue eyes and full, rosy red lips.

"Good Evening Master," the young woman said using a tone that somehow communicated her submissiveness, "I am Amanda, how may I please you today?"

Alex did not reply right away, instead, he used his peripheral vision to see what the other members of the League are doing. As he had expected, they had asked their 'personal servers' to go down on them. Mentally shaking his head, Alex wondered how the hell are they supposed to concentrate on the meeting if they are busy coaching the girls sucking them off.

Alex turned his attention back to Amanda before saying, "Kneel, posture two, place your head on my lap," and as soon as the young lady had done as Alex had commanded, Alex started to play with her hair, twirling it this way first and that way next with his finger.

"Still would rather not have a girl suck you off while we discuss matters, Lord Alexander?" the man who was seated two seats to the right of Alex asked. If Alex did not know any better, the man was insulting him. Fortunately, Alex knew better, and the young League member – he is younger than everyone here by at least a decade – knew that the other member is insulting him.

Master Francis Redbert had never forgiven Alex for refusing his request to sleep and whip Hermione. The League member – who also owns one of the biggest loaning firms over in Montana – had been adamant on having Hermione, but Alex was highly protective of his pet.

"I find that it's be sucked off after a particularly hard round of having to listen to explanations," Alex replied toward the other man, he smirked, "You should try it sometime"

"With your pet, perhaps?" Master Francis asked with a serious expression on his face that quickly dissolved into a smirk, "If we didn't know any better, Lord Alexander, you are falling in love with the girl, and that should prove troublesome"

"Lord Alexander, would you care to explain that one?" Ryan asked. Alex turned his attention to his mentor and had to mentally shake his head as he wondered how in hell is the old man doing it, appearing calm, collected and serious even with a pretty girl sucking him off under the table, but he guessed that that is the reason why he is just the protégé.

"There are no rules forbidding us from falling in love with our pets, Master Ryan," Alex replied, he shrugged before he added, "A number of the members of the Council, such as yourself, my mentor, have married their former personal slaves"

Alex looked around him and saw that the other members of the League gathered politely inclining their heads – the ones housing their brains, not the one down south – toward him, submitting that his argument and position is correct. Alex, however, is not yet done.

For a few moments, the youngest League member wondered if this was the right thing to do, but he was human, and no matter how much he knows he should not tell, he found himself unable to stop himself. With a smile, he reasoned, _after all, I am very proud of her._

Alex smirked as he turned his attention back toward Master Francis, "After all, even the hands of fate are susceptible to her whims," he said.

Eyes with incredulous expressions were turned toward Alex. The young League member knew that that would be the reaction of his fellow members, which was the reason why he said it in the first place.

For a few moments, there was silence as the others tried to make sense of what Alex had just said. It was one of the first tenets of the League, something that all members learn before they become masters. Everyone gathered at the table are masters and understand what their youngest counterpart had just said, but it does not make any sense at all.

Finally, Ryan turned toward his protégé, "Are you saying…?" he trailed off, probably unable to come to terms with what his former student had just implied.

Alex smirked at his mentor, "I think that it is for this Council to find out what I had just said, sir," he replied. He inclined his head toward the man who had introduced him to the League before adding, "still, I do not think that my Hermione is the reason that we are here, fellow Masters, and I think we should start with our agenda as, as always, time is of the essence"

Ryan nodded. He did not bother to look at the other members gathered, "We are here to discuss the Intervention of the League in the Civil War currently ongoing within Magical Britain," he said, "the Commission had, for reasons that we would discuss today, decided to allow our fellow Master, who is now seated among us, Alexander Charles York, the lead role in this Intervention," turning once more to look at his protégé, the Commission Member asked, "Lord Alexander, you have heard your charge, do you accept this charge?"

Alex nodded while keeping his face neutral. There was hardly any reason for him to refuse the charge after all. It may be his first Intervention, but very few masters are actually called to Intervene. It would be a good learning experience, not only for himself, but also for Hermione, "I accept the charge, Commissioner," Alex replied.

"Very good," Ryan replied. The former commando had no doubt that his protégé would accept the charge. It did put his own timetable on a hold – as the former commando wanted his protégé on the Commission before the end of the year so that he may begin his own retirement process – but it would be a good learning experience, something that he never got to show his protégé when the young man was still training under him, "Let us now discuss the outline of this Intervention," he turned to the other members, "Gentlemen,"

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**November 9, 1999**

Albus Dumbledore wiped the non-existent sweat on his brow as he looked at the gathered men and women in front of him. Nowadays, it was rare for the Inner Circle of the Order members to gather without the Junior or even the Senior members of the organization – the last time it had happened, the Junior members complained and, led by Harry, threatened to resigned over what they saw as an attempt to keep information from them – but this was an emergency.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts and the leader of the Order is very worried as a result of the battle at Diagon Alley just yesterday, but he was not worried about what Alexander York had told him – at least, not that much, and none of the other members are worried as well, though that was because he neglected to tell them anything about what was discussed during that meeting – he was worried about the re-appearance of Hermione Granger.

Despite the assertion of the quite powerful Alexander York, Dumbledore cannot bring himself to regret the disappearance, subsequent kidnapping, and subsequent presumption of death of Hermione Granger. While Dumbledore is sure that the seemingly non-magical man was saying is true – given that Hermione had been the one to take down the attacking Death Eaters, not showing any mercy to them – the presence of Hermione did place a monkey wrench the size of King Kong on his plans.

Gathered inside the private office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts aside from the Headmaster are Daedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundugus Fletcher, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Molly Weasley and Abeforth Dumbledore.

The first two are critical members of the Wizengamot as they are the arms and legs of the Headmster in that body. They mostly write, support, and pass the laws that the Headmaster had proposed. Fletcher is Dumbledore's secret ear and – if necessary – his discrete removal device as he is the only one who has no qualms about walking on roofs in the middle of the night.

Moody and the younger Dumbledore are combat leaders, though the former excel in that field more. Abeforth is a former solicitor who more than makes up for it with his brains in politics and the legal system. If not for the fact that he was caught doing some rather unspeakable things with a goat, he probably would be a judge in the International Court of Magical Justice by now.

Molly Weasley is the potions mistress of the group. It was a role that she took when Severus Snape was forced to openly declare himself for the Dark Side. Aside from that, she is also the guardian of the greatest weapon of Albus Dumbledore in the war, Harry Potter.

"He would not like this, Headmaster," Molly said as soon as the Headmaster had secured the wards around his office. Everyone knows who the rather overbearing Weasley matriarch was referring to, "the last time that we had a meeting without them, he and his classmates threatened to resign. It shamed me that all of my children are willing to follow him"

"Now, now, Molly, your children are rather close to Harry," Dumbledore replied in his usual grandfatherly voice, "which is what they are supposed to do after all"

"Let's cut this crap and get on with the reason why we are here, Albus," Moody suddenly interjected. He sneered as he added, "Most of us have legitimate concerns to look after aside from answering your calls"

"Such as that man that Ms. Granger is accompanying," Abeforth added. As usual, Moody and Abeforth are in synch with each other. The two are always thinking the same thing, so much so that many are wondering if the two are the real brothers instead of Albus and Abeforth.

"I have spoken with Mr. York," Albus announced, "and that is the reason for this meeting, as is Ms. Granger, who is accompanying Mr. York"

"Scarlet Woman," Molly replied. Attention was turned toward her and she announced, "Ronald had told me all about their relationship, apparently, she is his whore" she added with disdain, "He apparently lends her"

"Never thought that I would meet someone as stupid as your son, woman," Moody said. Molly looked incredulously toward the former auror, but before she can say anything, Moody continued, "I was there yesterday when that 'scarlet woman' broke the arm of your stupid son with one move, I heard everything that was said there, and while I agree that her relationship with this York character is not the same one as the one your daughter has with Harry, there is a certain amount of respect involved, which is more than I can say for any relationship between Ms. Granger and your son, should it, gods forbid, happen"

"Alastor," Dumbledore scolded the former auror seeing that Molly was flabbergasted and unable to form a single word to reply to the accusations of the auror. That, and Molly was also scared of the man, after all, who would not be scared of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Albus, I would not sit here and allow that stupid son of hers to color the opinion of everyone here regarding those two," the former auror replied, "What happens between the two of them in their bedroom – and outside of it – are their affair and theirs alone. The Order is not a voyeur club, we are supposed to be fighting against the Dark, not sneaking around trying to peek into the private lives of couples," he sneered at Molly before adding, "and that is what your arrogant prick of a son tried to do yesterday"

"Albus, I would not sit here and allow Alastor to insult my children," Molly complained, "they have contributed much to this war"

"Aye, I know," Moody replied, "Bill works hard for our goblin relations in addition to warding, Charlie is great at building international relations with foreign wizards and witches, even if no one wants to come here and help with the fight, the Twins are terrors with the gadgets that they come up with," he stared at Molly as if daring the other woman to contradict him as he added, "Percy is an arrogant asshole who refused to believe that the Dark Wanker is back until he made an appearance, and is too proud to actually seek the forgiveness of his family, while your two youngest are not even doing anything aside from increasing our numbers and our bills for food"

"Enough!" Albus interjected before Molly can reply, "this is not the reason why we are here, we are here to discuss Harry"

"What about the boy?" Doge asked.

"I think that it is time that the Chosen One gets married," Albus replied with a smile on his face, "He and young Ginevra had been going out since the disappearance of Ms. Granger, enough time had passed, and it is only proper that the two of them tie the knot and plan for the future generations of magical Britain"

"I think that that is a splendid idea, Albus," Molly replied. She was positively glowing as she added, "Ginny would be delighted."

"Aye, but not Potter," Moody replied, causing Molly and Albus to lose their smiles. It would appear that the former auror was so dead-set against Molly and Albus today, he would be attacking every suggestion that either of them makes.

"Of course Harry would like to get married," Molly replied, "and to a woman who looks so much like her mother too, oh, this would be wonderful, it would be like James and Lily all over again"

Aside from Albus and the speaker, all pair of eyes was turned toward Molly when she said that. Abeforth Dumbledore spoke for all when he exclaimed, "Marrying a woman who looks like his mother? Good God woman, that's gross"

Diggle, ever so simple minded, has something else to add, "Weren't you denied an invitation to their wedding because you tried to run everything?" he asked. It was a question, but it made Molly blush an angry red as she was forcibly reminded of that particular incident.

"Nevertheless," Albus said, bringing himself back to the argument, "Harry would be marrying young Ginevra as soon as possible"

"Bah, Albus," Moody interjected as soon as he placed his now empty flask back at his pocket, "You're just worried that Granger would steal Harry away from the Weasleys," Albus and Molly's eyes widened, but before they can say anything, Moody – who did not notice – added, "I say, there's no point in doing that. Potter may still be in love with her, but I doubt Granger is, oh, she is concerned about him, I don't think that would ever change, but as for love?" he shook his head for emphasis, "no, Granger does not love Potter, at one point in time, she probably did, but not anymore, no, all of her affections are focused on that man, York."

"And your opinion of Mr. York?" Albus asked, finally deciding to steer the topic of the conversation away from Harry marrying Ginny. The Headmaster would have pushed or it anyway, even if everyone in the room disagrees with his decision.

"Dangerous, do not cross," Moody replied without hesitation, "I have faced many dangers in my life before, even dueled the Dark Wanker himself twice, but no one, and I mean no one, comes close to this man," he looked at Albus, "He made those Death Eaters disappear just like that, Albus, and my sources from within the Death Eaters tell me that those trainees are gone as if they never existed. Entries in family trees have disappeared, records in the Ministry and even here at Hogwarts, even those silly recruitment forms that Death Eater recruits fill up, which are secured in their headquarters, had disappeared, it was as if they never existed, and I believe that that was the point, he erased them from existence, even the ghosts probably would not remember them"

"And how would you characterize his relationship with Ms. Granger?" Albus asked.

Moody again did not hesitate, "He is protective of her," he replied, "I cannot tell you if he is in love with her, but I can tell you that he is highly protective of her," his one good eye darkened before adding, "If you would remember, right before he made those Death Eaters disappear, he made a quip about them harming her."

Albus nodded, "Perhaps," he finally conceded. He breathed in before saying, "Thank you, this concludes this meeting, Molly, if you would please stay? We can finalize the plans for the wedding of Ginny and Harry"

Moody and Abeforth stared incredulously at the pair, but decided not to say anything about it anymore. Both men knew that it is no use dissuading the self-proclaimed Leader of Light from this.

**The Burrow**

**Devonshire, England**

**November 9, 1999**

The sound of a door being slammed close echoed around the house as a young dark-haired man buried his head under his shoulders.

Harry James Potter, the so-called Chosen One had left Hogwarts for the day in order to speak with his girlfriend about their relationship. What should have been a quick talk regarding their feelings turned into an hour long spat between him and Ginny that only ended when Harry admitted that he would 'rather have a brunette who listens to me and knows my feelings than a red-haired control freak who cannot think of anyone but herself.'

Of course, right after he said that, Ginny fled with hot tears on her eyes and anger clearly etched in her face.

"I wish you were here now, Hermione," Harry whispered under his breath. It was what he would always say whenever things around him seem to go south, "You would probably find some way to get through this"

"No doubt," a voice in front of Harry said, causing him to jump in his seat. Seeing that it was only Luna Lovegood, he visibly relaxed, "but she is not here, Harry, and she would never be here again"

"Luna…," Harry began. He paused as he tried to come up with words that would convince the blond in front of her that Hermione is going to return, but he cannot.

Luna sighed sadly, she stood from where she was seated and made her way to Harry's side. Kneeling beside him, she gently wiped away his tears, tears that he did not even know he was shedding, "I am not Hermione, Harry," she said as she wiped them away.

She stood and held her hand toward the Chosen One, he accepted, and soon the two of them were standing, "I cannot replace her, I know, but it is already too late, Harry, too late to bring her back"

Without warning, Harry engulfed Luna in a tight hug. She hesitated for a moment before she hugged back, trying to comfort him. Her words, however, were anything but a comfort to Harry at that moment, "there is nothing that we can do anymore Harry, she is not coming back, it is too late."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TEN**

**Landorferher Estate**

**Kent, England**

**November 12, 1999 CE**

The first thing that Hermione noticed about the mansion was the view. The mansion was built on top of a one hundred feet high cliff along the south coast of England, allowing for a beautiful view of the waters of the English Channel.

The second thing were the stairs that seemed as if they were carved on the very limestone of the cliffs allowing one to descend from the top of the cliff to the bottom, giving access to the beach which, given its rather isolated location, had become a virtual private beach for the occupants of the estate.

The final thing that Hermione noticed about their new temporary home was the fact that the place was crawling with guards, and not just normal guards. For a piece of land in a country that was supposed to have very strict gun ownership laws, this estate was heavily guarded.

Hermione had already marked six machinegun nests along the road, carefully hidden, yes, but her master had trained her to spot them. Each machinegun nest was occupied by three men, the gunner, and two assistant gunners, both of whom are armed with personal defense weapons in addition to their heavy machinegun.

Close to a dozen two man dog patrols are also roaming around the grounds, each man armed with assault rifles. If she were to guess, all approaches to the mansion are also covered by heavy and light sniper rifles occupying nests scattered around the estate.

It was a good thing that the estate was so isolated. Hermione knew that if her master had picked a place close to population centers, the sheer weight of firepower that was being carried by the guards would have brought the military to this place.

Responding to a prompt from her master, Hermione turned her attention to her right. Her master was pointing to a barn with both doors open. Instead of farming equipment, however, the barn was playing host to at least two helicopters. Although she was not trained to identify such assets, Hermione knew from experience that those are AH-6 helicopters, and both helicopters are wearing stars and bars, the military insignia of American aircraft.

Hermione turned her attention back toward her master. The two of them were riding in the back of a Land Rover Discovery, her master having decided against bringing his new Jaguar out here and had placed it in the garage of the L Club for his use whenever he is in London. She wanted to ask her master what the presence of such a heavily armed group has to do with the instructions to intervene, but before she can say anything, their driver turned into the driveway of the mansion and stopped.

"This is our stop, Little Kitten," Alex said. He thanked the driver of their service vehicle before opening his door, prompting Hermione to reach for the latch of her own door before her master stopped her, "No Kitten, you go down with me," he said.

Hermione nodded and slid over so that she can exit the utility vehicle at the same side as her master. At the same time that she exited the vehicle, the double doors that serve as the main entrance of the estate house opened and two men – Hermione noted that both men are wearing combat fatigues with assault rifles hanging from harness behind their backs and pistols tucked at their waist holsters, along with a hidden small pistol tucked in ankle holsters – exited the house.

Hermione watched as her master shook hands with both men, the one who was standing at the right first. She had to admit that she was actually surprised when her master did not exchange salutes, though she reminded herself that her master is not military, although these two in front of him appear military.

"Lord Alexander?" the man standing at the right – who was probably the senior of the two, Hermione decided – asked, inclining his head toward Hermione.

Hermione knew what the unasked question was. She kept her gaze straight, her attention forward and did her best to ignore the conversation, but she knew that the unasked question was about her.

"She is mine," Alex replied. He smiled toward the direction of Hermione, before turning his attention back toward the two who had greeted them, "She wears no collar because she has proven that she has no need for it," he turned his attention back toward Hermione, "My Shadow, say hello to Combat Team Leader Kyle Koch and his second-in-command, Mage Hunter Eric Hector Ross"

Even though she has many rights and privileges, Hermione knew that she cannot shake hands with any man without the express permission of her master. Besides, Hermione can see the same embossed ring that her master wears whenever he is on official League business on the right ring finger of Kyle Koch, which means that the other man is also probably a master.

Hermione curtsied in front of the two men, who inclined their head at her direction before turning their attention back toward her master and passing over compliments regarding her that made her blush with pride. Using her peripheral vision, Hermione can see that her master was happy with the compliments that she had received as it reflects on him.

Kyle invited Alex to join him for a tour of the interior of the estate house, and the Intervention Team Leader – Alex – happily accepted the offer. As they walked into the house – Alex on the right with Kyle to his left, followed by Hermione and Eric, who followed their own respective superiors – Alex asked, "I trust that my mentor had seen to your entertainment?"

"Yes, Lord Alexander," Kyle replied, "Master Ryan had been clear with your intentions, my Lord and had made it clear that your personal pet is not to be touched by anyone without your permission"

Hermione smiled slightly at that, but did not say anything. Her master may be protective of her, but she still has to follow the protocols that were beaten – literally – in her.

"We would make the command center the last stop, Lord Alexander," Kyle said as he led the party up to the second floor of the estate house, "I would like to conduct a short operational briefing after the end of the tour, sir"

Alex nodded his permission, and a few moments later, the commander of the Intervention Military Force – Kyle – had shown Alex and Hermione the place where they would be staying.

Hermione noted that the bed was a four poster bed, but she also noted the presence of other paraphernalia in the room that reminded her of her cell back in the Arabian Desert. She did not say anything, though her master had asked Kyle to make sure that some of those paraphernalia – such as the wooden horse and the cross – are removed from the room as soon as possible as he does not see any use for them.

Although Hermione can see the confusion on the eyes of Kyle, the commander nodded his acceptance of the command and promised that it would be gone by the time that their briefing had finished.

After spending five minutes in their living quarters, Alex expressed a desire to see where the others are going to be living for as long as the League needs the Intervention team in the area. Kyle led them to a corridor located on the opposite wing of the estate house and told Alex that the men would be residing in there.

"And the slaves?" Alex asked, which prompted Kyle to lead them to a sector of the estate house that Hermione equates to the Hogwarts Kitchen. Inside the rather spacious interior of the room, close to thirty five young women – all wearing collars on their necks – knelt in two lines as Alex entered the room.

Alex decided that he does not really need to chat with the slaves at this point in time and would have turned to leave had he not spotted a familiar face among the kneeling slaves, "Amanda," Alex said loudly, and the name slave immediately crawled, positioning herself before Alex, who gently cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, "So, my mentor decided to send you as well?"

It was a rhetorical question, but for Amanda and the other slave girls, their masters do not give rhetorical questions. If one of them asks a question, they should reply as soon as possible to the best of their knowledge. The price for failure is often very high.

"Yes, Lord Alexander," the red-haired slave replied, "Master Ryan had instructed this slave to offer herself to you, Lord Alexander, when the opportunity presents itself."

Alex smiled, "Little Kitten, she is not competition," Alex commented under his breath. Hermione forced herself to relax and to let go of the blade handle that was already on her hand as her master said that. She was not surprised that her master had known that she would have gutted the other slave without looking at her. Alex turned his attention toward her, motioning for her to approach, which she did without a word.

As soon as Hermione was at his side, Alex turned toward the slaves and addressed them, "I am sure that many of you have heard of this girl, my Little Kitten, darling Hermione," he said, and he knew that he was right. After all, Hermione was a trailblazer, the first slave that was trained to be more than that by the League, "My darling Hermione has earned respect from all of you, the guards, and even some of the masters, I would not stand for her to be disrespected, is that understood?" there was a hint of malevolence in the tone of voice that he had used, but he was still smiling when he said that.

"Yes, Master," the gathered slaves replied in monotone.

"Good," Alex replied, his voice returned to its normal pitch before he turned toward Kyle and asked, "Can I count on you to relay that message to your people as well, Commander Koch?"

"It shall be as you command, my Lord," Kyle replied, bowing toward Alex before politely inclining his head toward Hermione, "None of my men would disrespect your pet, Lord Alexander"

"Very good," Alex replied, he sighed before motioning for Kyle to continue the tour, "Let us to the tour again, Kyle"

The party of four left the Kitchens a few moments later, allowing Kyle to lead Alex and Hermione – Alex had insisted that she keep pace with him after that display – to an indoor firing range built in the basement of the estate house, "A larger firing range is located inside one of the larger barns, Lord Alexander, for rifle and sub-machinegun proficiency"

"I shall be inspecting them soon enough, Kyle," Alex replied, "The briefing room then?"

Kyle nodded. A few moments later, the four men entered the briefing room. It was a converted library with about twenty floor to ceiling shelves filled with books that made Hermione salivate, an action that caused Alex to smile for it would appear that even her training had not erased her obsession for books.

Alex leaned closer toward Hermione and whispered directly at her ear, "I trust that I would not be having competition from these books, Little Kitten?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, she turned her attention back toward her master and replied, "Master, these books are nothing compared to you, you are my life, my everything, if you should just wish for it, Master, I would burn every single tome in here for you."

Alex nodded, with a smile, he added, "I don't think that there is a need for that, Little Kitten," he replied, "You have served me well enough, I think allowing you free reign in this library would be a suitable reward," seeing the smile and the brightness in her face, Alex added, "but I would expect you to serve me properly, Little Kitten, else, I may order you to do what you had just said"

"Yes, Master," Hermione replied.

Alex allowed Hermione to seat beside him – as opposed to having her kneel by his feet – as he took his seat inside the library in front of a overhead projector projecting an image into a white wall in front of him.

The image was a map of the United Kingdom, specifically England as Alex has no authority to interfere with Scotland just yet, despite the fact that the other side has their headquarters over there. Several red points were located all over the map, points that both Alex and Hermione easily recognized as magical zones. Kyle confirmed that a few moments later as he began his briefing.

"The leaders of the two sides?" Alex asked a few moments later. Hermione wondered why her master had stopped Kyle from continuing with the introduction, but she reminded herself that if she needed to know, her master would tell her. As her master had not told her, then it was clear that she does not need to know.

The image changed and Hermione found herself staring at a picture of her old Headmaster and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Both pictures appeared to be taken fairly recently, which surprised Hermione, considering that there are very few who had seen Voldemort face-to-face. Taking into consideration the resources of the League, however, she told herself that she should not be surprised.

"The 'Dark' side of this conflict, my Lord, is led by this person, Tom Marvolo Riddle, whose moniker is Voldemort," Kyle said, "He was believed to have been born in 1927 and entered Hogwarts School in 1938, graduating in 1945. He disappeared after several months of working for a small shop in Knockturn Alley, London, resurfaced a few years later, claiming to be the most powerful wizard in the world"

Hermione kept her attention straight even though she heard many snorts of laughter coming from the gathered men around her. Her master was one of those who had laughed at the notion, "Your assessment of this person, Mr. Ross," Alex said.

"He would not be the first person that claimed that he is powerful without real power in his hands, Lord Alexander," the Mage Hunted replied, "However, he is certainly one of the most arrogant, claiming that he is the most powerful in the world without even proving anything," he shook his head, "I suppose that his claimed return from the dead might lead credence to that claim, but really, he probably used a Horcrux in order to stay in this plain of existence," he shook his head once more before turning his full attention toward Alex, "My Lord Alexander," he said, "I've read the entire history of Tom Riddle, or at least, the entire history of him that we can collect, and I would tell you now, he is powerful, for a British-educated wizard, but he is nothing"

"Suppose I throw him in the Pit with my pet here, who would emerge victorious?" Alex asked as he gently caressed Hermione's hair. She leaned closer toward him in reaction.

Mage Hunter Ross did not hesitate, "I have not seen your pet fight before, my Lord, but I can tell just how powerful she is from the aura surrounding her alone," he replied, "She might have some difficulty, but in the end, I believe that she would win"

Alex nodded, he turned his attention back toward Kyle and said, "Continue, the other man"

"Yes, Lord Alexander," he replied, bowing, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the leader of the so-called 'Light' side. Born sometime in the year 1890, entered Hogwarts school in 1901, graduated first in his class in 1908, he has numerous dealings with the League since then"

"In 1918, he collaborated with League member Nicholas Flamel to 'discover' the twelve uses of Dragon Blood," Kyle continued, "During their collaboration, Master Nicholas observed him in preparation for recruiting him into the League, but concluded that Dumbledore cannot be recruited for the reason that Master Nicholas does not think he would be able to give up his personal wants for the Plan, thus, he was passed over without even knowing of our existence."

"In 1945, he defeated Dark Lord Grindelwald in Germany," Kyle continued, "He is blissfully unaware that we used him as a tool to defeat Grindelwald, or the fact that most of his superiors in the OSS are League members."

"Following the first rise of Tom 'Voldemort' Riddle in Magical Britain, he formed the Order of the Phoenix," Kyle continued, "We are aware of the existence of this supposedly secret organization for a simple reason, we have two masters in their first roster, though both were killed before the end of the first stage of the British Magical Civil War."

"Mr. Ross, your assessment of Mr. Dumbledore first, then I would speak with you about my meeting with him," Alex said.

"Definitely more dangerous than Tom 'Voldemort' Riddle, sir," the Mage Hunted replied, "Both magically and politically, he is the stronger contender, but still nothing compared to you, though he may be able to best your pet"

"He is an arrogant ass who cannot see beyond his own genius," Alex said, "The man is, I would admit, a genius, but Master Nicholas was correct in his assessment, he cannot give up his wants to be able to fulfill a role as a Hand of Fate. He believes in his own superiority, ignoring those around him, and self-righteous, arguing that all that he does is for the Greater Good even if he does not know crap"

"His presence is pretty much the reason that we are called out here," Alex said. He stood and all attention was turned toward him, "He was supposed to have died in 1997, but I would admit that I have something to do with why he is still alive, still, a rewrite of the Plan had him dying in 1998. He is our biggest target in this Intervention"

"Tom Marvolo 'Voldemort' Riddle," Alex said, "Supposed to have died in 1998, though, again, I have something to do with the reason that he is still alive. The Writers rewrote the Plan and he was supposed to die earlier this year, but he still walks with us because the instrument that was chosen was too focused on the wrong thing, namely, the breast of the girl who had poisoned him with love potion, thus, we are here to let this bastard rest as well"

"Numerous other targets, on both sides of the War, had escaped their Fates because of the manipulations of both Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore," Alex continued, "They are on our Hit List as well, and we would be taking them down"

"Our timetable has been set, gentlemen, and we have times our first raids to start by this time next week," Alex said, "Until that time, please familiarize yourselves with the Target List, as well as the consequences of any action that we may do," he sighed, "I know that it is not usually the job of the League to overtly change the course of history, but then again, the League does not usually Intervene anyway," he sighed again, "that would be all"

Everyone inside the room – with the exemption of Hermione – pushed their chairs back and stood at attention at the same time. Hermione would have followed suit a few moments later had Alex not stopped her. Salutes were given and returned before – five minutes later – the library was empty of everyone save Alex and Hermione.

"Hermione," Alex said as he resumed his seat.

Hermione threw herself from her chair and knelt beside Alex. She knew that he would not like this, but, even though she was not overly fond of it, she missed him dominating her. Alex turned at her before he motioned for her to place her head on his lap. A few moments later, he started to twirl her hair with his finger, thinking silently, even as Hermione lost herself to the sensations.

"Hermione," Alex repeated. He did not stop twirling her hair, so she did not think that he would want for her to switch to that persona, "Do you have a way to contact Harry Potter?"

Hermione blinked, she turned her head slightly so that she was looking straight at her master. Alex saw the questioning look at her face – as well as the worried look – and smiled, "do not worry, he is not in the Hit List, I simply wish to speak with him about some things," he sighed, "Do you have a way to connect with him?"

"I am not sure if it would work, my Master, but I think I do," she replied.

"Please try to arrange a meeting between me and him sometime this week," Alex ordered, he sighed and turned his attention toward a window.

Storm clouds were gathering over the English Channel and Alex smiled as he equated those storm clouds to the gathering power in his hands. He turned his attention back to Hermione, "It is of the utmost importance"

Hermione nodded, "I would endeavor to arrange a meeting between the two of you, my Master," she replied. She tried to stand, but Alex stopped her, and she turned to look at him again.

"Later," he replied, he smiled at her and asked, "Knowing you, my Little Kitten, one of your deepest fantasies is probably to be taken in a Library, well" his smile grew broader as he theatrically looked around, "we are alone, we are in a library, so lets get that fantasy of yours done, shall we?"

Hermione smiled at her master and nodded enthusiastically.

**The Rookery**

**Devon, England**

**November 12, 1999 CE**

Harry silently made her way back to the Burrow, walking along the threadbare path that leads from the Rookery toward the ancestral home of the Weasleys.

He knew that he could easily apparate over to the Burrow, but he wanted to walk, if only so that he can be alone and think of what he had just done.

He had been in a relationship with Ginny ever since his sixth year, that was a time span of about three years and not once had he even thought of cheating on her. For three days, that was exactly what he did, more, he did it with the girl who was supposed to be the best friend of his girlfriend.

True, Harry only slept with Luna once, but it was still cheating as he spent three days with the former Ravenclaw without even thinking about Ginny.

Luna was not as 'fun' as Ginny. She was quiet, an introvert who looked at the world through her own unique lenses – sometimes literally – and was probably the polar opposite of Ginny, yet, there is something about her that makes Harry want to seriously consider a relationship that can be classified as more than friends with her.

This, combined with the recent actions of Ginny and the fact that Harry was seriously asking himself why in hell is he in a serious relationship with a girl who looked just like his mother, had made the Boy-who-Lived very confused.

The sound of an owl approaching him made Harry pause. The snowy white owl reminded him of his loyal familiar Hedwig – killed by Voldemort himself while they were attempting to escape Privet Drive during the summer before his seventh year – and Harry extended his right hand, allowing the owl to land on the makeshift perch, which, in turn, allowed Harry to take the letter.

As he had expected, the letter was addressed to him, but then again, if it was not, then the owl would not be here. What he did not expect, however, was the person who e letter. Harry can, even though it has been so long, easily identify the elegant script of Hermione.

Harry knew that it was the appearance of Hermione that made him think about his relationship with Ginny. Seeing his best friend from school all grown up had invoked something in Harry that refused to be explained, and seeing her being kissed – even if it was a simple kiss on her forehead – by another man made Harry want to pummel the man at the nearest wall.

He opened the envelope and read the letter. He sighed as soon as he finished the short, almost impersonal, note. She had referred to him as 'Mr. Potter' instead of 'Harry' and had ended the letter with 'Hoping that you can come' instead of 'Love' as she had done in the last letters that he had received from her.

"Why does he want to meet me Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked, "Why does the man who took you away from us want to meet me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**ELEVEN**

**The Burrow**

**Devonshire, England**

**November 15, 1999 CE**

The ancestral home of the largest magical family in the whole of Britain was almost empty, which was unusual, given the time of day. The Weasley family matriarch had somehow driven off her husband and some of her children so that she can have the entire house to herself and her two youngest.

The rather loudmouthed, obnoxious woman who believed that she should be equivalent to a peer just because both of her parents are purebloods – thus making her a pureblood herself – turned to study her two youngest children while she set the table.

She did not miss the rather irritated expression on the face of Ron, but she guessed that the reason for that was because he was asked to stay at home rather than to accompany his father at a meeting between some suppliers of the Twins business in a fancy restaurant inside Diagon Alley.

Opposite her older brother, Ginny Weasley sat with a neutral expression on her face. Molly knew better, of course. She knew that her daughter was pissed because her boyfriend had decided to abandon her. Of course, no one wanted to remind the rather volatile young witch that she was the one who refused to speak with her boyfriend when Harry asked her if they can talk about their relationship. That was nearly a week ago, and the two are still to reconnect.

Given the orders that Molly had received from Albus Dumbledore, she knew that she has to find a way to reconcile Harry with her daughter. The prestige of the Weasley family was on the line here and Molly was not going to allow a little spat between Harry and her daughter to get in the way. Unfortunately, she knew just how hard-headed the two parties could be and while Molly knows that she can convince her daughter – after all, she conditioned her to love Harry Potter since she was a baby – to forgive Harry, she is not sure if she can do the same when it comes to the Boy-who-Lived.

With a sigh, she finished her cooking and waved her wand to retrieve the chicken from the oven. With Ron here, she knew that she would need more than just one whole chicken, but the allowance of the Weasley family – which came from the Potter vaults without the knowledge of Harry – was delayed for a week while Gringotts – worryingly – conducted an audit.

Thinking about the coming audit made Molly nearly drop the chicken – on Ron's head – but she was fortunately able to keep her balance and place the platter on the table. She had to physically stop Ron from attacking the chicken almost as soon as she removed her hands.

"For once in your life, Ron, try to eat with manners," Ginny, her annoyed face finally revealing itself, shouted toward her brother. As expected, the older red-head ignored his sister and decided that it would be easier to eat with just his hands rather than the utensils that her mother had placed on the table in front of him.

Molly argued with herself whether or not to join the impending argument between her two children, though she had barely started arguing with herself when Ron suddenly pulled his wand on his younger sister, necessitating the intervention of Molly.

"Enough," the loudmouthed woman exclaimed. Both Ginny and Ron turned their attention toward their mother, saw that she was about to explode, and quieted down of their own accord. Ron quickly pocketed his wand, never mind the fact that it was still greasy considering that he was wolfing down the chicken with only his hands.

Determined to prove that her brother is a pig, Ginny was very self-conscious as she filled her plate, though Molly is sure that her only daughter is anxious to eat just as much as Ron. Apparently, even though she eats almost as much as her brother, she does not gain weight. Molly suspects that her daughter is using a dieting charm of some sort, but decided not to ask.

Then again, Molly considered, eating and not gaining weight is probably a trait that her children got from their father as Ron does not appear to be gaining any weight either.

Turning her attention toward her youngest son, Molly sighed before she opened her mouth and started to push out words, "Ron, I need you to listen," she turned toward Ginny, "Ginny, I need you to listen as well"

The two youngest Weasley children turned toward their mother, but that does not mean that they stopped what they were doing. Ron, for instance, continued eating though he turned his right ear toward her mother to listen.

Seeing the action of her youngest son, Molly suppressed the urge to sigh. Looking back, she supposed that she should not really blame her son for his failure to live up to the standards of his brothers, as unlike his brothers, Ron was born with a weak left ear. This meant that the boy can only hear properly if he were to point his ear toward that direction, though Molly had instructed her son ever since he was young to make it appear as if he can hear from both ears, after all, he is a pureblood.

Molly sighed, "I have met with Albus a few days ago," he announced, she turned toward her daughter and a smile lit up on her face as she announced, "He had finally allowed us to begin planning for a wedding, you and Harry would be married before the end of the year"

Ginny visibly lighted up at the prospect of finally marrying her hero. It does not matter that they had an argument, she would finally be able to marry her hero, and at that point, that was the only thing that matters to Ginny.

The youngest Weasley daughter smiled broadly at that announcement and it would appear as if she was in cloud nine at the prospect, finally, after so many years, she is going to get married with her hero.

Apparently, Ron does not like the prospect of his younger sister finally marrying Ginny, "The last time that they met, Ginny and Potter got into a spat, remember?" he asked, reminding his mother of _that _particular obstacle. He leered at his sister as he added, "Besides, I saw him walk out of the Burrow with Luna that night"

"That bitch!" Ginny suddenly shouted, she fished for her wand at the same moment that she stood and both Molly and Ron are sure that she would have attacked her childhood friend had Molly not stopped her by firing a mild immobilization charm at her.

"Calm down Ginny," Molly implored her daughter. The Weasley family matriarch knew very well just how explosive and destructive the temper of her daughter is. The only Weasley girl of her generation had nearly destroyed the quidditch pitch of the Weasley family when she was informed that Hermione had disappeared, probably died, and Harry is not speaking with anyone – though she was probably angrier because of the latter rather than the former event.

Ginny glared at her mother, but Molly glared back. The immobilization charm that Molly had used would prevent her from speaking as well, which was exactly what Molly wanted given that she is not done speaking.

Turning to her youngest son, she did acknowledge the presence of that particular obstacle, "If necessary, we would up the love potion that we use on him," Molly announced. She did blink as she realized that they are already using a very potent ammortentia potion on the boy-who-lived, yet, somehow, he had managed to circumvent the effect.

Molly's eyes widened as she realized that she was there when Harry first fought off the effect of the potion, and that was when Ron revealed that Hermione was still alive. Shaking her head mentally, she remembered the latest inner circle meeting and prayed that what Mad-Eye Moody had said about Hermione was true, because if it was not, then all of the plans that Molly had made to help the Weasley family regain their status would have been for naught.

Quickly, Molly racked her mind for a plan to counter any effect that Hermione might have on Harry, just in case. She had made several plans following the first letters of Ron to her that he had made friends with the Potter family, and over the course of nearly ten years, she had modified, discarded, and reviewed every plan just in case.

With the supposed death of Hermione, Molly had discarded many of her plans, but with her reappearance, it would appear that there would be a need to implement those long discarded plans.

"Mum," Ron suddenly said. Molly turned toward her son just in time to hear him say, "I get it why Ginny needs to marry Potter, but what about me? I'm older than her, it makes sense that I should marry first," he complained.

Ginny looked as if she wanted to retort, but before she can say anything, Molly sighed and asked, "Who would you want to marry Ron?"

Ron smirked, "I don't want to marry her, mum, I just want her in my bed," he replied, "She's way hotter than any other girl I've met and smarter than them as well," he looked positively gleeful as he named that girl, "Granger, I want Granger"

Molly smiled. _So there would be no need to re-plan everything,_ she told herself. She had made plans to ensure that her son and the mudblood would get together, though she had discarded it when she supposedly died. Seeing that her son still wants her, all she has to do is to revive it.

"Really Ron?" Ginny asked, "She broke your arm, what makes you think you can control her?"

Molly frowned and anger etched her face as she remembered that particular incident. She wanted to tear Hermione apart, but before she can do anything, Albus stopped her, telling her that Hermione is protected by a very powerful man.

"The same way that you are controlling my 'best mate'," Ron replied with a sneer that Snape would probably kill for, "Love potions"

Ginny took offense at the insinuation, but before she can say anything, molly interrupted again, "That is exactly what we would do," Molly replied, she smiled at the plan that her son had come up with, praising her son for his ingenuity – never mind the fact that she was the one who came up with the plan before, but needs must given the inferiority complex of her youngest son – she said, "Good idea, Ron, we would send love potions keyed to you, and since you only want her as your bitch, no one would be the wiser."

Ginny looked at her mother and brother, trying to decide if she should warn them about the man who was protecting Hermione, but seeing the almost gleeful look on the face of her brother, she decided not to. Ron needed to be taken down a few pegs for his insinuation that Harry's love for her is artificial created by the love potions that her mother had been sending him since their sixth year. The love potions are just there to make Harry notice him, because her hero really loves her, after all, she looks exactly like his mother and he rescued her from the basilisk, but most of all, they are soul mates.

"We would be sending the love potions to the mudblood by owl post, surely, owls can still find her," Molly announced, fleshing out her plans, she turned toward Ginny, "I would invite Harry back today since we still have potions keyed to you, we need him to agree to the wedding as soon as possible so we can start planning," she looked positively giddy as she added, "Oh, I so love weddings"

Ginny and Ron smiled at their mother, convinced that their plan is going to succeed.

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**November 15, 1999 CE**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his impressive mahogany desk observing the trinkets that were on the surface of a table located opposite his desk. Every now and then, smoke would rise from one of the gadgets and the Headmaster of Hogwarts would nod in response.

He knew that he has a problem, but he does not know how big it is. A casual meeting with the muggle prime minister with the Minister of Magic – Millicent Thatchwood, who had replaced Rufus Scrimgeour just five months previously owing to the inefficient administration of the latter – revealed that Alex York is not just a simple arms smuggler.

The Prime Minister looked ready to order the man arrested, but before the Prime Minister can say anything, one of the closest advisor of the Prime Minister hurriedly whispered something behind the ear of the Prime Minister and the leader of the muggle government actually visibly paled at whatever it was that his advisor had said before informing Dumbledore that while they are grateful for the information, there is nothing that they can do to arrest the man. They would just have to wait until evidence can be gathered.

It spoke of the government connections of Alex York since that was the same thing that Fudge said whenever one of his campaign contributors gets in hot water. Still, judging from the reaction of the Prime Minister, Alex York is not the same as Lucius Malfoy or any of his ilk. He did not gain those connections by bribing everyone that he can see; he earned those connections, somehow.

Casual questions asked by some of his confidential agents regarding where Hermione had disappeared – he did promise Harry that he would come up with an explanation as to why they were not aware that she was still alive, and given the warnings given by Alex York, the Headmaster wants to know anyway – had been met with stiff lips and high walls. Already, two of his agents in the muggle world in Eastern Europe had failed to check in at all, which meant that they are probably already dead. Shaking his head, the Headmaster of Hogwarts concluded that the man that has Hermione Granger under his control is a very, very, dangerous player. One that he is not even sure he could win against.

With a sigh, the Headmaster decided that he would warn his subordinates the next time that they meet against engaging the man, while trying to come up with a way to recruit him into the Order. Dumbledore is sure that with him at his side, he would win the war and secure the Greater Good for another hundred years.

Suddenly, the red flames of the fireplace of the office turned green. The Headmaster turned his attention toward the fireplace just in time to see the face of Severus Snape in it, "Headmaster, can I come through?" he asked.

"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore greeted, "Come in, come in," and when the ex-potions master of Hogwarts and spy in the Death Eater ranks walked into the room, Dumbledore continued, "Do you bring news?"

Snape nodded, "I do, Headmaster," he replied, but then he shook his head before adding, "and none of it is good for our side," seeing the concerned look on the face of the Headmaster, he elaborated, "the twenty five Death Eaters that the Dark Lord had sent against Granger and her muggle companion never returned, Headmaster, and the only one who did, Dolohov, returned with a hole in his forehead," seeing the knowing expression on the face of the Headmaster, Snape asked, "What the hell happened out there?"

Dumbledore replied, "Ms. Granger had changed, Severus, she is no longer the goody two shoes who wanted to fight for equal rights for house-elves, she is a blooded warrior," he replied. Seeing the incredulous – and disbelieving – expression on the face of his spy, the Headmaster added, "She is deadly, Severus, I would advise you against confronting her, but as deadly as she is, and she was the one who killed majority of the recruits sent, she is a pale candle compared to her companion."

"The muggle?" Snape asked, truly surprised.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Not a muggle, Severus," he replied, "he is not a muggle, he is a wizard, a very powerful one, probably already a warlock"

Snape blinked as he tried to remember what the literature says about warlocks. In the entire history of Magical Britain, there had been less than a dozen warlocks in existence, and the most famous of them was Merlin. It was generally regarded that one cannot be a warlock if he is younger than fifty years of age.

"How old…?" Snape began.

"Very young," Dumbledore replied, not even giving the ex-potions master of Hogwarts the chance to finish his question, "He is probably only a few years older than Ms. Granger"

Snape paused for a few moments. He thought about the implications of this particular fact in the ongoing war. Snape might be a petty man who cannot let go of a grudge, but he is also very smart. He knew that the side who can get another warlock – seeing that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are both warlocks – would probably win the war outright.

"Are we going to recruit him?" Snape suddenly asked. He turned toward the surprised headmaster and repeated his question "Is the Order going to recruit him?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I would ask Harry to try to establish contact with Ms. Granger as soon as he is back, hopefully, we can get to Mr. York through Ms. Granger"

"We better move fast then, Headmaster," Snape suddenly said. Dumbledore turned toward his spy with a questioning look, but before he can say anything, the reformed Death Eater added, "the Dark Lord has sent feelers to the man, he wishes to meet with him"

"Surely, Tom would just wish to kill him?" Dumbledore asked, he added, "His usual attitude with those more powerful than him is to kill them"

"Not this time, Headmaster," Snape replied, "the Dark Lord wishes to speak with this man," he looked worried as he added, "Headmaster, I have never seen the Dark Lord acknowledge someone as his equal before, and he thinks that he is a muggle. Somehow, the records kept in Malfoy Manor disappeared in regards to those Death Eaters that he sent and their families are asking why those that were sent disappeared from their family trees"

"Alastor had said as much," Dumbledore admitted.

Snape was adamant, "Headmaster, some of the families have clocks much like the Weasley family clock," he explained, "The patriarchs of those families revealed to the Dark Lord that not only were the hands representing the missing Death Eaters gone, magic itself appear to tell us that they never existed in the first place"

Dumbledore blinked, "Surely that is not possible, Severus," he replied, "Mr. York must have done something to them," he added in a low voice, though at that point, even the Headmaster was not sure what to believe.

"Headmaster, possible or not, it had happened," Snape replied. He actually looked afraid as he added, "I've seen the recruits before I came here, they are all afraid, apparently, one of the missing has just given a betrothal ring to one of the other recruits, a charmed ring that no one but the person who gave it to her can remove, and it was gone, not just removed, Headmaster, gone."

"Even some of the veteran Death Eaters, those that have spent time in Azkaban, are afraid, it has never happened before," Snape continued, "the Dark Lord fears only one man, yourself, but somehow, his subconscious is telling him to fear this Alex York, and that is probably the reason why he wants to meet with him."

"Tom knows him as an arms smuggler," Dumbledore replied, "He would probably attempt to deal with him," he shook his head before adding, "You are correct, this is serious, I must get Harry back here as soon as possible so we can contact Ms. Granger," he looked at Severus, who stood and quickly made his way back to the fireplace, "Stay safe, Severus"

"You as well, Headmaster," the ex-potions master of Hogwarts replied before he announced his destination and stepped through the green flames.

**Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Diagon Alley**

**London, England**

**November 15, 1999 CE**

Harry walked on the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley with a clear purpose in his mind. His wand was on his hand and his auror uniform was on. Harry had thought that he would need to wear his uniform and appear as if he was on patrol to dissuade people from interfering with his business, but given the number of people that were in the Alley, he realized that there was no need for it.

He had exchanged letters with Hermione following her first contact with him. The two of them had managed to work out an agreement regarding the proposed plan of 'my master' to speak with him and that is the reason why Harry is here.

He turned toward at a particular store and spotted the meeting place – Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor – and looked around, concentrating his magic on his eyes, he had found out during his sixth year – allows him to see the tendrils of magic around him. With a little practice and studying, this technique had allowed him to identify different types of wards just by looking at them.

Harry spotted the man that he was supposed to be meeting seated at one of the tables with a cup in front of him. He appeared to be alone and was reading a newspaper – a muggle newspaper – and was giving off the impression that he does not have a care at anything that is happening around him.

Given that he was also wearing muggle clothing – he was wearing a double-breasted navy blue suit, navy blue dress pants and black leather shoes – this was dangerous. Harry wondered if the man that he is supposed to meet is actually aware that he is advertising himself to the many Death Eater informers in the alley.

_'He's probably baiting them,'_ the boy-who-lived thought to himself. He sighed and looked around again with his magic focused on his eyes. The only wards that he can see are the regular wards, which meant that the man that he is supposed to meet had not even bothered.

The boy-who-lived sighed before he resumed walking toward the man that he is supposed to meet, the man who had taken Hermione away from them.

Had Harry actually thought of looking around him again, he would have seen a beggar making his way through the opposite alley, looking for food in the dumpster. The beggar paused for a few moments as he saw Harry Potter without a guard before he blinked in surprise.

A momentary hesitation followed as the beggar wondered if this was a trap of some kind in an operation being conducted by the Order and he actually started to scan the area around the boy. He watched as the boy shook hands with a man wearing muggle clothing – which infuriated the beggar who wished that he could curse the other man, but he was a squib so he cannot do it – before the muggle motioned for Harry to take a seat.

The beggar looked around again, trying to discern any disillusioned escorts for the boy, but did not see anything. He knew that there might be a chance that the fact that his magic was stolen from him by one of the mudbloods had prevented him from really seeing the disillusioned escorts of the boy, but he also has his orders.

Forgetting the fact that he was foraging for food, he quickly made his way back to Knockturn Alley in general and a particular pub – frequented by Death Eaters – in particular, where he informed the innkeeper – who was the resident Death Eater – that Potter is meeting with a muggle in Diagon Alley, possibly without escorts. A few more minutes later, the call was sent to all available Death Eaters to gather.

They may have lost twenty six of their brothers during the last time that they tried to attack the Light side, but this time they would win, but just in case, perhaps it would be better if they were to wait for more of their brothers to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWELVE**

**Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Diagon Alley**

**London, England**

**November 15, 1999 CE**

Harry casually approached cautiously. Although he was fairly certain that the other man is not going to attack him, these are times of war, and the boy-who-lived would rather not allow his guard down. His former professor – Alastor Moody – would have his head if the master auror were to know that Harry had failed to live with the famous mantra of the man who was single-handedly responsible for keeping Azkaban half-full, 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'.

Harry noted that the man that he is supposed to meet did not even turn his gaze to watch him as he approached, keeping his attention to the newspaper in front of him. Occasionally, he would turn the page, but he would never take his eyes off of it.

This allowed Harry the opportunity to study the other man. The boy-who-lived recalled the few facets of information that the Order was able to gather about him, but even with the admittedly impressive intelligence gathering capability of the Order, they might as well have came up with nothing.

Having memorized the reports regarding this man with the hope that he would be able to find anything that would explain why Hermione is with this man, Harry knows his name and his alleged profession, but other than that, his information paper was a clean slate.

No one knows when he was born, where he was born, who his parents were, who his siblings were if he has them. There is no record of him going to any school, no record of him ever applying for anything, even in the muggle world.

Truth to tell, the Order has more information on Voldemort and all of his followers than they have about this man, though Harry supposed that that is not surprising, considering that the Order was founded specifically to fight against Voldemort.

Almost grudgingly, Harry gave his respect to the other man. That he was wearing muggle clothes in the middle of Diagon Alley in broad daylight without even any form of self-defense evident on his body was nothing short of suicide, but he was still doing it. Harry knew that the other man has something with him to defend himself, probably a gun hidden on his person, but Harry also conceded that he would not need it since he is capable of powerful – very powerful – wandless magic.

Harry finally decided to face the music and started to quicken his pace toward the man. Harry was already in front of him – blocked by his newspaper – before the other man even moved from his seat.

"Mr. Potter," the other man said with a smile, he motioned for Harry to take a seat and Harry did so, before he continued, "I am so happy that you had decided to meet with me,"

"Sending me an invitation with the name of my best friend did not really leave me with much of a choice," Harry replied darkly. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he was pissed with this man, and why should he not be? After all, this is the person who had taken Hermione away from him.

The other man laughed, "Quite," he replied before he asked, "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? A sundae perhaps?"

Harry shook his head, "I do not wish to be indebted to you, sir, even if it is just a cup of coffee," he replied, he sighed before asking, "Why did you want to meet with me?"

For a reply, the other man laughed, "Let me introduce myself first," he said, "Formally, of course, for I am sure that you and your comrades had already done your research, and I would be surprised if you have not learned my name, though I admit, I would be surprised if you have more information about me than just my name," he sighed theatrically, and with a half-bow that was mocking, said in a formal tone, "I am Alexander Charles York, and yes, I am an arms smuggler, in the strictest interpretation of that term"

Alex smiled, "I have supplied a means for people to kill other people around the world, Mr. Potter," he continued, "I have seen dozens of wars, hundreds of battles, and a thousand people dead, and I know that I am responsible for it, so, yes, I am arrogant and I am an asshole.," he added the last with a smile.

Harry immediately went on alert and slammed his occulumencary barriers shut. What Alex had just said was a reply to the questions that he was thinking. It was obvious that the other man is a master legillimens, more advance than either Dumbledore or Snape since Harry did not even feel even the slightest touch on his mind.

"Beautiful," Alex suddenly said. He sipped his coffee before turning his attention back toward Harry, "You asked me why I wanted to meet with you?" he asked, but it was a rhetorical question since he did not wait for Harry to reply, "Simple reason, really, I want to meet with you, speak with you, learn what you think of things," he smiled malevolently, "You can say that I wanted to see what you are thinking."

Harry tightened his shields in response to the last statement, though he managed to fix Alex with a withering glare that would have probably sent Dumbledore through the doors in an effort to calm the boy-who-lived. Alex, however, merely smiled back.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to keep the venom in his voice, though judging from the smile that Alex was wearing, it was evident that his intention was not being met.

Alex waved his hand, "She's around," he admitted with a smile, he sighed before adding, "She would, of course, not allow me to go out without her near me," he smiled fondly as he shook his head, "Sometimes, I wonder, if choosing her as my personal bodyguard was the correct decision, I mean, she can be bossy at times, and I am her master, but then again, after thinking about it, I realize, if I picked someone else, it would be the same," he smirked at Harry, "might as well pick someone who can do two duties right?"

"Two duties?" Harry asked.

Alex smirked, "Harry, Harry, Harry," he said, "Why did you think Hermione broke the arm of that troll-brain that you call friend?" he asked.

Alex allowed Harry a few moments to think about the answer to the question. Harry wanted to reply right away, informing this rather irritating man in front of him that Hermione and Ron always argue about things, but before he can say that, he realized that even if that was the case, never before had Hermione did physical harm to Ron. His eyes widened as he remembered what Hermione said before she broke Ron's arm.

"'Only my master can touch me'," Harry quoted. His eyes flashed and he fixed Alex an admittedly intimidating glare, but the other man merely smirked, "What did you do to her?"

Alex smiled, "Mr. Potter, I am a master, though I insist on others calling me 'Lord' instead of master, I do enjoy my uniqueness," he replied. He paused for a few moments, as if he expected Harry to understand that answer, fixing the boy-who-lived with a smirk that was fast draining Harry's patience, though before Harry can say anything, Alex added, "An expert at bringing people – male or female – to submission," he sipped at his coffee once more before he fixed Harry with the same glare that Harry had been shooting him since the start of the meeting.

Harry actually cringed when he saw the glare, but managed to stand his ground. Alex smiled at the reaction, and it surprised Harry as it was a friendly smile, "Good, Mr. Potter," he replied, "I remember one man who was like you before, headstrong, acts before thinking, but I guess that that is what makes you a Gryffindor," he sighed, "my Little Kitten had told me about your adventures before she fell into my hands," he smiled fondly, "She was brains back then, I made her different, she is not only brains, she is also brawns."

"She is the smartest witch of her generation, the smartest witch of all time," Harry replied in a low voice. He once more fixed Alex a glare, "You took her from us."

"I did," Alex admitted with a smile. His smile quickly disappeared as Harry moved to draw his wand, and fixed him with a withering glare, "I would not do that if I were you, Mr. Potter, for right now, I have my gun under the table and pointed at you, trust me, I will fire, Plan or no Plan"

Harry blinked. He allowed his wand arm to go limp. He opened his mouth to say something, specifically the last four words that came out of Alex's mouth, but before he can say anything, Alex asked, "Do you remember the day that you lost Hermione?"

Harry nodded, "Hogsmeade visit, fifth year," he replied in a low voice, he seemed hesitant before adding, "She wanted to meet with a few students to organize some sort of defense club, but the Death Eaters attacked first and we had to return to join the battle, before I knew it, she was gone."

Alex shook his head with disapproval, "She called for you, did you know?" he asked, disapproval dripping from his every word, he sighed and shook his head once more, "Did you ever ask yourself how things would be different if you had thought about her?"

"Of course I did," Harry replied, rather angrily, "She was my best friend and something else," he smiled at Alex despite himself, "You never know the value of something or someone until the moment that they are no longer there," he shook his head.

Alex fixed him with a look that was half-sympathetic and half-disapproving, "Very true," he replied, he sipped at his coffee before asking, "Do you why she wanted to organize that club?" he asked, and when Harry opened his mouth to answer, Alex quickly added, "Not the reason that she told you, of course, for teaching your classmates practical defense is not the real reason that she wanted to organize that club,"

"I spoke with her mother before the funeral," Harry replied, he cringed as he remembered the despondent look on the face of Hermione's face during that sad event, "She told me what she and Hermione spoke about during the summer break after our fourth year"

Alex smiled, "So you did know," he commented. He paused for a few moments before he spoke again, and when he did, the tone of his voice was different once more, this time, it was confrontational, angry, and Harry felt as if Alex wanted to attack him, "And yet, here we are," he said, "I heard that you and Ginevra Weasley are currently in a relationship? And that the talk behind the bar is that the two of you are going to get married soon"

Harry shook his head, "I would not deny that I am in a relationship with Ginny," he replied, "But I am not in a hurry to marry her, I mean, I might not even survive this war, if I marry her, I would leave her, I don't want that."

Alex smiled, "My Little Kitten also told me about your selflessness," he commented under his breath, "But I can assure you, that is the talk amongst the crowd behind the bar," he shook his head, "I suggest that you speak with her about this."

"That being said, however," Alex continued, "informing you about useless bar gossip is not the reason that I am here," he sighed, "Did you ever love Hermione? More than a friend?"

There was no hesitation, "Yes," he replied, "Even until now"

"And yet, you are in a relationship with Ginny," Alex commented under his breath, "What gives? I can see from the tone of your voice, Mr. Potter, that you are deeply in love with her, but I am surprised about the depth of your relationship with Ginny, what gives?"

Harry paused and racked his mind, searching for an answer. He wondered why he is in a very serious relationship with Ginny. He wondered why his relationship with Ginny was very serious, when he remembered that the only reason that he asked Ginny to be his girlfriend was so that he can get over his grief over the loss of Hermione.

He remembered the day that he asked Ginny, before Hermione was lost, Harry thought of her as the sister that he never had, but now, he wondered why he is thinking of her as his future wife, because even if the so-called rumors are not true, Harry would not be surprised if he ends up married to Ginny.

"I don't know," he admitted, he looked at Alex, "I don't know," he sighed, "maybe I was in a relationship with her because Hermione is not around," he smiled before adding, "Yes, that is probably the reason"

"I see," Alex replied, he sighed once, closed his eyes and sipped at his coffee. The moment that he replaced the cup on the surface in front of him, he opened his eyes and Harry cringed as he saw the color red surrounding the eyes of the man who was seated in front of him. In a loud voice, Alex said, "You are using Ginny to forget about Hermione,"

Harry was about to reply, but before he can even open his mouth, Alex continued, "I do not really care about the red-haired princess, Mr. Potter, what I do care about is my Little Kitten," he continued, "You said you love Hermione," Harry nodded, "then why the fuck did you accept her death so easily? Why did you not even attempt to look for her? Why did you accept that she is gone, that she is dead, without investigating for yourself?"

"Dumbledore said…," Harry began.

"Oh, fuck Dumbledore!" Alex replied, "not that I would, mind you, but still," he shook his head, "The British magical community sees you as the man who would save them from Voldemort, you know what I see?" he asked, he did not wait for Harry to reply, "I see a puppet in strings with a senile old man pulling those strings, directing the puppet in a battle against an arrogant little ass whose so afraid of death, he ripped his very soul to escape it," Harry's eyes widened as he realized the implication of the words that Alex had just uttered.

Harry was informed by the Headmaster of the secret of Voldemort, but as far as Harry knows, very few are aware of the secret. He had not even told Ron and Ginny about the horcruxes, so he asked himself how this man in front of him knows about them.

Harry turned his attention back toward Alex, and cringed when he saw that the other man was still pissed, "No wonder we needed to Intervene," Alex commented under his breath, he turned his attention toward Harry. He inhaled as if he was consolidating his strength, before he bellowed.

"Do you know, Mr. Potter, whose name it was that she moaned when I first took her? Do you know who it was that she would scream for help when the first lashes landed on her back? Who it was that she prayed would come and save her every night for the first few months that she stayed in that cell? Whose name she would moan so deeply in her sleep even when she finally surrendered her will and everything that she is, was and ever would be to me?" Alex asked, he was looking at Harry with fire behind his eyes, and for the first time in so many years, the Boy-who-Lived actually felt fear.

"Even after her training was complete, there were times when she would think of you. During the first few months, there are times when she would whisper your name while she sleeps even after she had accepted that she is mine," Alex continued.

Harry appeared to want to say something, but Alex cut him off, "It is too late, the Plan had already been written," with a look that was almost pitying Harry, Alex said, "No matter what happens now, Hermione has become mine, you would never have her again"

Harry blinked, and his eyes widened as he recalled what Luna had told him that night when they shared her bed, '_It's too late Harry, no matter what happens now, Hermione would never return.'_

"Who are you?" Harry managed to ask.

"I am a Hand of Fate," Alex replied solemnly, "and I am here because you and your so-called 'Light' side could not be assed into fighting a proper war."

Harry replied, "We are doing our best," he defended, "We are capturing Death Eaters every day, winning battles, we have managed to isolate the war in the magical side alone," he smiled, "over the past few months, attacks against the muggle world was practically non-existent"

Alex wiped the smile off the face of Harry with a single sentence, "the reason for that is because Tom sent his Death Eaters against a muggle military research center," he said, this time, it was his turn to smile, "It was the perfect target, if not for the fact that it was a fucking military base with heavy guards, his Death Eaters barely managed to get in through the perimeter before they were cut down by automatic and semi-automatic rifle, and machinegun fire," his smile turned to a smirk as he added, "I have it in good authority that some idiots tried to cast the killing curse against a Challenger tank, how stupid can they get?" he asked rhetorically, "Fortunately, they would not spread their stupidity anymore, none of them returned and Tom is afraid of the muggles now"

"But they could be redeemed…," Harry began.

"Oh for fucks sake, Mr. Potter, grow up!" Alex replied, "You and your people are supposed to be at war, people die in war," he shook his head, "Okay, so you have a good cause in trying to redeem them, but they are bastards who are beyond redemption, for crying out loud, your so-called redeemed Death Eaters return to their ways the moment that you turned your backs to them, you are at war"

"I suppose that that is the reaction I would get from an arms dealer," Harry replied, pissed, "I'm sorry, but we won't buy weapons from you, so don't even bother trying to sell"

Alex laughed, "I doubt if you and the 'Light' side would even know how to use a rifle," he replied, "Would be a complete waste of my time, if you ask me, but then again, let me show you how useful they can be"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but before he can push out a single word, multiple apparaition sounds popped all over the alley as close to thirty Death Eaters appeared in front of Harry and Alex.

"What the hell?" Harry asked, he drew his wand and was about to cast when he was again cut off by the apparent leader of the Death Eaters.

"Potter, you and the muggle will die," the apparent leader said as he raised his wand and pointed the short stick at Alex, "Avada Keda-," he never got to finish that sentence as his head was suddenly sporting a hole.

Harry turned toward Alex who just smiled at him before he turned his attention back to his coffee. The arms smuggler did not even try to draw his gun as the Death Eaters surrounding them started to die.

A few managed to get a few lucky shots toward Alex and Harry, forcing the latter to quickly cast shields, but the spells that were fired toward them did not even reach his shields, they simply dissipated at the same time.

Positioned just above Alex, Hermione was practicing her breathing technique when she heard the first pops marking apparition. She quickly threw herself to the ground beside an SR-25 sniper rifle that she had set up a few hours ago.

She smiled fondly as she remembered the first time that her master had taught her how to fire a sniper rifle – it was one of the first times that he had touched her that had nothing to do with sexual gratification, both his and hers – before closing her left eye and taking a peek through the scope of the rifle.

She wished that her master had allowed her to wear an earpiece that would connect her to him, so that she can warn him about the numbers that he and Harry are facing, but her master had reminded her that anything that runs on electricity gets hay-wired by magic. They are lucky that guns do not run on electricity at all.

She also suspected that her master does not want her listening in on his conversation with Harry, though she cannot understand why he would not want her to listen. Mentally shaking her head, she reminded herself – again – that hers is not to question why, hers is to obey.

The apparent leader of the Death Eaters raised his wand toward her master, and Hermione saw red. Lining up the crosshair on the scope, she aimed the rifle at the forehead of the offending Death Eater before she pulled the trigger.

There was a muffled sound as a single 7.62 x 51 millimeter rifle round was fired from the chamber of the rifle. The rifling along the barrel of the sniper rifle twisted the bullet while the silencer mounted through the barrel muffled the sound.

Spinning like a top, the rifle round cut through the invisible wind straight and true, the spinning motion preventing it from toppling from its path. The bullet contained enough power to inflict both an entry and exit wound on the unfortunate Death Eater.

Curses started to fly from the Death Eater while Hermione continued her work with the rifle. She spotted another Death Eater and fired another round and less than five seconds later; another Death Eater was on the ground with a hole on his forehead.

The people in the alley are panicking now, but that did not stop Hermione from continuing her support fire. After firing ten rounds, she removed her eyes from the scope and quickly slammed a fresh round on the magazine well of the rifle before she glanced toward her master and smiled.

Hermione saw that the Death Eaters are throwing curses at him, but he was seating there calmly as he continued to sip on his coffee and read his morning paper. The same cannot be said of Harry who was standing there with his wand in his hand and dancing – figuratively – as he tried to figure out how the hell are the curses being fired against them dissipating before hitting his shields.

Hermione did wonder if her master would tell Harry that the reason for that is because the shields that Harry are casting is not large enough to even reach halfway to the shields that he had already placed in position even before the meeting had started.

Hermione resumed her work, firing more rounds from her rifle. Another five Death Eaters had suddenly grown holes on their forehead before the others realized that they cannot take down the boy-who-lived and his muggle companion who thumbed his nose at them by not even pretending that he is panicking. Knowing that there is nothing that they could do, the remaining Death Eaters gave up and disapparated, but not before another three of them were suddenly sporting holes in their foreheads.

Hermione heard the last disapparition sound and exhaled slowly. She pulled the charging handle of the rifle and a live round was ejected from the chamber of the rifle which she promptly caught and placed in her pocket, knowing that her master would like to have it as, for some reason, he keeps the 'bullet that never made it out of the chamber'.

Down on the street level, Alex finally turned his attention away from his newspaper and looked at the carnage that was delivered by Hermione and her sniper rifle. He smiled as he told himself that while Hermione is deadly up close, it was in long range that she excelled. He does not even need to stand to know that his Shadow had killed all of the dead with pinpoint accuracy by shooting them at the head.

"Very pretty isn't it Harry?" Alex suddenly asked. He smirked at the boy-who-lived, "You can thank Hermione for this, she is very beautiful, not to mention deadly, with a sniper rifle"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**THIRTEEN**

**Parkinson Manor**

**Cornwall, England**

**November 25, 1999 CE**

At least five men wearing jungle camouflage fatigues hugged the low hill overlooking the rather impressive looking mansion on the plains below with their eyes almost glued to their binoculars or scopes.

Behind them, close to fifteen other men wearing the same fatigues as them maintained guard with their rifles at the ready while five other men were seated on the ground with maps, radios and other communication and navigation aids scattered between them.

At a clearing located several meters away from where the group had gathered, four other men kept watch on the three vehicles – one Land Rover Snatch and two Land Rover Forward Control trucks – with their rifles at the ready as well.

It might look like a routine exercise for the British Territorial Army – for the uniform that these men are wearing came from that unit – but in truth, none of the gathered men here are even members of Her Majesty's Armed Forces and only very few key people within the government are even aware that they are here, or that they exist in the first place.

With his eyes fixed on his binoculars, Alex marked the number of sentries on the manor below them and, every now and then, would shake his head in disappointment as he remarked to the man who was lying prone beside him – Kyle Koch – how sluggish and how lousy the guards are.

Intelligence from within the Death Eaters and from within the Ministry had marked Parkinson Manor as a recruitment hub for the Death Eaters. Alex had decided to hit the 'Dark' side first as they are an easier target, when one considers the relative location of both sides.

Alex knew that by attacking the Dark Side and showing 'dark' tendencies while doing it, sooner or later, the 'Light' side would react and, more likely than not, would be the ones who would go after him instead of the other way around. The League member decided that if he is going to expend energy, he might as well expend it by hitting two birds with one stone, and destroying the recruitment hub of the Death Eaters is the most efficient way of doing it.

With a sigh, the young League member removed his eyes from his binoculars and turned his attention to the gathered communication and navigation group. He wished that he could just call in the Royal Air Force and bomb the living daylights out of the manor, but, unfortunately, that is not how the League operates.

While the League is powerful, they are still not omnipotent. They do need intelligence and sometimes, the best source of intelligence is the low tech ones, human intelligence. It is for that reason that the League rarely use airstrikes when they are intervening, they want live prisoners, not that those same prisoners would live after being questioned thoroughly, of course.

By not bombing the target area, it also means that hands and feet can get inside the target and do a bit of scouring. Even if in the end, all human sources are dead, intelligence might still be obtained by looking at pieces of information left behind by the dead and dying.

"Sir," Kyle said from beside Alex, forcing the Intervention commander to look at his subordinate, "First wave incoming"

Alex nodded, he turned his attention away from his second-in-command, but he did not turn it toward the manor, instead, he turned it toward the skies to the East.

The sound of rotors steadily increasing came from that direction. A few moments later, the sound was nearly deafening as five AH-6 helicopters – little birds – bearing the stars and bars of United States Military Aircrafts swooped in toward the manor, flying below civilian air traffic radar, but clearly visible in British military radar, not that those operators would complain anyway.

At the appropriate range, the little birds opened fire. Alex had ruled out the use of rockets for the mission, ordering instead that the little birds be outfitted with automatic cannons that shredded through the walls of the manor. The rounds from the cannons also perforated much weaker human skin, black clothes, and Death Eater masks.

Owing to the need to gather intelligence, the little birds swooped in only once, returning to base as soon as their fly-by was done and calling in the ground forces to approach the area.

"Give the signal to the ground forces," Alex said, pushing himself off of the ground and folding his hands over his chest. He silently watched as the little birds banked right before returning from where they came from, still maintaining their altitude and speed.

Close to forty Special Forces trained men – and one woman – had crept to within thirty meters of the manor before the helicopters had even left their base. Armed with assault rifles and light machineguns, this contingent is the one that Alex intends to use to secure the intelligence that the League might – or might not – get from the house.

After debating with himself for close to five hours, the young League member and commander of the Intervention force had allowed Hermione to accompany the ground contingent on the condition that she would not risk herself above and beyond what is expected of her. Hermione can only happily acquiesce to his demands and Alex could have sworn that she took it as a further sign that he is the only one who cares about her.

At this point in time, however, Alex cannot truly care any less.

Upon receiving the signal, the ground forces commander for the operation – a former US Navy SEAL who had served in Vietnam and all the secret wars that run concurrent with that one involving the United States – signaled his forces to advance. He did not like the fact that a slave is accompanying them, but he had to bow to the wishes of the expedition commander, he just hoped that she would not be a hindrance, though from the rumors that he had been hearing, that would not be a problem.

Hermione watched through the scope of her L96A1 sniper rifle as squad after squad of men ran toward the manor, ignoring the fallen bodies on the ground beside them. She had received permission from her master to accompany the raid, but had also received instructions not to endanger herself. It was for that reason that she decided to stay outside of the house and act as a close-sniper instead of joining the assault group.

Beside her, two other men positioned their sniper rifles while their spotters took position beside them to guide their shots. Hermione might have been a trailblazer and a respected member of the League, but she is still technically a slave, and no grunt would want to work with her, unless it involves her lying on her back and, the fact that her master had forbidden that notwithstanding, Hermione would rather work alone than do that had made it a non-issue.

Colors suddenly lighted up inside the house as the assault group finally located the Death Eaters who were either uninjured by the makeshift airstrike, or not injured enough to be able to fight back. Hermione imagined what she would do if she was among those who were trapped and realized that she would have disapparated the first chance she gets, though she knew that that would be impossible for those on the other side, as wards had been thrown up before the assault force went in.

A silenced shot sounded to her side as one of the two snipers managed a lucky shot. Hermione did not watch who the sniper hit, she was far too busy searching for her own targets.

She aimed her rifle toward the second floor of the house and searched for windows. Sure enough, she saw two Death Eaters huddled beside a window on the second story, neither wearing their trademark silver mask.

The fact that none of them are wearing mask allowed Hermione to identify them, after all, those two are former classmates of hers. With a smile that anyone would immediately label as maniacal, she took careful aim, using the crosshair on her scope to align the rifle perfectly, and when she was sure, she pulled the trigger.

On the second floor of the house, Draco Malfoy and his fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, crouched beside a window. They would have chosen to crouch somewhere else, if not for the fact that their current position is the only place where they could see the door. The two Death Eaters had planned on ambushing the balaclava wearing muggles who attacked their base the moment that the door was opened.

It was a good plan, admittedly, but they should really have chosen to crouch somewhere else, because they were clearly seen. The window behind them shattered, but neither had any time to register their surprise, because at almost the exact same moment, Draco Malfoy shouted out, both in alarm and pain, before stumbling and finding himself lying on the floor, bleeding from a wound that not only shattered his right kneecap, it severed his entire leg from the knee down.

The door opened and Pansy quickly turned her attention toward the door with the intention of cursing the person entering, though she stopped when she saw that the person was wearing the Death Eater garb.

"Lady Parkinson," the panicked voice behind the mask identified the Death Eater as a recent recruit, one who is still to earn the Dark Mark, "What do we…,"

He never got to finish that sentence as at that same moment, semi-automatic rifle fire – not that Pansy knows what that is – cut the unfortunate Death Eater. By the time that the firing was done, all that was left was a corpse bleeding from several rounds.

Shock filled Pansy's system as she saw one of her comrades get taken down. Combined that with the fact that Malfoy was not moving after losing his right foot, it was not surprising that she was unresisting when the balaclava wearing muggles totting rifles threw her at the ground and zip locked her hands behind her back. One of the muggles did the same for the still unconscious Malfoy heir while his partner drew a wand and cauterized the bleeding stump that was all that was left of the lower right leg of Draco Malfoy.

Meanwhile, Hermione shifted her rifle back on the ground floor after taking down Malfoy. She knew that the shock of seeing her boyfriend go down would incapacitate Pansy long enough to allow the others to take her into custody. Revenge for the name-calling would have to wait as she reminded herself that she has a job to do.

In any case, Hermione is sure that her master would give her the opportunity to put both of her former classmates out of their misery after he is done extracting needed information from their heads. With an almost wistful smile, she told herself that it is always better to kill a rival up close, when they can see who is going to kill them.

A small squad of six men – three two man teams – had peeled off from the main platoon that entered the manor itself in order to plant explosives around the compound. Hermione now turned her sniper rifle – as did the other snipers – to cover those men.

She saw a team crouching by a pillar that appeared to be supporting the Parkinson Manor dig into their knapsacks and come up with C4 and detonators. They were about to plant the device when they were suddenly jumped by three Death Eaters. Although the two are armed – with P90 personal defense weapons – they were not in a position to defend. Hermione and the other two snipers opened fire at almost the exact same time, but apparently, two of the three snipers aimed at the same person.

Two Death Eaters fell, the speed of the takedown surprising the other one, shocking him and petrifying him long enough for Hermione to take another shot and kill him. The two man team visibly relaxed as the threat was taken down before they continued with what they are doing.

A few more minutes later, the former Navy SEAL who was leading the ground contingent gave the signal that all is clear. A quick radio call later, four Land Rover Forward Control Trucks pulled up beside the house, to be followed a few moments later by two more Forward Control Trucks and one Land Rover Snatch that discharged Alex and the team that was observing the assault.

Seeing her master, Hermione broke cover, though she managed to do so in a proper fashion. After all, this is still a firing zone, and it would not do well – it will reflect badly on her master – if she was to forget that and act like a lovesick puppy in front of him.

Instead of kneeling before him, she just bowed, though Alex ruffled her hair a bit as a sign of affection and motioned for her to accompany him while the former SEAL who led the ground contingent saluted before giving his report.

After hearing the report, Alex decided that the twenty four men and women that were taken during the raid would be too many to be transported, even if they were to call for additional transport. In any case, the cells back at their headquarters – Landorferher Estate which Alex renamed Camp Charlie – are not big or numerous enough for that number of prisoners. He would have to interrogate them at hand and remove them from the board as soon as possible.

"Little Kitten," Alex said, "Follow," before taking a step forward. Hermione and the command staff – as well as a small bodyguard contingent of five men – entered the manor and found themselves in the main foyer where twenty four men and women were kneeling with their hands zip locked behind their backs and their eyes covered by black blindfolds in one perfect line.

Twenty four soldiers stood behind them, one for each prisoner, with the barrels of their rifles pointed straight at the necks of the prisoners – some of whom, including a blond man that Alex recognized as Draco Malfoy – were injured.

Alex casually turned toward Hermione and saw that she was glaring at Malfoy with undisguised hatred. With a smile, he shook his head and motioned for the blond-haired man to be brought to him first.

The soldier who was standing behind Malfoy nodded and quickly removed his rifle, slinging it on his right shoulder. Without warning – not that Malfoy can see anyway – he lifted his right feet and kicked Malfoy forward.

The Malfoy heir stumbled forward and was now lying prostrate in front of Alex and Hermione, the latter of whom was still glaring at the prisoner in front of her. With a quick motion of his hand, the blindfold was removed and Draco Malfoy found himself staring at dark black eyes. He turned his attention to the woman at the side – a woman that seemed familiar to him – and his eyes widened as he recognized her.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, that is Hermione Granger," the man said. Without warning, Alex slapped Malfoy hard before resuming, "I know that you and your ilk have no manners, and I suppose I should not blame you for knowing our protocols, but it is considered rude to look on a slave without looking at her master,"

"Slave?" Malfoy asked, he turned back toward Hermione and smirled, "So, mudblood, you have finally…," he never got to finish the sentence as Alex – and even Hermione cannot tell if it is because of irritation or it was something else – drew his sidearm and shot Malfoy at the left shoulder. The screams of pain of the Malfoy heir echoed around the manor and the twenty three other prisoners started to panic. Quick kicks on their backs stopped them from getting out of control.

"I am the one doing the questioning here, inbred lout," Alex said. He nodded toward Hermione who forced Malfoy to look at her master by pulling his hair in such a way that he had no choice but to look, "Now that we have established that, where is Tom Riddle, he whom you know as the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"You dare allow his name pass upon your unworthy lips?" one of the prisoners asked, outraged even though he cannot see who was talking. Alex nodded toward the soldier who was standing behind that man, and a quick shot was heard before the sound of a broken body falling on the floor echoed around the room.

"That would be you if you do not speak now, monkey," Alex said calmly. He was even smiling at Malfoy as he added, "Your father is one of the most trusted members of the Inner Circle, I am sure that he told you where his master is hiding, I want to know,"

Draco shook his head to deny, but before he can finish shaking his head, there was an audible crack followed quickly by his screams as Hermione responded to the nod of her master and buried her knife – to the hilt – at Malfoy's shoulder.

"My Shadow here had acquired a lot of skills in torture over the course of three years training, Mr. Malfoy," Alex said, "Trust me when I tell you that she can make anyone – and I mean anyone – sing their guts," he nodded once more toward Hermione who responded by jerking the knife free and burying it again on Malfoy's shoulder.

"A manor in Little Hangleton in Yorkshire," Malfoy replied, "He used to reside in our manor in Gloucestershire, but for some reason, he moved there earlier this week"

Alex nodded, "So intelligence was accurate," he commented, he smirked at Malfoy who looked up at him with a confused expression, before turning toward Kyle, "I doubt if any of these louts have much to spill,"

"We have enough intelligence gathered from the papers alone, My Lord," Kyle replied, nodding and agreeing.

"Very well," Alex replied, he aimed his sidearm at Malfoy's forehead, but before he can pull the trigger, he turned toward Hermione, who nodded. Alex inclined his head toward her and she smiled as she drew her own sidearm and positioned herself in front of Malfoy.

"Granger…," Malfoy began, "Please…," she ignored him. She raised her sidearm, aiming it straight at the forehead of one of her biggest bullies, "Please, Granger…," Malfoy tried again, "Don't do this, I'll spy for you, Dumbledore would not want me dead…," he tried.

"I don't work for that Old Man who abandoned me," she replied, she pulled the trigger, but instead of shooting Malfoy on the forehead – and granting him a quick and relatively painless death – she shot him on the torso, just above his stomach.

The blond screamed in pain, but his screams were quickly silenced by the sound of rifles being fired as – one by one – the remaining prisoners were executed.

"Do you want Parkinson as well, my Little Kitten?" Alex asked with a smile.

"If it pleases, my master, yes, master," she replied demurely. Alex nodded once and the soldier who was aiming at Pansy nodded before he removed his aim. Hermione turned her attention back toward Draco and empties her clip – nineteen rounds – at the boy, shooting at non-critical parts. Still, by the time that she was done, Malfoy was already dead.

Hermione walked up toward Pansy, and the other girl cringed as she saw death approach her. Alex smiled as he watched her, gyrating her hips as she walked. He told himself that she would have to be punished later for enjoying this too much, but did not tell her as he knew that that would send her over the edge with happiness.

"Hermione," Pansy began, but before she can say anything else, she found herself bleeding at the mouth as Hermione pressed her combat knife straight at her open mouth. With an economy of movement, she aimed her sidearm at the forehead of the other girl – it appearing that Hermione did not want this girl to suffer – and pulled the trigger.

"The intelligence that we have gathered had been loaded on the trucks sir," Kyle reported a few moments later, "We are done here"

Alex nodded, "Good," he replied, he motioned for Hermione to attend him before he turned around and walked out of the house. His soldiers followed and, upon hearing the command, loaded on the trucks. Alex opened the door of the Land Rover and helped Hermione enter before he entered himself.

Once all the members of the raiding team are loaded, the strange convoy pulled out of the now silent manor. That silence was broken five minutes later when the demolition charges left behind by the demolitions team detonated.

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**November 25, 1999 CE**

"So you've met with him?" Dumbledore asked the young man in front of him, his face twisted into a scowl as he regarded him with disappointment.

"The letter was sent in the name of Hermione," Harry replied, he kept his gaze even, but the tell-tale signs of anger was there as he continued to look at his former Headmaster, "Besides, you told me earlier that you wanted me to get in touch with him, through Hermione,"

"Harry," the Headmaster's tone was back to his usual grandfatherly voice, "you should have brought back-up,"

"They certainly did not need it," the boy-who-lived replied with disdain. He fixed the Headmaster with a glare, "Alex York was right, now that I think about it, we are going to lose this war if all we do is to stun the Death Eaters while they cast killing and other lethal curses at us"

"Redemption…," Headmaster Dumbledore began.

Harry cut him off, "Laudable, but extremely foolish," he replied, waving his hand. He turned toward the Headmaster and said, "How many Death Eaters have we captured over the years and had released because they promised that they would turn a new lead? Of those Death Eaters, how many were captured again after being released for that reason? How many were recaptured twice? Thrice? Four times? I have lost count, Headmaster."

"Harry," Dumbledore began, he sighed once and added, "We must never lose sight of redeeming them, surely, you can see that"

"What I see, Headmaster, is you doing more damage to our side than they are," Harry replied, he had barely managed to keep the contempt out of his voice as he said that, "Did you think I had forgotten who killed Sirius? It was a 'redeemed' Death Eater that cast the killing cure at him. What about Remus? Another 'redeemed' Death Eater."

"Has Alex York…?" Dumbledore began.

"He has nothing to do with this," Harry replied hotly, "I came to this conclusion after he had pointed out things that I should have seen many years ago," he replied, "Hermione, she would have told me about this"

"She was stolen from us, Harry," Dumbledore replied in a low voice. Deciding not to dwell in that topic, the Headmaster turned to a new one, "I have spoken with Ginny and Molly..,"

Harry cut him off again, "What is this I hear about me and Ginny getting married?" he asked hotly, "I mean, I know I would like to get married, but this soon?"

"Well, Harry, the time is right," Dumbledore replied, wondering where Harry had heard about that, when he was certain that he had kept the news under a tight leash, "The people expect…,"

"the people expect me to win this war for them and do nothing but watch," Harry replied, cutting off the old man again, "I would not marry Ginny, at least, not yet"

"Harry…," Dumbledore began. Harry glared at him and the old man continued, "In any case, the date has been set, the invitations sent, the announcements printed, you need to get married,"

Harry opened his mouth to rant, but before he can push a single word out of his mouth, the fireplace in the office turned green and Emmaline Vance stepped into the room without being invited.

"Headmaster," the witch who work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Magical Surveillance Office, said, "Parkinson Manor," she breathed out, "Parkinson Manor had just disappeared."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**FOURTEEN**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**November 26, 1999 CE**

The corridor was dark, but the young man who was walking knew his destination by heart, he does not need any kind of light to guide him to the room. He turned toward another corridor, and sure enough, there was light coming from a closed door.

He walked silently toward that room, extremely careful that his footsteps do not give him away. He silently opened the door and stepped into the room. As he had expected, there was only one man inside the room.

He was wearing a white lab gown and was seated on a stool positioned in front of a table with a microscope on the flat surface in front of him. This man was so busy looking into the eyepiece of the scientific instrument and studying whatever it was that was on the stage of the instrument that he did not even notice the young man entering the room.

The young man watched him for a few moments, muttering scientific nothings to himself for a few moments as he adjusted some knobs located around the instrument. After some time, the scientist mumbled another something and removed his eyes from the eyepiece, turning them instead toward a notebook that was lying open beside the microscope.

The young man calmly and silently walked toward the opposite end of the classroom, the scientist did not notice him as he was too busy writing things on his journal. Reaching the opposite end of the classroom, the young man stopped and looked at the floor.

What he saw nearly made him vomit, but he visibly stopped himself from retching. The corpse of a young girl – no more than ten years of age – was lying on the floor, her chest cavity open and most of her internal organs missing. The young man remarked to himself that she might have been beautiful once, that she might have been a beautiful girl if fate had not been cruel and had allowed her to fall in the hands of two-legged monsters.

A sound pierced the silence around the classroom as the scientist finally realized that he is not alone with the corpse. The young man turned around and faced the scientist, causing the scientist to blink as he recognized the young man who had entered the classroom without him knowing, "Alex?" he asked.

The young man did not reply right away, instead, he raised both of his arms toward the man wearing the white lab gown of a supposedly respected community man. At his hands, he held a pistol, "Uncle," he greeted.

"Calm down, Alex, calm down," the scientist implored his young nephew with matching had movements, after a few moments, when his nephew did not move, he tried speaking with him again, "Where had you been? Your aunt is very worried about you, young man," he said, his tone took a disapproving tone as he added, "She is beside herself with grief, after all, you are the only family she has left"

"I love my aunt," the young man replied in a flat tone, "She is the only one who cares about me, uncle, and it is because I love her that I must remove you"

"Alex, for Gods sakes, calm down," the scientist replied, raising his hands in a surrendering fashion and imploring present in his tone, "Calm down"

"Goodbye Uncle," the young man replied. Without any further warning, the young man pulled the trigger on the gun that he was holding, sending a single bullet flying. The round hit the scientist in the middle of his forehead and he fell on the floor of the classroom, quite dead.

The young man turned toward the corpse of the young girl, "I have avenged you…," he said. Suddenly, the eyes of the corpse opened and turned in their sockets to face the young man. Without warning, the young man found himself choking as the hands of the corpse strangled the life out of him. He tried to reach for the blade that he kept on his waist, but it was too far. He felt himself getting lightheaded as oxygen was deprived from his….

…Alex shot up as he awoke from his dream. He looked around and exhaled as he forced himself to calm down. He was back in a familiar location, even though he cannot claim that the location that he saw in his dream was unfamiliar.

It took him several moments before he realized that he was holding his sidearm with his right hand. He had developed a habit of sleeping with a pistol underneath his pillow after joining the League.

Lying beside him, Hermione shifted, and that was the only reaction that Alex needed in order to know that his pet was awake. He turned to regard her and she might have noticed his gaze on her for she opened her eyes and pretended that she was asleep no longer.

"Master," she began, unsure of the reason that he had woken up in the middle of the night. A quick glance at the digital alarm clock that was placed on their end table – along with a wireless phone and two spare magazines for Alex's sidearm – informed both that it was half past two in the morning.

Alex forced himself to calm down again as he smiled at Hermione. Instead of his smile calming her down, however, she became visibly worried as she regarded him, "Master," she repeated.

Alex nodded; he replaced his sidearm under his pillow as he lowered his back on the bed again. Once he was lying down, Hermione spooned against him, throwing her arms around his torso and her legs around his.

Alex gently stroked Hermione's long brown hair, "Go back to sleep, Little Kitten," Alex said in a soft voice as he continued stroking her hair, "it was just a nightmare, nothing serious"

Hermione nodded, almost purring in response to his touch. She wanted to ask her master what the nightmare was about – she had been sleeping beside him for more than three years, this was the first time that he had been awakened in the middle of the night because he was having nightmares – but decided against it. She knew that if her master feels that she has to know what the nightmare was about, he would tell her.

"Do you remember the first man that you killed, Shadow?" Alex asked, "the first man that you deliberately and willfully removed from this world not because you are defending yourself, but because I asked you to?"

Hermione blinked and turned to regard her master. He was staring straight at the ceiling, not at her. "Master," she began, "He was a convicted murderer, child rapist who managed to bribe the correct people in the penitentiary, which was how he managed to escape," she narrated, "I killed him by luring him in a back alley and pushing my knife at his mouth"

Alex nodded, "I remember that," he admitted. He turned toward Hermione and smiled, for a few moments, he appeared as if he wanted to say something, but then, he shook his head and said, "Go back to sleep, Hermione, the sun would rise soon enough,"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, willing herself to return to sleep. For a few moments, however, she was sure that her master was about to say something important to her. She wondered what that thing was, but reminded herself that if her master wanted her to know something, he would tell her right away, and that if he does not tell her, then that means that she does not need to know.

Alex watched as his pet closed her eyes. He smiled at her as he told himself that he could continue watching her as she sleep, but he too, needs his rest, nightmares or no nightmares. He remarked to himself that he should have expected that he would be having nightmares soon enough, but to be reminded of his first kill was probably a bit below the belt.

He wondered if that was the reason that he nearly broke told his personal slave of the things that only a fellow master within the League is supposed to know, but shook his head before he could come up with an answer. He knew that there is no mission scheduled for today, and there was one master who was already with the team.

Kyle may be a new master, but he was a master nonetheless, he should be enough to meet the requirement. Shaking his head, he smiled at himself as he realized that even he sometimes need another master to talk to even if Hermione had always stood at his side and had always listened, she had always been more than enough.

With a start, he remembered the warning that one of the other master – Master Gerhard Westphalia – had told him. Alex turned to regard his now sleeping pet and smiled. In a low voice, he said, "You would have been a master as well, my dear Hermione, had fate not thrown me in your path"

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**November 26, 1999 CE**

Albus Dumbledore regarded the fireplace in front of his desk with uncertainty as he continued to empty his third bottle of firewhiskey by himself. His argument with his protégé – Harry Potter – regarding the wedding was long and loud and had finally ended with Dumbledore threatening to use his magical guardianship powers over him to enforce the contract that was already signed.

Turning his head toward a collection of melted silver instruments, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed as he realized that the first time that Harry had melted the silver instruments meant to track down the boy-who-lived wherever he goes – and that was in the aftermath of the death of his godfather and when the Headmaster had informed Harry about the prophecy – he had to cop out a considerable sum of gold to have them fixed.

He wondered why Harry would always attack the instruments whenever he is angry, but then realized that he had promised himself – right after paying quite a fortune to have them repaired – that he would not anger Harry again, at least, not while the boy was in his office. Needless to say, he had apparently forgotten that promise.

With a sigh, he told himself that the destruction was well worth it. Harry had no choice now but to marry Ginny, the magic on the contract would force the wedding soon enough, and whether or not Harry likes it, it does not matter, as consent is not a requisite for marriages in the magical world.

Of course, usually, it is the bride who does not give consent, but the law does not specify that the groom is to give consent anyway; it just states that consent, while preferably present, is not a requisite.

In his drunken stupor, Dumbledore remarked to himself that since Harry had already broken custom by surviving the killing curse when he was a babe, he might as well break the custom regarding consent in marriages as well, after all, it might make everyone look good.

With a sigh, the Headmaster turned his attention toward another problem that had been handed to him. Emmaline Vance had made the report that the recruitment center in Parkinson Manor – and the Manor itself – had disappeared.

The leader of the Order had long known that the pureblood manor had served as a recruitment hub for the Death Eaters, but he had decided against a raid on it for several reasons, foremost of which is the fact that even if the Death Eaters in the manor are new recruits, they would still probably outnumber the entire Order. It would be better to just wait for someone from the inside to realize their mistake and turn traitor, convincing his fellow Death Eaters of the error of their ways and repent.

It would appear that another group, however, does not have the same patience that Dumbledore espouses as he leads the Order.

Disappointing as well was the report on some of the bodies. Emmaline Vance had reported that several bodies have been recovered from the sight, not all of them have the Dark Mark, but all wearing Death Eater clothes.

With a cringe, the Headmaster remembered the report. Emmaline Vance had reported that several bodies bore entry and exit wounds the size of a fist on their bodies, while a few have multiple entry and exit wounds everywhere. What shocked Dumbledore, however, was the report that more than a dozen where bound with muggle restraining devices – locking their arms behind their backs – and bore entry wounds behind their necks.

Having served with the muggle military during the Second World War, the Headmaster knows exactly what happened to those poor souls, and hearing that they were executed by whoever raided the house shocked him more than the news that Draco Malfoy was killed when he bled out or that Pansy Parkinson was stabbed at the mouth in a brutal fashion.

Of course, Harry merely smiled at the news and the Headmaster wondered if the boy-who-lived is now on his way to the Dark Side.

Shaking his head, the Headmaster of Hogwarts rid himself of such thoughts. Harry is still the one who would win the war against the Dark Lord.

The fire in the fireplace in front of the Headmaster turned green and the face of Severus Snape appeared, "Headmaster, can I come through?" the spy asked.

"Severus," Dumbledore replied, "go ahead," he replied. Fishing for the elder wand, Dumbledore cast a sobering charm on himself as he knew that whatever it was that the ex-potions master of Hogwarts wanted to discuss, he must be sober to be able to understand.

Snape strode into the office of the Headmaster as if he owned it, but the Headmaster did not comment, instead, motioning for his spy to take a seat. Snape did so and, seeing the empty bottles of firewhiskey on the desk of the Headmaster, raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I assume that you have heard of the events that happened in Parkinson Manor earlier this evening, Headmaster?" Snape asked, and when the Headmaster nodded, the spy continued, "The Dark Lord is not pleased, losing his main recruitment hub"

"Has Tom been made aware of the casualty list?" Dumbledore asked. He was sure that it would not only be Tom who would be pissed when the names of those who were killed was finally made available.

Snape nodded, "Lucius Malfoy and Adrian Parkinson are among those who are very loud," he replied, "Bellatrix Lestrange is also making enough noise, all of them demanding retribution against those who attacked the manor," he sighed before adding, "the Dark Lord agrees with them, but he has no idea who has the power to do that kind of damage, he had sent me here in order to ascertain whether or not we have something to do with the attack"

Dumbledore shook his head, "You may truthfully tell Tom that the Order has nothing to do with the attack, and I am sure that the Ministry has nothing to do with it either," he sighed, "the entire building collapsed in on itself, Severus, suggesting that the main support pillars were destroyed simultaneously, which, in turn suggests coordinated explosions"

"Muggles?" Snape asked, his voice low. He was well aware of what had happened to the Death Eater unit that tried to attack the muggles the last time. It was still a sore point for the Dark Lord as he had lost Rodolphus Lestrange during that particular operation.

Dumbledore nodded, "Alex York and his people if I were a betting man," he replied. The Headmaster sighed before continuing, "muggle explosives were used to destroy the support columns, of that, I am very sure," he said, "further, some of the dead show signs that they were executed via muggle means, shot at the back of their necks while kneeling, and some of the bodies still show muggle restraints, it is obvious that the muggles did this"

"This would be a problem," Snape admitted. Seeing the incredulous and confused look on the face of the Headmaster, the potions master continued, "You remember the last time that Death Eaters tried to attack a muggle installation?" he asked, and when Dumbledore nodded, "the Dark Lord has not gotten over that yet, he now thinks that his Death Eaters would be met by overwhelming force the next time that an attack on the muggles is made"

"Tell Tom to attack London instead," Dumbledore suggested, "the muggle military has little to no presence on the major cities, and they are crowded anyway, so his Death Eaters should be able to do much damage before they are forced to withdraw"

Snape looked at the Headmaster with a shocked expression. The Headmaster of Hogwarts just suggested that the Dark Lord go ahead and attack the muggles, which might mean that the Statute of Secrecy would be broken. In any case, the potions master know that if the attack does enough damage, the Prime Minister would demand an accounting from the Ministry of Magic and the autonomy of the magical government would come into question.

"Headmaster," Snape tentatively tried. Dumbledore looked at Snape, just in time to watch as the ex-potions master asked, "Are you asking me to suggest to the Dark Lord to attack the muggles?"

Dumbledore paused for a few moments as he thought about the question of his spy. After a few moments, however, he gave a stiff nod, "Yes," the Headmaster replied, "We can use the attack as cover, tell the Prime Minister and the muggle government that it is the work of Alex York, which should give them an excuse to arrest him, his connections to the government notwithstanding"

Snape looked at the Headmaster and wondered, for a few moments, if the sobering charm that the Headmaster had cast on himself had failed. As he thought about it, however, he realized that the Headmaster was right. They could use the attack as an excuse to get Alex York in trouble.

"I suspect that it might not matter, though," the Headmaster continued, "The attack on Parkinson Manor would get the Ministry in hot water and there would be demands to get the attackers, we would leak that it was the work of Alex York and Ms. Granger, and in short order, they would be placed under arrest."

"Once we have them in custody, it would be a simple matter to kill them while they are attempting to escape," the Headmaster continued, he sighed before adding, "I am afraid that Azkaban would prove to be no challenge to Alex York"

"And Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "Molly had informed me that Ronald wishes to have her again for his pet," he replied, "Since she is already acting as a pet for someone else, it would be a simple matter to make her adore Ronald. Without Ms. Granger to make him hesitate, Harry would marry Ginny and our plan would be fulfilled,"

"Love potions?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "I have instructed Molly to begin brewing and send one to Ms. Granger via owl post as soon as possible," he explained, "the owls would be able to find her"

Snape nodded, "Then I should be returning to the Dark Lord, Headmaster," he replied. Dumbledore nodded his permission, and the ex-potions master of Hogwarts stood and quickly made his way to the fireplace.

For some reason that he cannot explain, he wanted to get away from Dumbledore as soon as possible. He wondered if it had something to do with the new plan that he and his loyal followers had came up with, but told himself that he should not worry about it that much. After all, Dumbledore knows what he is doing, and the love potions of Molly Weasley had already ensnared Potter, it should be a piece of cake.

**The Rookery**

**Devon, England**

**November 26, 1999 CE**

Albus Dumbledore was not the only one who was drinking that night. Harry Potter had also been drinking, but unlike the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the boy-who-lived has a drinking partner, even if he had failed to notice that Luna had not even finished her first glass of firewhiskey.

Instead, the blond had been playing with her glass while she observed Harry drown himself in alcohol.

She had to admit that it was fun seeing Harry curse and scream while drunk, but at the same time, she was worried about his health. Her father had told her about the negative effects of alcohol on the human body, but she cannot find a reason to stop Harry from drinking as she knows that it is the best way for him to cool some steam.

During his drunken stupor, the boy-who-lived had managed to curse almost everyone in the Order – from Dumbledore to Snape, including even his deceased godfather – and Alex York. It was the latter whom Harry cursed the most, even calling him a 'dickless bastard' several times. Luna, however, knows that Alex York is anything but what Harry had accused him of being.

Hearing the plan of the Headmaster to have Harry married off to Ginny as soon as possible had made Luna frown. Even though people might accuse her of being out of this world, the truth was that Luna kept mostly to herself so that she may observe without bias.

The blond knew, however, that even someone unobservant would know that Ginny and Harry do not belong together. She wondered when the right time would be to inform Harry of the love potions keyed to Ginny that was coursing through his system, and prayed that the right time would come soon, given what is already happening.

With a sigh, she turned her attention toward Harry once more, just in time to watch him open another bottle of firewhiskey, the fourth bottle that he had emptied by himself. Luna can tell that the boy – no, the man, she corrected herself – that she loves was already very drunk, after all, he cannot even open the bottle even if all he needs to do is to twist the cap. He was twisting it the wrong way and was cursing the fact that the manufacturers glued the cap to the bottle.

Luna sighed again and reached for the bottle. She might not approve of Harry drinking, but she knew that this is the best way for him to let off some steam. Harry resisted a bit, even going so far as to hug the bottle and protect it with his body, when Luna reached for it, but the blond said, "I'll open it for you, Harry"

The boy-who-lived nodded and handed Luna the bottle. He watched, beholden, as the girl in front of him opened the bottle. He watched as she reached for his glass so that she can refill it. He watched as the clear brown liquid that is firewhiskey was poured from the bottle to his glass. He watched as Luna pushed the glass back toward him.

"Luna," Harry said, in a drunken haze, "I love you"

Luna blushed as she found herself wondering what Harry meant by those words. She turned his gaze on him just in time to see him drown the glass that she had poured for him. Was it a thank you for opening the bottle and pouring another shot for him? Was it something that came out because he was drunk? Or was it something else? Was it the same 'I love you' that Luna is sure that Harry would give Hermione?

Shaking her head, she proceeded to tell herself that she cannot give an answer to that, though she suspected that it was nothing more but a thank you. She wanted Harry to love her, more than he loves Hermione, or anyone else, but suspected that that might not happen. Still, she reminded herself, sometimes, the best way to show that you love someone is to let them go love someone else. After all, love means to let the person that you love experience love, even if it was not for you.

Luna turned toward Harry and smiled a sad smile toward him, he turned toward her and returned a happy, drunken, smile toward her, "Lun," Harry said, and in his drunken stupor, he had forgotten to use Luna's full name, "You said that Hermione is never coming back, why?"

Luna sighed, _Oh Harry,_ she thought to herself, _what shall I tell you?_

_The truth, you have to tell Harry the truth_, her conscience told her.

With a sigh, Luna nodded, she turned toward Harry and fixed him with a sympathetic look, "She is not coming back, Harry," she began, "because the Plan had already been written, and the Writer willed for her to become his"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**FIFTEEN**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**November 26, 1999 CE**

Shots rang around the large barn house as two League masters challenged each other to an old fashioned gunnery competition.

Alex York and Kyle Koch were standing beside each other, their torsos turned toward their targets located at the far side of the barn, their attention focused solely on their targets, and their hands working on the sidearm that they are holding in their hands.

Both men were not wearing the standard ear mufflers, reasoning that there is no need for them given that they both work on the field where those same mufflers would just be an added liability. In any case, both Alex and Kyle wish to hear the full sound of their guns firing.

Standing behind the two men were four other people – three men and one woman. Hermione watched calmly as her master drilled shot after shot with his sidearm at the paper target located about thirty feet away from him. Hermione was calm because she knew that her master would win, he is, without a doubt, the better shooter.

The three other men who were watching the make-shift competition were part of the High Command of the Intervention group including Mage Hunter Ross. They had thought to use the range to re-familiarize themselves with their rifles, but decided to do that after the unannounced tourney between their two commanders.

Alex pressed the magazine release button on the side of the pistol grip of his Five-seveN pistol and quickly slammed a long thirty round magazine in place. Beside him, Kyle Koch did the same, only about three to four seconds slower than the other master.

More shots rang out as the two masters continued to drill their targets. Twenty seconds later, the two men pressed the magazine release button on their pistols at the same time before they placed their sidearm in the flat surface in front of them and turned toward each other.

"We must do this again sometime," Alex said as he shook hands with Kyle. He smiled before turning toward Hermione and the watching members of the League, "I would appreciate it if you would leave me and Kyle for a few moments"

The three men did not hesitate with their nods. Led by Mage Hunter Ross, the three men quickly made their way out of the firing range without another word. Hermione hesitated, but that was because she is the personal bodyguard of her master. A quick glance assured her that everything is fine, and she bowed respectfully toward him before she joined Mage Hunter Ross outside the barn.

"Is there something that we need to talk about, my Lord?" Kyle asked after watching Hermione and the others evacuate the barn. He knew that it was a rhetorical question as it was obvious that there is something that they need to talk about. Alex would not have asked that the place be emptied if there was none.

Alex nodded, he motioned for Kyle to accompany him as he slowly walked toward the other exit. Once the other master was walking beside him, Alex began with a question, "Do you remember the first man that you have killed Kyle, the first deliberate one?"

Kyle Koch was taken aback by the question for a few moments, but he managed to nod a few seconds later, "I do, my Lord," he replied, he did not fidget or even show any outward reaction as he continued, "I was a Marine before coming under the League, sir, so I did not go through that test before I became a master,"

Alex laughed, "Of course," he replied. The two men stepped out of the barn before the older master turned toward the younger one, "I had forgotten," Alex apologized.

"If I may, my Lord," Kyle said, "What brought this on?"

Alex smiled, "Nightmares," he replied. He sighed and the smile on his face was lost, "I remember the first man that I've ever killed Kyle, my uncle right after he had though to dissect my cousin and experiment on her, it was League business, of course, but it was at that point that I realize that I needed to give up a lot in order to become the man that I am today"

"We are Hands of Fate, my Lord," Kyle replied uncomfortably, he looked at the older master, "We need to give up everything in order to function properly"

Alex smiled, "Do you suppose that is the reason why they allowed us the perks of having our own personal slaves?" he asked in a serious tone. Kyle was once more taken aback by the question, but before he can say anything in reply, Alex continued, "Having a woman at our beck and call ready to do anything and everything we can ever wish for," he turned toward Kyle and asked in a serious tone, "You, among the more than six hundred masters that I have met in the last ten years, are the only one that I know who has no personal slave, or even a favored one, if I may ask, why?"

"I simply don't have a need, my Lord," Kyle replied in an even voice. He sighed before adding, "Has she been acting up?"

"Hermione?" Alex asked, he did not even wait for Kyle to reply to that question before he continued by shaking his head and saying, "Hermione is a masterpiece, Kyle, my greatest creation. I do not believe she is capable of even thinking of rebelling against me or the League in general."

"I've read her profile, sir," Kyle admitted, Alex looked at him and the younger master continued, "When Master Ryan informed me that you are the chosen commander, I looked at all the relevant files that the League has regarding yourself, and read about your pet as well, sir"

Alex nodded, "So you know that she was not a planned acquisition, Kyle," he replied. He smiled before adding, "Occasionally, even the Writers make mistakes, that is why the Plan needed to be looked on, needed to be rewritten every now and then, that is why we exist, because sometimes, their mistakes are too grave, direct intervention, whether large scale like the one we are now involved in, or small like the manipulations that we play all over the world, is the only recourse."

"I've also read her views about slavery, my Lord," Kyle added, "I have to admit that her views made me a bit hesitant about having her near you for the Intervention, never mind allowing her the chance to use a gun"

"Gerhard Westphalia said as much," Alex admitted with a laugh. He shook his head before adding, "When I made the decision to train Hermione as my personal bodyguard, I have received a lot of flak from the other masters, even the Commission, and yet, here we are, with my Hermione as a trailblazer," he shook his head, "No, we need not fear Hermione going out of control, she is no longer capable of that,"

Kyle looked ready to protest, but before he can say anything, Alex continued, "You and I, Kyle," he said, "We are masters, experts at breaking the will of any person and rebuilding them to our image. Hermione is my greatest creation; I have destroyed her and rebuilt her to the image that I want. You need not worry about her coming out of control or even thinking of rebelling against me."

"They say that when a master reaches a certain point in his life, he begins asking himself if the things that he had done are for the betterment of the world, of the fate of the human race," Alex continued, "Then he reminds himself that the Plan calls for it, morals, ethics, everything else be damned, all for the Plan."

"They also said that that point in time is when a master finally begins thinking of retirement and is on the lookout for the man that he would want to replace him," Kyle continued, "A master begins to doubt because he hesitates as he realized that he is going to pull someone else into the web, force someone else to give up everything for the Plan," he looked at Alex with a serious expression, "Have you found someone that you would take as your protégé?"

Alex smiled, "I have found someone, yes," he admitted, "He was a lot like me when I was younger, but he was both better off and worse off than I ever was," he added in a low voice, "I had also, by my presence alone, changed his fate already, it would not take much rewriting to get him into the League."

"Is this the real reason why you ask me why I have no personal slave, my Lord?" Kyle asked.

Alex smiled, "You had always been one of the smarter ones, Kyle," he admitted. He nodded and replied, "Yes, it is one of the reasons," he turned his attention back toward the barn – _toward his pet_, Kyle remarked to himself – "I am a selfish bastard," he admitted.

"Which would present a problem since it is customary for mentors to have their personal pets educate their protégés when it comes to the carnal arts," Kyle completed. He nodded, "I remember my first time in the bed, Alex, she was my mentor's personal pet."

Alex nodded, "Was?" he asked, truly surprised. If pressed, the Intervention commander would admit that he never had the time to read through the files of the men assigned under him for this operation.

Kyle smiled, "Took too long to learn, my mentor got tired and picked up someone else," he admitted, "Last time I checked, she was still alive, but not the favored one anymore, still, I hope the best for her."

"Well, my first time was with the girl who became Ryan's wife," he admitted with a smile, he sighed before adding, "I don't want to let anyone even think of touching Hermione, Kyle, therein lies my problem."

Kyle smiled, "I heard that you and Francis Redbert nearly got to blows because of that one," Kyle admitted, he looked at Alex, "Find someone else to teach your protégé, customs be damned, after all," he added with a smile, "I had heard that it is customary for a master to be at least thirty five before he is given the chance to join the Commission."

Alex laughed, "So you've heard of that one as well," he replied, he shook his head as he added, "I really should start reading the papers that come across my desk again," he turned his attention back toward the barn before saying, "Thank you for speaking with me, Kyle, you have cleared up a few things that I have been thinking about since I first met the man whom I would like to take on as my protégé, and I hope that you would find someone that you can take on as yours," Kyle politely inclined his head toward the older master and watched as Alex began to walk back toward the barn.

"Alex," Kyle suddenly said. Alex paused and turned toward the younger master with a questioning look. Kyle continued, "Do you love her?"

Alex hesitated for a few moments as he considered the question. With a smile, he replied, "Even the Hands of Fate, Kyle, are subject to her whims." before resuming his walk back toward the barn, leaving the younger master wondering what the older one had just said.

**Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

**November 26, 1999 CE**

Albus Dumbeldore strode purposely toward the Office of the Minister of Magic. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot – the real power in Magical Britain as he is the one who has the power to appoint the Minister and controls the Wizengamot, the parliament of Magical Britain – he had been informed that the Minister had called for an emergency meeting in order to discuss the events that had led to the destruction of Parkinson Manor.

Dumbledore knew that he was purposely not invited because of his goals of redemption. Simply put, he was not invited because those who did the inviting are sure that he would just tell them to forgive and forget the ones who did the attack.

With a smile, the more than one hundred year old warlock imagined the surprise that the different Department Heads of the Ministry would sport on their faces when they realize that Albus Dumbledore is going to actually demand that the man responsible for the destruction of Parkinson Manor and the death of several prominent Pureblood Heirs be incarcerated before being killed.

The Headmaster is sure that the Ministry still has no idea who is responsible for the destruction. If they were, the Headmaster is sure that they would be sending their aurors out to do the arresting – apparently, the goddaughter of the Minister was one of those who was executed during the raid – instead of debating with themselves.

Dumbledore involuntarily cringed at the thought. The powerful families within the Wizengamot had been demanding retribution as well, and from the spies that the Headmaster has among the different factions within the magical parliament, he is sure that there are talks of an impending coup where he would be voted out as Chief Warlock and replaced by someone who would act.

Dumbledore knew that he should not allow that to happen. He is, after all, the only one who knows the Greater Good. He is the only one who has the moral turpitude to steer the future of Magical Britain, all the rest are after their self-actualization rather than the Greater Good and for that reason, they must never sit as Chief Warlock or Chief Witch.

Two aurors drew their wands the moment that they sensed Dumbledore approaching the about to be sealed and locked office of the Minister. Seeing the Chief Warlock, however, the two aurors relaxed and stepped aside, allowing the old man to enter the rather large office.

As Dumbledore had expected, there were shocked looks coming from the different department heads when they saw him enter. After all, he was not invited, and yet, here he is. Still, the Minister knew that there is nothing that she could do as the Chief Warlock is more powerful than her. If Dumbledore wants to sit in on the meeting, then, he can sit in on the meeting. She vowed silently, however, that she would not take any of Dumbeldore's suggestions sitting down; she wants revenge almost as bad as the Dark Lord.

"Chief Warlock," Minister Thatchwood greeted Dumbledore by nodding her head toward him, "We are just about to begin, please sit"

Dumbledore nodded and took a seat. He was polite enough not to thumb his nose down on the Minister as he knew that that would make it appear as if the Minister is more powerful than the Chief Warlock. That illusion needs to be fostered as it was one of the defenses of Dumbledore against those who seek the most powerful office in the land. As long as they think that the most powerful office is that of the Minister, then his office as Chief Warlock is secure – relatively.

"We are here to discuss about the attack on Parkinson Manor and the deaths of several prominent pureblood heirs," Thatchwood began, "So far, we have no idea who…," she was promptly interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Minister," the old man said, injecting himself – quite rudely – into the meeting, "The Order of the Phoenix had already identified the culprit in this attack"

The department heads looked ready to cut Dumbledore's head off and place it on a pike, but before they can complain, the Minister motioned for Dumbledore to continue, "Alexander Charles York," the Headmaster reported.

"This man that we have spoken with the muggle minister about?" the Minister asked. Dumbledore nodded and the Minister asked, "How can a muggle do this much destruction, Dumbledore, they are muggles, they cannot even understand the concept of power."

"I beg to correct your assessment of muggles minister, they are powerful in their own right," the Headmaster replied. He noticed that all Department Heads and the Minister herself scoffed at the warning, but Dumbledore does not really care, "In any case, Alexander York is not a muggle, he is a warlock."

Again, there were shouts of protests, and Dumbledore knows why. There are very few warlocks around the world; to even suggest that a person is one is an affront to these purebloods, mostly because they believe that they are the most powerful people in the world.

"What do you suggest we do?" one of the Department Heads – Mafalda Hopkirk who was promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after the debacles that saw two of her predecessors out of the office, one assassinated, the other disgraced – asked. She scoffed at Dumbledore, "Get him to redeem himself?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I am afraid that Mr. York is beyond redemption, he must be incarcerated and executed," he replied, shocking the assembled Department Heads, "He must be made to feel exactly what those poor children that he had executed felt at the last moments of their life"

"Alright, alright," Thatchwood interrupted. She had no desire to hear how her poor goddaughter felt during the final moments of her life, she just wanted revenge. She vowed that he would make this man feel exactly what his goddaughter felt, plus more.

Dumbledore smiled when he saw the vengeful look on the face of the Minister. He had to admit that that was the reason that he brought it up in the first place.

"Mafalda, issue arrest warrants against this Mr. York," the Minister ordered, "Ms. Granger?" she asked Dumbledore, who nodded, "And Hermione Granger as well," the Minister added, "I want both of them in our guest suites by the end of the week"

Hopkirk nearly jumped in enthusiasm as she got to work, writing the instructions on ministry papers that would be sent as soon as she is done to her deputies over at her Department. Dumbledore wondered why the lady was so enthusiastic about this job, but thought better of asking.

"I would have thought that you would argue that he be given the chance to redeem himself, Albus," the Minister commented a few moments later.

Dumbledore shook his head, "He cannot be forgiven for the crimes that he had committed against children," the Headmaster replied in a strong voice, "I abhor crimes against children, Millicent, they are the highest crimes and are unforgivable."

"Why did you retain Snape then, senile Old Man?" James Savannah – Head of the Department of Magical Health – asked. Dumbledore remembered that this Healer had been one of the most bullied students in Hogwarts when Severus Snape became the potions master, mostly because Snape was jealous of his prowess in potions. Fortunately, Snape had him in class for only two years before Savannah graduated.

"Enough, I do not want to talk about Death Eaters today," the Minister replied, "MacNair, you go find a legal means to afford the execution of this York with your axe," she ordered.

Walden MacNair – Head of the Department of Magical Creature Regulation and known Death Eater – nodded. He was also enthusiastic about the job, but Dumbledore guessed that the reason for that is because the Death Eater also lost a son during the attack at Parkinson Manor.

The minister dismissed the meeting a few moments later, but before Dumbledore can leave the office, the Minister stopped him, "I've heard that Harry Potter is about to get married," she commented, "Any chance to bag an invite?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry is going to marry his longtime sweetheart Ginny Weasley, yes," he admitted, "They are yet to set a date, but I would see about getting you an invite, minister," he smiled, "I am sure that if you are to help the Weasley family, they would be more than happy to invite you"

"A promotion for Arthur then?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "The youngest son, Ronald, has always harbored an infatuation for Ms. Granger," he informed the minister.

"I see," the Minister replied. She thought about things for a few moments before she nodded, "I am sure that she would be found to be under the effects of the Imperius Curse during her trial, Albus, and with Mr. York being the one who cursed her, it would be taken as an exempting circumstance."

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you, Minister," he replied, "I am sure that Harry and Ginny would be more than delighted to have the Minister attend their wedding, why, they would probably ask you to be one of their primary sponsors."

"I look forward to it, Albus," the Minister replied.

**The Burrow**

**Devon, England**

**November 26, 1999 CE**

Molly watched as her daughter sulked at the corner of the living room while her youngest son was practically jumping with joy as the two owls destined for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger finally took to the skies.

The two owls are specially trained owls that can locate their targets no matter how heavily warded their current locations are. They had been obtained by the Weasley family from Dumbledore, who had to borrow them from Gringotts by surrendering half of the dinning utensils – goblin made – being used at Grimmauld Place.

The specially trained owls were carrying baked goods made by Molly and Ginny. Those goods are heavily laced with love potions keyed to Ginny and Ron as well as loyalty potions – Dumbledore insisted – and a tracking charm.

Molly had been informed by Dumbledore that he and the minister had come to an agreement. In exchange for a wedding invite for the wedding of Harry and Ginny, the minister had agreed to allow Ron to get Hermione. The deal delighted the three Weasley's as, from their point of view, they are giving up nothing.

Both Molly and Ginny are delighted that the Minister would be coming to the wedding. That meant that the Minister would be bringing the press, and that made the two Weasley females happy. After all, they would be having reporters.

That made Ron happy as well, but the real reason why Ron was jumping up and down was the reason that he would soon have Hermione at his beck and call. He had to admit that he wanted to attack Alex York when he realized what he had done to his girl, but since the man was already gone by the time that he realized that, there is nothing that he could do.

Still, he consoled himself with the fact that he would soon have Hermione. The Headmaster had also promised that he had smoothed things over at the Department of Magical Education allowing Ron to retake all of his NEWT's. With Hermione to teach him – _maybe we can just use polyjuice and she would take the exam for me_, Ron thought – Ron knew that he would pass all of them with flying colors, then he would finally have everything that he was suppose to have.

"How soon before Harry comes running back?" Ginny suddenly asked. She was not in a good mood after she learned that her boyfriend had gone straight to the Rookery after an argument with Dumbledore. She would have thought that he would go back to her arms, but apparently, the blond bimbo named Luna had seduced him instead.

"Soon enough, my dear," Molly replied, trying to calm her daughter down. She had to physically stop her daughter from charging the Rookery last night after learning that Harry had gone there, "Remember, make him sweat a bit, but forgive him, after all, he loves you, he is just having a hard time right now, with the wedding so close"

Ginny nodded, "Of course mom," she replied with a wide smile, "Harry and I are meant to be, after all, he saved me from the basilisk during my first year, we play the same sport, and I look a lot like his mother, we are meant to be,"

"Of course you are, dear," Molly replied, smiling at her youngest child, "It would be just like Lily and James all over again."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**SIXTEEN**

**L Club**

**London, England**

**November 30, 1999 CE**

Alex smiled as he accepted the keys from the driver of the club who exchanged a grin with him. The League member knew that the reason for the grin was the fact that the car that Alex has had him deliver to him was his Jaguar S-Type. It was still very rare for these cats to be seen out on the streets of London – or Britain for that matter – as they have just been released.

Offering the boy a generous tip, Alex entered his car and allowed himself a moment to relax as both of his hands gently caressed the leather cover of his steering wheel. He smiled as he realized that even at twenty five, he was still a kid at heart when it comes to fancy cars.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, and anyone who can see him – which was difficult considering the heavy tint of the car – would think that he was just gathering his thoughts before driving off the driveway of the club.

The real reason that he closed his eyes, however, was to sharpen his senses. An almost unseen smile stretched across his face as he sensed the unique magical aura of at least fifteen people. He knew that there is a chance that this is just some sort of coincidence, but Alex had never been one to subscribe to coincidences. Being a Hand of Fate, he knew that there is always a plan at the works, and he can even guess what the plan of the owners of these magical auras is.

From the size of the cores producing the auras that are surrounding him, Alex can guess that the ones surrounding him – for he can sense that they are currently spread out, blocking all of his cardinal directions – are members of the Ministry of Magic Auror Corps and Hit Wizards Detachment. The young League member extended his sight to look for specific auras – Dumbledore, Harry Potter, any member of the Order that he had already met or any Death Eater, the latter easily discernible given that their auras have an almost parasitic pull to Alex – but it would appear that his targets have opted to stay out of this particular operation.

Alex knew, however, that that does not mean that they are unaware of this operation. Unless he missed his guess – which happens quite frequently despite knowing the Plan, but one must always take into consideration that humans still make their own choices – this Ministry mission is most likely sanctioned by Dumbledore.

With a barely discernible sigh, Alex used his left hand to move his gear from 'park' to 'drive'. With his right leg, he gently pushed the accelerator pedal of the car and the engine purred – literally – as the sleek executive sedan pulled out of the driveway of the L Club.

Alex knew that the aurors would not attack him this close to the club. They might not know that the L Club is a front for the League, but they have enough intelligence in their heads to know that any establishment offering him the chance to park his car would not sit idly by while one of their customers is under attack. In any case, Alex is sure that the Ministry goons are still intent on protecting the Statute of Secrecy, and while their primary took in that is the memory charm, they know that it would be useless if they are too many witnesses.

Alex pulled into a dead-end alley a few minutes after driving aimlessly. He had planned on getting a present for Hermione – no doubt she would ask what the occasion was, but Alex sometimes just spoil her, buying her things for no reason at all – from London and doing some personal reconnaissance of some targets, but it would appear that that would have to wait.

Alex gently stepped on the brakes of his car just a few feet away from the solid-looking brick wall that made this alley a dead-end. Alex gently replaced his gear back to 'park', and sighed once as he looked around.

He did not have to wait long as the tell-tale pops of apparition seemingly echoed all around him. Using his rear-view mirror, Alex can see at least fifteen robed figures approaching him with their wands raised. They are not casting yet, and Alex would rather not have them cast as they might hit his car.

Calmly, he opened his door and stepped out of the vehicle. He did not bother to turn his engine off, though he did walk away from the car. The last thing that he wants right now is to have the aurors – whose aim is, Alex knows, off – from shooting spells toward him only to hit his car. After all, it is a brand new Jaguar S=Type that is still not available to the general public.

"Alex York?" the leader of the aurors – at least, he appears to be the leader, seeing that he is the one who spoke first. Alex nodded in affirmative, smirking at the man and showing that he was not afraid.

He did mentally scoff as he thought about that, telling himself that it would be stupid to be afraid of barely average witches and wizards like the ones in front of him.

"You're under arrest for multiple counts of murder, destruction of private property, and assault," the leader said, "Come with us quietly or we would be forced to subdue you"

More pops of apparition was heard as the aurors called for reinforcements. It did not take long before more than two dozen aurors and hit wizards have him cornered in the alley.

Alex sighed, "Can we do this some other day?" he asked in a bored tone, he smirked at the gathered enforcers, "I have things, important things, to do today," he sighed once more before adding, "Tell you what, I'll drop by the Ministry today as soon as what I was supposed to do is done, then we can have that chat,"

"You will come with us now," one of the newly arrived wizards said, raising his wand toward Alex. Using his mage sight, the League member identified the man as a well above average wizard. He was still average, though, compared to Alex.

Without warning, this newly arrived wizard who had thought to take control fired a spell toward Alex. Alex stepped to the side to evade the coming beam of light, but in doing so, the beam of light hit the left hand brake light of his car, shattering the light.

"Look what you've done!" Alex remarked, shouting at the offending wizard. It, however, just seemed to further encourage the wizard as he shot another spell toward Alex. This time, the spell missed both Alex and the car, although the other aurors and hit wizards apparently took it to signal that open season has began.

In short order, twenty five witches and wizards were casting numerous spells at Alex, who was dodging them without problem. The problem was that most of the spells are hitting his car. Five seconds after the first spell was cast, some auror thought to attack his car directly and fired a reducto curse straight at the sedan. The resulting explosion would have alerted the nearby bystanders if not for the fact that the Ministry goons had managed to erect a notice-me-not charm on the alley.

"Bastard!" Alex shouted. He paused for a few moments just as four stunning curses raced toward him. He deftly evaded the curses by jumping in the air. The moment that he landed, however, one of the aurors threw something at him. At first, Alex thought that they were having fun. He was forced to reconsider that thought though, when he suddenly felt a fishhook at his navel pulling him.

Almost laughing, the League member turned toward the leader of the enforcers, "Nice work," he said, before he vanished as the portkey pulled him out of the alley and deposited him in a holding cell with a power dampener rune etched everywhere in it located deep within the bowels of the Ministry.

**The Burrow**

**Devon, England**

**November 30, 1999 CE**

Luna Lovegood was traipsing as she made her way from her ancestral home to the ancestral home of the Weasley family. She was wearing red cloak and was carrying a basket on her hand, which made her look a lot like Little Red Riding Hood.

That was the very image that she was hoping to portray as, just last night, Harry told her all about Little Red Riding Hood. With a guilty smile, Luna remembered her objections over the wolf character, for she was sure that the wolf character in the story was a werewolf. Harry almost growled at her when he demanded that he be allowed to finish his story. She calmed him down right after that by demurely batting her eyelashes at him.

Luna smiled as she remembered the blush that suddenly appeared on the face of Harry, who then realized that they were alone in her room. The boy-who-lived tried to escape from her clutches, but he stopped struggling when Luna reminded her that they have already done things that – in the magical world – are reserved only for couples.

Luna knows that she is not falling in love for the boy who was one of her first friends, the boy in Hogwarts who did not make fun of her, indeed, the boy who understood her and tried to help her more than even the professors in the school.

Luna knew that she was not falling in love with him, that is impossible, because Luna knows that he had fallen in love with him ever since the day that they had first met. The feelings that she has right now are the same feelings that she had buried that same day when she saw Harry and Hermione together.

It was the same feelings that she tried to bury after Hermione supposedly died. Luna did not want Harry to fall in love with her because the girl that he did not realize that he was in love with had disappeared. It was the same feelings that she tried to get rid of when she learned that Harry and Ginny – her best-friend when she was younger – was dating.

Of course, Ginny had always suspected that Harry was under the influence of something which was why he went to Ginny. Aside from the fact that Ginny looked like his mother, Luna knew that Harry and Ginny are not really compatible with each other. Their personalities would clash too much and the first casualty of any marriage between the two of them would be each other.

Her thoughts flew back to this morning. She was about to head out to her job – she is now junior editor for the Quibler – when she spotted a basket in their living room that was not there last night.

Curious, she went ahead and took a look, half-disappointed that it was not a basket of baked goods from Harry for her. Her disappointment was quelled, however, by the fact that the basket was sent by Ginny for Harry. Having long suspected that Ginny had somehow managed to influence Harry, this would be the perfect way to deliver whatever it was that had influenced Harry, so Luna thought to test out that theory.

Of course, the reporter in Luna suspected that it was love potions of some kind. That meant that she cannot taste the goods herself as she has no intention of being found in a broom cupboard with the Weasley princess, kissing her against her will. She had to find some other way to test her theory, and, fortunately, the grounds of the Burrow have enough test subjects for what she has in mind.

A giggle escaped from her mouth as she imagined what would happen to the test subjects if her theory that the baked goods are laced should prove correct. It would be most amusing to watch, though she reminded herself that she has to stay away from the grounds as Luna knows what is likely to happen if Molly Weasley is mad.

Reaching the Burrow, the blond girl paused for a few moments. She can sense that there are three people inside the house right now, and judging from their auras, she can tell that it is Mrs. Weasley, Ronald and Ginny. The three people who are most likely in cahoots with each other in this plan to get Harry married.

Luna silently walked toward the grounds of the Burrow, her eyes darting to and fro as she searched for one of the garden gnomes that frequent the grounds of the Weasley family home. She knew that the grounds of the Burrow are de-gnomed every week, but the gnomes return almost immediately after they had been thrown away by the Weasley boys.

Every spell that Molly can think of – Arthur likes the gnomes so allows them to stay – had proved useless in repelling the gnomes. Some would say that the reason that the gnomes like the grounds of the Burrow is because of the fact that Arthur allows them to stay. Luna, however, knows the real reason.

It was amazing what information one can gleam just from talking. Luna had spoken with the garden gnomes when she was younger and had learned that while Arthur Weasley allowing them to stay in the grounds of his home is a reason why they are staying there, it is not the most compelling, no, the most compelling reason was Molly Weasley.

Wizarding Britain has many rather unflattering labels attached to Molly, but no matter how unflattering those labels are, no one can deny that the woman cooks very well. Luna is sure that if Magical Britain has some sort of cooking competitions – like the one that Harry told her about – then Molly would probably be the champion in all of them. It also helps that Molly loves to cook and it is rare for the chimney in the Burrow to be not belching smoke during the time before breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

That was what attracted the gnomes in the first place.

Simply put, they like to eat whatever it is that Molly is cooking. One of the gnomes had said that as soon as he gets to taste even just one morsel of the cupcakes that Molly had made for her children, he would pack his bags and leave as that is the wish of Molly even if it would break his heart.

Luna smiled as she spotted that particular garden gnome. She had made friends with him when she was younger and she had always promised that she would find a way for him to get to taste Molly's cooking. Of course, Luna had proved true to her word, but even if the garden gnome had been feeding on Molly's cooking ever since Luna first arrived as a guest at the Burrow, the damned gnome refuses to up and leave.

The gnome also spotted her and made his way toward Luna. He was sure that she was carrying some Molly Weasley made food as she has a basket. Luna greeted him before telling him to gather all the other gnomes as she is going to give them some Molly Weasley cupcakes.

Although the gnome would rather have all the cupcakes for himself, he knew that sometimes, they would have to compromise and so, he set out to locate the others. Within fifteen minutes, all the garden gnomes had gathered outside the Burrow and arranged themselves in five columns as Luna had asked.

"Now, be nice to each other and share," Luna said as she set the box containing the baked goods that Luna suspects are laced in front of the gnomes before hurriedly retreating a considerable distance away.

She had barely managed to distance herself twenty feet away from the gnomes – who are now involved in a street fight as they fought each other to get the best morsels – when the first gnome started to exhibit the symptoms that Luna suspected.

Within five minutes, the basket containing the now confirmed to be laced goods had been turned upside down by the gnomes and emptied. Normally, the ever-hungry gnomes would be complaining about the fact that the basket is empty, but this time, they barely noticed this fact as they formed another line

With a smile on her lips – and wishing Harry can see this – Luna watched as the gnomes charged through the main door of the Burrow. Unfortunately for the diminutive gnomes, the handle of the door is beyond their reach.

This did not stop them; however, as their love-potion addled mind was desperate to find Ginny Weasley. While gnomes working together were uncommon, the garden gnomes of the Burrow hatched a plan and as one, they ran toward the door as fast as their tiny legs could carry them.

Alone, the solid wooden door would stop a gnome and probably knock him out cold. Together, the gnomes presented enough force that the sold wooden door had no choice but to give way.

A loud crash tore Molly out of her reverie – thinking about the coming wedding of her daughter to Harry Potter, the contents of the Potter vaults, the fact that they can now spend Potter money, and the social parties that they would be invited to – and she stood from where she was seated in their dining room only for her to see a phalanx of garden gnomes marching around her home, their eyes darting to and fro as they searched.

She reached for her wand with the intention of cursing the pesky little pests, but unfortunately for her, one of those pesky little pests saw what she was about to do. That particular gnome shouted and pointed at her direction as she pointed her wand. Seeing the live wand, the gnomes should have panicked, but not these love potion influenced gnomes.

Instead, the gnomes broke formation and darted at all directions, almost desperate to avoid getting cursed. Molly shrieked – alerting her children who promptly opened the doors to their rooms, unknowingly opening themselves to attack – as she sent reducto after reducto at the running gnomes.

Enough gnomes, however, had managed to make their way near Molly. One of those gnomes – seeing the damage that was being done to his brothers – decided to try and stop Molly. Without weapons, however, there was little choice, so the brave little gnome threw himself at the leg of the cursing witch, opened his mouth – exposing twelve pointed canines – and bit Molly, hard.

The woman shrieked again. Upstairs, Ron and Ginny grew more worried, but the latter decided to stay in her room without closing her doors. The former decided to act brave and hurriedly made his way to the ground floor of their home with the intention of helping his mother with whatever it was that was making her shriek.

"It's one of those who always threw us!" a gnome who was positioned near the stairs suddenly shouted, pointing toward Ron. The other gnomes – most of whom wondering if Molly would taste as good as her cooking and had, therefore, taken their own bites – looked toward where their fellow gnome was pointing, saw Ron, and saw red.

Abandoning Molly, the gnomes shouted their battle-cries before charging Ron, who paled when he saw the advancing horde and tried to retreat. He was not fast enough. The gnomes jumped at him from behind and the youngest Weasley child fell face first into the stairs as the gnomes proceeded to take a bite at him. The other gnomes, probably deciding that Molly tastes better, decided to forego biting her son, punching and kicking him instead.

One of the lucky gnomes managed to find himself near Ron's groin. With a smile on his face, that particularly lucky gnome then kicked his balls so hard, Ron actually jumped before falling down on the stairs again, this time, his consciousness gone.

With Ron gone, Ginny was now alone. She had bravely tried to see what was happening when she heard the sound of Ron's face hitting the stairs and saw the gnomes ganging up on his brother. She briefly wondered what she would do – whether she would curse the pests or take refuge in her room. It was a moment that she should not have wasted.

Seeing the object of their affections – really, love potions – near them hesitating, the gnomes gave a shout of triumph that probably broke every glass in the house before they charged Ginny who turned around too late.

The gnomes got her from behind as well and she hit the floor face first as well. She briefly lost consciousness as a result of that fall. When she opened her eyes, she saw the gnomes doing unspeakable things to her while surrounding her – and some are even standing on her – she promptly lost consciousness once more, this time, it would take a long time before she would regain it.

**Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

**November 30, 1999 CE**

Millicent Thatchwood was a happy minister. She was happy because the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had reported that they had managed to take Alex York into custody. She was happy because McNair was able to come up with a perfectly legal method of getting that same man who had killed her goddaughter executed with the axe.

Most of all, she was happy because she can announce to the magical world that they had taken the man who had killed more than two dozen of their pureblood children. She shuddered as she imagined the kind of support – and gold – that she would get from the pureblood families with the announcement.

The Minister was making her way toward the holding cells of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She wanted to see this Alex York first hand before he is to be executed – which would be at six of the clock tomorrow, as he was deemed to be too dangerous warranting a speedy execution, though the Minister postponed it with the intention of inviting everyone to watch – and maybe gloat at how he was captured.

Two aurors were stationed near entrance to the holding cell, though they presented no problems to the minister as they both bowed and opened the door for her the moment that they saw her. The minister entered the cavern and was surprised when she saw that the two dozen holding cells were all empty. She had worked in this department before and she knew that at no time are these cells empty.

Walking toward the furthest cell, she smirked and forgot her worry as she saw Alex York. She knew how he looked like from a picture that was shown to her by Dumbledore. She gasped as she saw that he was seated, but he was seated in what appeared to be air. That was not a difficult trick as Thatchwood knew that even a barely trained second year can do that, but what made her gasp was the fact that he was doing it in a cell that was supposed to be warded against any and all types of magic.

"Minister," Alex said, opening his eyes and pointing them toward the Minister of Magic, "Millicent Thatchwood, if I am not mistaken," he smiled, and the Minister cringed as she saw that smile, "Did you know that supposedly, Kingsley Shacklebolt is supposed to be the minister right now?" he asked.

"Shacklebolt is the current head of the aurors," Thatchwood replied.

"Indeed?" Alex asked, he laughed, "So the rewrite has not seen him dead or demoted that much," he sighed and shook his head, "What can I do for you today, Minister? Would you like me to read your palms? Would you like me to predict the future?" he asked with a smile, "Would you like me to give you some advice then?"

Thatwood smirked, "I do not think that would be necessary," she replied, "I am just here to inform you that you are to be executed tomorrow, six o'clock, in front of the family members of your victims"

Alex smirked, "I see," he replied, he closed his eyes and for a few moments, the minister wondered if the man was going to plea for his life. When he opened them, however, all that Alex said was, "May I impose upon you to inform me of the time?"

The minister shrugged, as far as she was concerned, there was no harm in doing that. She glanced at her wristwatch and said, "It's now two in the afternoon,"

Alex nodded, "Less than two hours then, since my capture, Minister?" he asked, and when the Minister nodded, Alex continued, "Minister, for telling me the time, allow me to give you a bit of free advice, would you hear it?"

Thatchwood stared at the imprisoned man in front of her, a man that was supposed to be not doing magic, and yet, was floating in the air. She expected that he would be warning her about the retributions that would come her way should she go ahead with the execution or some such, so she was understandably shocked when all that she heard from him was, "I would advise you to get your affairs in order before five in the afternoon today, Minister, after all, I would hate for your heirs to be inconvenienced just because you did not place them in order before you died"

"What the hell..?" she began, but she was cut off by an explosion that seemingly came from above them. As the Ministry is built underground, above them was the lobby, "…was that?" she continued, turning to gaze toward Alex and drawing her wand at the same time that the two auror guards outside rushed into the room with their wands drawn.

Alex smirked at them, "Well, well, it would appear that you would not be having that time to arrange your affairs," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN**

**Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

**November 30, 1999 CE**

Eric the security guard loved his job. It consisted of him stopping all the guests to the Ministry and getting them to give up their wands so that he can inspect them before asking them what their purpose was. Although, technically, he is supposed to let anyone go into the Ministry for whatever reason – as long as the reason is not illicit, of course – it still gave the old man the sense of pride that he is the one who everyone must see in order to enter the Ministry.

More, the fact that the guests have to give up their wand to him somehow makes him powerful, after all, the guests are disarming in front of him, and if he wished, he could withhold the wand of the guest, thus, rendering them powerless.

It had, however, turned to a boring job. There are now very few guests entering the Ministry, probably because of the ongoing war, but there are enough to justify Eric continuing with his role as gatekeeper.

Turning his attention to the clock, the lowly security guard with delusions of grandeur smiled. The time was two in the afternoon, and even during the times when there was no war going on, that time was a dead time. There are absolutely no guests entering the Ministry during that time because most of them would either be asleep or doing something else. Eric took opportunity of the lethargy to get some paid rest for himself as well. He was about to close his eyes when the guest lift suddenly activated, silently telling the security guard that someone is coming.

Fighting back the urge to curse, the security guard straightened himself up and prepared to meet the coming guest. He wondered if he would be justified in cursing whoever the guest was – with his mouth, of course, because, though Eric would not admit it, he was a borderline squib who cannot even cast the impediment jinx – but thought better of it, specially if the guest is one of the close friends of the Minister. He might find himself out of a job, and he loves his job, after all, it is an easy job.

The lift stopped at the ground floor of the Ministry and opened. Eric watched as a beautiful brown-haired girl stepped out of the lift and walk toward him. He frowned when she saw that she was wearing muggle clothes – and wondered if he could take that as a sign that he can curse her – but decided to let it slip.

The security guard turned his attention toward the badge that the girl was wearing in front of the jacket that she was wearing. There was a time when the Ministry does not need a security guard over here, as the automated guest entrance would discern the reason for the guests' visits on its own. Overtime, however, the guests learned that the automated guest entrance would let anyone come in even if they do not say the real reason that they are coming. Just as long as they say their names, the guest entrance would be fine.

Eric read the name on the unknown girl's badge and his eyes widened as he recognized the name. After all, he was under standing orders to alert the aurors if this girl were to enter the Ministry. The way that Eric understood it, an arrest warrant had been issued for her capture. Under the name 'Hermione Granger', Eric read her purpose, and he paled as he read that her purpose was 'to destroy the Ministry'.

For a few seconds, the security guard stood frozen in time as Hermione walked toward him. He was thinking about the best thing to do, but he was taking too long. Finally deciding as to a course of action, he subtly pressed the 'panic' button hidden under his desk with his left hand while his right drew his wand. He intended to threaten the approaching girl with his wand – after all, he reasoned, she would think twice upon seeing that I am ready to curse her – but had barely drew his wand from his holster – the tip of the wand had just cleared the confines of the holster – when the security guard heard a small explosion coming from the direction of Hermione.

Surprised, the security guard turned his attention toward Hermione, only for him to see her holding a gun – not that Eric knows what that is – with its barrel still smoking. He thought to ask the girl what the sudden noise was, but before he can open his mouth, he fell face first to the floor as he lost control of his legs. The moment that he hit the ground, he felt something wet on his body, but before he can even discern what that was, his heavy eyelids fell as death finally took him.

Hermione smirked once at the fallen security guard. She thought about kicking the corpse in order to let off some steam, but thought better of it as she told herself that the dead security guard probably has nothing to do with the kidnapping of her master.

It irked her as she thought about it again, but shook her head, reminding herself that there is probably a reason why her master had allowed himself to be captured – after all, Hermione knew that her master could have escaped from the clutches of their enemies if he had a half-mind to. She would admit that she does not know what that reason was, but hers was to obey all of his orders and to stand by his side. Rescuing him might not be his order, but the fact that she is to stay by his side at all times meant that she must be here as well.

Turning her attention back to where she came from, she saw twelve green fires in fireplaces. She knows that those are the main fires in the Ministry. If she were to disable all twelve, she would disable all floo connection to the headquarters of the magical government of Britain. Beside the twelve green flames are two dozen empty stalls that, Hermione knew, are the main entrance used by the Ministry employees who walk to work.

Almost whistling a tune to herself, she walked toward the floo as she was opening her jacket. Underneath her jacket, she was wearing a tight shirt and jeans, but that would not be what anyone watching her would be looking at. Rather, they would be looking at the fact that this beautiful girl was a virtual walking arsenal. Small handguns were fastened all along the interior of the jacket that she was wearing, while strapped on her body were two P-90 personal defense weapons.

Hermione reached her destination and paused for a few moments. With a smile, her right hand went to her right pocket, from where she retrieved four M67 fragmentation grenades, which she placed at the center of the corridor where the floo fires and the entrances are located. Next, she produced twelve yards of extra-strong yarn which she used to tie the safety pins of the grenades together.

Satisfied with this, Hermione withdrew to a safe distance from where she yanked hard on the safety pins. With the fuse of the grenades still intact, the explosives did not cook of right away. Hermione did not wait for them to cook off, instead, the witch turned her attention toward the corridor behind the gate which was guarded by the guard that she had just killed and started running toward that location.

She had barely taken a dozen steps when the grenades finally exploded, rocking the entire Ministry building with the force of the explosion. Hermione did not bother to watch, though she knew that she had managed to disable the fires and the entrances, cutting off anyone attempting to reinforce the ministry through those avenues.

Anyone who can apparate can still apparate into the Ministry, but shutting down the entrances and the fires is not the real reason that Hermione destroyed those avenues in the first place. No, the purpose of Hermione in detonating the four grenades was to warn everyone that she is coming.

Hopefully, by the time that Hermione reaches the offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, all aurors would be gathered there in an attempt to safeguard her master, which was exactly what Hermione wanted. With the aurors gathered in one place, she would not need to waste time to hunt them down one by one, she has them where she wants them.

Two Ministry employees suddenly appeared in front of Hermione, coming from the stairs. With the lifts unavailable due to the explosions, everyone inside is forced to use the stairs. Hermione whipped out one of the P-90 PDW's that was strapped on her body and fired a quick ten round burst that saw the two unfortunate Ministry employees dead. One of the two was caught as he was about to step into the floor and as a result, his dead body fell down the stairs and landed with a thud at the landing.

Hermione turned toward the stairs and rushed down. She had been briefed about the structure of the Ministry of Magic building during the many briefings that she had been forced to attend to after the Intervention was declared, so she was fairly certain that she was in the right place.

"Freeze!" a voice from behind Hermione forced the young witch to turn toward that direction. She did not blink – she did not react at all, in fact – at seeing a phalanx of five men and women with their wands pointed at her. The five were wearing leather armor of some kind that Hermione was able to easily recognize as dragon leather.

She smirked at the five which confused the hell out of the aurors – for only the aurors wear dragon leather armor in the Ministry. She briefly considered if she should inform the aurors that while dragon leather is nearly impervious to all kinds of magic, nothing beats basilisk skin, like the one that she is currently wearing underneath her civilian muggle clothes.

With a mental shaking of her head, she told herself that there is no point in doing that. She spun on her heels to face the aurors and at the same time, she brought to bear her weapon. Once she was sure that the weapon was aimed at the general direction of her targets, she emptied her forty round remaining clip at the still confused aurors.

After about fifteen seconds, the five aurors were clearly dead from the number of holes that they were sporting on their bodies. Hermione stepped toward them and crouched before one of the five before saying to the corpse, "Dragon leather armor is good for fighting against your average dark wizard wannabes, but they are useless compared to armor piercing rounds that were meant to go through Kevlar, I would advise you to take that into consideration the next time you meet a witch or wizard wielding muggle weapons, but seeing that you are already dead, I fail to see any reason to do so," she theatrically sighed as she stood once again, slapping a fresh fifty round magazine into the magazine well of her weapon, before running off to where she was headed before being interdicted by the now dead aurors.

Finally reaching the correct floor, Hermione paused for a few moments. She wondered if her master would be here, because if he is not, then it would mean that she would have to search for him again. What she knew is that Alex is somewhere inside the Ministry as he had expressed confidence to Hermione that he would never see Azkaban due to the fact that the Ministry wants him dead as soon as possible.

She was walking along a blind corridor with a sharp right turn while thinking about that when, suddenly, spell fire erupted at her side. Hermione was well-trained enough to realize this at the exact same second that the spells were fired so she was able to evade them by throwing herself backward, so that by the time that the spells reached their intended target, all they hit was the wall.

Hermione mentally cursed. She can imagine what was on the other end of the blind corridor, a phalanx of aurors who are waiting for her to take a peek so that they can fire another barrage of curses straight at her.

Hermione knows that she would not be fast enough to take down all the aurors before one of them can fire a curse at her, and, unlike her master, her shield is still voice activated and not capable of absorbing spell fire. What was worse was that, judging from the color of the beams that hit the wall, the aurors are firing killing curses.

Closing her eyes for a few moments, Hermione thought about the structure of the Ministry of Magic building, searching for an alternate way toward the holding cells, but found none. Pausing for a few moments, she told herself that that is logical since having only one way – and with this highly defensible corner in it – meant that the aurors only have to defend one place.

Hermione opened her eyes and smirked, however, after realizing that. She knew that the magical world has many ways to get through this killing zone. Peruvian Instant Darkness powder came to her mind as one, but she was sure that the aurors manning the kill zone are ready for that. Given that these men and women are supposed to be the elite of the elite of the wizarding world, they are supposed to expect that.

Hermione, however, is prepared to bet that these elite law enforcers are not prepared to deal with the mundane. Using her left hand, Hermione retrieved from her jacket a cylindrical shaped object with a safety pin attached to it. She pulled the pin before throwing the object at the aurors.

As Hermione had expected, the aurors opened fire, but they all missed as Hermione did not expose herself. A few moments later, Hermione heard shouts and cursing from the aurors and she smiled as she imagined the effect of the stun grenade at them. She quickly dug another grenade – this time an M84 Fragmentation Grenade – which she threw at the stunned aurors after pulling the safety pin out.

The result of the explosion was horrific to say the least. Blood from the exposed aurors was splattered even at the farthest wall but Hermione ignored it – even ignoring the body parts that were mangled and burned beyond recognition – as she continued her search for her master.

Meanwhile, inside the holding cells of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Minister of Magic Millicent Thatchwood and two of her aurors had leveled their wands straight toward the prisoner inside the holding cell. They are not firing their spells yet as they all know that they would not be able to hit Alex.

The nature of the wards surrounding the holding cells was to suppress any and all magic that enters the cell. This meant that while the person inside the cell is unable to perform magic – Alex seemingly the exemption to this rule – any spell cast against the person in the holding cell coming from without would be defeated the moment that it crossed into the cell.

The wards were an improvement over the older wards that used to be used in this place. Those older wards allowed spells coming from without to cross into the cell, but Minister Thatchwood ordered them replaced as some of the Death Eaters that were captured during the course of the war were cursed to death by enraged aurors.

Unfortunately – for the minister – this also meant that no matter how much the Minister wanted to curse Alex, she cannot as the wards that she had ordered place on the cells are preventing her from doing that, although it would appear that it is not preventing Alex at all.

"What's going on?" the Minister demanded from Alex after an explosion, an explosion that seemed to have originated just outside the door to the holding cells.

Alex smirked at the Minister, "Are you seriously asking me what the hell is going on?" he asked, before waving his hands toward the minister, silently telling them that he is inside a holding cell.

"You seem to be very much aware of what is happening, Mr. York," the minister replied, "So, enlighten me"

Alex smirked, "Seriously?" he asked, but he did not wait for an answer to his question as he began, "I told you, Minister, that you should have put your affairs into order before five of the clock today, but it would appear that my Shadow is a little impatient," he lowered his voice and whispered toward the Minister – though the others can hear it anyway – as if he was conspiring with her, "Between you and me, I suspect that my Little Kitten is missing me, so she persuaded my Shadow to go ahead and attack"

"Hermione Granger?" the Minister asked. This time, it was her turn to smirk, "I would have you know, Mr. York, that she is going to leave you for Mr. Ronald Weasley," she smiled malevolently toward Alex, which caused Alex to wonder if the Minister seriously thought that that would make him jealous.

Alex smiled, "I did not think that I would hear you impliedly admit that the Weasley family is brewing love potions," he replied, erasing the smirk on the face of the minister. Before the minister can reply, however, Alex continued, "My Little Kitten would never go to that family on her own free will, Minister"

"How do you know, Mr. York?" the Minister asked, "You have never seen Ms. Granger with Mr. Weasley before," she thought to add about Harry marrying Ginny, but decided not to, after all, that has no relevance to the matter at hand.

Alex smiled, "Minister Thatchwood," he replied, "I know."

Minister Thatchwood looked ready to reply, but before she can even open her mouth to push the words out, she was forced to duck as the door to the holding cells exploded inwards. The two aurors that were with her fell down as the broken door turned into shrapnel, piercing their bodies and instantly killing them, and the only reason that the Minister survived was because she suddenly lost her balance and tripped into the floor just as two pieces of sharpened wood cut through the air toward her.

She actually watched as the two sharpened stakes missed her, heading straight toward the cell. She thought that they would kill Alex, but the moment that the wood crossed into the cell, they disintegrated.

"Master," the sound of a young woman inside the room with them was what made the Minister stand. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a girl that fitted the description of Hermione Granger to a T was kneeling before the holding cell containing Alex.

"Ms. Granger," the Minister said, she thought to reach for the shoulder of the young woman and offer her some comfort, but before she can touch Hermione, the girl turned toward her and flashed her dangerous look that made the minister hesitate.

"Heel, my Little Kitten, she is mine to kill," Alex said. The minister turned toward the holding cell and her eyes widened again as she saw Alex actually walking out of a cell that had suddenly lost its bars.

"Who are you?" the frightened minister asked as she backed away from the couple. Alex helped Hermione to her feet and the minister expected that they would share a kiss for some reason, but they did not, instead, Alex continued walking toward her as she backed away while Hermione followed her master, just a step behind him.

Alex smiled at her, "Minister, I am Alexander Charles York," he said, his eyes flashed dangerously and the smile disappeared from his face as he reached into his jacket and retrieved an item that the minister instantly recognized as a gun. Apparently, her aurors just tossed him in the cell without even bothering to see if he has weapons in his body.

"I am a Master," Alex continued, "An expert at breaking the will of a person and rebuilding it to my image. I destroy and I recreate," he recited, "I am a Hand of Fate, an instrument of Time, brought into existence for the sole purpose of fulfilling the Plan. Everything that I have done, everything that I do, and everything that I will do, is all for the Plan"

Hermione recognized those words for those are the words that were inscribed in a silver tablet that was placed underneath the seal of the League located in her master's primary residence in New York. She had also heard it being recited by a master during the ceremony that saw him elevated from Adept to Master.

Alex raised his right arm, at the end of which was his sidearm, "Minister," he continued, "Any last words?"

"They would get you for this, Dumbledore would not let this go," she replied hysterically, she turned toward Hermione and added, "We were prepared to pardon you because of Mr. Weasley, he wants you, he loves you"

Hermione turned toward her master, who inclined his head slightly to one side, indicating that she may reply to the words of the minister if she wants. Hermione took the opportunity, "I do not care about Ronald Weasley or even about Harry Potter," she said, "I am my master's Shadow, my master's Kitten, my master's Hermione. My future is my master, my past is nothing, only the future matters, and the future is with my master."

The Minister turned toward Alex with horror written in her eyes. She tried to say something, but before she can open her mouth, Alex pulled the trigger, sending a single 5.7 x 28 millimeter round straight through the forehead of the minister.

The bullet – designed to defeat medium body armor – perforated the head of the minister, creating an entry wound before going through the gray matter of the brain and exiting through the rear of the skull. The body of the dead minister slumped forward and fell face first into the floor.

"That, was for destroying my car," Alex said toward the corpse, "Really, I wasn't planning on killing you, but you destroyed my car, so, there you go."

"Master," Hermione said, turning toward her master.

"I know, my pet," Alex replied with a sigh, "If I was armed, why did I waste time by waiting for you to arrive, right?" Hermione nodded, and Alex smiled at her, "I just thought that it would be better to have the traditional roles reversed just for once right? I mean, I had gotten tired of the damsel in distress being saved by the knight in shining armor," he added as he lightly caressed Hermione's cheeks, much to her pleasure.

Hermione purred at the sensation of her master's fingers on her cheeks, and she moved closer toward him. Alex laughed silently, "Later, my pet," he replied. He looked around again before smiling at her, "You did well, breaking into the Ministry for me, though I confess that I had expected that you would wait until five of the afternoon in order to minimize casualties"

"Master," Hermione began, she bowed her head, "Forgive me"

Alex waved it aside, "Done and done with, my Little Kitten, for there is nothing to forgive," he replied. He smiled toward Hermione and added, "You know very well that I find it disconcerting whipping you for no reason at all, so I apologize, but I am not going to give you that tonight, though I suspect that spanking might be part of the repertoire tonight"

Hermione smiled, but before she can say anything, Alex said, "Well, that one is revenge for blowing up my car," he said, pointing to the fallen body of the Minister, he turned back toward Hermione and smiled as he asked, "What shall we blow up for detaining me?"

"Master, I've heard that my former friends stormed the Department of Mysteries shortly after you have taken me," she replied, "Might I suggest that particular department?"

Alex actually clapped his hands with delight, "That would be superb, my sweet," he replied, "The Department of Mysteries do contain most of their greatest weapons, and the Wizengamot Chambers is very near that place, I suspect that we would damage it as well," he offered his hand toward Hermione, which confused Hermione since her master had never offered her his hand before, at least, during the time that they are on the field, "Now, my sweet Shadow, let us unite Magical Britain against us, that should make our jobs a little easier, don't you think?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**EIGHTEEN**

**Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

**December 1, 1999 CE**

The Wizengamot was in chaos, both literally and figuratively.

The Chief Warlock was seated at his usual position, a raised platform above the other seats in the chambers, a platform that he shares with the position for the Minister of Magic and the Court Scribe. Currently, both seats are empty as the last person to sit at the seat of the Minister had just been assassinated, and the reason for this session of the Ruling Council of Magical Britain is to seat a new minister.

Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, mused to himself, it would appear that the members of the Wizengamot are more busy in trying to keep their seats upright and keeping themselves from kissing the floor, literally.

The series of explosion that shook the Department of Mysteries yesterday had damaged the chambers of the Wizengamot, as that department was just next door to the chambers. So far, the damage to the Department had exceeded the entire yearly budget of the Ministry and the head of the department indicated that they are still to finish tallying the missing, destroyed, and damaged artifacts inside their department.

A headache threatened to split the brow of the Headmaster of Hogwarts into two as he remembered that the Head Unspeakable also indicated that the amount of damage done to his department would easily be triple than the budget of the ministry for the last three years combined.

That, however, was not what was really troubling the Headmaster. Money can be recovered and the Chief Warlock knows that the Department of Mysteries can easily recover their artifacts if they were to openly patent some of the magic that they have already discovered.

What really worried the Chief Warlock about the destruction of the Department of Mysteries was the destruction of the closed door. Dumbledore would admit that he really has no idea what is behind that closed door, he had merely assumed that it is love so that he can sell to Harry that loves is the 'power he knows not' in the fight against Voldemort.

No one knows what is behind that door and that worried the Headmaster, because he has no idea what is behind that door. To someone like Dumbledore – who devours book and knowledge and keeps them for himself under the guise of knowing the Greater Good – that was the ultimate loss, losing the chance to know what was behind that door.

Another head-splitting headache echoed around his skull as he remembered the emergency call that he had received late last night after receiving the call from the Ministry about the destruction of the Department of Mysteries and the fact that Alex York had escaped with Hermione Granger.

Arthur missed the destruction of the Ministry because he was investigating a case of muggle-baiting out at Staffordshire when Hermione Granger decided to drop by the Ministry. After trying to return to the Ministry for half an hour, the Weasley family head decided to just go home, and the sight that awaited him at home was not for the faint of heart.

His wife, his youngest son, and only daughter were all lying on the floor; unconscious and even the most powerful eneverate spell that Arthur and his other sons can come up with would not wake them up. Arthur reported that the three had been transported to St. Mungos for treatment and had asked the Headmaster to authorize the release of some funds to pay for the bills that would surely pile up.

Dumbledore readily agreed, of course, before sending Arthur away and wishing him luck with the recovery of his wife and children. It was only after the Weasley family patriarch had gone that Dumbledore tried to sign a magical draft that would allow Arthur to draw from the vault of the Order, and that was the key word, _tried._

No matter what Dumbledore tries, the magical ink that the goblins demanded to be used to sign financial instruments would not take hold. He must have signed his name on the single page draft sheet more than two dozen times before he tried to sign it on a different paper to test if something was wrong with the ink. To his great surprise, the ink held on the other paper, but it just would not hold on the draft.

Again, another headache threatened to overcome the Headmaster as he remembered the conversation that he had with the representative of Gringotts this morning. With a shudder, the Chief Warlock tried to forget the feeling of having a razor sharp axe blade resting just above his neck while being told that the Order vault had been shut down because of the fact that the gold in there appeared to have been taken from the Potter and Black Family vaults without the express permission of the Head of the two families.

Dumbledore tried to assure the goblins that Harry – who is head of both houses – had authorized the transfer, but until the time that the Head himself would appear and verbally say so, the goblins are not going to believe him, which meant that Dumbledore would have to convince Harry. Thankfully, he had already set a meeting with his young protégé right after this emergency session, though he fears that he might have to make Harry wait as the session is still to kick-off, never mind the fact that they have been inside this room for close to an hour already.

Dumbledore would have to return to Hogwarts in order to speak with the boy, and that made the Chief Warlock wonder if the time has come for him to finally relinquish his hold on the Potter and Black votes that he got when he assumed guardianship over Harry. The Headmaster had conveniently forgotten to inform Harry about them.

Shaking his head mentally, however, the Headmaster reminded himself that he had already decided to return the votes back to Harry when he marries Ginny. That way, he can be assured that Harry would use the power behind those votes to see to the Greater Good.

With Ginny still confined, the wedding would be postponed, and that is one of the topics that he would have to discuss with Harry tonight.

Finally losing his patience with the rather infantile argument that the lords of the Wizengamot are current immersed in, the Chief Warlock stood and fired off a noisemaker from his wand. The sound echoed around the chambers – and quite a few aurors had their wands drawn and were aiming at everyone and everything but Dumbledore – and the lords and ladies quieted down as they turned their attention toward their Chief Warlock.

"The longer we argue amongst ourselves about the pecking order, the longer that we are leaving our government without a leader," the Chief Warlock said, "The longer that we are without a leader, the longer is our government powerless and with our government powerless, our enemies, Like Lord Voldemort and Alex York, are laughing at us while they gather their followers and power for a renewed assault"

"Maybe we should stop the war with the Dark Lord and ally with him to fight against the muggles," one of the lords – Dumbledore recognized him as traditionalist Trenton Argo who had never sided with the Death Eaters before – shouted to the crowd and – much to Dumbledore and his allies horror – the crows took the battle cry. In a span of a few seconds, half of the Wizengamot was shouting that the Ministry should ally with Voldemort in order to stop the muggles.

Dumbledore looked at the shouting lords and ladies and wondered if they are really using their brains. He had to wonder, though, if siding with Voldemort would be needed to keep Alex York and his people in check. The damage that was done by just Alex York and Hermione Granger to the ministry was beyond the capability of the Dark Lord, and might be taken by the Wizengamot as a sign that they are the bigger threat.

Shaking his head mentally once more, the Headmaster told himself that Alex York and his people _are _the bigger threat. Their goals are unknown, but their methods, barbaric, if the execution of the prisoners in Parkinson Manor is to be of any indication.

Nevertheless, Dumbledore told himself, the government must not side with the Dark Lord. They had already seen what could happen if that would be the course that the government would take, and only a mistake in the part of Voldemort had allowed Dumbledore and his people the chance to correct the course that the Ministry was taking under Fudge.

"We should ally with the Dark Lord, if only to secure our bloodlines," Dolores Umbridge, former Undersecretary of Minister Fudge and now Head of the Department of Magical Licensing – which she had managed to snag for herself before Fudge was voted out of office – said. She turned toward the Chief Warlock before saying in a formal tone, "I have a proposal on the floor," she said, "I propose that we deal with the muggles by holding hands with the Dark Lord"

Dumbledore stared at the toad…err, witch, with incredulity. She had been keeping quiet this past few years which had allowed for her to remain under the radar, but apparently, that was all part of her plan. Dumbledore wondered if the former undersecretary was already sporting a Dark Mark.

The Chief Warlock mentally shook his head as he was reminded of his failure to get the Wizengamot to ward this very chamber with anti-Dark Mark wards. The traditionalist – who stood to lose the most if the proposal were to become policy – squawked a lot, arguing that the Dark Mark Wards have no way to discern those who had been forced to take the Dark Mark from those that have taken it willingly. Dumbledore and his allies tried to argue that the Dark Mark cannot be taken unwillingly, but they have no witnesses to that effect.

Forcing himself to return back to the issue at hand, the Chief Warlock was about to object to the proposal of Umbridge when one of those traditionalist – one who is very active in the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord – raised his hand. With an overly formal tone, Theodore Nott – who had taken over his father's position in both this Council and the Dark Council of Voldemort – said, "I second the motion, we must not allow the muggles to dictate at us, we must protect our bloodlines, for that purpose, I second the motion"

"What makes you certain that You-Know-Who would not turn against us after we are done dealing with Alex York and his people?" one of Dumbledore's allies – Elphias Doge – asked in a heated voice.

"A ceasefire and a temporary alliance then," Raymond Pucey – another member of the Death Eaters – called back, "After we have dealt with the mudbloods, then we can continue the war"

There were no collective gasps of breath at the mention of the discriminating word; Dumbledore did not expect it as well. The membership of the Wizengamot had been moving steadily toward the traditionalist over the past few years and the Headmaster feared that by the time that he is going to hand over his position, the Wizengamot would be controlled by them who favor Voldemort.

"What makes you certain that muggles did this in the first place?" Doge tried again – and even Dumbledore would hit him for the stupidity of that question – "Alex York and Hermione Granger are both magical, we have confirmed as much"

"Then they must be both mudbloods," Pucey retorted, "We would be better off without them, they pollute our blood, their very existence is an affront to our society, and all those who would side with them are nothing more but blood traitors."

Small debates broke out between the two sides in response to the comments of the Death Eater. Dumbledore caught Doge turning toward him for assistance, but the Headmaster imperceptibly shook his head.

It was not that Dumbledore does not want to help his old friend and classmate. It was just that the last time that he tried to shoot down a member of the Wizengamot for using discriminating terms and words; he was nearly voted out of his office when the numerically superior traditionalists demanded that he be impeached. Only deft handling of favors owed over the last seventy five years of him working with the Ministry saved his ass that time, and he knows that there would be no next time.

"Surely, Chief Warlock, you can take this Alex York?" one of the moderates – those that are not for the Light or the Dark – suddenly said. Heads were turned toward the direction of Ariadne Eckhart, the woman who asked the question, "You've beaten Grindelwald ,you are the only one that You-Know-Who had ever feared, and in addition, you are the most powerful wizard in the world, surely you can take him?"

Dumbledore asked himself if he should answer the question with the whole truth, but decided not to. The truth is, even though the first two things that the Wizengamot member had said was true, the last was a big fat lie. Dumbledore knew that he is not even in the top fifty of the most powerful beings in the world. The aged Headmaster is also aware that when it comes to raw power, the Dark Lord has him beat.

"I would amend my proposal, Chief Warlock," Umbridge suddenly interjected, using the sickly sweet voice that Dumbledore knew she used back when she was the most hated professor in Hogwarts, "I would propose that we hold hands with the Dark Lord if the Chief Warlock cannot stop the mudbloods," she said.

Her proposal was quickly drowned by people shouting that they second the proposal. Dumbledore looked sadly at the disintegrating Wizengamot even as his allies looked at each other in an attempt to find out what they should do next. Dumbledore knew that he cannot take Alex York. He also knew that even if – by some miracle – he would take down the young man, Hermione Granger would swoop in and take him out of the board.

Normally, that would have been a worthy sacrifice – for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World and for the preservation of the bloodlines – but Dumbledore knew that, in the end, it would be a useless sacrifice. Alex York had already indicated that he is working for an organization, and Dumbledore would not put it past that organization, whatever that organization is, to quickly replace Alex York should he fall.

Thinking quickly, however, the Headmaster realized that he has no choice left but to agree with the proposal. He and his allies lack the numbers to defeat the first proposal of the former undersecretary, and Dumbledore cannot afford to hold hands with Lord Voldemort.

The Chief Warlock stood and everyone closed their mouths as they turned their attention toward him. Quite a few of the old timers in the Council had a sudden sense of déjà vu as they realized that they had seen this before, more than half a century ago, when then member of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore stood up in response to the clamor that he go to Germany and take care of Grindelwald.

Albus Dumbledore raised his hand in the universal hand signal for quiet. Once everyone was truly quiet, the Headmaster inhaled as if he was consolidating his strength, "I would go confront Alex York," he said.

Applause started to emanate from the section where the allies of Dumbledore were seated, but it was soon taken up by everyone in the chambers. Even those who are Death Eaters were applauding, but Dumbledore can easily read their minds. He knew that those members were thinking that Alex York would kill him, thus, leaving their master open to take over the Wizarding World.

Dumbledore mentally shook his head as he kept his eyes on the known Death Eaters. He knows that he cannot win against Alex York, so he would confront him, not to fight him, but to ask him to stop what he is doing. After all, Alex York seems to be a reasonable man, and Dumbledore is sure that he can convince the younger man to stop what he was doing.

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**December 1, 1999 CE**

Harry watched as his old Headmaster walked into the office as he sat in front of the impressive mahogany desk of the Headmaster. He had half a mind to start shouting at the old man – he had been forced to wait close to two hours after all – but one look at the haggard look of the Headmaster was enough to convince Harry to let the man get off easily – this time.

Dumbledore acknowledged the young man that he considers his protégé with a polite nod as he walked into his office from the fireplace. He turned toward his desk and as he did so, his gaze fell on one of the flat surfaces in his office that had been recently cleared.

That desk used to hold the different magical instruments that he owned. The same devices that he used to keep track of Harry, which, of course, the man that they were supposed to be tracking destroyed in a fit of rage the last time that he was in this office.

The Headmaster also noted that Harry did not apologize for destroying his things – unlike the first time that he did – but thought better of lecturing Harry over it. It would appear that time is fast running out, and the Headmaster does not want to waste time by arguing with the young man in front of him.

Harry watched as the Headmaster finally took his seat behind the desk, "Harry," he said.

"Headmaster," Harry replied in a cool tone that made Dumbledore cringe. He chose not to say anything about it, however, and merely inclined his head politely toward Harry once more.

"Thank you for seeing me Harry," the Headmaster began, conveniently forgetting that the Headmaster had sent a politely worded demand – but a demand nonetheless – to get Harry here. Harry chose to ignore that slight, preferring instead to pretend that the Headmaster did not forcefully summon him away from the date that he had planned with Luna tonight.

"Let's get on with whatever it is that we are supposed to be discussing, Headmaster," Harry replied, he smirked toward the Headmaster, "I have a meeting with Luna tonight"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly, "Harry, Harry, Harry," he said, "You must not spend your time with Ms. Lovegood any more than necessary, what would people say when they see you? And with your wedding to young Ms. Weasley so close as well,"

Harry's smirk grew broader, "I've been thinking about it, Headmaster," he admitted, and for a few moments, Dumbledore was ready to sigh in relief as he thought that Harry had finally realized that there is nothing that he could do to get away from the marriage, but before he can do that, Harry suddenly added something that made the Headmaster happy – in a sense – that he did not sigh in relief, "I think I picked Ginny to be my girlfriend during my sixth year because I was looking for a sense of being normal, even if would last just one year," he smiled.

Dumbledore was stuttering, though on the inside, he was running scenario after scenario. He wondered if Harry had grown immune to the love potions that Molly has been brewing, but that would seem impossible. After all, Arthur had been under the influence of those same love potions for over half his life now, and he still shows the same signs that he is besotted with his wife.

"How can you say that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, he was about to add something else, but Harry interrupted him.

"Easily," the boy-who-lived said with a smile, "I open my mouth and push the words out"

"Not that," Dumbledore replied, his irritation, which was carried over from the emergency Wizengamot meeting that did not even see a new minister voted despite that being the reason for the meeting in the first place, "I mean, how can you say that the woman that you are about to marry is nothing? Especially when she, her brother and mother are currently in St. Mungos recovering from still unknown attackers. "

"Headmaster," Harry replied in an equally irritated voice, "I've seen the contract that you have signed," he said, and Dumbledore smirked. Now that Harry had seen the contract, he would know that there is only one way to get out of it, and Dumbledore is sure that that way is not open to Harry, "the goblins informed me that the only way that I can get out of the contract is if one of the people who signed the contract – either Molly or you – would decided to withdraw from the contract"

"That is correct, Harry," Dumbledore replied, doing his best to make sure that the smirk on his face does not show.

"They also inform me that if I were to break the contract, magic would demand a penalty from me in the form of my magic," Harry replied, carrying on and pretending that he cannot see the smirk on the face of the Headmaster, "That means that if I were to break it, I would lose my magic"

Dumbledore nodded, "That is correct," he replied, "So you see, that is why you should go and fulfill this contract, though it would be after young Ms. Weasley is released from St. Mungos."

Harry did not reply right away, which made Dumbledore worry. He tentatively opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off, "Luna says that she does not mind if I lose my magic, and with the wealth of the Potter and Black Families, the goblins assure me that I have no real need to work for the rest of my life"

"Harry," Dumbledore began. This was the worst case scenario that the Headmaster had envisioned before. If Harry were to lose his magic, then that would mean that he would not be a match to Voldemort. Without Harry, then Voldemort would win and the magical world would burn. What was worse, Dumbledore now understands that Voldemort cannot win because, in his megalomaniac rage, he would attack the muggles, which would necessitate a response from them.

One man armed with perhaps several hundred kilos of explosive had destroyed the most secure location in the entire Ministry. Dumbledore involuntarily shuddered as he thought about the bombs that ended the Second World War, and he knows – from the many briefings that he had attended when he was just starting out at the International Confederation of Wizards – that those bombs were small compared to the bombs that muggle governments now use.

"I know that Ginny and his brother and mother had been confined," Harry replied, "Frankly, I couldn't care less"

"Harry," Dumbledore admonished, suddenly he blinked as he realized something, "Ginny sent you a basket of baked goods sometime this week, shouldn't that be proof that she is in love with you?"

"Yeah, she did," Harry replied with a smirk that made Dumbledore shudder, "but then again, before you abandoned her and allowed her to fall in the hands of Alex York, Hermione used to send me something to eat every summer, so what does your faulty logic tell you?"

"Perhaps Ms. Granger laced them with love potions?" Dumbledore asked, "After all, she is smart enough to brew them"

Harry stared at Dumbledore and the Headmaster cringed, a few moments later, he actually had to avert his gaze as he felt Harry's anger at the insinuation, "Hermione would never try to get me to fall in love with her through love potions," he smirked, "Unlike certain people, of course," he stood and made his way to the floo, "Headmaster, if there is nothing else to be discussed, I would take my leave, as Luna is waiting for me"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he realized that Harry had just implied that he is aware that he is being fed goods laced with love potions. That would not be good for the Order and for him in general, but it would be disastrous for the Weasleys as Dumbledore knew that the standard procedure – which was effected by the late Minister Thatchwood – when it comes to love potions is to check everyone that the brewer had contact with. It would not take long before the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to discover that one of the senior members of the ministry had been potioned up.

"Goodbye, Headmaster," Harry said.

Dumbledore knew that he needs to find a way to barricade his political position, and in his haste – understandable as Harry is about to jump into the floo – he realized that there is only one way to save his position.

"Harry, I would like to ask you for a favor," he said. Harry paused and turned to look back at the Headmaster with a questioning look, "If you could, would you contact Ms. Granger and ask for her to arrange a meeting between myself and her master?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster for a few moments, wondering what the Old Man was up to, but after reminding himself that Luna is waiting for him, he just nodded before he turned back toward the flame and flooed out of Hogwarts, leaving behind Dumbledore who was now planning on how to do what he needs to do.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**NINETEEN**

**St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

**London, England**

**December 1, 1999 CE**

Hermione never thought that she would be visiting St. Mungos ever. Sure, there were times when she was just a trainee witch in Hogwarts that she wanted to visit the hospital, for that was more due to intellectual curiosity more than anything as she always thought that the hospital wing in Hogwarts was more than enough.

After she was taken during her fifth year, she had spent more than a year in the Arabian Dessert and any and all injuries and sickness that she had and would have suffered during that time was easily taken care of by, if not her master or that infernal favored slave, the medical witch that was permanently assigned to the seraglio.

After that, it was her master who took care of her, usually augmented by a collection of men and women who were trained in the medical field. A small smile graced the face of the beautiful witch as she remembered one particularly hard bout that she had with a common case of flu.

It was one of the few times that her master switched roles with her in private as he nearly ran himself ragged taking care of her. To make matters worse, she contacted the flu while they were in Hong Kong to deal with some League business, which meant that her master cannot depend on the other servants.

It was during that bout that she mentioned to her master and her attending physician St. Mungos, much to the amusement of the two men. After regaining her senses, Hermione thought to ask her master what was so funny about her mentioning the magical hospital that cater to the needs of the British magical community.

Her mater replied that the clinic where his aunt used to volunteer was infinitely better than St. Mungos, which runs pretty much like the British magical government – purebloods first.

It was at that point that Hermione lost her desire to even visit the hospital. With a smile, she looked around her, suppressing the urge to chuckle.

She and her master had found themselves in a small line to talk with the 'welcome witch'. Her master wanted to know the directions to the suite that is currently occupied by their target, and he felt that this would be better afforded by asking the right person – whose job it is to direct people anyway – rather than to raid the entire hospital – which was Hermione's idea – and disturb everyone.

With a mental sigh, she remembered the reason that they are here in the first place. The saga began right after Hermione and her master had returned to Camp Charlie after planting enough explosives in the Department of Mysteries to take down a four storey building – the fact that it remained standing surprised Hermione, but she supposed that the building was constructed with magic that allowed the rest of the structure of the Ministry to remain standing even after its lowermost levels were blasted to smithereens.

Mage Hunter Ross and Master Kyle Koch were waiting for Lord Alexander and Hermione at the front foyer of the main house with two of Mage Hunter Ross's subordinates. Hermione remembered that her master did not seem all that surprised that the two highest ranking members of the Intervention Force – after him, of course – was waiting for them.

Hermione remembered the non-descript basket that one of the men of Mage Hunter Ross was carrying and the dead owl on the hands of the other. Her master remarked that the owl looked to be one of the specially trained messenger owls of the goblin bank before explaining to her how those owls work.

Alex then explained to her that the warding scheme surrounding the mansion and the grounds that they are using as their current headquarters was especially designed to allow the security teams guarding the compound to identify anything and everything that crosses the ward line. With a smile, her master told her how even ants are being tracked, though it was being done mostly by a simple computer that was specifically built for it.

Alex told her that the moment that the owl hit the ward lines surrounding their compound, it felt compelled to drop whatever it was that it was carrying in front of the first human being that it sees.

Of course, an unexpected owl would not warrant the response that her master had prepared. It was what was being carried by the owl that warranted the decision of her master to remove a player from the board.

Hermione smiled fondly as she remembered the volcano that her master was when he learned that the contents of the basket – meant for her – were liberally laced with love potions. Her master broke all of the windows in the main house in his rage before he engulfed her in a protective hug that conveyed that he would never allow anyone to touch her.

The protectiveness that her master exhibited was so different from the protectiveness that he had exhibited during the early years that he was with her. Back then, Hermione remembered, while her master was extremely fond of her, she knew that he would not have reacted like how he had reacted after learning of the contents of the basket.

It made her heart jump when her master protected her from his fellow masters, but that day, when he embraced her protectively and wordlessly conveyed to her that he would never allow anyone to touch her, her heart did not just jump, it must have stopped as well.

Finally reaching the welcome witch, her master greeted her with a smile and a polite greeting before saying, "We are here to visit Molly Weasley and her two children," his smile broadened and Hermione saw the welcome witch actually blush in the face of her master – and she had to mentally remind herself that the welcome witch is not competition – before continuing, "Would you tell us the way?"

"Weasley?" the witch asked in a highly self-conscious voice. She paused for a while – and Hermione wondered if the pause was necessary for the witch to remember the right answer to the question posed by her master or if it was just because the admittedly attractive welcome witch wanted to stare at her master more than necessary – before finally answering the question, "Fourth Floor, Healer Augusta Kellingwood Suite," she lowered her voice and whispered conspiratorially, "It would be easy to spot, the place is crawling with private bodyguards"

Alex smiled, "Thank you very much," he said. He showed Hermione and everyone else that he was aware that the welcome witch was eyeing him by placing his right hand over Hermione and pulling her closer to him, "My wife and I are expected, so there is no need to tell them that we are on our way," he smiled at the welcome witch – whom Hermione smiled at with a smug smile as she saw the disappointed look on her face – before walking toward the nearest lift.

Once they were out of earshot of everyone, Hermione turned toward Alex, "Master," she began.

Alex smiled at her, "Lately, I find myself very protective of you, my Little Kitten," he admitted. He did not seem disturbed by that thought – which surprised Hermione as she had heard of stories of some masters discarding their personal pets when they start to develop protective feelings over them, though she also had to remind herself that half of those stories have the masters marrying their personal pets instead.

Alex sighed as the elevator car came for them and the two of them stepped into the empty lift. Once the doors were closed, Alex turned toward Hermione and admitted, "I am actually asking myself if it is in our best interest to remain in this country," he said, he practically hissed as he added, "I find a lot of competition in this island over you, Kitten"

Hermione smiled, "Master, none compares to you," she replied, turning toward him, she added, "You have no competition, my Lord"

Alex smiled at her and touched her face gently, "I am glad to hear that, Hermione," he admitted. He withdrew his hand and shot her a questioning look before asking, "How do you think should we proceed?"

Hermione allowed her Shadow personality to come to the fore as she considered the question that her master had given her. She had to admit that she wished that her master referred to their relationship when he asked that question, but Hermione is not sure if the day that he would ask that question in regards to their relationship is going to be soon.

Shaking her head mentally, she reminded herself that she and her master have already entered the combat zone. Her master requested her input – even if she is already sure that he already has a plan formed in his head – and she would give a suggestion as he commanded as she reminded herself that hers is to obey.

"Security would probably be as indicated, master," she replied. She closed her eyes and allowed her mage sight to rise above her and study the layout of the fourth floor and the location of the security that the welcome witch promised. It took her less than ten seconds – during which time, Alex checked their equipment – to map out the fastest route toward their target and to locate the guards that they would have to deal with.

She turned toward Alex before making her report, "Half a dozen guards, all Order members from the way that their aura is flaring – signs of high level combat but no lethal curses fired – positioned all along the fastest route to the suite, master," she said.

Alex nodded, "Very good, Shadow," he replied, he smiled at her, "I saw the exact same thing," he paused just as the lift stopped at the third floor. He offered his hand to Hermione and she accepted the offer. They were holding hands by the time that they stepped out of the lift at the third floor.

At the nearest healer station, Alex indicated that Hermione should cast a powerful notice-me-not charm on the station. The pseudo-ward operational, Alex indicated that Hermione can pounce on the unsuspecting healers, but not to kill them. Hermione was more than happy to follow the instruction of her master and had subdued the five healers after just thirty seconds.

Five minutes later, Alex and Hermione changed into healers robes – which they got from the operating room on the third floor – and proceeded to climb to the fourth level of the hospital using a small service staircase.

"Remember, Shadow, disabling blows only on the guards, unless they are on our target list, though I doubt that anyone of them would be," Alex said. Hermione nodded before Alex opened the door that shielded the service staircase from the public view.

They found themselves in an empty corridor on the fourth floor of the magical hospital. As the corridor was empty, there was no need for them to be on their guard right away, so instead of pouncing on guards, they decided to pretend that they are healers on a routine business, though Alex indicated that Hermione should disable the healers at the healer station as well as soon as they saw it. She managed to subdue six healers this time without breaking a sweat or alerting the roaming Order guards.

Three minutes later, one of the roaming Order guards – who Hermione recognized as Hestia Jones – passed by the station and exchanged a greeting with the two. Hermione allowed the Order member to pass them – after returning her greeting of course, so as to avoid suspicion – and the Order member was about to turn into another corridor when Hermione suddenly kicked her hard behind her head.

Although Hestia Jones may be an auror, the suddenness of the attack prevented her from responding right away. The kick that Hermione delivered to the back of her head was powerful enough to send a normal person straight to slumber land, but Hestia Jones is not a normal witch.

Still, the kick made her lose her balance and trip, and her chin hit the cold marble floor of the hospital in such a way that the natural electrical charges of the body went haywire before going straight to her brain. She dropped a few moments later, unconscious but otherwise unhurt.

Continuing on, the two spotted two more roaming guards which Hermione took out in the same fashion as she had taken out Hestia Jones. Alex took down one guard – who chanced upon them while Hermione was delivering her disabling blow on another guard – by breaking both of his arms and legs before stunning him with a stunning hex fired without a wand.

Hermione watched as her master took the man down and that was the only indication that she needed in order to know that he is still miffed about something. Hermione suspects that it still has something to do with the potions that were meant for her.

They finally reached the entrance to the private suite – an expensive suite that made Alex wonder who the hell is paying for all of these as the League member knows that the Weasley's cannot afford this suite – but were stopped by two Order members who were guarding the room.

One of the two demanded some sort of identification from them, which surprised both Alex and Hermione as they thought that their disguises are enough to fool the two guards into allowing them in. Obviously, that is not the case.

With time fast running out – in fact, Alex knew that it could run out any moment now as an emergency alarm coming from the third storey is to be expected at any given moment following the sudden disappearance of the Healers there – Alex nodded imperceptibly toward Hermione.

Hermione saw that small nod that her master had given her and she automatically reached out for the guard that was blocking her way. As she was commanded not to kill, she did not go for his throat using her signature move; instead, she kicked him hard on his left knee. Her kick had so much force in it, the left knee of the guard that she had kicked bended, toward the rear.

With a cry of shock the guard fell on the floor, but before he can call for help, Hermione silenced him by delivering a swift kick to his groin and stunning him.

At the other end, Alex did not result to fancy moves to take down the man who was blocking his way to his objective. He simply – and because he wanted to keep the attention of the guard toward him and away from Hermione – placed his right hand at his pocket, pretended that he was drawing a wand – as he does not carry one – before punching the man with a powerful straight that hit the left temple of the man who promptly stiffened before passing out like a log.

The two guards down, Alex and Hermione hurriedly stepped into the room. The noise generated was enough to wake Ginny, who promptly began screaming. Irritated at the noise, Hermione – with permission from her master – knocked the girl out by punching her in the gut.

At that moment, Molly began screaming obscenities toward Hermione. The Weasley matriarch was awoken by the screams of her daughter, but had only managed to open her eyes to see Hermione take her down with her punch.

The loud woman swore retribution from her, her family, and Dumbledore before calling Hermione a few choice terms that would have made a sailor blush. Hermione just stood there and took it all – she had grown up after all, and such meaningless, or even meaningful, tirades meant nothing to her – before she finally decided to shut her up and fired a silencing spell at her.

Amazingly, Ron stayed asleep all the time that his mother was yelling at the top of her voice, which was fortunate for Ron since Hermione knew that her master had promised that he would kill Ron slowly if he is to wake up while they are inside the suite.

A swift body bind curse followed the silencing spell that Hermione fired at Molly and the red-haired loudmouthed woman stiffened as her arms flew to her side and she fell back on her bed.

Alex and Hermione calmly walked toward the cursed woman and took position on either side of her bed. The loud mouthed Weasley matriarch can only watch in fear as Alex retrieved a syringe from his pocket and showed it to her.

She wondered what kind of muggle concoction the suspected arms dealer would inject into her, so she was surprised when she saw that the syringe that Alex was holding was empty of any liquid.

"You know, Molly," Alex said, "You were never in the list, you did not rank high enough to even warrant attention from us, and you would have made it out of this war alive, not healthy, mind you, we always lose a part of ourselves when we go to war, but alive nonetheless," he shook his head, "I had no intention of changing that, but you force my hand"

As Molly cannot reply, Alex did not even bother to wait for Molly to ask what the reason was for their presence in her suite threatening to kill her, "Sending love potions to my Little Kitten was the last straw," Alex informed her and even if it was impossible for a person who has a body bind curse placed on her to move even a finger, the eyes of Molly widened as the implication sunk in, "Trying to take my Kitten away from me," he smiled grimly, "Unforgivable"

Alex sighed, "Allow me to inform you what your manipulations and continued interference had cost you and your community, Molly Elizabeth Weasley," he said, "Your continuing effort to put Harry Potter under the influence of love potions to drive him toward your daughter had resulted to this war lasting longer than it should have, and it would not end had we not been forced to intervene in these matters"

Alex turned his attention toward Molly and showed her the syringe once again, "Normally, I would use this instrument here to inject a lethal dose of mercury into your system, but that would be quite mild compared to the message that I want to send to your family," he smiled politely before adding, "for the crime of trying to take the personal pet of a master of the League, Molly Elizabeth Prewitt-Weasley, I, Alexander Charles York, sentence you to death by the method that we use to remove traitors from our roster," and without another word, Alex stabbed the Weasley matriarch in her left eye with the syringe.

With the short term body bind fading, Molly began to struggle, but Alex pushed on the end of the syringe quickly, pushing air into Molly's body through her left eye. The air-pocket that Alex forced into her quickly made its way to her bloodstream and was on the fast track to her heart.

Less than a minute later, Molly Weasley suffered a massive – and fatal – heart attack as it was deprived of oxygen. Moments later, alarms sounded all around the room as the charm that was tied to the beating heart of Molly failed. In less than ten seconds, the on-duty Healer should respond to assess the situation and to administer aid should that prove necessary, but the problem in this case was that the on-duty healer – and the other healers – is tied up, literally.

In any case, it would not have mattered as the Weasley matriarch was already dead. With no healer to respond to the alarm, the secondary protocols of the hospital kicked into action and the alarm sounded all around the hospital, forcing the on-duty administrator to make a quick floo-call to the fourth floor healer station that went unanswered. A quick floo-call to the third floor healer station also went unanswered.

Immediately, the mind of the administrator went into overload as he began to imagine the worst-case scenarios. Without really thinking about it, he sent a quick missive to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that they are under attack before sounding the alarm in the hospital. The result, an even louder alarm echoing around the hospital that sent the already panicked healers and staff of the hospital into frenzy.

Seeing the reaction of the staff to the alarm, the guests and patients assumed the worst and began panicking themselves. Evacuation orders were issued through the magical PA system, but, as with any panicked group of people, they were hardly followed as it became an every man – and woman and child – for himself.

Forced to control the panicking crowd, the aurors missed Alex and Hermione as they joined the panicking crowd in escaping the hospital.

Fifty minutes later, St. Mungos was empty of all guests and most of the staff as they had evacuated the hospital in the mistaken belief that the hospital was under attack by the Death Eaters. It was only during that time that the volunteer staff that chose to remain realized that they have a heart beat charm failure and rushed to the source only to find the dead body of Molly Weasley.

A quick autopsy charm showed nothing wrong with the body externally, though a more thorough inspection of the heart of the victim quickly identified the problem. In less than five hours, the sudden heart attack of Molly Weasley was declared as murder and the aurors were warned.

As for Alex and Hermione, the League master decided that the performance of Hermione deserves a special treat, and while he was certain that she would have wanted her reward to be given inside the four walls of their bedroom, Alex reminded her that he owes her a visit to the bookstore. _In any case_, he told her, _just because I reward you right now does not mean that I cannot reward you later when we are alone._

Surprisingly, the visit to the bookstore took only an hour before Hermione decided that she does not want anything from the store. Alex was sure that she would have dragged him to the nearest apparition point and go home had he not insisted that she pick a reward for herself in the Alley before they return home.

With a barely discernible pout – which made Alex smile as he reminded himself that any other master would probably beat their personal slave should they see that expression on their face – Hermione bowed to his wishes and decided that they should get ice-cream.

That led to Alex inviting her out for dinner which she had no choice but to accept, and while the dinner was as romantic as she could imagine – the only thing that it lacked was her master dropping on his knees in front of her and asking for her hand in marriage, which Hermione knew would never happen even if he decides to marry her as he would just order her to marry him, or so she heard from the gossip back at Camp Charlie amongst the slaves when talking about how personal slaves become the wife of their masters – she asked herself if her master was stalling.

Toward that end, it was already past ten in the evening by the time that they arrived at Camp Charlie. Hermione was just about ready to jump her master, but before she can do so, they were interrupted by the arrival of Master Kyle, which forced Hermione to curtail herself – Kyle is a master and while he does not demand that the slaves kneel before him, he still wears the ring.

"My Lord," Kyle said, greeting Alex with a polite bow as Hermione greeted him with her own bow. He turned toward Hermione and acknowledged her with a nod before handing Alex a letter, "arrived this morning," he said, answering the unasked question of the Intervention commander.

Alex took the letter, read through it before he smiled and handed it to Hermione who read it. Finding that it is a request from Harry to arrange a meeting between her master and Dumbledore, she turned toward her master.

"Arrange it," Alex replied, answering Hermione's unasked question, he smiled toward his pet, "It would appear that the Headmaster had not heard enough from me the last time that we had a talk," he turned toward Kyle, "No need to mobilize the force, Kyle," seeing the questioning expression on the face of his second, Alex added, "Hermione and I are more than enough to handle this"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWENTY**

**Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley**

**London, England**

**December 2, 1999 CE**

Albus Dumbledore and his young protégé – Harry Potter – stepped into the foyer of the main entrance to the foremost magical settlement in England from the muggle world with surprise. The two had expected that the man that they are going to meet today would arrange for their meeting to be somewhere else, but apparently, Alex York had decided to have the meeting in the center of London despite the fact that he is current person non-grata in all magical establishments.

It was perhaps for that reason that when the two representatives of the Order of the Phoenix stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, the place that was supposed to be busy given the time – which was twelve in the afternoon – of the day was empty save for two men and one of them was Tom the barkeeper.

The other was Hermione Granger who appeared to be waiting for their arrival. Both Dumbledore and Harry were not surprised that she was wearing – as she had during the first time that they had met here after her disappearance – muggle clothes. With a smile, Harry reminded himself that she was not one who had become comfortable with the rather outdated fashion of magical Britain.

Harry greeted his old friend with a smile that she easily returned before she turned her attention toward Dumbledore. Harry saw the subtle change on the expression on the face of Hermione as she turned her attention to her old Headmaster. From the easy and friendly smile that she wore when she greeted him, Harry saw a neutral – almost cold – expression on the face of Hermione as she greeted – again, coldly – the Headmaster.

The boy-who-lived wondered about the change of expression. He was not sure if it was there the first time that they had a reunion – as he and Hermione did not take part with the talks that was held only between the Headmaster and Alex York – but Harry was sure that that would not be an expression in the face of the old Hermione.

The old Hermione worships authority figures, and the biggest authority figure in her life during the last time that Harry had seen her was the Headmaster. With a wry smile that no one noticed, he told himself that much has happened since that time that Hermione had disappeared and much as he wanted to know the extent of those changes, Harry feared that he would not be able to handle them.

The boy-who-lived supposed that Hermione changing was to be expected. Silently, he wondered if Alex York – the man whom Hermione calls her master – had been the one directing those changes.

A part of Harry's consciousness insisted on that case. After all, the old Hermione would never act subservient to anyone, and yet, this Hermione practically breathes her 'master'. Still, Harry told himself, these changes to his old friend were probably brought about by the conditions that she had faced. While Harry cannot – much as he tried to – place herself in the shoes of Hermione to understand what she went through, he does have a shrewd idea as to what she went through in the nearly five years since she had been taken from them.

"Headmaster," Hermione said in a rather cold tone that Harry saw shocked the Headmaster. With an ironic smile, Harry shook his head as he regarded the two. If Harry were a betting man, he would bet that Hermione is pissed at the Headmaster, but then again, that would probably be the case, considering that even Harry had heard that the Headmaster had something to do with Alex York being picked up by aurors.

Of course, the fact that he escaped – with the help of Hermione – could probably be laid at the feet of the Headmaster as well, but Harry is not going to accuse the Headmaster of anything without the proper proof. More to the point, with the war heating up with the sudden inclusion of a third party that does not appear to want anything other than revenge, the Order cannot afford to divide its camp.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied a few moments later of pause. Harry would have bet as well that he would have called Hermione by her first name, but thought better of it at the last possible time.

Harry smiled as he wondered whether or not he should remind the Headmaster that the pet name that Ron used to irritate Hermione was 'Kitten' and not her first name, but obviously, Dumbledore is falling back to extremely formal for this important meeting.

"My master is waiting for you at a private parlor," she said, she turned toward Harry before turning back her attention to the Headmaster, "He has asked me to guide you to him so that you may begin and finish your meeting as early as possible."

"You are not going to join the meeting, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. The Headmaster asked the same question that Harry was supposed to ask, but as the Headmaster had already voiced it, Harry did not say anything.

Hermione smiled, and there was nothing friendly about that smile even if it was directed to both Harry and Dumbledore, "The last time that you made a move against my master, Headmaster, we were forced to kill the Minister and blow up a department in the ministry," she said, "My master is not a betting man, and so, he knows that his presence here would be reported to the authorities as soon as possible and we would have to fight our way out," she shook her head and Harry noticed the faint hint of disapproval in her voice as she added, "It is for that reason that I had insisted on holding this meeting somewhere else, if not outright ignoring it, but my master has decided and I obey," she looked at Harry and Dumbledore before turning around and walking straight toward the corridor where the private parlors are located without even turning back to see if the two would follow her.

Hermione stopped at the first door in the corridor and turned toward it before gently knocking twice. A voice that Harry and Dumbledore recognized as belonging to Alex York replied that she may come in, so she opened the door and stepped into the room, quickly followed by the two representatives of the Order.

Like Hermione, Alex York was wearing muggle clothes, and both Harry and Dumbledore noticed that the dark blue single breasted suit that he had discarded was a twin to the dark blue blouse that Hermione was wearing. As he was not wearing the suit, both Harry and Dumbledore can also see the shoulder holster that he was wearing on his left shoulder as well as the pistol grip of a muggle firearm holstered on it.

Harry knows that that pistol is not the only weapon that the man that they are supposed to be meeting was carrying. Fidgeting, he tried to remember the weapons that Alex York had handed to Hermione during their first meeting and concluded that even if this mysterious arms dealer had discarded all of his hidden weapons, he can still be deadly.

"My Lord," Hermione said, breaking the silence that had descended after Harry and Dumbledore entered the room, "your guests"

Alex smiled at Hermione. With Alex York, it was difficult to judge whether or not there was a hint of more than just affection on that smile, so Harry did not even bother trying to understand the smile, he just stared neutrally into it.

"Thank you, Kitten," Alex replied, he sighed before standing up and turning to face both Harry and Dumbledore. The mysterious arms smuggler did not bother to extend his hand to offer a handshake, both parties knew that that would be an exercise in futility as neither wishes well for the other.

Hermione curtsied to her master – and Harry espied the handle of a blade that was strapped under her socks – before she turned toward Harry, smiled at him, and stepped out of the room, presumably to stay on guard. Harry was prepared to bet that Hermione was strapping a handgun underneath the pencil skirt that she was wearing, but he did not bother to check, specially, not in front of this rather possessive man in front of him.

"So, Headmaster," Alex said, he smiled toward the two representatives of the Order, though there was no warmth – or even coldness – in that smile that cannot also be classified as a neutral smile, he did not bother to indicate that the two can sit as he resumed his seat.

Both Dumbledore and Harry knew that they would not get an invitation to seat, so she just presumed and took their seats as well. Alex pretended not to notice, so did not say anything. Unfortunately, he also did not say anything after Harry and the Headmaster had taken their seats, forcing Dumbledore to be the one to open the discussions.

That was, however, as Alex had planned. The League member reminded himself that the person who opened negotiations is, more often than not, the one in a position of weakness – after all, if you are winning, you have no need to open negotiations – and to a member of the League like Alex, appearances is everything.

Moreover, Alex absolutely hates negotiating from a position of weakness as it means that he would have to give up more than he is willing to give.

"I assume that you have heard of the proposals that came on the floor of the Wizengamot following your escape from confinement, Mr. York?" Dumbledore asked. Alex still did not reply, he merely looked interestingly toward Harry – not even Dumbledore – before Dumbledore continued, "Dolores Umbridge proposed that the Ministry ally with the Dark Lord in order to stop you"

Alex nearly smiled as he watched the surprised expression on the face of Harry as the boy-who-lived turned toward his Headmaster. Apparently, this was not what Harry had expected this meeting to be about, "What?" Harry asked.

"Harry, with the destruction of the Department of Mysteries, the Wizengamot fears that Mr. York and his people are out to kill all of our kind," Dumbledore replied, trying to placate his protégé – who had vowed to be the one to kill the pseudo-man who killed his parents – while asking himself if bringing Harry with him was the right thing to do.

Dumbledore reminded himself, however, that with Harry on the board, Hermione would not be able to make a move, thus leaving him alone to confront Alex York should he be made to choose the option that the Wizengamot had forced him to make.

"Holding hands with Voldemort would be worse than anything, Headmaster," Harry protested, "that scum killed my parents and many others, and the Wizengamot wants to hold hands with him? What kinds of idiots run our government, Headmaster?" Harry asked rhetorically.

At that moment, Alex started to chuckle, making both Harry and Dumbledore turn their attention toward him. After about fifteen seconds, Alex stopped chuckling and regarded the two men in front of him, "It would appear that the puppet is about to run his strings ragged, Headmaster," he said.

Dumbledore looked ready to protest, but before he can open his mouth, Harry said, "I have cut the strings,"

Alex shook his head, "You think you have cut the strings, but you obviously have not found them all," he replied, he inclined his head toward the Headmaster and for a few moments, the Headmaster felt as if he was invisible to the two men that he was watching. Alex smiled toward Harry and asked, "Have you spoken with Ginevra?"

Harry shook his head, "No," he admitted, "She had been admitted to St. Mungo's, I am sure you have heard, and his mother was assassinated yesterday, I do not think that this would be a proper time to break up with her."

Dumbledore was about to protest once more, but again, before he can say anything, he was cut off, though this time, it was by Alex, "If I had known that you would delay speaking with your girlfriend because of it, I would have picked another day to extract my revenge against Molly," he admitted, and seeing the surprised expression on the faces of both Harry and Dumbledore, Alex added, "She did try to potion my pet, I responded as any master of the League would, without mercy and with extreme prejudice"

"There are more of you?" Harry asked, cutting off the Headmaster who looked apoplectic at the thought that the man who had killed one of his Inner Circle members was seated in front of him, ignoring him.

Alex smiled, "There are many of us, Harry, a great many of us," he admitted, he smiled as he added, "Not even I know exactly how many of us are there, Harry"

"Mr. York," the Headmaster injected himself into the conversation finally. He refrained from letting his aura loose. He would have done that – as he always do in the Wizengamot when he wants to regain control – had he thought that it would serve to intimidate the man in front of him, but thought better of it when he realized that Alex York would not be intimidated.

"Headmaster," Alex replied, waving the Headmaster off, he turned toward him before adding, "We both know what the Wizengamot had imposed on you in order to convince them not to hold hands with Tom Riddle, now, I want to have another conversation with this remarkable young man in front of me before we begin our fight"

Harry blinked, as did Dumbledore, but before Harry and Dumbledore can say anything, Alex continued, "Make no mistake, Albus Dumbledore, I hate you," he said and Harry can feel the hate coming from the voice of Alex, "I would have killed you three years ago when you chose to abandon Hermione Granger, but my vows as a Hand of Fate prevented that, you had a role to play," he smiled toward the Headmaster, "and now, you had failed that role to play, and for that reason, I am here, I intervened, and your life is now out of the game," he turned toward Harry, "as for you, Mr. Potter, I do not hate you, what I am, is extremely irritated at you."

Alex stood and somehow, both Dumbledore and Harry failed to follow suit. It was too late for the two to realize that some kind of spell was keeping them glued to their seats and forced merely to watch as Alex walked toward the edge of the private parlor where a window showing the magical side of the alley was open.

"Have you ever paused and wondered about the world that we live in, Mr. Potter? Mr. Dumbledore?" Alex asked, "Have you ever wondered about the chain and sequence of events in some of the most historically defining events in our history as a race? How one event, forgettable and seemingly unimportant when taken alone, can change the course of human history?"

"Gentlemen," Alex said, turning toward both Harry and Dumbledore, "I am a Hand of Fate, an instrument of Time whose sole purpose is to fulfill the Plan. Everything that I have done, everything that I do, and everything that I will do is all for the purpose of fulfilling the Plan, and fulfilling the Plan is the reason that I am here."

"The presence of the Plan had prevented me from going out of my way and killing you three years ago, Albus Dumbledore," Alex announced, "you had a role to play, a role that, by your meddling, you have failed to fulfill, and now, the Grim Reaper comes calling his due"

Harry turned toward his Headmaster and was surprised when he saw that the Headmaster actually looked pale. Harry was about to ask the Headmaster what was wrong but before he can even open his mouth, Alex continued, "Young Mr. Potter, as I said, I do not hate you, I am merely extremely irritated with your action, enough for me to wish to hurt you, perhaps, but never to kill you," he smiled, "my Little Kitten had always held a special place in her heart for you, even till now, I daresay that that is true," he shook his head and his smile disappeared as he added, "Your actions, or rather, your inactions, three years ago, nearly destroyed everything that the League had been working for since the end of the Second World War"

"What happened three years ago?" Dumbledore asked. Alex looked at the Headmaster and the young League member was sure that the Headmaster was already thinking of an answer to his own question. Sadly, Alex knew that the old man would never find an answer, as he would not think that his inaction in regards to the question would result to something as big as what Alex had implicated.

Alex smiled, "Even one little chain is crucial when we talk about the Plan, Headmaster," he said, he actually laughed as he asked Dumbledore, "Had Nicholas Flamel not told you the same thing when you worked with him?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "How do you…?" he began. As far as the Headmaster was aware Nicholas Flamel only gave that lesson – "_even the most little molecule is crucial when we talk about something as important as his one, Albus,"_ was what his mentor had said – to the people that he work with, and Albus knew that he is the last one to work with the great alchemist. How can someone as young as Alex work with the alchemist?

"Know Nicholas Flamel?" Alex asked, he smiled, "Did you know that had your attitude about things been different, you would be standing in the same pedestal that I now stand on?" seeing the confused look on the face of the Headmaster, Alex continued, "but alas, you are not League material, and for that alone, we are thankful," his eyes glossed over and he regarded both Harry and Dumbledore with an angry expression, "You asked me what happened three years ago that earned you so much hatred from me, a man who is supposed to be in control of his emotions?"

Both Harry and Dumbledore nodded. The two powerful members of the Order of the Phoenix – two of the three men that the Dark Lord now fears, although the third is the man who is staring down at them with reds in his eyes – cannot even open their mouths as they stared at the angry visage of the man in front of them.

"You did not come," Alex replied simply, earning confused looks on the face of both Harry and the Headmaster, "You sat in your hallowed halls, ate your feast, drank your wine, went on with your life, and ignored a young witch who was suffering on her own"

Both Dumbledore and Harry looked guilty, the latter more than the former since he had already had this talk with Alex before and he has had some time to think about the things that Alex had told her the first time they had tackled this topic.

"Does either of you know what your inaction had condemned Hermione to?" Alex asked rhetorically, "More than four years in the hands of an unscrupulous bastard who used and abused her for his own perverse entertainment"

"Weren't you..?" Dumbledore began. He was about to remind the man in front of him that he is that unscrupulous bastard that he was talking about, and perhaps get one in over his head by telling him that if not for his interference, Hermione would not have had to live that life.

"That is beside the point," Alex screamed at Dumbledore, "Yes, I make no excuses that I was that bastard, I am that bastard, Headmaster, but it was your inactions that condemned her to that life," he sat back at his chair and stared down at the Headmaster, "Am I making an excuse for the way that I treated her? No, I bloody am not"

"I am a Master, an expert at breaking the will of a person and rebuilding it to my image," Alex continued, "I destroy and I recreate, and that was precisely what I did to Hermione"

Harry gritted his teeth and one of the glass decorations on the desk beside the window looking out into the alley shattered into a million pieces. Alex seemed surprise as he regarded the shattered décor before turning his attention back toward Harry. He smiled when he saw the expression on the face of the young man.

Alex knew, however, that there truly is nothing that Harry can do, and he was not just talking about attacking him should the youngest of three men in this room ever breaks free of the spell that had been cast on him.

"Mr. Potter," Alex continued, fixing the boy-who-lived a questioning expression before continuing, "Do you know what a Writer is?"

"I assume that you are not talking about a person who writes aren't you?" Harry asked sarcastically.

To the surprise of both Harry and Dumbledore, Alex started laughing, "That is precisely what I am talking about," he replied, he fixed the two with a glare, "I had been talking about the Plan and my role in fulfilling it ever since we began this meeting, but neither of you had thought to ask the critical question," he smiled at both of them, "Who wrote the Plan?"

"I assume that you say that the Writer wrote the plan," Harry replied sarcastically. He was still struggling to free himself from the body-bind that was cast upon him, while beside him; the Headmaster remained silent as the implications of what Alex York had just said to him hit home.

At the same time, the Headmaster decided that – for the Greater Good, of course – he no longer has a choice. He might not know what this Plan that Alex York was talking about is, but the Headmaster is pretty confident that the Plan contains instructions about removing Magical Britain from existence. After all, for what purpose are Alex York and his League here in Britain?

Alex laughed once more. He regarded Harry with a mirthful expression before replying, "Precisely, the Writer wrote the Plan," he said, "A human being wrote the Plan, with all the faults, all the optimisms, all the failings, and all the hopes of a human being, that is who wrote the Plan"

Alex continued, "only a human being can write the fate of the human race, because only a human being can understand the human race," he said, "but no matter how much a human being understands the human race, the capacity of the human mind for understanding is severely lacking, and that is the reason for our existence, we, the Hands of Fate"

With his anger somewhat dissipating with the admittedly interesting things that Alex had just sprouted, Harry remembered something that Luna had said – or at least, he think she said, given that he was already drunk during that time – and voiced it to Alex, "Luna said that the Writer willed for her to become his when I asked why Hermione is not coming back," he looked straight at Alex's deep black eyes, "What does the Plan say about Hermione? About me? What does the Plan say about you, assuming that you are in it?"

Alex paused for a few moments before replying, "Of course I am in the Plan," he said, he added with a smile, "For even the Hands of Fate are subject to her whims," he shook his head once before continuing, "The Plan that we are now working on, Harry, is not the original Plan that was written, this one has been rewritten by a Writer, and what Luna Lovegood had said is true"

He fixed Harry with a serious expression before adding, "the Writer who wrote this plan," he smiled fondly before adding, "She wrote the Plan and willed for Hermione to become mine, and that, Mr. Potter, is the reason your old friend, Hermione Granger, that woman that you abandoned four years ago and accepted to have died in the Forbidden Forest, is not coming back, not now, not ever"

Harry was about to say something, but before he can do so, a massive explosion sounded from somewhere within the Alley, but near the entrance. Alex, Harry, and Dumbledore all turned their attention toward the window showing the Alley and saw a column of smoke rising from somewhere within.

Harry and Dumbledore suspected Death Eaters and would have left by now to join the fight, but with their bodies bound, there was little that they could do. Alex, however, smiled.

With a feral grin, the League member turned his attention toward Dumbledore, "It would appear that our audience had arrived, Headmaster," he said with a friendly expression that masked his intent, "Shall we dance?"

* * *

**A/N2: **Lots of things talked about in this chapter was not supposed to have been said until near the end. Incidentally, the gender of our Writer is revealed. She is a girl and is a character from the Harry Potter series. She had also had numerous appearances in this work.

**A/N3: **I am not sure if I should do this with regret or with excitement, but I want to announce that P12A1102 (Which is this project) is no longer my flagship project. That being said, however, I will finish this particular work before the year ends.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWENTY ONE**

**Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley**

**London, England**

**December 2, 1999 CE**

Hermione watched the entrance to Diagon Alley with a concentrated look written on her face. She knew that the Ministry would interfere with this meeting, and she had made her opinion known to her master.

Her master agreed with her assessment of the situation. Incompetent, the ministry may be, but they are certainly not stupid. They are also not people who practice forgiveness and forgetting the wrongs done to them, and their attitude toward the rest of the world was indicative of that.

Closing her eyes for a few moments, Hermione extended her mage sight around her, invisibly cutting through every patron inside the small establishment – thankfully, there are not many of them, as Hermione is not sure how many casualties would result should a fight break out with the establishment full – before going pass through the magical wall that kept the magical alley in downtown London secret.

As Hermione had expected, there are very few people out. With the war going on – and the arrival of the unknown third party, Hermione reckoned – people go out of their homes only when absolutely necessary. No one wants to be caught in the open when a skirmish suddenly breaks out between the warring parties, and with magical transportation available to all parties involve, there could be no warning when one would develop.

Opening her eyes, Hermione turned her attention toward the direction of the private parlor where her master and the representatives of the Order of the Phoenix are gathered. She cannot hear what they are talking about – electronic communication devices do not work in magically laden environment like the Alley and the Leaky Cauldron – but she can imagine what the attitudes of the two parties are. It was fairly obvious given the party who made the request for the meeting.

Hermione averted her eyes from that direction, turning it instead toward the bar. Tom – the barkeeper – was busy cleaning glasses with his dishrag while the other patrons are minding their own businesses. Quite a few of them visibly worried when they saw Hermione staring at them and began to do whatever it was that they were doing in a hurry.

She smiled as she espied a young man – who was probably no more than fifteen years of age – cringe when she stared at him before he suddenly dropped his sandwich and stand, slamming five galleons on the table before practically fleeing through the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione was not sure if she should be irritated by that reaction. Still, she reminded herself that she should not care about what the others in here think about her. With a mental sigh, she reminded herself that the only opinion that matters to her is that of her master – after all, she reminded herself, he is the only one that cares about her.

Thinking about that, she silently told herself that she wants to go back home, and was struck by the fact that for a majority of her life, this place that she now stands on – the country – was her home. It was, however, not surprising that she no longer considers Britain as her home.

Her home was beside her master, after all, and his home is New York. Thinking about New England, she suddenly frowned as she was forcibly reminded – by herself – that her exams are coming up. Although her university has been very lenient with her when it comes to her attendance – she was assured that she would never fail any class because of her absence in them – she has a grade average to maintain.

With a smile, she reminded herself, however, that even though she would only have a few days of study, she would still be able to maintain her average. She remembered how she was back during her days at Hogwarts, and she silently remarked to herself how different she is right now.

A sudden power spike coming from the Alley interrupted Hermione reminiscing about her life. She looked around with a neutral expression, searching for any tell-tale sign of sudden power spike coming from within the establishment. Hermione is very much aware that the Ministry had placed a spy within the Leaky Cauldron, she just cannot be certain who it was.

_There_, Hermione thought, as she saw a young woman – probably two or three years older than her – suddenly stand and walk toward the entrance to the Alley. Although the young woman tried her best to do so casually, Hermione espied the fact that the young woman was holding her wand. In any case, Hermione can see her aura flaring up around her as she walked toward the entrance.

Looking around, Hermione decided that the Leaky Cauldron is too small to be the proper setting of any kind of battle between her and the aurors. That decided, Hermione stood – casually as well – and turned her body toward the direction of the entrance to the Alley.

As she had expected, the young woman – probably a disguised auror – opened the entrance. Already, a phalanx of about twenty Ministry aurors with about thirty others – wearing the uniform of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – was waiting for the entrance to open.

Hermione did not waste any time. As soon as the brick wall gave way completely, she threw herself toward the aurors who, surprised, can do nothing but try to evade as she was – literally – flying toward them.

Luckily, there was a considerable distance between the entrance and where Hermione started. Many of the arresting team was able to evade, but two were unlucky. Although they were fast enough to evade Hermione, they forgot that Hermione has hands and that she is very strong for someone her age.

While she was cutting through the air, she suddenly grabbed two of the arresting team – one of the aurors and the other a member of the support team – and threw them toward the direction of the alley.

The two unfortunate Ministry personnel darted through the air and were only stopped by the fact that they hit – head first – an obstacle.

The auror hit the glass wall of a business establishment in the alley in such a way that the bottom of his neck absorbed the brunt of the damage. With a gruff scream, the unfortunate auror died as his neck was broken in two.

The other employee was considerably luckier. He was stopped by him hitting a post with the top of his head. He might have a very deep bleeding head wound – which would require stitches if her was a muggle – but at least he was still alive. He was unconscious, though, and would not be of any further help to the arresting team.

The surviving aurors quickly surrounded her and had their wands pointed at her. At any given moment, they can open fire, but they just stood there and waited. Hermione smirked at them before she suddenly jumped – a good five feet into the air – and while in the air, drew an M67 fragmentation grenade, throwing it at the direction of the aurors after she had removed the safety pin of the spherical weapon.

The purpose of the grenade was two-fold. First, it allowed Hermione to cut a way out of the encirclement surrounding her – not that she needs it, she knows that she can handle all of the Ministry employees that had been sent against her – and second, it was to warn her master that the assault – as he had predicted – was happening.

The explosion caught five auror in its kill radius. Mangled body parts and bloodied limbs were all that remained of the five aurors while their comrades stared incredulously at the destruction brought upon their now dead comrades. Wands were once more pointed at Hermione – and this time, the young girl knew that killing curses are on the lips of the aurors – but before the aurors can do anything, another huge explosion cut through the eerie silence that descended on the alley.

The explosion came from the distance of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione turned her attention toward that direction with a smile on her face, while the aurors, despite their training to the contrary, followed suit.

Two figures seemed to shoot out of the ceiling of the Leaky Cauldron, jets of light – all wandless – streaking all around them as even up in the air, they exchanged lethal spells.

The two figures were in the air for a total of probably five seconds before they landed on the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Neither man even paid attention to those others around them as they were so intent upon the other.

Without a spoken warning from either side, jets of light once more materialized out of thin air around them before being sent against each other. Both men, however, were evading and shielding and it would appear that neither was getting the upper hand.

A shout from the direction of the Leaky Cauldron made Hermione turn her attention toward that direction. The voice was familiar, after all, and she was not surprised to see Harry – who was sprouting two thin horizontal cuts at his left cheek and one long gash at his forearm – running out of the Leaky Cauldron toward their direction.

The gathered aurors were also watching as Harry ran toward them. It was fairly obvious that the aurors did not imagine that Dumbledore would be bringing his protégé to this fight. Hermione took advantage of the fact that the aurors are busy gaping at Harry – and her master and Dumbledore exchanging spells without their wands – to place herself in front of Harry, blocking him from helping his mentor.

"Hermione," Harry said, the two stared at each other for a few moments, before Harry sighed and said, "I may not like what he had been doing, but he is still my – our – Headmaster."

Hermione smiled, "You wish to assist him, then?" she asked. It was obvious that she already knows the answer to that, the tone of her voice suggested that she was playing with him.

For a few moments, Harry hesitated. Taking into consideration what Alex had told him just moments ago, guilt crept around the boy-who-lived as he tightened his grip on his wand. Hesitantly, Harry raised his wand; Hermione smirked as she regarded the raised phoenix-feather wand. Unfortunately, it had been so long since the last time that Hermione had spent a considerable time around her former friend, so she cannot be sure as to what he would do.

Harry, however, was himself not sure what he should do. His consciousness was telling him to go and help Dumbledore, and his body was actually feeling heavy the longer that he stood there and does nothing. The corner at the back of his brain was screaming that the heaviness would disappear as soon as he fires a spell that would help his Headmaster.

Meanwhile, about twenty five feet away from where Hermione was blocking Harry, Dumbledore and Alex York stood facing each other. Neither man had moved more than five feet since they blasted themselves from the Leaky Cauldron. They were shooting spells at each other at the same time that they were shielding and evading, though both men are keeping a neutral expression on their faces.

Despite the neutral expression on his face, however, Alex was very surprised. The League member thought that he can take Dumbledore with one hand tied behind his back. If the global rankings of the most powerful witch and wizards in the world are to be of any indication, Alex knows that he is more powerful than the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts.

_'It does not make any sense,'_ the League member thought to himself as he evaded a yellow-green jet of light coming toward him at the same time that he sent a jet of light blue light toward the Headmaster, who also evaded the attack, _'taking into consideration his age, he should be tiring by now, these are some high level spells and without a focus, it is impossible that the Headmaster went through the same power training as the masters of the League'_

For his part, Dumbledore was also surprised, but the reason for his surprise was the opposite of the reason for the surprise of Alex. The Headmaster knows that his opponent was powerful – he was the one who commented that Alex was a warlock, after all – but from the strength of the spells that his shield was taking, it would appear that the Headmaster had overestimated his opponent.

Still, the Headmaster would not claim that he is going to win this fight. It is possible that his opponent was just testing him before unleashing his real power against him.

_'I can't believe this,'_ Alex thought to himself as he evaded an overpowered blood-boiling curse that hit the cobblestone street. The cobblestones actually sizzled before they dissolved, first into liquid that reminded Alex of lava before it evaporated into the atmosphere, '_What the hell is happening here? Why can't I overpower him?'_

Alex extended his right hand and lightning fell down from the skies straight at the Headmaster. At the same time he sent half a dozen overpowered organ-expelling curse at the Headmaster to distract him.

Dumbledore saw the incoming half a dozen spells cast from the direction of his opponent and he evaded easily, he did not, however, see the three lightning bolts that came from the sky. The lightning bolts just appeared out of nowhere and shot themselves straight toward the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes widened when he realized that the overpowered curses that he had evaded was nothing more but a distraction. He cannot evade the incoming lightning bolts – he was in the wrong position – and while he can summon his shield, he knows that those lightning bolts are going to penetrate his shields anyway.

As the bolts were about to make contact – and electrify – the Headmaster, a yellow dome suddenly surrounded the Headmaster, and when the lightning bolts hit the transparent barrier, the lightning bolts did not disappear, rather, they appeared to have changed vectors and was sent straight toward Alex.

Alex's eyes widened when he saw the incoming lightning bolts that he summoned himself, but unlike the Headmaster, he was able to evade the bolts. The same cannot be said for two aurors who froze when they saw the incoming bolts.

Close to ten thousand volts of electricity were forced into the bodies of those unfortunate ministry employees. By the time that the electricity was forced out of their bodies, the two aurors were already cooked beyond well done and their lifeless bodies were black like charcoal as they fell face first on the cobblestones.

Alex retreated twenty steps away from the Headmaster right after that attack. It was not because he was weakening, it was because he was shocked. A smile came across his face as he mentally berated himself for underestimating his enemy.

He had been fighting against small-fry and people of inconsequential fate that he had forgotten what he is fighting against. With a mental shake of his head, the young League member reminded himself that whatever his faults may be, Albus Dumbledore was an Instrument of Fate.

The old Headmaster may have failed in the mission that the Plan had given him, but that does not mean that the abilities, intellect, and power that Fate had given him in order to prepare him for his mission had disappeared. Alex reminded himself that he is fighting against a man that a predecessor of his had trained, much like how he had manipulated and trained certain people in order for them to fulfill their role.

Alex turned his attention back to the Headmaster. The world rankings are accurate, it is just that the Headmaster is a very smart man. That transparent yellowish barrier was tell-tale of something that the Headmaster had brought with him.

In hindsight, Alex told himself, he should have known that the Headmaster is going to cheat.

Inhaling, Alex glanced toward the direction of Harry and Hermione. He smiled as he saw Hermione blocking Harry, for Alex has no illusions. If Harry decides to intervene in his duel with the Headmaster, Alex knows that he is not only going to be defeated, he will also be killed.

Fighting against an Instrument of Fate – even if Alex had forgotten that Dumbledore was one – was bad enough. Fighting against two is a feat that even someone like him would have a hard time surviving, never mind winning – and that is even if Harry is barely trained in his gifts.

Realizing that he has no choice – that ward stone that the Headmaster had brought was absolutely cheating – Alex dropped to one knee.

Cheers – presumptuous – erupted from the assembled aurors and ministry employees as they saw Alex York drop. To them, it was a sign that the Headmaster had won the duel, but that was so far from the truth.

Hermione saw the look of relief on the eyes of Harry but not her master going down on one knee – she was looking straight at Harry, after all, with her back turned toward her master – and smirked. Hermione knew that her master is going to win, she did not even turn her attention toward their direction as even though she is not looking at him, she can tell that he had dropped to one knee.

While those who have no knowledge of it might take the gesture as subservient and as a sign of surrender, those like Hermione – who knew what it meant when a Master like her master would go down one knee – knew better.

Without warning, Alex suddenly pushed himself off of his rather subservient position, but as he was straightening his back, he was also drawing his sword, seemingly from the ground.

Hermione turned her attention toward her master – but keeping one eye on Harry – and she smiled as she saw the custom ninety-inch curved saber with the fox motif on the pommel. She had held that sword twice since her master had taken her, and during both times, she can feel the power inside the weapon.

For his part, the Headmaster stared at his opponent with a neutral expression bordering on contemptuous. It was justified; he had forced Alex York down, even though he has no idea that that was not exactly a good thing.

Dumbledore smirked as he turned his attention away from his opponent and toward the ministry employees that are watching. It was a violation of his oath as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but for the Greater Good, he needed some sort of advantage over his opponent. That was the reason why he had decided to take the small ward stone of Hogwarts – the stone that controls all of the wards in the school and its main power source – and placed it on his pocket in preparation for this duel.

Suddenly, his attention was forced to turn toward his opponent as his peripheral vision saw Alex York pulling a sword. The Headmaster stared at his adversary incredulously and thought about summoning his own sword – after all, if this arms smuggler would wish to fight with a sword, then he would respect those wishes – but before he can do anything, Alex hefted the sword and pointed the edge of the curved blade toward him.

Nothing happened for a good three seconds and Dumbledore was about to say something when he suddenly saw a massive jet of black and white light heading straight toward him. Dumbledore was enough of an intellectual to realize that the sword that his opponent had drawn was a focus of some kind, before he involuntarily took cover as his instincts told him that he would die – ward or no ward – if that massive jet of light hits him.

The transparent yellowish dome surrounded the Headmaster yet again, but this time, the dome did not redirect the jet of light – which was still being fired from the sword that Alex was holding. Instead, the jet of light appears to be pushing the transparent dome back.

Dumbledore suddenly felt his pocket getting heavier at the same time that he felt the temperature rising. He blinked as he realized what that meant, the rising temperature of the ward stone was an indication that it was being forced to take too much energy, more energy than it was designed to take.

Considering that this is the central ward stone of Hogwarts school, it was supposed to be designed to take massive amounts of energy, and yet, here is one man – and Dumbledore turned his attention toward Alex York, who was still holding his sword with its curved blade pointed at him – who is generating so much energy that the ward stone is actually being forced to take more energy than it was designed to take.

Without warning, the ward stone heated to over one thousand degrees centigrade. The heat burned a hole in the pocket of the robe of the Headmaster and the stone cluttered on the floor, shaking as it glowed, a shrill whistle came from within the ward stone before it – as if the whistle was a last sigh of some kind – shattered into half a dozen pieces.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he watched the center piece of the defenses of Hogwarts shatter. He heard Harry shout his name suddenly, and he looked up – just in time to see the massive jet of black and white light hit him straight on the face.

Harry – and the other spectators – groaned as they watched the Headmaster of Hogwarts fly through the air while spinning like a rifle round. The Headmaster was lifted off of his feet and spun around a dozen times before he landed thirty feet away from where he was hit.

Harry, who was still holding his wand, aimed it straight toward Alex York with the intention of cursing him. The back corner of his mind was screaming so loud, Harry's head was threatening to split into two.

Before Harry can push one syllable out of his mouth, however, he suddenly found himself flying much like the same way as the Headmaster, only, he was still conscious as he spun around like a top through the air. He landed twenty feet away from where he started, fully conscious and realized that it was not Alex York who sent him flying, it was Hermione, and she did so with a magically enhanced straight right punch to his left cheek.

His head turned to the side and his eyes widened when he saw his mentor lying in a pool of his own blood, clearly unconscious and with his joints obviously broken as they were unnaturally bent.

Seeing his Headmaster down, the back corner of Harry's mind started to scream retribution toward both Alex and Hermione. The screaming was so loud that it was not long before blood started to pour out of Harry's ear and nose. Less than five seconds later, the boy-who-lived coughed blood as he lay on his side.

"Compulsion draught," a voice to his side said.

Harry turned toward that direction and saw Alex York looking at him with a sympathetic look on his face. It was the first time that Harry had seen the arms smuggler struggling as he was leaning on his sword, which he was using as a replacement for his right leg.

There was a deep gash on his left temple, but it was – strangely – not bleeding. Harry could have sworn that the arms smuggler did not have that wound when he drew his sword, yet, he is now sporting that long deep gash, though it was not bleeding.

"There is always a price," the arms smuggler said, he coughed once and, like Harry, he was coughing blood, he did, however, managed to smile as he added, "As payments go, this one was rather cheap, in any case," he waved his hand over Harry, "that should be a little improvement over your current condition"

An anguished scream of 'retreat' made Harry turn his attention toward the direction of the voice and saw Hermione making small work of the remaining aurors with her powerful magic.

A few seconds later, when all the aurors are gone, Hermione rejoined Harry and her master. She glanced at Harry and the boy-who-lived saw the concerned expression on her face, but when she turned her attention toward her master, that concerned expression became a very worried expression. Harry managed to smile when he saw Hermione bite her lip and would have said something had not the darkness – which he had been fighting since he landed on the street – finally proved too much and claimed him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWENTY TWO**

**Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

**December 2, 1999 CE**

To say that the Wizengamot was in chaos is an understatement. The body that rules Magical Britain has no leader. Normally, when there is no Chief Warlock or witch, the Minister of Magic becomes the Chief Warlock – though if there is no minister, the chief warlock does not become minister, instead, he or she becomes the acting minister with very limited powers until a new minister can be chosen – but never had the charter founders envisioned a time – it was either that, or admit that the Ministry and the Wizengamot really have no idea just what their Charter really says, but with so few of the able to understand runes, there can really be no choice – when there would be no minister and there would be no chief warlock.

To add further insult to the injury, the reason why the two most important positions in Magical Britain are empty right now is because of the same man.

The different factions that make up the government of Magical Britain were all gathered inside the hallowed halls of the Wizengamot – though a portion of it was still showing damage, damage that was dealt to it by the same person who caused the positions Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock to be empty – as they attempt to forward their own candidates for the empty positions, never mind the fact that they cannot legally hold elections since the two most important positions are empty – which meant that there can be no presiding officer and that there can be no authority to declare.

No one really cared about those legal niceties, though, as their government is in a crisis, and a leader must be found. Surely, the authority to declare can be given to the appointing officer by the minister that the appointing officer would appoint ex-post facto. Never mind the fact that this is a magical government where the oaths taken by its members prevented such a thing – as it can be used to usurp power – from happening.

Although she had lost her position when her beloved Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was forced to resign in the aftermath of the whole 'You-Know-Who cannot be alive, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore is a liar debacle', Dolores Umbridge had managed to scare the witch that was the Senior Undersecretary of the recently deceased minister away from the chair positioned to the left of the chair of the Minister that was reserved for the Senior Undersecretary.

Mostly because the others are so busy trying to figure out a way to get one in over their rivals, no one noticed. As for the others, they just did not care as they engaged in exchanging pleasantries, favors, and veiled threats as they attempt to convince the other person to vote for their candidates.

It was a good thing that no one really cared, because that meant that no one would look at her, and looking at a fuming toad is the last thing that everyone inside the Wizengamot chambers needed to see.

The former senior undersecretary was fuming mad as she continued to watch her fellow Wizengamot members bicker and make small talk with each other. In her opinion, they should be moving against the people who had placed them in this situation in the first place.

As she thought about their current situation, she fought the urge to sigh angrily. A mudblood and a muggle had placed the Ministry in a situation that they are having a hard time extracting themselves from.

Not even Potter was this bad, at least, with the delusional boy; she could silence him with a few threats and under-the-table punishments. Umbridge knows that she cannot do the same when it comes to Granger and her muggle companion.

Attempting to send a Dementor to attack the two – and here, she giggled as she remembered her action that nearly saw Potter expelled from Hogwarts and thrown into Azkaban – had proven to be useless as the five dementors that she tried to send never returned. Although Umbridge wanted to believe that the soul-sucking creatures are immune to anything, she had to admit that the only reason that the dementors are not returning is because they do not exist anymore.

At a pre-arranged signal from the direction of Lucius Malfoy, Umbridge suddenly stomped her feet on the floor, stealing the attention of everyone who turned to look at her to see what caused the loud – and relatively unusual – commotion.

"Fellow members of the Wizengamot," Umbridge began. She did not even wait until the attention of everyone inside the chambers were turned toward her, she knew that she should speak as soon as possible, if only to make sure that the attention is still at her, "For every minute we delay action, we allow our enemies to go stronger," she said, "We must act now, we must act decisively, and we must act without hesitation"

Even after so many years in the Ministry and being a public speaker, Umbridge never really developed any public speaking skills. Then again, most of her speeches consist of her showing her support for bigoted laws and covering the figurative behind of her boss, it should not be surprising that even a reporter out for a massive scoop would yawn when listening to the former Undersecretary.

This time, however, the former senior undersecretary – while her skills in public speaking had not improved – had everyone inside the chambers listening to her. She had touched upon the heart of the matter and while the members would not vote for her based on her speaking skills alone, they found themselves agreeing with her words.

"Our Chief Warlock lies dying in Hogwarts, and our Minister is dead," one of the moderates in the Wizengamot shouted toward Umbridge, "What do you suggest we do?"

Flavius Avery, who was a supporter of the Dark Lord and the one who took over the Extreme Traditionalists when Malfoy was sent to Azkaban, shouted his two cents worth, "We have agreed on a course of action should our former Chief Warlock fail in fixing this problem," he reminded the chamber, "I say we decide on that proposal now"

For a few moments, no one said anything. A few of the members were even confused as they tried to remember what that course of action was. Of course, it was inevitable that they remember, and remember they did.

Predictably, the supporters of Dumbledore were shocked and were about to announce that they would never agree to that proposal when they were beaten by the nods of enthusiastic approval coming from the traditionalists. A few moments later, the right-leaning moderates joined with the traditionalist.

The left-leaning moderates and the supporters of Dumbledore looked on in horror before realizing that their colleagues probably have the right of it. The most powerful warlock available to the ministry cannot fix the problem, it was only logical that they go to the second most powerful, though this time, they should join in. if the second most powerful warlock in Britain – and a great majority of the most powerful magic users in the country – cannot defeat Alex York, then it is possible that Alex York cannot be defeated at all.

Barely fifteen minutes after Umbridge stomped her foot and forced attention to turn toward her, the Wizengamot voted that they should ask the Dark Lord Voldemort to take care of Alex York for them.

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**December 2, 1999 CE**

Harry lazily opened his eyes and looked around, trying to discern where he is right now. The first thing that he noticed, of course, was the ceiling, and he mentally cursed as he realized that not only was the ceiling he was staring at familiar, he was intimately familiar with it.

The boy-who-lived only needed to see the familiar brown ceiling to know that he is – once again – lying on his bed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

He groaned and silently told himself that he hated this place even when he was just a student, but before he can voice aloud what he wanted to say, the door to his right opened. Harry turned his attention toward that direction, half-expecting to see Madam Pomfrey, but he was not surprised when he saw Luna instead.

Seeing Harry awake, Luna gave out a squeal before she smiled at him and made her way to him. Unlike Ginny – who would have thrown herself at Harry even if the latter was still asleep – Luna made her way to Harry in a calm and sedate manner.

"How are you feeling today?" Luna asked as she sat on the seat that was positioned on the side of the bed where Harry was lying down. She smiled at him as she asked that question and Harry found himself smiling back.

"I've had worse," Harry replied with a brave smile. For a few moments, they just smiled at her as he tried to remember the events that had seen him back in this dreaded place.

Closing his eyes, Harry groaned as he remembered the incident at Diagon Alley. He opened his eyes and looked around, looking for the Headmaster, and when he failed to find him, he turned his attention toward Luna.

He had barely managed to open his mouth before the dirty-blonde haired girl shook her head. Harry blinked, he did not need to question Luna if she understood what it was that he had wanted to ask, he knew that Luna understood that he was looking for the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Harry," the girl said sadly, she sighed before adding, "the damage done to his body was very extensive, he is still alive, but the Healers fear that he might go at any time,"

Strangely, Harry just accepted that. He gave a tentative nod of acknowledgement as he received that news, but that was it. Even the boy-who-lived was surprised at his apparent lack of concern over that.

His Headmaster, the man who is probably closest to Harry after the death of his godfather and honorary uncle, was dying and Harry just stared at the ceiling, as concerned about that fact as he is concerned about hearing a stranger breathing his last.

Suddenly, he blinked as he remembered one of the last things that he had heard before he lost consciousness. He turned toward Luna and said, "Alex York said something about a compulsion draught."

Luna nodded, "Madam Pomfrey confirmed that there is a compulsion draught in your system, Harry," she replied in a low voice, she hesitated before continuing, "Some of the ingredients have been too degraded to provide an accurate fix, but she can tell that it was keyed to several people, though she only identified Ronald and Ginny," she again hesitated at the mention of the name of Harry's girlfriend.

Luna inhaled, consolidating her strength, before she continued, "Madam Pomfrey also found the remains of love potions – ammortentia among them – on your system. Again, they were keyed to Ginny"

Harry nodded, "the Headmaster was probably one of the people that Compulsion Draught was keyed to," he commented, he looked at Luna and sighed before adding, "During his fight with Alex York, my mind was telling me to help the Headmaster, and I probably would have had Hermione not prevented me," he sighed again, "Love potions?" he asked.

Luna nodded. She stared at Harry for a few moments, afraid that he might shout at her should she admit to him that the reason that Molly and her two youngest are in the hospital is because she fed the gnomes the love potion laced goods, but before she can say anything, Harry continued, "I had suspected as much,"

"Harry…," Luna began. She wanted to get it off her chest, admit to the boy that she loves that the reason that his girlfriend was in the hospital was because of her, the reason why the woman who had treated Harry like a son was dead was because of her.

"Did you know?" Harry asked. Though he asked that question with a neutral tone, Luna cannot help but be taken aback by the direct question. Silence descended on the Hospital Wing as neither Harry nor Luna said anything for a few moments.

Hesitantly, Luna opened her mouth, "Harry…," she began before she abruptly closed her mouth, hoping that Harry would interrupt again. This time, however, he just turned to look at Luna, forcing her to continue, "I fed the love potion laced goods to the gnomes at the Burrow," she admitted.

Harry blinked once, stared straight at Luna, before he blinked again. It was clear to Luna that Harry was not making the connection, so that left her with no choice but to voice it out loud, "The gnomes attacked Mrs. Weasley, Ronald, and Ginny in their attempt to find Ginny," she said, "It's my fault that they were sent to St. Mungos, it's my fault that Mrs. Weasley is dead," and after saying the last, she closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

Normally, Luna would have no problems holding back her tears. Necessity had forced her to learn how to control her tear ducts, for it would have been much worse for her had her tormentors seen her crying, but not this time.

Ginny had been her friend, and while the red-haired girl obviously no longer considers Luna as hers – and Ginny probably sees Luna as an enemy thanks to the red-haired girls obsession with Harry – Luna had very few friends that she cannot afford to just drop one.

Despite the pain that he was feeling – _Damn,_ Harry thought, _Hermione sure can throw a punch_ – Harry pushed himself off of the bed that he was lying on in order to engulf Luna in a tight hug.

Surprised at feeling Harry closed his arms around her, Luna opened her eyes – and lost her fight with her tear ducts, resulting to tears flowing from her eyes – just in time to see Harry as he buried his head on her shoulders, "Don't cry," he said, "don't cry"

Luna blinked, and instead of fighting back her tears as Harry had requested, her tears doubled as she finally felt – ever since the death of her mother – how a hug feels like. Without even thinking about it, Luna felt her arms go around Harry as she returned the hug and she allowed herself to bury her forehead on his shoulder.

"Harry," Luna said.

**Longbottom Manor**

**Lancashire, England**

**December 2, 1999 CE**

Neville Longbottom entered the study of his ancestral manor with a grim look written on his face. He was not the only one, though the somber-looking ones far outnumber the ones holding a grim look.

Close to two dozen witches and wizards were gathered inside the largest room in the manor – the study – awaiting any news from their contacts within the Ministry and the Wizengamot.

The news that Headmaster Dumbledore had lost his duel with Alex York had made the rounds among the members of the DA even before an hour had passed. It was humbling for most of the members of the organization, most of whom worshipped the Headmaster as the most powerful warlock.

Most of the members wanted revenge and more than once, Neville had to physically impose his will to the members in order to save them from themselves. Neville might not have met Alex York before, but the new Hogwarts Herbology professor knows that anyone who can defeat Dumbledore can defeat the DA, even if they attack him all at the same time.

Without Harry, Neville had been forced to take the lead role in the DA. Shaking his head, Neville reminded himself that the news that their founder and leader had been taken out by Hermione – of all people – had also affected the morale of the members. A few were openly questioning whether they can still win – even though they had never done that before even during the darkest times of the second war.

Neville felt the eyes of the gathered member turn toward him as he walked into the library of his ancestral manor. No one said anything as the unofficial deputy leader of the Defense Association positioned himself just in front of the roaring fireplace, everyone was anxious to know what their remaining contacts within the magical ruling body had decided on.

The compromise that Dumbledore was forced to take – he either defeats Alex York and his people or the magical government would seek the assistance of You-Know-Who – was not publicly known. The Wizengamot fears that the ordinary wizard and witch on the street would protest should they catch a sniff of that policy.

With Dumbledore gone, however, the Ministry would argue that there is no other choice. For four hours, Neville and the other members of the DA had been gathering at Longbottom Manor so that they may hear what the Wizengamot had decided, and with Neville now taking his place just in front of the fireplace, it was clear that a decision had already been made by the Wizengamot.

"People," Neville said, raising his right hand so as to attract the attention of everyone in the room. It took a few moments, but eventually, everyone was looking at Neville, who sighed before saying, "I've just received word that the Wizengamot had..," he paused, inhaling, "had voted to postpone the Second Blood War and concentrate on fighting Alexander York and his people with the help of You-Know-Who"

As Neville had expected, everyone paused at the news. It was only five seconds later that the groans of disbelief echoed around the room as the members took in what was just said. A few looks of disbelief was then shot toward Neville, but the Hogwarts professor stared back, silently telling those that are staring at him that the information is correct.

Closing his eyes, Neville turned his attention toward the fireplace and debated with himself on his next course of action. He is not the leader that Harry is, yes, but circumstances and forced him to take upon that mantle.

Sighing, Neville turned toward where he kept the floo powder. He intends to contact Harry through the floo network, inform their leader of the decision made by the government, but as he was about to throw the powder into the hearth, the red fires turned green, signaling an incoming connection.

Neville paused, staring at the fireplace with an incredulous expression. He turned around, presenting his back to the fireplace, as he looked at the gathered members in his library.

Looking at the gathered members, he is sure that everyone that can make it has already been gathered inside the hall is of his ancestors' manor. Turning his attention back to the fireplace, he stared anxiously for the incoming connection.

A few moments later, a mop of red hair appeared in the middle of the fireplace, and the familiar face of Ronald Weasley followed. Neville – and the other members – just stared as one of the founding members, who was supposed to be in the hospital, walked into the room, with a smile as he regarded the confused faces up to the meeting members of the DA.

A few moments later, his sister, Ginny, followed her brother into the library. The red-haired girl took her position beside her brother, smiling at the confused members.

For a few moments, a deafening silence descended inside the library as the members silently debated with themselves as to the reason why Ron and Ginny are here. Most of the members expected that the two youngest children of Molly Weasley would be with their family, mourning the death of their mother.

Neville was the one who broke the silence, he looked at Ron before asking, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Burrow?"

Ron shook his head before fixing his onetime friend a glare was neither friendly nor antagonistic. In fact, it was so neutral that Neville cannot help but feel offended by the look.

"My mother would understand," Ron said, the red-haired boy placed his right hand on the shoulder of Neville before adding, "We have heard that the Wizengamot had decided to ally themselves with You-Know-Who, and that the leadership of the Order had to decided to go along with that decision"

Neville – and many others – blinked at that revelation. Their contacts within the ministry did not specify the latter portion of what Ron had just said, nevertheless, if that is true, then that would mean that the members of that DA are the only ones that would be left to fight against the Dark Side.

"We must convince our counterparts in the Order to continue fighting against the Dark Lord," one of the members of the DA shouted, forcing everyone to look toward that direction, "The DA was founded to teach its members practical defense, but over the years, we have been fighting against Your-Know-Who, we cannot hold hands with him"

Neville was about to agree – and using his peripheral vision, he saw that many would have agreed – but before he can open his mouth to add his enthusiastic agreement, Ron injected himself into the conversation. Strangely, his sister – what used to be one of the loudest members of the organization – was silent.

"That is true, we cannot hold hands with You-Know-Who," Ron said loudly, and his announcement was greeted by loud cheers from the members, though their cheers cut short when Ron once more opened his mouth, "but we would not be able to convince the members of the Order to listen to us," he said, "we need to attack this truce indirectly."

"What do you mean indirectly?" one of the members asked.

Ron smiled toward the direction of the question, "We attack the reason why the truce exists in the first place," he said. He sighed dramatically before adding, "We attack Alexander York, Hermione, and their people"

Neville blinked at that proclamation. He stared incredulously toward the direction of Ron and her sister, he opened his mouth and began to push words, but before he can form a coherent sentence, Ginny broke her silence and said, "this is the only way that we can convince the members of the Order that they are making a mistake," she said passionately.

"Ginny's right," Ron said, cutting off everyone who wanted to comment on her words, he fixed Neville and many others an angry stare before he continued, "By now, Alexander York and his people are aware of the decision of the Wizengamot, they would be preparing for a frontal attack, they would not expect an attack from the back"

"I assume that you know where we can find Alexander York," Neville said with a sarcastic expression.

Ron smirked toward the direction of Neville before saying, "as a matter for, I do," he said, he did not wait for anyone to comment on his last words before adding, "they currently occupy a large Manor in Kent."

"And you have a plan to infiltrate this Manor?" one of the members – Terry Boot – asked. Before Ron can say anything, the former Ravenclaw house member added, "Let's hear it,"

Ron only smiled at that challenge, he fixed the other member a glaring smile before he opened his mouth and narrated his – to his mind – genius plan to infiltrate the manor in Kent and attain for himself the title of the 'savior of the wizarding world', not that he said the last, only he and his sister needs to know that.

The other members listened intently, trying to find faults in the plan presented by Ron, but for all the bad quantities of Ron – being unable to stop himself from eating anything and everything that is edible in front of him one of those rather unattractive quantities of his – he is a master strategist.

Slowly, one by one, the members of the DA in attendance found themselves nodding in agreement with the plan presented by one of their founding members. A few others – Neville among them – are still skeptical, but with the vast majority of the members in attendance agreeing with the presented plan, the decision was as good as made.

For the first time since its inception, the DA is going to go on an offensive even though its leader is still hospitalized and would be unable to join.

Nevertheless, the members of the association have very high morale as they began to prepare themselves for their coming operation.

Standing at one side of the library, the two youngest Weasley children watched as their comrades prepare. The two exchanged a pointed glance with each other before a smile appeared on each of their faces. They would have their revenge, and if they would have to sacrifice every member of the DA, as it would still be worth it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWENTY THREE**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 3, 1999 CE**

The sound of waves crashing against the beach echoed around the estate, but it was mostly silent as even the predators that roam the night knew better than to advertise their presence so near the non-descript estate that is the headquarters of the League in England.

At random intervals, powerful searchlights mounted on seemingly nothing would sweep around the estate, their randomness preventing anyone attempting to infiltrate using the darkness from having a fixed window of time to sneak into blind spots.

Observing the estate built above the white cliffs of Dover from his position five kilometers into the English Channel, Ronald Weasley lowered his makeshift binoculars before turning his attention to his back.

He was standing on the raised freeboard of a non-descript boat that he had managed to obtain by confounding the owner. Ron then had two dozen members of the Defense Association and the Order pile into the boat before ordering the owner to take them into the channel.

Grim looking faces stared back at Ron but no one said anything. The silence prevented Ron from voicing out loud what he was feeling, cursing Neville Longbottom for not appearing in time. Without the Hogwarts professor by their side, it had proved difficult to acquire enough gillyweed for the first phrase of the infiltration. Shaking his head almost imperceptibly, however, Ron reminded himself that in the end, they were able to acquire enough anyway, though it was not cheap.

Inhaling, the de facto leader of the assault force calmed himself by silently telling himself that he would take care of the traitor that is Neville after he had taken care of Alex York and his followers.

A lecherous smile came across the face of Ron as he imagined what he would do to Hermione after he had defeated her master, and he felt a familiar feeling coming from between his loins. He had waited so long to have Hermione only for her to seemingly die before he can take her.

Now that she is back, he would enjoy her at least once before sending her on her way to the other life. Sadly, Hermione's role in the murder of his mother left Ron with no choice but to kill her. Ron clenched his fist as he remembered the images of the body of his mother burning on top of her funeral pyre.

The death of his mother had hit Ron particularly hard since he is the youngest boy. He had always depended on his mother, and with Molly gone, Ron found himself alone in the world, never mind the fact that he still has his brothers.

Ron reminded himself that it was Alex York who did the actual deed, and he smiled in anticipation of having that murderer at his feet and begging for his life. In the mind of Ronald Weasley, the fact that Alex York used a muggle technique to kill his mother was tantamount to the other man admitting that he is a muggle.

For her part, Ginny was seated with the other members of the assault group, neither paying attention to her brother as he mentally went through his delusions of grandeur nor paying attention to the other members of the assault force – most of whom were silent, though with a few who were holding silent conversations with each other.

Ginny wanted to go in and kill Hermione as soon as she sees her. After taking care of Hermione, Ginny plans to take care of Luna. She seethed as she considered how those two girls had the gall to try and take her prince charming away from her, she would show them how fatal it is to cross Ginny and her prince charming, oh yes, she would show them.

Unlike her brother, Ginny had no delusions when it comes to Alex York. She knew just how powerful the man is, and she had only met him once. She cannot explain how, though her late mother had once commented that witches can sense power far better than wizards because, in a subconscious level, witches desire to mate with the most powerful wizard available. Ginny had no illusions that she would not survive a fight against Alex York.

Hermione Granger, however, is a different story, she thought with a smile. After all, the girl is just a mudblood, surely, she, a pureblood, would be able to best Granger even on her worst day.

"This is it," Ron suddenly said out loud. Everyone turned their attention toward him and the assault force leader – not that anyone had appointed him to that position, he just usurped that position – smiled at the men and women that he is going to lead, "Our enemies shelter on that mansion on top of the cliff, if we can defeat them there, then we can win this war and we can prevent the Ministry from holdings hands with You-Know-Who"

Ron had expected cheers to break out from his gathered force, but even though Ron is a good – _good_ – strategist and tactician, he was a lousy public speaker, so it was not much of a surprise when silence greeted the end of his impromptu speech. For a few moments, Ron just stared at the men and women he is going to lead into certain battle.

It was not know why he just stared, perhaps, he was waiting for them to break into a cheer, or perhaps, he was looking at them incredulously, wondering they are not breaking into cheering at his words.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Ron grunted before turning his attention back to the manor above the white cliffs, his cheeks coloring red at the embarrassment that he suddenly felt. Inhaling, he consolidating his strength before he turned again to regard the men and women under his de facto command, before adding, "we go in underwater," he said, he sighed before motioning for five people – who were positioned near the bow of the boat – to begin distributing the rather expensive gillyweed that they were able to acquire.

"Just one each," Ron said, "we're not going to go swimming people, this is just a means to an end," and so saying, he took his share of the gillyweed and started chewing on it before he jumped overboard.

Ron smiled as he felt the gills forming on his neck. He remembered the story that Harry had told him during the second task of the Triwizard tournament, and laughed aloud as he remembered how shock Harry was when he started to form gills, _'goes to show that even the great Harry Potter is not supposed to be in the wizarding world,_" Ron told himself, _'he might have defeated You-Know-Who, but he is still just a half-blood, ah well, at least, he's rich and when he and Ginny gets married, we would have all of his money'_

Splashes surrounded Ron as the other members of his make-shift assault team threw themselves overboard before the magical plant can affect them. Ginny eventually swam next to her brother, and tapped him on his right shoulder while motioning to Ron that everyone who is coming had entered the water.

Ron nodded his acknowledgement of the warning before raising his hand in an attempt to get the attention of everyone. Unfortunately, the Creevey brothers were with the assault group, and in their youthful enthusiasm, they started swimming around like a pair of playful dolphins.

At first, the other members of the group looked at the two with irritation in their faces, but seeing how happy the two are, they smiled and before they knew it, they are playing with the two.

Ron had to fire a stunner to get their attention. The red-haired had intended to miss his target, but his aiming was so bad – not to mention the fact that Dennis was still swimming around like a dolphin – Ron's stunner hit Dennis in the forehead and the youngest member of the assault team passed out and started to sink.

Everyone stopped, thinking that they are under attack, and drew their wands, pointing toward the source of the curse. In less than five seconds, Ron found himself staring at the business end of several wands. Ginny, who was floating next to her brother, was unlucky enough to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ron, however, was too angry to realize just how potentially fatal his position is right now. He angrily motioned for them to follow him while motioning for Colin and another member of the group to get Dennis – who was still stunned and slowly drifting away from them thanks to the current.

Luckily for Ron, the other members of the group realized what he was trying to say. They sheathed their wands and followed Ron toward the beach. A few moments later, they emerged from the surf – their artificial gills dissolving as time ran out – and found themselves under the impressive mansion that they were told is the headquarters of their current adversary.

A few more moments later, Colin and the other member who went with him, emerged from the surf as well, dragging between the two of them the unconscious body of Dennis. Colin cast the reneverate charm on his brother before he fixed Ron with a murderous glare that the red-haired boy just ignored as he continued to stare at the mansion.

Inevitably, his feelings of inadequacy and jealousy started to rear its ugly head once more. Staring at the mansion that screamed wealth and prominence, Ron smiled as he amended his plans, why just steal Hermione from Alex York when he could steal Hermione and his mansion as well?

His mind made up, Ron raised his hand again and motioned for the others to follow him as he led them toward the easiest – and most obvious – way up, the limestone staircase that allows the occupants of the mansion access to the private beach where Ron and his people came from.

Dennis and Colin hesitated for a few moments, unaware that the stunner that Ron had fired was supposed to miss, but because he was such a bad shot, he hit Dennis, but quickly ran to catch up with the others. The other members of the assault group blindly followed.

The twenty six man team crept up the spiral staircase built into the limestone cliff, their wands raised at different directions as they prepare themselves for an ambush at any given moment. Five minutes later, they reached the top of the stairs and found themselves on top of the cliffs, some fifty feet above where they had first started. Instead of telling his people to spread out, Ron motioned for them to remain in two lines of thirteen people each – with himself and Ginny at the lead – as they crouched down and crept toward the mansion proper.

For an estate of this size, the members of the team found it strange that there appeared to be no guards at all. Sure, the searchlights are still randomly sweeping the grounds of the estate, but there appeared to be no living thing around the estate.

A few moments later, Ron led the twenty five other men and women under his command to a certain position within the estates surrounded on four sides by a raised wall. Ron likened it to a barbican of a castle and he involuntarily shuddered as he remembered what the purpose of a barbican was. He chased away that anxiety with a smile as he told himself that a passive defense structure like a barbican is only good if it is manned, and it was obvious that this one is not.

He had barely finished that thought when all of a sudden; the stark black of the darkness surrounding him and his group was pierced by bright flood lights that have seemingly came from every direction.

Stunned by the sudden brightness – which worked much like a stun grenade – the members of the assault group took nearly twenty seconds before they regained control of their senses and looked around them.

One of the members of the group – a muggle-born Hogwarts alumnus – summed up the feeling of the other twenty five member of the assault group that Ronald Weasley had gathered with the intention of stopping the alliance between the Ministry and the Dark Lord, "Shit," he said.

It was a very bad situation, and even Ron – who only have very vague ideas when it comes to muggle firearms – can see that. His twenty six man group was caught on the lower ground, surrounded on all four sides by a wall manned by more than thirty men who were staring down at them with the barrel of their rifles pointed at their direction.

A few more seconds later, Alex York, wearing his usual double-breasted blue suit and accompanied by Hermione who was positioned to his right and slightly behind, stepped forward and regarded Ron and his assault team who were caught – literally – like a deer in the headlights of a fast moving truck.

"Well, well," Alex said with a smile as he stared straight at the eyes of Ron, "You and your people would probably like to hear how this is a surprise for me, but then again, _res ipsa liquotor_, Mr. Weasley, the thing speaks for itself"

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

**December 3, 1999 CE**

Neville Longbottom stumbled into the hospital wing of Hogwarts, he was running so fast and so hard, the moment that he stopped, he lost his balance and fell on the wooden floor of the hospital face first.

Harry and Luna turned their attention toward the sound and saw their old friend lying on the floor, which led Luna to say, "Neville, dear, I am sure that you won't find any Blumbering Humdinger under Harry's bed"

Harry laughed in reaction to what Luna had just said, but Neville, who pushed himself off of the floor and stood in front of Harry's bed as he dusted himself off, stared at Luna with a confused expression on his face.

"Huh?" he asked.

Luna smiled, "Blumbering Humdingers usually leave a person when they become certain of some things," she said as she smiled and turned her attention toward Harry. Harry smiled back at her and their hands found each other underneath Harry's blanket, before Luna turned her attention back toward Neville and added, "I'm not sure about you, though, you seem to be infested by them?"

"What?" Neville asked, his anxiety at telling Harry something important and catching Luna and Harry, not to mention the confusing things that Luna kept on saying, confused him so much that she cannot make sense of what Luna was saying.

"You see, Neville, one of the manifestations of Blumbering Humdinger infestation is being confused about what you are saying," Luna said matter-of-factly, she nodded toward Neville before adding, "Just like what is happening to you," she paused for a few moments before adding, "Harry and I have decided to get together just a few hours ago and see if we can have a real relationship that goes beyond friends, I do not see where it would lead to, but I am hoping that it would lead to happiness for the two of us, though I am sure that we would still be friends if it does not turn out that way"

"Okay," Neville said, nodding back toward Luna. The Hogwarts professor has no idea what Luna was trying to say, but the urgency of the reason why he is here in the first place had prevented Neville from analyzing what his former girlfriend – they had gotten together during her final year in Hogwarts, but amicably separated a few months later when it became clear that they are not compatible – had said. Instead, he turned his attention toward Harry and reported, "We have a problem"

The seriousness coloring the voice of his friend alerted Harry that whatever problem it is that Neville was talking about, it was very serious. The face of the boy-who-lived turned serious as he regarded Neville before ordering him to, "Talk to me"

Neville nodded, "I had gathered the DA in Longbottom Manor yesterday to discuss our next course of action following the decision of the Wizengamot to suspend hostilities with You-Know-Who and hold hands with him to fight against Alex York and Hermione," he began, "Ron and Ginny, apparently, they had been released from St. Mungos, came in and managed to convince the DA to attack his headquarters"

Harry and Luna blinked once, stared at Neville for two seconds, before they turned their attention toward each other and blinked once more in surprise. A few moments later, Luna shook her head sadly before saying, "He would not survive him," Luna said with urgency, her eyes turned a deeper silver color as she added, "and Ginny, her future would be dark if we don't stop them"

Harry nodded and started to push himself off of his bed, but Neville interrupted again, "It's not only the DA," he added, "Several members of the Order have followed Ron and they are now moving, we might be too late"

"We need to try," Harry interjected, he was already up and was pulling his pants while Luna was still seated on the chair that was position on the side of his bed, her eyes unfocused and glowing silver.

Harry and Neville stared at Luna for a few moments until her eyes suddenly focused and the glowing stopped, "I can't," she said, "I can't see"

"Luna?" Harry asked, aware that what his new girlfriend was not talking about not being able to see what is going on around her, rather, she was saying that she cannot see the future further than what she had already seen and said. Luna turned her attention toward Harry with a fearful expression, but before she can say anything, Harry engulfed her in a tight hug and assured her that, "everything would be alright"

To Neville, it seemed as if Luna was not as convinced as Harry would have wanted. Nevertheless, Luna nodded and slowly pushed Harry away from her, stopping when he was one arms length away, "I've managed to convince Colin and Dennis to wear necklaces that we can apparate to in case of emergencies," Neville explained, "Ron mentioned that the estate of Alex York is somewhere in Kent, but not exactly where, so I thought we should make use of those necklaces"

Harry nodded, "Good thinking, Nev," Harry replied, smiling at his friend. He paused before he turned toward Luna, "Would you be coming with us?" he asked.

Luna hesitated for a few moments, before she nodded, "Yes," she replied, "I have to be there, I have to see how this crossroad would play out, and define the collective destiny of the human race for the next two hundred and fifty years," and so saying, she pushed herself up and her wand flew from her holster to her right hand without her even saying anything.

Harry and Neville stared at the display of magic, but did not say anything. Harry, instead, grabbed his wand – it was lying on the surface of the table beside his bed, while Neville did the same, drawing it from his wrist holster.

"We have to get out of the anti-apparation wards first," Neville said, he cursed as he realized that even if they make good time, that would still take them a good five to seven minutes.

"Nothing we can do about it," Harry said, pulling his left boot on his foot. Once done, he turned toward Luna again and offered his hand toward her, which she accepted. The trio then proceeded to run toward the edge of the castle defensive wards, their faces grim as they realized that they might be too late.

Harry might not have seen the future that Luna had seen, but from what she had told him, it was clear that it was not a future that he would like to have. It was clear that preventing the attack that Ron had planned would also prevent that future, so Harry prayed, and he prayed hard, that they would be able to stop Ron before the attack happens.

Due to the extent of the injuries that Harry had suffered during the duel of Alex York and his old mentor – who was lying on his bed in the Headmaster's Office and attended by his senior staff as he slip in and out of consciousness as his organs fail one by one, bringing him that much closer to death – Harry, Neville, and Luna took ten minutes – and they were running like they had never ran before – to reach the edge of Hogwarts wards.

"Concentrate on Colin and Dennis," Neville instructed, and with a pop, he disappeared. Harry and Luna looked at each other, with the boy-who-lived asking his girlfriend if she is sure that she wants to join in this. Luna gave a tentative nod, before she closed her eyes and lines appeared on her brow as she concentrated on the Creevey brothers. A few moments later, she disappeared with a pop and Harry sighed before he followed, disappearing with a significantly quieter pop.

**Riddle Manor**

**Yorkshire, England**

**December 3, 1999 CE**

Severus Snape stood at his usual position at the center of the line as the Dark Lord – wearing his best robes perhaps, but still unable to hide the fact that he has no nose – walked silently and with deliberate slowness as he inspected the lined up Death Eaters with his two highest ranking inner circle members – Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy – standing on either side of him.

Word had reached the Dark Lord of the decision of the Wizengamot through Lucius Malfoy and he had not wasted any time in informing the Dark Lord about the decision. Understandably, the Dark Lord was happy about the decision made by the ruling magical council, and that was the reason why he had ordered all of his Death Eaters to gather at Riddle Manor, for the Dark Lord intends to arrive at the Ministry in force.

For the first time ever since their inception, the Death Eaters are wearing their robes without their masks on, the Dark Lord was eager to show off his followers and subtly tell the Ministry that he and his pureblood followers would defeat the reason why the Ministry had entered into an unholy alliance with the Dark Lord in the first place.

Owing to his position – he was third in the Inner Circle – Severus was merely passed by the Dark Lord as he continued his inspection. As soon as the Dark Lord had passed the former potions-master of Hogwarts, Severus let out a sigh.

The Dark Lord and his followers seem to have forgotten the fact that the man that they are now intending to fight against and his whore had made a lot of their comrades disappear without breaking a sweat.

Snape had intended to remind the Dark Lord about that particular fact in private – doing so in front of his other followers would see Snape tortured for hours as the Dark Lord does not like having his decisions questioned in public, or his failures brought up for that matter – but the Dark Lord was so excited about the decision of the Wizengamot, he decided to ignore his other followers and shower Lucius – who had placed the idea in the mind of Umbridge, the primary sponsor of the measure – with praised and restored him to his position – he had lsot his position following the debacle that saw him exposed as a Death Eater, never mind the fact that the operation killed Sirius Black – just below Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord was so happy with Lucius, he promised the man that he would become Minister of Magic by tomorrow, after he had taken control of the Ministry and begin his purge. After all, the Dark Lord decided, he needed someone who had worked with the Minister before as his Minister.

The Dark Lord reached the end of the line and turned before giving his closest followers a nod. Snape could have sworn that the Dark Lord was actually smiling as he gave the order for his followers to apparate into the Ministry, which they did.

A few moments later, Snape and his fellow Death Eaters are lined up in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, awaiting the arrival of their lord. They did not have to wait long as three loud pops were heard. The Dark Lord and his two closest Inner Circle members appeared in front of the Death Eater line and regarded the foyer of the Ministry.

This time, Snape could see the unmistakable smile on the face of the Dark Lord, and Snape cannot fault him for that. After all, the Dark Lord had just triumphantly entered the Ministry of Magic.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWENTY FOUR**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 3, 1999 CE**

Two faint popping sounds broke through the awkward silence that had descended all along the estate. Those faint popping sounds were quickly followed by another, though the third was considerably fainter in sound than the first two.

Harry blinked once as he surveyed his surroundings, regaining his bearings as he checked if he is supposed to be where he is supposed to be. Since he had never been inside this estate before – and he had apparated blindly, focusing on the magical signature of the two Creevey brothers – he cannot check his memory for the features of this place, instead, he tried to look around for the two brothers.

Sure enough, Harry quickly saw the two siblings who had been some of the most annoying schoolmates that he had ever met, though that was meant in a good way. Harry blinked once in confusion as he saw that the two – like the rest of the combined DA-Order unit around him – was looking not at them, but at something above them.

Beside Harry, Luna and Neville also realized that, prompting the three latecomers to bring their attention up and try to see if they could see what it is that their comrades are looking at.

Harry blinked again when he realized that the reason that no one is paying attention to their arrival among the combined DA-Order unit was because they are too bus watching what was above them. Surrounded on all four sides by a high wall manned by an obviously numerically superior number of men wielding high powered long assault rifles, it was not exactly a surprise that those caught on the lower ground are holding their position.

Thankfully, those on the upper ground seem to be holding their position as well. Harry turned his attention, slowly, behind him. Sure enough, he saw Ron and Ginny there, but the youngest Weasley siblings did not turn their attention toward Harry, they were looking above them.

Curiously, there was no hint of fear or resignation in the faces of both red-haired barely adults – unlike the others, some of whom have obvious fear, resignation, or both written on their faces. The two Weasley's were staring at something above them with a look that was unmistakably anger, loathing, and contempt.

Harry turned his attention upward just as he felt Luna come to stand next to him, moving slowly, and saw the person that Ron and Ginny was staring at with unbelievable contempt written on their eyes. Curiously, this person was just staring back at Ron and Ginny with a smirk on his face, a smirk that seemed to convey that he does not care about all the contempt that Ron and his sister are showing because he is more powerful than the two of them combined. Alex actually looked ready to order his men to open fire with their rifles as he stared down at the two Weasley's with a smirk on his face while, beside him, Hermione regarded her former classmates, comrades, and schoolmates with a neutral expression that hurt far more than if she would have regarded them with a hostile expression.

Given the fact that Alex had sent Dumbledore to within just a few meters of death's door the first and last time that the mysterious arms smuggler tussled with the Headmaster – the widely acknowledged most magically powerful person in the Magical United Kingdom – Harry would not doubt that Alex is more powerful than everyone gathered combined.

Harry watched as Alex turned his attention away from Ron and his sister, turning his head toward his direction. For a few moments, they just stared at each other before Alex smiled and said, "Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Potter," he said, "Your presence, I admit, is unexpected, but most certainly not unwelcome,"

Harry was about to bite back a smart reply to what Alex had just said – he was still feeing hostile toward him, after all, he was the one who caused Hermione to punch him straight in the face after all – but before he can open his mouth, Alex turned his attention toward Luna and a broader smile came across his face.

"Ms. Luna Lovegood," Alex said, there was genuine interest in his voice, but the smile that he gave Luna was not friendly, and though it was not hostile either, both Luna and Harry got the distinct impression that whatever it is that Alex was feeling when it comes to Luna, it was not benevolent in nature, neither would it be good for her.

Luna closed her eyes as she tried to focus her unique power. She imagined his aura surrounding Alex York, attempting to discern what alignment his magic is and what kind of a person he is.

In the past, Luna can come up with answers regarding the personality of a person just by looking at him, but there is something blocking that rather unique ability of hers when it comes to Alex York.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes in alarm. A nanosecond later, she started to shiver and she unconsciously stepped closer toward Harry, both of her hands suddenly grasping Harry's right forearm as she tried to seek comfort from the boy who had always been kind to her even when they had just first met.

"Luna?" Harry asked, turning his attention to his girlfriend. His action – turning his head – caused him to miss the fact that both Ron and Ginny turned their attention toward him at that moment. A shrill shriek coming from Ginny, however, put an end to that.

The red-haired girl was off like a rocket that had just been fired as she charged straight toward Harry and Luna, shouting obscenities to the blond-haired girl while claiming at the top of her voice that Harry is hers. Ginny raised her right arm, intending to punch Luna in the nose – apparently, in her anger, she had forgotten that she had a wand – but before she can reach Harry and Luna, a bluish white light suddenly surrounded the two.

The barrier was so strong, Ginny actually felt as if she hit a glass wall at more than fifty kilometers an hour. She proceeded to crumble to the ground with her nose bleeding and her eyes about to burst into tears.

Unfortunately for her, both Harry and Luna ignored her, the former for the latter, while the latter for Alex York. Luna turned toward Alex and asked in a voice that was dripping and dread, "Who are you?"

Alex smiled at her, "I am a Hand of Fate," he replied.

Luna shook her head, "No," she replied, "you are more than a Hand of Fate," she paused, but before anyone can say anything, Luna continued, "I see your future, yet I do not see your future, the path that you now tread upon is clear, yet..," she hesitated, "yet it is not," she looked at Harry before turning back toward Alex, "Just like Harry, just like Dumbledore, and a handful of others"

Harry turned toward Alex, just in time to see the man blink once. He got the distinct impression that whatever it was that Alex had expected Luna to say, what she had just said was not it. Harry caught Alex as he turned to regard the man who was standing next to him – Harry noted absently that both Alex and this man are wearing the same ring on their right ring finger – before Alex turned toward Luna and said, "My fate is not for me to see, my dear Seer, for even the Hands of Fate are subject to her whims"

Luna shook her head, insistent, "Yet you know that it was by your actions that had resulted to the road that we now walk on, to the Plan that is now in effect," she fixed Alex a gaze that even Harry and Neville can feel was definitely hostile, "It is by your actions that the Writer rewrote the Plan, your actions that had resulted to this Intervention"

Alex paused for a few moments before he nodded, "I had suspected as much," he admitted. Strangely, he smiled as he regarded Hermione before he turned his attention back toward Luna, "I should have known that a Seer would know the Plan even without being told, and while I am interested in knowing what it is that you had seen, I fear that today is not the proper time," he hesitated before he asked – and Harry knew that Alex was asking despite himself - ,"Would the damage that I had caused be worth it?"

Luna smiled ethereally, "it all depends on perspective, Master Alexander of the League," she replied. Harry saw that all of the people that have their guns aimed at them looked positively worried when they heard what Luna had said, though they kept their focus, despite the fact that some of them glanced at each other. Alex merely stood there and smiled, "but then again, everything that you and the League have done, its morality has always been dependent on perspective"

"A thousand years, nay, five hundred years from now, your intervention would be seen by many as the proper thing to do," Luna said, "but the same cannot be said today"

Alex nodded, "I see," he replied, he nodded – it was more to himself – before he continued, "It had always been a matter of perspective," he smiled. He gave a courtiers bow toward Luna before adding, "I thank you. You have been most helpful and had managed to erase a lingering sense of doubt that had permeated my being since that morning when I first met Hermione."

"I do not like it, I make no secret of that," Luna replied, she glanced toward Harry, but the boy-who-lived was so confused by what Luna and Alex were talking about, he did not notice when Luna turned her attention to him, he was staring at Alex. Luna sighed silently before she turned her attention toward Alex and continued, "Yet, what I like and not like is irrelevant in this question," she nodded, "Yes, perhaps this is the best outcome, for those who are fated to survive this war, and the future generations"

Alex gave a tentative nod. He seemed to hesitate for a few moments before he continued, "You would forgive me, then, Lady Seer, if I do my job," he said, he turned his attention to regard the combined DA-Order unit, "many here are fated to survive this war, yet most of them would not even make it to the time when the event that would justify the amount of blood that we have shred ever since the end of the Great War happens"

"Yet, you must follow the Plan that was written for the League to follow," Luna replied.

Alex inclined his head toward Luna, "Conceded," he replied easily. He smiled and was about to add something, but before he can say anything, he was interrupted.

Ron does not like where his carefully planned assault on the camp of Alex York was going, he had planned on catching these foreigners by surprise, kill Alex York while he was asleep, snatch Hermione and disappear from Britain. He can remember the joyous feeling that he felt when he imagined Hermione on her knees before him, but now, now Ron knew that that would not happen.

Their targets were waiting for them and had caught them in a trap that even he – despite his tactical acumen – cannot think of a way out. They are surrounded on four sides after all. To make matters worse, Harry suddenly appears and the bloody boy-who-lived seemed determined to steal the glory that was meant for Ron Weasley once again.

His anger getting the better of him, Ron stomped toward the direction of Harry and Luna before he turned toward Alex and bellowed, "I don't give a flying fuck about what the you and Looney are talking about, and no one does as well," he said.

"Ron..," Harry began.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Harry," he replied. He fixed his one-time best friend with a glare that was clearly hostile, "it was always you, you, and you," he said, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis every time he said 'you', "well, now its my turn"

Harry opened his mouth to shut the red-haired brat up, but before he can push words out of his mouth, Ron continued, "You allowed my mother to be murdered by that bastard and his whore, I want my revenge against him, and I want that whore on her knees beside my bloody bed"

Harry clenched his fist and his aura flared around him as his anger at his former best friend intensified, but Ron did not notice as the red-haired prat turned his attention toward Alex and challenged him, "Hey, mudblood, I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, of the pureblood House of Weasley challenge you to a duel to the death, as is my right after you have murdered my mother, you cannot refuse"

Alex smirked at Ron, who just continued, "My mother was a good person, she took care of me and my siblings, and thanks to your nefarious deeds, she is gone too soon from this world,"

"You mother was a thieving bastard of a bitch who cannot keep her hands away from the business of other people," Alex replied, and though his voice was neutral, everyone, even ever-oblivious Ron, can tell that there was anger hidden underneath his voice, "She cannot accept the fact that her children are not all entitled to a bloody 'happy ending' and sought to change fate in order to give you, her spoiled brood that which you are not entitled to have," he smiled and turned his attention toward Luna, "you do know what would happen had Molly Weasley succeeded in that?"

Luna nodded, "Nothing less than the destruction of not only the magical word, but also the non-magical world, and the complete extermination of the human race," she replied, she turned toward Harry and regarded him silently before she turned her attention back toward Alex and saying, "The world, both magic and muggle, would not survive a quick succession of no less than three Dark Lords, each more powerful than even Merlin himself," she shook her head, "That part of your Intervention, I agreed, the rest, I do not, but know that it is necessary"

"You may be a Seer, Lady Luna, but you are just one person," Alex replied, politely inclining his head toward the direction of Luna once again. He turned his attention back toward Ron and added, "Your mother thought to condemn the world to a path that would bring ruin to the entire race, she deserved her fate"

"I would make you eat those words, how dare you challenge the goodness of my mother," Ron replied, "Fight me!"

"Had you not been listening, in-bred cretin?" Alex asked, "Your mother was no fucking saint, in fact, even the rulers of Hell would probably look a tad amateur compared to her, at least, those three kings would not doom the human race."

"Ron, you would not survive him," Harry said, Ron turned and stared at his former best friend just in time to see Harry shout, "He sent Dumbledore to his death bed, for crying out loud, what makes you think you can take him?"

Ron fixed Harry a look that was somewhere between utter hatred and contempt, before he said, "I was never your friend, Potter, I only pretended to be your friend because Dumbledore said so and because he paid me and promised me that when you marry my sister, I would have access to your vaults, and I know that you really don't care about me, even before he took Hermione, it was always Hermione this, Hermione that," he shook his head, "Allow me to give you one last thing before I officially cut off this non-existent friendship in the first place"

Harry stared at Ron with a cold expression, "Oh yeah?" he asked, "What is it that you would give me? Another bloody whining session? Or is it how lucky I am that I have all the money in the world while you have none? Do you know what I had to give up in order to have those?"

Ron did not reply, instead, he just fixed Harry a sneer, which quickly disappeared as he suddenly aimed his wand toward Harry and shouted two hated words, "Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from Ron's wand straight toward Harry, Luna's eyes widened – as did many others including Ginny who was still crying on the ground beside the barrier surrounding Harry and Luna – before she threw herself on the path of the incoming curse.

It was not necessary, however, as the moment that the curse hit the barrier surrounding Harry and Luna, the green curse dissipated into nothingness.

For a few moments, no one – not the DA, not the Order, and not the League – made any kind of movement. Everyone was stunned by the actions of Ron and the fact that the curse was fired. Even the riflemen of the League – even though they do not have even a spark of magic flowing through their systems – knew that deep hatred was required for a caster to cast the killing curse. Obviously, Ron deeply hated Harry if he was able to cast that curse.

Neville was the first to react, he quickly had his wand on his hands and shot a quick stunner toward Ron, but before his stunner can hit the red-haired boy, it too dissipated, having hit a barrier that was the same as the one surrounding Harry and Luna.

"Ha!" Ron shouted, thumbing his nose at Neville, "A squib like you have no chance against me"

Neville paused, but unlike Ron, he knew that Ron has nothing to do with the barrier that was now surrounding him. Neville also knew that none of the members of the combined DA-Order unit have enough magical reserves to cast that barrier, and that left only one group of people. Neville turned his attention above him and regarded Alex York with a questioning expression.

Before the Hogwarts professor can say something, however, Ron just had to open his mouth, "You are a traitor who just had to ran to Harry and complain to him, Snape was right about you, Squib," he said.

"Poor excuse of an obviously retarded pile of garbage," Alex said toward Ron who turned to regard Alex, "You did not cast that barrier, I did," and seeing the expression of incredulity on the face of Neville and the other members of the combined group – yeah, everyone was pissed off at Ron now, even his sister, who was staring at her brother with a look of murderous contempt – Alex added, "I placed that barrier around you because I have decided to accept your challenge, we duel, walking pile of garbage, we duel to the death"

"Winner gets Hermione," Ron shouted quickly, "After I beat the crap out of you, I want the mudblood sucking me off," he turned toward Hermione and smirked, though his smirk disappeared when he realized that Hermione was looking at him with an expression of pity, "What's with that look, mudblood?"

"I accept those conditions, walking piece of crap," Alex replied with a smile, he turned toward Hermione, smiled at her, before turning back toward Ron and said, "I hope that you have enough time staring at my Little Kitten, my Shadow, for this would be the last time that you would be looking at her"

Ron wanted to comment, but before he can say anything, Alex unbuttoned his double-breasted suit and had removed it before handing it to Hermione who accepted it without a word, though she had a smile.

The smile on the face of the girl that Ron wanted for himself infuriated him, and so, he shouted, "Cherish that moment, mudblood, that would be the last thing that you would have of him, and when I have you, I would use that piece of muggle-clothing to clean my toilet,"

Hermione fixed Ron with a withering glare, but did not say anything, Alex having raised his hand in order to forestall her, before he removed his red silk necktie and handed it to Hermione as he unbuttoned the top button of his white dress shirt.

"Let's get this over with," Ron shouted.

"I couldn't agree more," Alex replied. Suddenly, he threw himself from the wall – a good four meters – and landed on the ground just in front of Ron, his weight leaving a deep imprint on the soil where he had landed.

"Not impressed," Ron said, before opening the duel with a flurry of curses, none of them bordering on dark, because they are already pass that border. Alex just stood there and received the curses, all of them hitting his barrier as he continued to walk calmly toward Ron.

Every now and then, the League master would stop and wave his hand, but he was yet to fire back toward his red-haired opponent which raised Ron's already overestimated belief in his capabilities. It was clear to Ron that the fact that his opponent had not fired a curse at his direction was a testament to the fact that he was running scared. Never mind the fact that Alex was moving toward him and was dispelling his most powerful curses without even breaking a sweat.

Harry, for his part, knew better than his old friend. Harry had seen Alex send Dumbledore to his death bed, he had seen Alex erase Death Eaters, and he had seen Alex stand calmly while being attacked by killing curses coming from no less than a dozen Death Eaters, Harry was sure that the mysterious arms smuggler was playing with Ron.

Suddenly, Alex stopped. Ron stopped firing as well, though he had enough presence of mind to erect an overpowered shield charm around him. Whatever faults Ron may have – and there are many – let none say that not having a tactical mind is one of them, for Harry knew that the Order has no better strategist than Ron.

Unfortunately for Ron, Harry knew, he always overestimated himself, believing that his prowess in strategy is carried over to his magical abilities. Nothing can be further from the truth.

"Farewell, Ronald Weasley," Luna suddenly said from beside Harry, causing the boy-who-lived to turn his attention toward his girlfriend. Harry saw that Luna's eyes were glowing silver as she regarded her one-time neighbor, the older brother of her one-time best friend, and one-time best friend of her current boyfriend, "It was _not_ nice knowing you"

Alex agreed, though it was doubtful that he heard what Luna had just said, given that Luna was just whispering, "In the short amount of time that I have known you, Ronald Weasley, I had found that you do not deserve to die a hero's death," he said, "You deserve neither the tears that your family would shed for you, for you would not shed tears had it been them, nor the time and energy that they had and would spend for you," he smirked before pointedly adding, "take one last look at Hermione Granger, the girl that you had abandoned nearly five years ago, and know this, had your plan succeeded and you had married that woman, you would have doomed our world,"

Ron smirked, "Why should I take one last look at..?" he never got to finish that question because the moment that he opened his mouth, Alex waved his right hand as if he was waving away a fly.

Ron did not notice it, but at that exact moment, his body began to disappear, first, his lower extremities turned black, mimicking the appearance of a bloated corpse who had been left exposed to the elements. The color rapidly spread from where it had began and within two seconds, the entirety of Ron's body turned the same color.

When it was done, his body suddenly became transparent, and again, it began from his lower extremities. As if someone was casting a disillusionment charm on Ron, only in reverse, the transparency that had began on his feet spread around his body until the moment that he was transparent.

Suddenly, he was just gone. One moment, he was there, the next, he was gone and no sound or anything else heralded his disappearance, he just disappeared.

A stunned silence descended around the estate once more as the self-appointed leader of the combined DA-Order strike force disappeared from the face of the world, not even leaving his body for a decent burial.

"The Will of the Writers be done," Alex muttered under his breath as he turned his back to the still stunned Order and DA members.

Without warning, Ginny, who was as shocked as everyone when her brother disappeared, pushed herself off of the ground, pointed the tip of her wand at Alex's retreating back, and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWENTY FIVE**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 3, 1999 CE**

The sickly green jet of light slashed toward the retreating back of Alex York, and the mysterious arms smuggler did not even turn, even if it was very certain that he had heard the incantation of the killing curse.

Watching from his position beside Luna, Harry watched as the curse made its way – slowly as if it was in slow motion – toward the back of the person who just erased his best friend. As Harry had expected, however, the curse, though it made contact, did not harm Alex York. The curse appeared to have fizzled in the face of the same barrier that Alex had erected around him during the first time that Harry met the mysterious man alone, back in Diagon Alley.

The arms smuggler just continued walking back to his lines, even as his men turned their guns toward Ginny with the intention of killing the red-haired girl.

Harry took a step forward, intending to shield Ginny, but before he can take a second step, he found the hand of Luna pulling him – lightly – back to her. Harry paused and turned toward her with a questioning look on his face and saw his girlfriend shake her head, as if telling Harry that there is nothing that he could do.

Harry wanted to argue, but before he can stop himself, he turned his attention toward Ginny. The youngest Weasley stared dumbstruck at the man that she tried to kill. It was not surprising that she turned her attention next toward Harry, for the last Potter is the only one known to have survived a killing curse.

Turning her attention back toward Alex – who, by now, had made it past the high walls and had already turned to face the wall, disappearing into it a few moments later as he ascended toward the higher ground where his people are waiting.

Harry can practically see the gears grinding in the mind of Ginny. No doubt, the red-head was wondering why her killing curse did not kill, and if Alex is going to be the second known man to survive the killing curse, but Harry knew better, the reason that the killing curse failed to kill Alex was because it never hit in the first place. His barrier had prevented a direct hit.

Harry turned his attention back toward Luna and was about to say that he intends to help Ginny. When he turned toward the blond, however, Luna still shook her head. In a silent whisper, Luna said, "They're not going to kill her"

Harry's eyes widened. He was shocked, but it was not because he had been told that Ginny was not going to be killed, rather, it was because he realized that this is not a joke. This is a killing ground and the 'Light' side had already lost one man. Turning his attention toward where his one-time best mate once stood, Harry cannot help but feel sad.

Sure, Ron was an ass who only pretended to be his friend, but to Harry, that friendship was real and he cherished it because it was his first and, after the disappearance of Hermione, it was the only bond that he had allowed to mature to its fullest for so long in his life. It was only recently that he had allowed his bond with Luna to progress past being simple friends.

Alex emerged a few more moments later at the wall. He took his position at the middle of the wall, flanked on either side by men totting their assault rifles with their barrels pointed toward the combined DA-Order group that they had surrounded on the lower ground, and with Hermione standing in silence – though with unmistakable hatred in her eyes as she continued to stare at Ginny – slightly behind him.

"Fight me," Ginny suddenly whispered, apparently, just coming out of the shock induced in her system when she realized that her killing curse had seemingly failed to produce any effect. That was not the case; of course, it was just that her killing curse disappeared before it can produce any effect.

"Fight me," Ginny repeated, louder this time and aimed toward Alex and Hermione, who were staring at her from their positions. She drew her wand and pointed it toward Alex. Hermione reacted quickly, moving to position herself between her master and the deadly weapon, but Alex gently pushed her to the side and stared down at the youngest Weasley.

"Ms. Weasley," he began, he sighed before adding, "I have just erased your brother, his entire existence has ended, and in time, not even the ghosts would remember his name or anything about him, why do you wish to fight me? Surely, you must know that your magical powers would not even be a speck compared to mine," he smiled, "Your older brother is more magically powerful than you, but not significantly"

"Fight me," Ginny insisted stubbornly. It would appear that she did not hear what Alex had just said as she continued to stare at him. The tip of her wand was positively glowing with energy, producing a reddish-orange light that those who understand such colors gaped at. After thinking about it, however, they realized that they should not really be that surprised, the girl had just fired a killing curse after all.

Alex stared at the girl and paused, thinking about his options. After a few moments, he shook his head, "No," he replied, "I will not fight you," and before Ginny can say anything, Alex added, "Your precious British Magical Law states that I have to fight one duel with one of your brothers or your father for the 'murder' of your mother, and though I consider what I did as merely extermination, after all, Molly Weasley is a cockroach that needed to be exterminated, I honored that and fought a duel with your brother," he smiled, "I won, as you can see, and have left you and your family neither the body nor the need to find cash to use to bury your useless excuse of a food disposal machine of a brother"

"Fight me," Ginny insisted, "You coward, fight me!"

"I think we have already established that I am not a coward," Alex replied with a smile, "I also have a very strict code of honor, Ms. Weasley, and I do not, under any circumstance, harm the mentally deranged, such as yourself, no," he shook his head for emphasis, "I am afraid that I will not fight you, you and your friends – if you consider them to be that – would instead be made to suffer our hospitality as we throw all of you in our brigs," he turned toward Kyle and gave a nod.

Kyle nodded back and was about to issue instructions to his men when Ginny suddenly spun on her heels, aimed her wand at a random member of the League and shot out a dark cutting curse. The random member managed to duck, but he was not fast enough and a cut appeared on his arm, followed moments later by several other similar cuts appearing across his body.

"Medic!" Kyle shouted even as Mage Hunter Ross suddenly appeared next to the fallen man and had began dictating his prognosis of the curse that the man had suffered.

Harry once again found Luna's hand on his shirt preventing him from moving as he tried to take a step to help his former girlfriend. Harry turned his attention toward Luna, but the blond shook her head, "They would not kill her," Luna repeated.

Harry looked ready to argue, because as he looked around, he was not sure that what Luna was claiming was true. On all four sides of the wall, the twenty nine remaining riflemen all have their rifles aimed at Ginny, and while Harry is no expert in muggle weapons – there were no muggle weapons expert among the party, never mind an expert with firearms and rifles – but the boy-who-lived very well knew that even just one bullet from one of those rifles can easily kill Ginny.

Even if she managed to erect a shield charm, it would be useless, as those are high powered assault rifles and there are more than two dozen of them aimed at her head.

"We all have a part to play," Luna said, Harry watched as she turned her attention toward Alex. Harry followed suit and saw that the League master was staring not at Luna but at Ginny. There was a neutral expression on the face of Alex, but that quickly changed with one of regret.

Harry, however, cannot be sure where that look of regret came from. Ginny turned her attention toward Alex and shouted, "I have attacked one of your servants," she informed him, "Fight me"

"No," Alex replied, shaking his head as he turned his attention away from Ginny and toward Mage Hunter Ross who gave Alex a brief nod indicating that they would be able to save the stricken man. Alex gave a stiff nod in reply before Mage Hunter Ross and the stricken man – as well as their medic – disapparated.

He turned his attention toward Ginny, who stubbornly shouted toward Alex, "Fight me!"

Alex looked conflicted, but he shook his head once again, he turned his back toward Ginny and faced Hermione, "My Shadow," he said, and Hermione stepped forward toward Alex, her face neutral, but even from Harry's position, he can tell that Hermione was excited, "Do you wish to fight?"

"My master wills," Hermione replied, averting her gaze from her master and focusing them instead on his shoes. Alex again looked conflicted, but after a few moments, he nodded, he turned his attention back toward Ginny, "My Shadow will fight," he announced, "but I hardly think that this is the proper location, Master Kyle, we adjourn to the Front Lawn"

"As you wish, my Lord," Kyle replied, he signaled his men and they all snapped into attention before removing themselves from the wall. A few moments later, the first one of them was on ground level and was running toward the front of the estate.

"Mr. Potter, I trust that you could control your men, please, meet us at the front lawn, and do not even try to disaparate, I am told that anti-disapparation wards around this place is lethal," Alex said with a smile, he turned his attention away from Harry and his party, walking straight away while Hermione followed slightly behind him.

Luna finally allowed Harry to go to Ginny, and the boy-who-lived was practically running toward Ginny as Neville and Luna assumed command of the combined force. Neither thought to not trust what their adversary had just said and had cautioned their comrades against testing his words. As far as the two were concerned, Alex York do not make threats.

Neville directed their fighters to follow him as he led them to the front lawn of the estate. Luna, meanwhile, stayed behind, as she had something to say to Ginny before the fight begins. She has no doubt that Ginny would survive the fight against Hermione, though the blonde-seer knew that that is more because the Plan calls for it than Hermione's intentions to kill, but Luna also knew that now that they have come this far, this might very well be the last time that she would be speaking with her childhood friend.

"Harry," Ginny said, clinging at her hero, the man that she is convinced she would someday marry and have children with, "You saved us – me – again"

Harry shook his head, "I did not come to save you alone Ginny," Harry replied, he caught Luna approaching them so she gently pushed his former girlfriend away from him, much to the confusion of Ginny, who had thought that this was the moment that she had been waiting for.

Using her peripheral vision, Ginny saw Luna approaching them and she hissed before aiming her wand down toward Luna, "You bitch!" she screamed, "you back-stabbing, boyfriend stealing, gold-digger of a whore"

Luna smiled sadly at her former friend, "I did not steal Harry away from you, Ginny, he was never meant for you in the first place," she said, "the Master may not have said it, but you and Harry ending up together would have the same effect as Hermione and Ron ending up together, nothing less than the destruction of the human race"

"Why should I believe an obviously wrong in the head bitch like you?" Ginny asked. She did not catch Harry looking ready to strike her, so she continued, "You said I would win this fight, so after I take care of that mudblood bitch, I'll take care of you"

Luna shook her head, "I did not say that you would win, Ginny," she replied, "I said you would not die, you would not disappear just like those unfortunate Death Eaters that attacked them in Diagon Alley, die like those Death Eater recruits that were executed at Malfoy Manor, or just cease to exist like your brother."

"Whatever," Ginny said dismissively, she turned her attention toward Harry and asked, "Would you be my second?" she asked.

Harry blinked, but he caught Luna nodding, so Harry replied, "I would be your second," he said, he pushed himself off the ground and offered his right hand to Ginny, "Come on"

Meanwhile, from the window of their private room, Alex and Hermione watched as Ginny clung at Harry as if he was her safety blanket. Considering how the red-haired girl was raised, though, that thought might not be too far away from the mark.

Alex was holding a half-filed wine glass with his right hand and he would occasionally sip on the contents. Seeing the action of Ginny, he smiled before turning toward Hermione, "Amusing," he said, "A Seer and an Instrument of Fate,"

Hermione did not reply right away, she stared at her former friends for a few moments, before she turned toward her master and found him watching the trio once again, "Master," Hermione said, "What are your orders in regards to Ginevra?"

Alex did not reply right away, instead, he drained his wine glass before he turned around and tossed the glass with all of his strength against the far wall. The fragile glass shattered the moment that it hit the wall, at the same moment that Alex turned toward Hermione, "Are you jealous of how he treats those two others?" he asked.

There was no hesitation, "No master," she replied, "Harry Potter is my past, you are my future. Hermione Granger was in love with Harry Potter, but she was young when she felt that, and I am no longer just Hermione Granger," she approached Alex and knelt before him, "I am yours, and I would always be yours, my Lord"

Alex nodded, he reached for her with his right hand, cupping Hermione's chin and gently guiding her so that she was looking at him, "I know," he replied with a smile, he let go and instead offered his hand to Hermione, helping her up when she took it. He turned his attention back toward Harry, Luna and Ginny as they were slowly making their way to the front lawn of the estate.

"I want you to make them fear you, my Shadow, Hermione," Alex said, he did not even bother to look at Hermione, "Show to them the horrors that you had been forced to witness since that morning when I took you nearly five years ago, make them understand why you are my Shadow more than why you are my Kitten, and perhaps, they would understand why I do what I did, why you do what you had to do," he smiled and waved his hand about, and a filled wine of glass appeared on his hand.

That wine glass did not last long, for Alex threw it again against the wall the moment that he drained its contents. Alex looked at Hermione, "Make them fear you, Hermione," he repeated, "Give her permanent injuries, give her nightmare, I do not care, but do not kill her or take away her ability to have children, we need her, and her children in the future"

"As you command, my Lord," Hermione replied, she inclined her head slightly to the right as she said that, and Alex gently touched her cheek with the back of his right index finger, gently removing a strand of her hair that had strayed to the front of her face.

Without warning, Alex suddenly pulled her close toward him, which shocked Hermione. She had been the recipient of hugs from her master before, especially when she was just beginning in her service with him, but there was always a reason for those hugs.

Suddenly, Hermione blinked as she realized the reason that her master had not told her. Ginny – no matter how unlikeable she is, or maybe because of how unlikeable she is – is an Instrument of Fate, much like Harry, much like Dumbledore and the Instruments of Fate are gifted with enough intelligence, enough power, and enough skill to make sure that they stand a chance of fulfilling their missions.

Alex gently pushed Hermione away from him before he suddenly pulled her back and planted a kiss on her lips, which Hermione eagerly returned.

It was unlike any of the kisses that Hermione had recently received from her master, for the kiss that he had given her was not the gentle peck that her master had taken to giving her since that moment that they stepped down from his private plane at Heathrow, this kiss was the kiss that he had taken to giving her whenever they are not on a mission, and for a Master like hers, Hermione knew from bitter experience that there are precious few days when they are not on a mission.

"'Nothing less than victory'," Alex said, quoting the engraved writings on the coat-of-arms that hanged from the entrance to the Ballroom back in his New York Mansion, he smiled toward Hermione, "Go," he said, "I shall join you momentarily"

Hermione hesitated for a few moments. She nodded once, curtseyed before her lord and disappeared without making a sound as Alex smiled, considering the half-truth that he had told Harry and his comrades. It was true that there are powerful wards around the estate that prevent disapparation, but disapparation is not the only form of instantaneous magical transformation.

Hermione had used an American instantaneous magical travel form called 'Folding'. It had been more than three hundred years since a League master had used apparition and disapparition as their standard form of instantenous magical travel, for it was too loud, too undependable, and too dangerous. While those skills are necessary, Masters who can do it prefer to Fold, and Alex had taught everything that he had ever learned to Hermione.

Shaking his head, the youngest Master ever chosen to become part of the Commission forced himself to consider the present situation. He had no doubt that Hermione would win, despite the fact that Ginny – and Alex knows that Hermione knows this – is an Instrument of Fate.

With a smile, Alex told himself that not all Instruments of Fate are gifted with the same blessings that had been gifted by fate to Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. In the end, all those gifts did not do Albus Dumbledore good; he still ended up in his death bed.

With an almost painful sigh, Alex waved his hand and another half-filled glass of wine appeared on his hand. He turned his attention toward the front lawn of the estate that they are using as their base for this Intervention and saw Harry standing beside Ginny as she prepare for the duel.

Closing his eyes, Alex remembered something that he had said to Harry less than twenty four hours ago before he took on the Hogwarts Headmaster, _"You asked me what happened three years ago that earned you so much hatred from me, a man who is supposed to be in control of his emotions?"_, he had asked, and Alex smiled at that thought.

_'In control of his emotions, alright,'_ he remarked to himself before opening his eyes and draining his wine glass. After draining the glass, he took one look at the container before he threw it at the far wall with such force that it shattered even before it can hit the far wall.

"I love my job," Alex said out loud, "It is a job where I decide who lives and who dies, and, in almost every sense of that word, I can play god whenever I like, but it is in times like these when I hate you for dragging me into the League, Ryan,"

Almost unbidden, Alex heard the voice of his mentor whisper in his ear the words that he liked to tell his young protégé whenever Alex would ask why they cannot know their own fate, '_Even the Hands of Fate are subject to her whims'_

"Damn right we are," Alex said, he sighed once before shaking his head and without any further movement, he disappeared.

**Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

**December 3, 1999 CE**

Snape watched with attention from his position at the right hand side of the doors to the Wizengamot chambers as his lord entered the chambers where the ruling council of magical Britain decide on the most important matters that concern the British magical realm.

That those 'important matters that concern the British magical realm' sometimes consists only of insane ramblings from a highly respected member of this very body does not remove even one iota from the fact that this is the chambers of the body that rules Magical Britain. Given the almost complete lack of oversight from the muggle government – and Snape suspects that this Alliance is one of those things that the magical government neglected to inform the British muggle Prime Minister – it is almost a separate realm.

With a shudder, Snape watched as the Dark Lord approached the chambers, flanked on either side by his two Inner Circle followers, Bellatrix and Lucius, while to the front of Snape, he saw Dolores Umbridge and Pius Thicknesse standing with smiles on their faces, ready to welcome the Dark Lord.

Turning his attention so that he may survey the rest of the chambers, Snape was not surprised to see that several seats were empty. The notable 'light' families and some smaller families have elected not to be here when the Dark Lord makes his triumphant entry. Privately, Snape cannot blame them as the Dark Lord would probably kill them on sight.

Mentally sighing, Snape wished that he could get this over with so that he could go visit Albus. The Headmaster might have placed him in several tough spots, but he was one of the few friends that Snape had been able to make in his life. It would be the height of bad manners if he were to not show his face to the man before the man dies, even if he would probably be tossed on the streets – if he is lucky – or killed – if not – by the senior staff of Hogwarts who are watching over in vigil over the dying Headmaster.

Mentally shaking his head, the ex-potions master of Hogwarts turned his attention toward his Dark Lord as he approached the chambers. A smile came across the face of the Dark Lord as he saw Umbridge and Thicknesse readying to welcome him, but before he can step into the chambers, he was intercepted by one of his followers, who was wearing a worried expression on his face.

It took Snape only one look to know that something was wrong, and whatever it is that is wrong, it would be grave enough that the Dark Lord would have to postpone his entrance to the Wizengamot Chambers.

Snape watched as the obviously terrified follower of the Dark Lord – '_I would be too, if I was delivering bad news, the Dark Lord never learned not to shoot the bearer of bad news,'_ Snape thought – approached him before bowing and handing a missive.

The Dark Lord actually smiled as he took the missive – '_probably thinking that it is some sort of congratulatory message,'_ Snape thought, though the potions master knew that the chances of that happening is practically non-existent – though that smile disappeared as the Dark Lord read the news.

Proving that Snape was correct, the Dark Lord banished the unfortunate messenger – who hit the far wall at speeds exceeding fifty kilometers an hour, which broke his back and killed him slowly, though, thankfully, not painfully as his spinal cord was severed – before turning toward Bellatrix and Lucius, "Gather my army," he ordered, "We strike this Alex York and his muggle armies now"

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

The Dark Lord turned toward his most faithful follower, "the Order of the Phoenix and Potter with his school gang thought to attack Alex York," he shouted, and spittle was practically flying off of his mouth as he turned toward Lucius and continued, "Whether Potter and his friend survives or not is not the question, for we can be sure that the muggle and his people would be on the highest state of alert after this fiasco," and so saying, he turned his back toward Umbridge, Thicknesse, and the Wizengamot chambers before hurrying out of the Ministry to take charge of the dark army.

Snape sighed and shot the two Wizengamot members a look of apology before he followed his lord. It would appear that the man whose action gave the Dark Lord his victory would have to be dealt with first.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

**A/N2: **I would apologize now for the note at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**TWENTY SIX**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 4, 1999 CE**

Harry watched in silence as the visage of Hermione suddenly just appeared in front of them. Her sudden appearance – there was no sound or any other indication, it was just one moment there was no one and nothing standing in front of him, the next, she was standing there – took Harry aback, but he managed to stay in his feet and keep his mouth close, doing nothing but stare at Hermione as she walked closer toward her duel opponent.

The front lawn of the main house of Camp Charlie was made up of a driveway that was wide enough to allow two cars to run side by side. The members of the combined Order-DA group that Ron had brought with him for what was supposed to be a quick sneak-and-assassinate routine found themselves sandwiched in the middle of men totting automatic assault rifles and wearing military-grade battle armor over their clothes. There also seemed to be more of them, but that was easy to explain since Harry knew that Master Kyle had summoned reinforcements.

Turning his attention back toward Hermione, Harry noted that her expression was as neutral as he had ever seen her wear before. On her right hand, Harry can see that she was holding a wand, and Harry realized that this was the first time since she had returned to England that he had seen her holding a wand.

Focusing his attention on the magical focus, Harry realized that the wand that Hermione was holding was not her old vine and dragon heartstring core. For a brief few moments, he wondered what happened to that wand, but he mentally shook his head as he reminded himself that right now is not the proper time to be asking himself trivial questions.

Ginny – apparently her confidence had taken a boost with Harry standing by her side – actually smirked before taking a step forward to meet Hermione. To the mind of the red-haired girl, she can do anything so long as Harry is by her side, and had she not been promised by Luna that she would win this duel? Sure, Ginny may see Luna as a delusional bitch who thinks that Harry belongs to her, but Ginny was prepared to believe her 'predictions' if it has a positive effect on her.

Harry – being the second – followed suit. Neither noticed Luna shaking her head almost fervently as the blonde former Ravenclaw watched her ex-best-friend and boyfriend approach Hermione.

Luna turned her attention toward Hermione at that point. She briefly considered if Hermione was aware of her influence on the man that she calls her master, and her influence to the world in general, but then, she shook her head as she told herself that the answer to her question is probably no.

The three people facing each other met at the middle ground. Ginny and Harry at one side, the former smirking at her former upperclassman while the latter carried a worried expression on his face, while Hermione stood alone, her face an impassive mask of neutrality that somehow conveyed that she is not really worried about what is going to happen.

Privately, Harry knew that Hermione has nothing to worry about, she had already shown that she can trash him during their encounter at Diagon Alley, and Harry has no doubt that Hermione can do it again.

Ginny smirked at Hermione and opened her mouth to ask her where her second was, but before she can say anything, Alex suddenly materialized beside Hermione, and again, he just appeared without any other indications.

Alex paused for a few moments as he regarded the two people standing against him. He gave Harry a nod, purposely ignored Ginny, before he turned his attention toward Luna and asked, "Do you know how this match is going to end?"

Luna nodded, "You cannot kill Ginny," she replied, "Hermione would like to kill her, but you cannot kill her,"

Ginny blinked at the words of her former best friend, she turned her attention toward her blond neighbor and was about to ask her to clarify things, but again, before she can say anything, Alex interrupted her, "You do know that a Writer writes the Plan by wishing for it to happen, Lady Seer," Alex said with a smile, he shrugged before he added, "and they neither have to be aware that they are a Writer nor know that they are wishing for a certain set of things to happen before they can change the Plan"

Luna shook her head, "That was the part that I never understood when I first received those conflicting visions four years ago," she admitted, she smiled, "Thank you," she said.

Alex acknowledged her gratitude by giving her a nod. He turned his attention toward Harry and Ginny before he said, "Pathetic, the way you are right now, Mr. Potter, Hermione can take you and Ms. Weasley on with her left hand tied behind her back, her left eye closed and her left foot stuck in a hole," he shook his head, "You need no second for this duel, my Shadow"

"As you wish, my Lord," Hermione replied, inclining her head slightly toward her master, but her gaze never leaving her adversaries, "I shall follow your instructions to the letter, my Lord,"

"See to it," Alex replied with a smile, before he walked away from the center of the chosen field of battle, turning his back toward his opponent. Ginny raised his wand, preparing to curse the retreating arms smuggler, but hesitated when she remembered that the last time that she tried to do that, her killing curse was just absorbed by the barrier that was erected around him. Ginny had no doubt that the arms smuggler has a barrier around him as he walked away.

At that moment, Ginny wondered if challenging Alex York was the smart thing to do, but she reminded herself that the honor of her family is in question here, and that steeled her resolve. She inhaled twice to consolidate her strength before she faced Hermione and was about to launch into a tirade about her being a 'backstabbing, boyfriend stealing, attention-seeking, gold-digger of a whore' when she realized that perhaps that might now work on Hermione.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione suddenly said.

"Couldn't agree more," Ginny replied with a smirk. She quickly raised her wand and shot half a dozen dark cutting curses toward her opponent. All of them, however, missed when Hermione moved to her right, spinning on her right heel as she did so, and executed a full circle. By the time that she was again facing Ginny, her wand was already raised at the optimum firing position and she let out a barrage of curses.

The curses that she sent, however, were a contrast from the half a dozen dark cutting curses that Ginny had sent her way because the curses that Hermione was sending are nothing more but prank spells.

Ginny managed to evade a few of the spells, shield a considerable number, but the sheer volume of the assault proved to be more than enough to break through her defenses. Within twenty seconds of the start of the duel, Ginny Weasley found herself with a running nose, smelling as if someone dumped a weeks' worth of human excrement on her, and unable to move any direction as her legs were swallowed by the very ground where she was standing on.

Cursing loudly, the red-haired girl countered all the spells that Hermione cast on her body before firing off a volley of again lethal and dark curses toward her opponent. Hermione actually dropped her wand as she jumped into the air, throwing herself toward Ginny. While in the air, she drew a sword that suddenly came from nowhere and executed a vertical strike against Ginny.

The red-haired girl jumped back, her legs having been ejected from the hole, to evade the blade. She was not fast enough and the blade cut through the front of her robes as she retreated. The result, her robes were cut into two and fell away from her, revealing the clothes that she was wearing underneath.

It was lucky she was wearing a shirt underneath her black robes, because if she was not, then she would be wearing nothing but her bra for a top. Ginny shrieked as she realized what happened and tried to slap Hermione. Unfortunately for Ginny, Hermione had already moved away from her target before Ginny can even bring her slapping arm in position.

"You'll pay for that!" Ginny screamed. She charged Hermione, not even bothering to resort to her magic, with the intention of punching the girl full straight on the face.

Hermione just laughed at her, "What's the matter?" Hermione asked, and it was the first time that Ginny had heard Hermione speak after so many long years of absence, it made her shudder as the red-haired girl sensed the power behind her voice, "Was that your best robe? Or was that your only robe? I imagine that the Weasley family's financial situation had improved so much since I disappeared, or was I wrong?" Hermione asked, taunting her opponent, "Or was the money used to buy ingredients for potions instead?"

Alex – and almost everyone who is a member of the League, and quite a few from the combined DA-Order group as well – smiled at the reaction of Ginny. The face of the red-haired girl turned as red as her hair as she heard the insults of Hermione, but the brunette was not yet done with her insults, "I mean, a girl as ugly as you, you would have needed potions to make you look pretty when you were fishing in Hogwarts in the hopes that Harry would notice you"

"Shut up, slut!" Ginny replied. This time, she had the presence of mind to remember that she is a witch. She raised her wand and sent another curse – a darker version of the blood-boiling curse – toward Hermione, but Hermione – showing off – slapped away the beam of light with her _naked_ hand, deflecting it toward the side of the makeshift arena, much to the shock of the members of the combined DA-Order group.

"Was that the best you can do?" Hermione continued to taunt her opponent, she raised her eyebrows toward Ginny before adding, "Maybe you've forgotten to take your anti-stupidity potion tonight, Ginevra? Or perhaps, you've forgotten to brew the Power-Increasing Potion for tonight's mission and had to make do? I know for a fact that your brother needed it"

Ginny smirked back, "Did he tell you after he fucked you?" she asked. She had heard that Hermione always loses her cool whenever her opponent threatens taking her sexually, but this time, Hermione kept her cool, much to Ginny's surprise.

"Pray, tell me when he had the time to take me?" Hermione asked with a smile, she glanced slightly toward her master, who gave her a small nod, before turning his attention back to her opponent, "and as to knowing, it was obvious, you Weasley's were always talk, but never the power,"

"You slut!" Ginny replied, firing off another half a dozen dark curses toward her opponent, all of which missed. In desperation, the red-haired girl actually thought to aim her wand toward the direction of Alex, but a quick shout from Harry made her remember that her opponent is Hermione, not Alex, and the red-haired girl turned her wand back toward the brunette.

Hermione – who was still holding the sword in her arms – used that time to charge straight toward Ginny. Ginny reacted, but she did not react as fast as Hermione had expected as she seemed almost hesitant before firing off a curse toward Hermione who was less than five feet away from her.

Hermione veered sharply to her left hand side, bringing the blade of her sword down as she did so, and extending it as she passed Ginny, in such a way that the blade gently cut through the fabric that make up the right leg part of the pants that Ginny was wearing.

Hermione made a motion with her hand and said portion of Ginny's pants disappeared, leaving her right leg up to the thigh exposed. Ginny reacted quickly this time, spinning on her heel in order to curse Hermione who was now behind her, but Hermione was just as fast, if not faster, as she threw herself across Ginny again, repeating the same actions that she had done moments ago, though this time, it was directed against the other leg of Ginny's pants.

By the time that Hermione was done, Ginny looked as if she was wearing extremely skimpy shorts.

"You…," Ginny began, "You'll pay for that slut, Harry gave me these," she said.

"Ah," Hermione said, "So those are your best pair of pants, well, if it makes you feel better, I'll pay you back, just assure me that you would not turn into a rabid stalker directed against me, I am afraid that I would have to break your heart," she smirked, "literally,"

Ginny screamed a scream of frustration before she raised her wand again and fired off a steady stream of curses for a full minute. All of her curses were borderline dark, but in her rage, Ginny forgot one thing, she was really not that powerful magically. As she continued her rate of fire, the red-haired girl had no idea that she was draining her core faster than it can replenish itself and was causing quite a lot of damage.

It would not take long – if she were to maintain her rate of fire and her choice of spells – before her core would be so taxed, it would implode. Should that happen, Hermione knew, Ginny would never be able to do magic – even accidental magic – again. With a smirk, she remembered the last time that she had seen that effect – it was officially called the 'Carter Effect' – and actually swooned as she reminded herself that it was also a jealous witch that she was dueling when she saw that happen.

Hermione turned her head slightly toward her master – whom Hermione saw was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, his face neutral as he studied the duel – and silently asked herself if turning Ginny into a muggle is allowed under the rules that her master had given her before sending her to fight against the red-haired girl.

Mentally shrugging, Hermione reminded herself that the only limitation was not to kill Ginny and not to take away her ability to reproduce. Hermione knew that taking Ginny's magic would result to neither, so she made the decision to destroy the magical core of Ginny.

First off, however, Hermione told himself, he would humiliate the red-haired girl. With a happy smile, Hermione launched herself toward her opponent, throwing her sword to the ground as she did so. The weapon clanged loudly as it hit the ground before it disappeared. As she continued to run toward Ginny, Hermione conjured another weapon for herself.

Small knives attached to her fingernails appeared on both of her hands. Ginny tried to back away as she saw what her mind told her was a wolverine approaching her, but she was not fast enough and Hermione pounced on her, scratching her opponents upper body as she came within range. This time, Hermione was not as careful as she was earlier, and she drew blood.

Ginny tried to defend herself, she really did, but she was nowhere near skilled enough to counter Hermione, who pounced on her with near impunity. The brunette, however, also took her time, prolonging the agony being suffered by her opponent.

Five minutes later, the shirt that Ginny was wearing had turned to ribbons and the red-haired girl was virtually standing there with just her bra as her top. Luckily – or unluckily, it depends – for her, her upper body was so riddled with long bleeding cuts, her own leaking blood had shielded her flesh from being seen.

Alex moved his right foot slightly, and though Hermione was a good twenty feet away from him, she noticed. Using her peripheral vision, she saw her master shake his head subtly. Hermione blinked at the reaction, but gave herself a mental nod before she retreated away from Ginny. She used that time to try to figure out a reason for her master's disapproval of her actions, and realized her answer when she saw some of the League guards staring at Ginny with bright eyes that Hermione could easily identify as lust.

Hermione breathed out, forcing herself to relax, before he turned his attention back toward her opponent. Ginny just stood there, unmoving and looking like hell. Harry looked desperate to come to her aid, but Harry knows the rules of duels, he cannot come to take the place of Ginny until Ginny goes down, and it is clear that the red-haired girl is still in the fight.

After about two seconds of staring at Ginny, Hermione turned her attention toward her master and silently asked permission to end the duel. Alex shook his head subtly, denying Hermione permission. Hermione watched as her masters eyes suddenly became virtual stones and Hermione realized that her master was not only aware of her plan to drain Ginny's magic, he wholeheartedly approved.

Hermione breathed out again, she turned her attention toward Ginny and gave herself a subtle nod, before she erected a barrier to surround her, just in time to block a barrage of borderline dark curses that suddenly came from the direction of Ginny. It was clear that the red-haired girl had recovered and she was giving as best as she could give.

Unfortunately for Ginny, she was too focused on her anger that she cannot even feel her spells getting weaker and weaker as time passed. She fired off a salvo of a dozen killing curses before she suddenly slipped without her foot – and she was not even moving – and hit her head on the ground, and though she was quick to push herself up, even Ginny can tell that something was wrong as she leveled her wand at Hermione.

It soon became apparent to the red-haired girl what was wrong as she tried to resume her dark curse bombardment against Hermione and nothing happened. For a few moments, the bloodied Ginny just stood there, staring at Hermione in shock before she screamed the incantation of the killing curse while jabbing her wand toward the direction of Hermione.

Nothing happened, and Ginny continued to scream her incantations, unaware that she had reached her limit, and that by forcing herself, she is damaging her core beyond repair as although Ginny cannot cast anymore, her core is still intact and is still capable of regenerating its energy. Hermione knows that if the red-haired girl continues with her foolish attempts, that would change, but Hermione did not warn Ginny about it, because having Ginny lose his magic is what Hermione had planned.

Suddenly, Ginny let out a loud scream as she clutched her chest with both of her wands, letting go of her wand. Said wand quickly burst into flames as Ginny dropped it and by the time that it reached the ground, it was nothing more but a collection of charred ash.

As for Ginny, she clutched her chest as she felt heat coming from within her being, but it was unlike any that she had ever felt before. Without warning, she suddenly screamed out again, before the sheer pain made her eyeballs roll up on their sockets, and she fainted.

Harry was about to step into the fray – declare Hermione as the winner as the boy-who-lived knows that he cannot win against Hermione, at least, not in his present condition – when Hermione suddenly charged straight toward the dropping Ginny. A sword suddenly appeared on Hermione's right hand and without warning, she executed a horizontal strike aimed at the right shoulder of Ginny.

The result dropped on the floor in a messy sound as the completely severed right arm of Ginny Weasley was separated from the rest of her body. A quick motion from Hermione saw the stump that used to be where the right arm of Ginny was connected sizzle as the cauterization charm wandlessly cast by Hermione did its work.

For a few moments, there was silence as the shocked members of the Order of the Phoenix and the DA watched in horror as Hermione grabbed the right arm that she had severed before she banished it with a quick motion of her hand. That silence was broken by the sound of two hands striking each other, clapping, and the attention of the witches and wizards turned toward the direction of the sound only for them to see Alex York clapping as he slowly walked forward to join Hermione.

"Well done, my Shadow," Alex said, reaching Hermione, he gathered her in his arms and planted a kiss on her cheeks before he turned to face his men, in particular, Kyle Koch, to whom he ordered, "Round them up and throw them in the cells"

**Riddle Manor**

**Yorkshire, England**

**December 3, 1999 CE**

Severus Snape entered the largest room in the manor – the main dining hall – with a foreign looking wizard – Snape had to remind himself that the wizard following him _is _a foreigner – following behind him.

As the potions master had expected, he saw the Dark Lord standing in the middle of a table with a map of southern England – Kent in particular – unfurled before him, resting on the surface of a table. Beside the Dark Lord stood Lucius Malfoy, who was talking to the Dark Lord as he pointed to certain points in the map.

Other senior Death Eater commanders were gathered with the Dark Lord, listening to the words coming out from the mouth of Lucius while junior – relatively, because everyone gathered inside the room are senior Death Eaters – Death Eaters talk amongst themselves away from earshot of the Dark Lord, no doubt discussing strategy and tactics in the coming fight.

"Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord suddenly said, turning his attention toward Snape as the potions master knelt before the Dark Lord. Behind him, the foreign wizard did the same, taking it a step further by actually lowering the upper portion of his body so that within a few moments, his forehead was touching the floor.

"Master," Snape began, "This is Andrei Romanoski," he said, and the named wizard straightened his back as he looked at the slippers that the Dark Lord was wearing, "He has brought five hundred of his countrymen from Romania in response to the emergency fire call that you had sent"

The Dark Lord nodded, acknowledging the report made by the man who was once his most important spy. Still, even if Severus is no longer in Hogwarts, that does not diminish the fact that the ex-potions master of Hogwarts is still the only Death Eater that the Dark Lord feels a sort of kinship with. After all, they are both half-bloods.

"Most excellent," the Dark Lord said, he turned his attention toward the Romanian contingent leader and actually helped the man stand before saying to the foreigner, "You and your countrymen would help pave the way for a pureblood controlled world," he said, "you and yours are welcome"

"My Lord," the foreign wizard said, "We are honored to be among those called,"

The Dark Lord nodded, he gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to the Romanian captain before he turned his attention back to his senior Death Eater commanders and addressed them all in a voice that was magically amplified to everyone inside the manor and to the grounds surrounding it, "Tonight, we gather our forces and feast on meat and wine," he said, "our brothers and comrades in arms from other lands come, our allies, the giants, trolls, dementors, banshees and many others, answer our calls, and tomorrow, we would feast not with meat and wine, but with flesh and blood, the flesh and blood of our foes," and he raised his fist as he finished his address.

Massive cheers broke out from the gathered dark army. It was a good thing that they had enough presence of mind to erect a silencing ward around the grounds where they are bivouacked, as without those wards, the muggles would hear and call for the local police what is making all that ruckus in their quiet town.

* * *

December 15, 2012

First off, I apologize for ranting off. I know that it is not proper in both time and place, with the Holidays coming up.

It is not my policy to reply to reviews util the end of a project, nevertheless, I am breaking my self-imposed rule in order to post this,

I know that I am not being presumptuous when I claim that many writers in this site receive a form of payment when they read reviews posted on their stories, and I am no different. Everyday when I open my mail and see my inbox with messages with the title 'new review' on the heading, I am excited about reading it and while my heart does not jump at the sight of them, I read each and every review, positive or negative.

With this particular project, I know that I had lost several people, and I think that I will lose several more by the time that it is done, nevertheless, this is my project and while I am thankful to the readers who continue to read it, let us face it, I did not ask them to read. It is my policy that so long as one person is continuing to read the story, I will update, and there is always one person who is continuing to read my stories.

It was my intention to reveal this at the end of the project, but allow me to state this much, I did my research for this project. I have spoken with several psychologists who hold awards on their fields when I was researching about the mental states of a person, in particular, their responses to a number of stimuli and circumstances and I had been assured by the professionals, the people who do this for a living (because I am not a psychologist, though in my field, psychology does come into play), that the reaction of this character is possible. Improbable, yes but possible nonetheless. I had also spoken with several people who are involved in the BDSM lifestyle, and they assured me that what I had described in this story when it comes to how Hermione reacts is possible and, for them, very common. Allow me to categorically state as well that I never write a story without at the least, basic research on, at least, the more important aspects of the story.

Yes, this is Fanfiction, and I will never claim that I own the characters - if I did, i'd be rich by now and doing something else - but I can categorically state that I did my research. Characters, however, react to stimuli like real people, and the events and scenes described herein is, I acknowledge, just one of probably infinite reactions available. I wrote it that way and chose their reaction in order to progress the story.

My fiancee had told me that I should not do this, that there is no need to reply to people who do not even have the courage to leave their names when they review. For a time, I agreed with her - not that it is surprising, I assure you - but these latest anonymous reviews are so below-the-belt, I felt that I had to respond. In any case, my response to ignore had probably already done more harm than good.

It is my belief, that there is only one person dissing me and hiding behind the mask of anonymity. There are several reasons for this conclusion, foremost of which is the fact that all of the guest reviews in this story uses the same big words and uses the same arguments without truly thinking about those same arguments that he is making. On the surface, the arguments he made are very good, but his mistake was looking at it from the point of view of just one character. That's his first mistake. Second mistake are the errors in the grammar. I am no expert, and I hardly think that I should call my mentor - who is an expert in this - to clarify, but for all anonymous reviews to have sentences written in the same pattern is very telling. I may be wrong, but even if I was, it would not matter, it is an anonymous review that everyone can own up to and everyone can claim they did not make.

It makes me wonder if he truly believes in what he is writing because if he does, then he would not be hiding behind the mask of anonymity. If, of course, I am wrong, then I apologize for that assumption, nevertheless, I would still hope that you at least have the conviction to argue while leaving your names behind so that I can reply properly instead of resorting to airing this through this method which, I believe, is an affront to everyone who reads the story. If you have a problem with my work, I would have wanted you to inform me personally, just as I would inform you personally if I have a problem with your work, and I would have wanted you to at the least refrain from my insulting my person. If you truly believe that what I had written is 'a sinful and badly written piece of garbage', you are more than welcome to write your own. If you think that I am 'one sick and twisted person', then by all means, do so, but at the least, tell that to me in my face - figuratively speaking, perhaps, but the point remains. Do not hide behind your mask of anonymity.

If you wish for me to ' hopefully, the author would suffer the same kind of pain of being parted from his love (assuming he has any) in real live.', then go ahead, its free to wish. For the record, I had lost people close to me, but, thankfully, despite circumstances being against us seventy percent of the time, I am still engaged to the most loving person that I know, one who had never thought to abandon me even when I lost my memory following my accident earlier this year.

From the tone of your messages, it would not take a genius to know that you are very angry with me, go ahead, be angry with me, but at the least say it to my face, not behind a mask of anonymity.

The mask of anonymity had, I believed, allowed us to attack people without having the need to live up with the consequences of our actions. It had also allowed us to express our views - positive or negative, never right or wrong as there is no such thing when it comes to opinions - without fear. This, however I feel is wrong, for if it is my belief that you stand your opinion and, if necessary, you fight for it and, while even I would characterize this as an extreme, when required, you die for it. If it is your opinion, then do not be afraid to shout it to the world, and I promise you that I would never hold it against you. If your opinion runs contrary to mine, I might try to convince you to mine, but I would never insult you, nor would I wish you harm just so that you can see the world as I see it.

That being said, however, I would still continue to receive anonymous reviews and I promise to never delete one no matter what it says.

If I had offended people with this message - and I know that I will even if they are not the person/people referred to in the above - I apologize. I apologize as well to the readers for my decision to resort to this means, and I will make no excuses for resorting to this means.

Again, I thank those who had been reading the story. Hopefully, this rant would not change your views about the story and would continue to read it until the very end (which, I don't know if I should regret or not) is coming very soon. I also thank you for the reviews that you had given, positive or negative. Again, allow me to state that for someone like me - and, I am sure, many other writers in the site, reviews are our only form of payment. For as long as one reader continues to read my story, I would be writing.

Cheers, and Happy Holidays,

Alex


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWENTY SEVEN**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 5, 1999 CE**

The Dark Lord Voldemort watched in silence with his entire Inner Circle gathered around him in a semi-circle as they stood at the top of a hill overlooking the primary launching positions for their assault on the headquarters of Alex York.

A horde of dark creatures – giants, trolls, and transformed werewolves – were formed in a phalanx twenty deep and fifty wide, awaiting instructions to being their charge.

The Dark Lord turned his attention away from the first wave of his army and instead, toward the objective that they are about to attack. The Dark Lord was no fool, he had read the reports in regards to the men under the command of their new enemy, they are muggles, but they are powerful, and the Dark Lord had also heard of Alex York, he knew that the mysterious arms smuggler is powerful and could be more merciless than the Dark Lord himself if pushed.

The Dark Lord also knows that he is unpredictable, and that makes for the most dangerous opponent of all. The Dark Lord had heard that the arms smuggler had ignored insults to his parentage and his bloodline with a mere shrug and a smile, yet killed the Minister of Magic for destroying his car, murdered Molly Weasley for sending love potions, and sent Albus Dumbledore to his death bed for just being there.

It was precisely because of these reasons that the Dark Lord had decided to launch his attack by waves instead of his preferred tactic of just overwhelming his opponents with a massive charge of combined arms. From what the Dark Lord can see, the estates are defenseless with not even a single sentry posted, but the Dark Lord knew better than to take appearances at face value, especially when one considers that this is the estate of the man who had sent the most powerful warlock in Britain to his death bed.

With a curt nod, the Dark Lord ordered his first wave to launch their attack. As was expected, the myriad of Dark Creatures broke formation at the order, but the Dark Lord knows that he cannot do anything about that, his dark creatures, after all, do not move in uniform speeds.

The werewolves easily overtook their giant and troll companions, the lumbering idiots – physically powerful but mentally inept – incapable of running at the same burst speeds as the half-wolves or drifting like the demons of Azkaban.

Fifteen seconds later, although the attackers in the first wave did not know it, the first werewolves crossed an imaginary line marking the first line of defense of Camp Charlie, activating all passive and active defenses surrounding the large estate.

Alarms sounded all around the compound and half-asleep and sleeping League members pulled on their pants and jackets as well as their assault rifles as they piled into their primary defensive trenches, located some five hundred meters behind the imaginary line that marks the first line of defense.

At the same time that riflemen marched off to their defensive trenches, machinegun crews manning the different machinegun posts surrounding the compound slapped their companions awake and began to prepare to fire. Snipers – some of them armed with the M82 heavy anti-material sniper rifles, others with smaller caliber rifles – took their positions in hidden crow's nest all around the compound, giving them a commanding view of all directions.

Even as that was happening, the command staff of the estate gathered at the main library where Master Kyle had efficiently set up a command post connected to all relevant sectors for the purpose of defending the estate.

Alex and Hermione – the former wearing a white shirt and black jogging pants underneath his bathrobe, while the latter was wearing a pair of _his _pajamas – walked into the room two minutes later, just as Kyle confirmed that their backdoor was open and that a team has already been deployed there with fifteen Zodiac boats should escape prove necessary.

"Voldemort?" Alex asked as he moved to stand beside Kyle, who was standing in the middle of the room, his attention focused on the numerous display screens in front of him showing the different defense sectors that he had organized back when the League first took over this compound, as well as some sectors inside the estate itself – in particular, the brig where Alex and Hermione can see their prisoners waking up to see what the commotion was all about.

"Excuse me sir," a battle controller interrupted Alex's musings, and the commander of the Intervention force turned his attention toward the source of the sound, "Primary defense line reports that the trench is fully manned and ready, all machinegun posts report one hundred percent, and snipers are waiting for targets"

Kyle nodded, "Prepare to repulse attackers," he ordered, he turned toward Alex, who gave him a nod, before turning his attention back to his controllers, "I am taking personal command per the instructions of Lord Alexander," he turned his attention toward a controller, "Set claymores to automatic detonation"

Out on the field, the first werewolves crossed into the two hundred meter imaginary line that the snipers unofficially refer to as the 'D-Line' as their orders are not to shoot at anything not within that line.

With their first targets, the snipers – only those armed with the heavy sniper rifles since those armed with the smaller caliber sniper rifles have orders to save their bullets for their special targets – took aim, made adjustments, and pulled their triggers.

The first werewolves fell painfully on the grass as heavy 12.7 x 99 mm. rounds tore through their skulls at a muzzle velocity of over two thousand five hundred feet per second. The lucky wolves that were hit sported huge bullet holes on their foreheads when they transformed back into humans. Their wounds were messy, yes, but at least they still have their heads attached to their necks, for the unlucky ones, the force of the bullet that hit their skulls were enough to tear their heads from their very necks, resulting to decapitated bodies when they turned back to humans.

Their sheer numbers, however, allowed them to cross through the D-Line in force, though they are unaware that one of the reasons for that is because Kyle had given quick instructions to his heavy snipers to save their bullets for the slower giants and trolls, creatures that may not be affected by the second line of defense.

At the fifty meter mark, the lead werewolves can already see the League riflemen and machinegun operators staring back at them with calm eyes. There was no hesitation from both side, however, and the wolves continued to run toward their targets. Crossing the twenty meter mark, the wolves encountered the second defensive line surrounding the estates.

The M48 Claymore mine is an unusual mine in the sense that it is not buried underground. Rather, it was propped up by spikes with sensors pointed toward the front. The first wolf that crossed within fifty meters of the estate was lucky, he missed a mine, the second, not so much.

The fast moving wolf was not fast enough to escape the detonation of the mine or the hundreds of lead pellets that exploded from within the cavity of the weapon. The explosion propelled the pellets at speeds that nearly reached the speed of sound, but only in a defined arc. Not even werewolves can heal fast enough to deal with the blood loss that resulted from being pierced by hundreds, if not thousands, of lead balls.

Sporadic explosions followed a few moments later as the first wave of the Dark Lord's army played Russian Roulette, not with a six-shooter revolver, but with a piece of real-estate filled with land mines.

At the same time, the heavy sniper rifles in the hands of the snipers marked their presence yet again as the giants and trolls finally crossed the D-Line. Not even the thick hide of the trolls or the metal battle helms worn by the giants was strong enough to deflect the heavy caliber bullet being fired from the M82 rifles.

Giants and trolls started falling like giant dominoes all over the field, and they have not yet even crossed into the minefield. Their slow running speed later led to one of the snipers to remark that shooting giants and trolls is comparable to shooting targets at the circus.

By that time, the first wolves had crossed into within ten meters of the compound primary defense lines. Machinegun and semi-automatic rifle fire opened up, filling the air with a lethal fusillade that the werewolves are unable to counter. Within short order, only the giants and trolls remain in the field, and even that was not giving the Dark Lord an advantage as they are being felled by the heavy sniper rifles. They had proven that they are mostly immune to the pellets fired from the claymore mines, but the damage was enough to slow down the already slow creatures, rendering them vulnerable to heavy sniper fire.

From his position one thousand two hundred meters away from the primary defense line of the estate, the Dark Lord cannot help but scream in frustration as he watched his first wave smashed bloodily without even rendering casualties to his enemies.

He turned toward Lucius and was about to order his senior military commander – Lucius usurped the rank just this morning – to send in the Dementors, when he suddenly heard strange sounds coming from above and behind him.

The Dark Lord – and his Inner Circle as well as many of the witches and wizard that make up the human complement of the Dark Army – turned their attention to the source of the sound, just in time to see five AH-6 Little Bird Gunships streak low and fast toward them.

The Dark Lord actually managed to sneer at the muggle flying things and raise his wand at them, but before he can fire a spell, all hell broke loose as the Little Birds opened up.

Each of the five birds has a 12.7 millimeter machinegun housed in their port pod. The weapon fired at a constant rate of more than one thousand rounds per minute and only the quick thinking of Lucius Malfoy saved the Dark Lord from becoming Swiss cheese.

Unfortunately for the recently promoted – his promotion papers actually have not yet been signed by Voldemort, who was new to bureaucracy – senior military commander, his actions in protecting his lord resulted to his death as close to two dozen rounds – each half an inch in size – buried itself in his body. The patriarch of the Malfoy family was dead even before he can regret his decision to use his body to shield his Lord.

The Dark Lord slowly pushed away the bloody body of one of his most loyal – not to mention richest – supporters. He was so angry, he vowed that he would avenge Malfoy, but the Little Birds are not yet done with their run of destruction.

The birds executed a complete synchronized one hundred eighty degree starboard turn, hovered in place for about five seconds as if taunting the witches and wizards to fire at them, before they opened up with the weapons that were on their starboard side.

Two-seventy five inch rockets streaked from their firing pods on the starboard side of the helicopters and slammed into the hill overlooking a valley filled with the bodies of dead and dying dark creatures. The Dark Lord was smart enough to know that his shield charm would be useless against those rockets so he did not even bother trying, he disapparated and appeared on the side of the hill away from the estate.

Sadly, his other Inner Circle members are not as smart as him. It was either that, or they held the muggle world with so much contempt, they do not even know what rockets are. Rabastan Lestrange – now head of the Lestrange family following the death of his brother in the hands of the muggles – in particular was so contemptuous of the muggles, he just stood there and waited for the Hydra rockets to hit him, thinking that he can wrestle with the explosives.

Of course, that did not happen, the moment that the head of the rocket hit him, the explosive content of the rocket cooked itself and exploded, resulting to the body of Rabastan Lestrange turning into corned beef.

On the other side, the sister-in-law of the unfortunate head of the Lestrange family, Bellatrix Black – following the death of her husband, she took to using her old maiden name, never mind the fact that Sirius Black disowned her before his untimely death and that there is no way that she can get back into the family as the current head, Harry Potter, hates her – was a bit smarter.

She knew that there is no way that she can shield against the rockets, so, like her lord, she did not even bother. She tried to outrun the rockets instead, and to an extent, she was successful in that endeavor, the rockets fired all missed her. She was, however, not as lucky as she would like to believe as at that moment, she was hit by no less than fifty bullets – each half an inch in size – as the Little Birds let off one last salvo before they return to base.

Bellatrix Black fell face first on the ground, her body riddled to bits by the bullet holes and her pure blood flowing out of them. She was a bit lucky, however, as her head was actually not hit, nor was her heart or any important organ, though one can argue that that was actually an unlucky circumstance, since she was actually still alive for about two minutes after she fell on the ground. It was only when she finally lost too much blood that she finally succumbed to her wounds.

Severus Snape had the same intellect as his Lord, he disapparated, but instead of appearing on the far side of the hill, he appeared on the near side. He had just appeared when two spent shell casings from the machinegun pod of the birds landed straight on the top of his head.

Now, those brass casings are not really that heavy – they weigh less than half a kilo each – but those brass casings are very, very hot. Severus jumped in the air as he felt the two hot casings land on the top of his head. Both would leave their marks, however, as Snape was now sporting two bald spots on the top of his head, each corresponding to where the hot spent casings had fallen.

"Little Bird run complete, returning to base to rearm and refuel," a controller reported, "Preliminary reports from front commander indicates one hundred percent enemy casualties in the first wave and fifty percent with the command staff, and forty to sixty with their remaining forces."

"Not good enough, I'm afraid," Alex said, walking toward where Kyle was positioned, calmly observing the battle, "Call up Ross and ask him if his Mages are prepped and ready"

A few moments later, Mage Hunter Ross's voice came into the radio as he reported that he and his twenty five mages are ready for instructions. Alex, however, refrained from sending them out, telling them to wait for instructions from himself at the same time that he ordered Hermione to join with the Mage Hunters.

"I want to test the veracity of that prophecy made in 1989," Alex said, almost absent-mindedly, he turned toward Hermione, "Engage the Dark Lord, but be very careful, if it looks like you cannot beat him, return to my side by the fastest way possible"

"Yes, My Lord," Hermione replied. She bowed before she folded to the bunker under the main house of the estate where the Mage Hunters are waiting for their instructions.

"Sir, front commander reports, general charge by the enemy," a controller reported, "Combined arms from all reports, with humans, vampires and dementors"

Kyle nodded and did not even hesitate as he gave the order, "Issue orders for general fire to all defense sectors," he said, "light snipers are to focus their fire to their special targets"

Within moments of the signal being sent, snipers – unlike their heavy sniper counterparts, they are armed with either an M24A3 sniper weapons systems or an L115A1 arctic warfare super magnum sniper rifles. Both are chambered for the .338 Lapua Magnum round, but these League snipers are firing a different kind of a .338.

Owing to the fact that both Dementors and vampires cannot be killed by conventional means, Alex had signed a plan for his Light Snipers to have access to an experimental round under joint development between the Armed Forces of several countries with the secret help of the League.

The round – designated FR-22 (.338) – was envisioned as a killing round, no matter where it hits. It achieves this through the use of certain highly flammable chemicals contained within the hollow bullet tip of the round. Once the round hits the target, a combination of oxygen and carbon would result to a quick combustion that would see the unfortunate target burn to death.

This was the first time that the round was going to be tested in actual combat conditions, and the light snipers of the League are looking forward to it. Within moments of receiving the order to attack their special targets – Dementors and Vampires that cannot be harmed by the standard bullet, no matter how big – almost twenty vampires and dementors had stopped dead in their tracks as they attempted to control the fires that had spread around their bodies.

The first casualties caused by the bullets were quickly followed by more casualties as the light snipers eagerly went back to work. In a span of ten seconds, the light snipers had not only removed the dementors and vampires from their attackers, they had also quartered the dementor population. The frightened dementors – shocked at the deaths dealt to their kin – fled from the field, nearly knocking each other out of the way as they struggled to place as much distance between themselves and the deadly, unknown weapons that were gutting them.

The story proved true for the vampires another five seconds later as they too turned tail and started to run from the field. On strict orders to shoot at only those coming to attack, the Light Snipers refrained from scoring more vampire or dementor kills, and instead, turned their hot – literally – bullets on the witches and wizards.

Soon, personal funeral pyres were burning all along the approach as the snipers racked up kill after kill. It did not take long before their Heavy Sniper counterparts got jealous with their work and started to open up on humans as well. With a lack of giants or trolls, Kyle allowed them.

Still, the Death Eaters came. Reinforced heavily by 'dark' elements from almost all corners of the globe, the Dark Lord had at his command an army of over two thousand men and women, not counting the Dark Creatures – they are not counted anymore as they had effectively been wiped out – and his commanders had finally resorted to the one tactic that they excel at – or the only tactic that they know how to use – and just threw every available body against the defending forces.

It would have worked had the defenders been magical and had the defenders been significantly numerically inferior.

As it stands, even though the defenders are numerically inferior, it was not a significant inferiority as the technology wielded by the defenders was more than enough to balance the odds.

More significantly, the defenders are not magical, and they are not affected by the myth of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. To them, a charging witch or wizard wearing a dark robe and hiding behind a golden mask is not a thing to be afraid of, it was a thing to shoot out of mercy, for if not killed, it would reproduce and a time may come when the combined intellect of their children may significantly lower the global intelligence average.

Sadly, the Death Eater commander in charge – as he was the only one in sight – never understood that, but then again, Severus Snape never did understood that it was his fault that Lily Evans, later Lily Potter, left him for James, never mind the fact that Lily was never his girlfriend.

Five minutes and close to one thousand five hundred dead later, Severus finally realized what was happening and decided to order the retreat. It was too little, too late, because even before he gave that order, scores of witches and wizards, mostly those summoned from overseas, had started to run, popping out of the battlefield. Not a few splinched themselves in their haste and they would be more notches to add in the book of casualties later as the League would not even take the time to identify the dead, they would just burn the field, with the splinched body parts still where it had been left behind.

The firing stopped two seconds after Snape gave the retreat order, but it was not in response to him giving that order, rather, it was in response to the fact that the defenders are now taking the offensive.

Twenty six wizards – and Snape can tell that they are wizards – suddenly appeared in the field, spaced between the retreating Dark Army. As if by signal, these wizards suddenly started firing spells everywhere, and not a single one of those spells was a stunning hex, instead, the killing curse, blood boiling curse, torture curse, decapitating curse, and other curses of a similar nature are their repertoire.

Snape turned and was about to disapparate – having no intention to die on the field – when he realized that he recognized the person who was standing in front of him, and she is not a member of the Dark Army.

"Granger," the ex-potions master of Hogwarts whispered under his breath. He had heard of the feats done by this girl and – surprise, surprise – he does not believe a single word of it. Snape acknowledged that the man that she calls 'Master' might be powerful, but not the former Ms. Goody-two shoes who worshiped professors.

Sadly, Snape had failed to realize that he is no longer dealing with the Hermione Granger that he used to bully back within the halls of Hogwarts, he was dealing with a girl – a young woman, really – who had travelled the world and had already sent a considerable number of men and women, even children, on their way to the afterlife.

"My Master," Hermione began, "wants me to confront your lord, where is he?"

Snape sneered, "You cannot even survive against me, mudblood, what makes you think you can handle the Dark Lord?" he asked in a contemptuous manner.

Hermione stared at her former professor and considered things. Not her options, she knows what her options are and she likes her options, no, what she considered was how she would have reacted to that statement had she remained the girl that her former professor thinks that she is.

Hermione had no doubt that the old her would probably cower and hide at that statement, but Hermione is no longer the old her. Sighing once, she turned her attention toward her former professor – not that she learned a lot of things from him, of course – and asked again, "Where is your master?"

"Perhaps if you survive a duel with me, I would consider telling you," Snape replied with a sneer, "then again, I know for a fact that you would not survive"

Hermione paused before she told herself that the potions master probably has no idea where his master is. She gave herself a mental nod, before giving an actual nod to her former professor, "Very well," she said.

Snape sneered and drew his wand, "I warn you now, Granger, I am an accomplished duelist and have created my own set of unforgivable, you would not survive me," he smiled, "If I cannot kill Potter or Weasley, I can at least kill you," and so saying, he leveled his wand at Hermione, only to realize that the young lady was no longer there.

"Weasley is dead," Hermione suddenly said, whispering those words straight to the ears of Severus Snape, who realized that his opponent was not only standing behind him, she had already cut his throat.

Snape tried to reach for his throat to confirm that, but before he can reach his throat, his legs gave way and Hermione stepped away from him. He fell first to his knees as he turned his head to regard Hermione with a questioning expression, as even in death's door, he cannot believe that the former Gryffindor can do that, and he fell face first into the dirt as life finally fled from his eyes.

"Damn," Hermione cursed, she looked around and cursed again as she realized that the Dark Lord had already fled, probably leaving his supporters behind in order to save himself.

* * *

Thank you very much for the vote of confidence coming from the readers. With that, if possible, I would like to call for a cease-fire?

Also, the final chapter outlines had been written, and so far, its up to Chapter 31, buts that not a promise as one of the chapter outlines is too long to compress all in one or maybe even two chapters, so there may be some additional chapters. In any case, the final chapter would be posted, as promised, before the end of the year.

Cheers,

Alex


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

**A/N2: **I apologize for the note written below. It would be stingy and it would be downright offensive to the people that it is aimed at.

* * *

**TWENTY EIGHT**

**L Club**

**London, England**

**November 9, 1999**

Alex watched in silence as the other members of the ad-hoc council made their way out of the small backroom where they had their meeting. The youngest Master in attendance can tell that many of them were surprised by the reasons given as to why he was the one chosen by the Commission to command, but Alex knew that those reasons are mere covers, there is another reason, a deeper and more important reason, why he was chosen to command.

Alex joined the other League Masters leaving the room without even a backward glance. Unlike the other Masters, he kept to himself as he walked into the main hall of the club, keeping his eyes open for Hermione even as he watched in silence as ordinary people have fun in the dance floor of the club.

Spotting Hermione, Alex had to suppress a smile as he saw her seated at the bar with a glass of something – _probably not even an alcoholic drink_, he thought to himself – on the surface in front of her. Alex would have made her way toward her – _might as well get something to relax myself, _he thought, _if those stories I've heard are to be of any indication, it might be sometime before I can relax _– but before he can take another step, he felt a hand tap him on his right shoulder.

Alex turned around and saw his mentor standing behind him with a neutral expression on his face. Alex shot him a questioning look and Ryan responded by inclining his head slightly toward the direction of the backroom. Alex nodded once and followed his mentor back, glancing toward Hermione who did not notice him, before doing so.

Inside the backroom, the mentor and the protégé stared at each other for a few moments, with both men thinking about what to say. After a few moments, Ryan smiled at his protégé before pouring himself a glass of whiskey before passing over the bottle to Alex, quickly followed by an empty glass, a clear indication that he should pour some for himself.

Alex smiled and shook his head, he was never one for whiskey, and though he would drink it, he would prefer not to drink when he is on business, and he knows that business is the reason that his old mentor had asked for him in the first place. Of course, that does not mean that he would not drink, the young Master just prefers not to.

Ryan inclined his head, acknowledging Alex's decision not to get drunk by not tempting fate at all. He drained his glass the next moment, before he focused his attention toward Alex, he began by saying, "the others have no idea"

Alex snorted, "That would hardly be news," he replied, there was a hint of contempt in his voice as he added, "Specially Francis, he is so convinced of his own invisibility, he would hardly use his brain anymore," he shook his head, "The League is not infallible, and if the collective is not, then all the more, the people who make it up"

Ryan nodded, "So you do know the real reason why you are the one that the Commission had chosen," he commented. He fixed his protégé a hard look, "I would remind you, Alex, about that conversation that we had back in 1995"

This time, Alex wished he had a drink in his hand, he smiled and for a brief few moments, he allowed himself to be lost in the past. Mentally shaking his head a few moments later, he replied to his mentor, "Which one, after I disobeyed instructions and went to Scotland, or before I disobeyed instructions and went to Scotland?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Ryan regarded his protégé for a few moments; he wanted to launch into a tirade about how irresponsible it was for a Master – especially someone like Alex – to just pop around wherever he wants and do whatever it is that he wants, but he knows that he cannot. A Master can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, however he wants so long as his actions serve the Greater Purpose of fulfilling the Plan.

Of course, one might argue that what Alex had done back in 1995 was not fulfilling the Plan. Technically, what the young Master of the League had done was to destroy the Plan, which necessitated a re-writing, a re-writing that, whether or not Alex knows it, Alex has influenced.

"I would remind you, Alex, that I had foreseen this happening," Ryan said silently as he poured himself another glass, he drained it with one gulp before fixing his one-time student a hard look, "I would not question that decision anymore, it had already been made and we now live with the consequence of that decision"

Alex nodded, "So I have been chosen because it is my fault," Alex said. It was not a question, it was a statement, to which Ryan did not say anything to, he merely nodded his head, acquiescing that his protégé was correct. Alex smiled, "I do not regret that decision"

"You were young back them, younger than you are right now," Ryan replied, the tone of his voice taking a scolding tone, he fixed his one-time student a look that suggested he was not in the mood for jokes right now, "You disliked the first Plan, that does not mean that you can go out there and disrupt everything"

Alex replied by slamming his open palm into the surface of the table in front of him, resulting to a sudden startling noise. Ryan did not even flinch, "We would have intervened anyway," Alex replied, "That Plan would result to death and destruction, eradication of our race, that is not what the League stands for, we would have intervened anyway and one of the Writers would write a new Plan," he smiled, "And that was what she did, she wrote a new Plan and she is unaware that she did"

"That is beside the point," Ryan replied, he breathed out, forcing himself to calm down. Once his breathing had resumed its normal rhythm, he turned toward his protégé once more, "You know, of course, that your pet had been the subject of several intense debates within the Commission?" he asked, and when Alex nodded, Ryan continued, "It's not just your decision to make her your personal bodyguard, for it is her sudden disappearance from Britain that destroyed the first Plan"

"Which was my goal," Alex replied, fixing his one-time teacher a hard look that reflected the hard-looks that Ryan had been giving him since this meeting started, he sighed before opening his mouth to add to his words, but he was forestalled by his mentor, who raised his right hand in the universal motion for stop.

"Your momentary weakness forced us into this Plan," Ryan replied, he looked at his protégé and looked as if he would want nothing more but to pummel him into the nearest wall, but he sighed to rid himself of those thoughts before he continued, "From the very start, everything revolved around Hermione Granger, not just this war that the British Magical World is involved in, the fate of the human race as a whole rests in her shoulders," he fixed Alex a determined glance, "Are you prepared to take on that responsibility?"

"I have read those two Plans, Master Ryan," Alex replied, "And I had been surprised by the inconsistencies in both. How can Hermione Granger be the mother of the person who would save the human race, per the second- and more important – Plan, when the first Plan had her as the mother of the Third Dark Lord who would start the Third World War at the same time that she is the wife of the first, and the aunt of the second?"

"Intervention," Ryan replied simply, smiling.

"Yet, you disapprove of my decision to intervene before she would suffer losses that would break not only her body, but her spirit," Alex replied, "Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Ginevra Weasley, just there Instruments of Fate involved in this equation, yet the importance of all of them pale in comparison to the importance of the Instrument of Fate that is Hermione Granger, she is…"

"Enough," Ryan said, slamming her hand on the surface of the table in front of him. He turned toward Alex and said, "I asked you a simple question, Lord Alexander York, you are yet to answer"

Alex inhaled and exhaled. He turned his attention toward his one-time teacher, "Yes," he replied without even a moment's hesitation, "I would take responsibility, it is my responsibility in the first place"

Ryan nodded. He seemed to think about it for a few moments, before he nodded once more and said, "Perhaps, it would be for the best," he sighed once, "I, too, had read those Plans, and I, too, had wondered how the hell we are supposed to make those two Plans happen,"

"Destroy that one that is less important," Alex replied, "Write a new one that would correspond to the one that is more important."

Ryan nodded. There was again a pause as both men closed their mouths to think about things. A few moments later, Ryan sighed and asked, "Is that why you trained her using the methods that you used?"

Alex smiled, "No," he admitted, shaking his head, "I…,"

Ryan interrupted Alex, raising his hand in the universal motion for stop, Alex fixed his mentor a look of irritation, after all, Alex is not one who wants to be interrupted whenever he is speaking, but Ryan get always get away with it, he taught Alex after all, "She loves you, you know," he said.

Alex did not reply right away, instead, he nodded. It was hardly news that Hermione loves him, it was expected. In all the years that Alex had been in the League, he had never seen a personal slave who has more than three years experience not in love with their master.

It was logical extension, take a person away from what she knows with only one light in the darkness that had became her life, it was inevitable that, sooner or later, she falls in love with that light, and it would not matter if her logical mind would scream at her that that same person that she is now in love with was the person who dragged her into that darkness in the first place.

"The responsibility that comes with being the master of Hermione Granger is very high, Lord Alexander," Ryan suddenly said, "The fact that she is in love with you would make that responsibility easier to handle, of course," and at this, he fixed his one-time student a look that conveyed that he would appreciate a straight and honest answer, "being in love with her, yourself, would make it a lot easier, so I ask, are you in love with her?"

Alex smiled. That smile, however, was a mask that he placed on his face in order to hide the fact that he was actually having a hard time answering that question. A few moments later, his smile dissolved as he replied, "Even the Hands of Fate are subject to her whims"

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 6, 1999 CE**

Harry and Luna sat together at the bedside of Ginny Weasley as the one-armed, red-haired witch lay on the bed asleep. The duel had taken a lot out of Ginny, and the healer that had gone and seen her had pronounced that her magical core had been destroyed, which meant that she would never again be able to cast even a simple lighting charm.

The healer that was attached to the combined Order-DA group that Ron had brought with him for the assault confirmed as much. Ginevra Molly Weasley had been turned into a muggle because of that duel.

Silently, Harry wondered if that had been the plan of Hermione and Alex York in the first place when they agreed to the duel. Mentally shaking his head, however, Harry reminded himself that they could have done worse to Ginny, namely, Hermione could have killed her.

Harry also reminded himself that it was Ginny who insisted on fighting against Alex, despite the fact that the leader of the League had refused her challenges several times before finally deciding to let Hermione fight.

Turning toward his current girlfriend, Harry wondered how much Luna had known about this happening. Luna had claimed that Ginny would not be killed, and that was precisely what happened, so it is probably not far-fetched to claim that Luna knew that Ginny would be rendered a muggle as a result of her duel with Hermione.

Sighing, Harry decided not to think about that anymore. Hermione had shown mercy by just cutting off Ginny's right arm and taking away her magical core when she very well could have killed Ginny and erase her body.

Of course, one might argue that for a pureblood like Ginny – who was born and raised in the magical world and, therefore, had grown up with magic and would probably not function without it – rendering her a muggle might be worse than killing her.

Silently, Harry wondered if that was the plan as well.

The hand of Luna grabbing his tore him away from his reverie. Harry turned his attention toward Luna and saw that the blond was crying without shedding tears. Harry wondered how that was possible, but he reminded himself that, in some ways, Luna had went through the same childhood as Harry, only, hers was worse as she actually knew her parents before both of them disappeared from her life – her mother dying, while her father buried himself in work.

Add the bullying that she went through while she was at Hogwarts and it is possible for her to learn how to cry without shedding tears, as tears would make the bullying worse.

"Ginny has been my oldest friend," Luna said, her gaze never leaving Harry's, she smiled fondly despite the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes and the general sadness that seemed to surround her, "Even though she did not consider me hers, she is still mine," she turned to look at the sleeping Ginny and Harry realized that Luna was not actually trying to prevent herself from crying.

Luna wanted to cry, she wanted to shed tears for the girl that was her first friend, the girl whom she considers as her oldest friend, but found that she cannot. Luna turned her eyes toward Harry once more and asked, "Tell me, Harry, would you tell me how to cry?"

Harry's response was to engulf Luna in a hug, an embrace that the sad Luna did not return as she tried to fight her instincts – instincts that had began to grow that moment that her mother disappeared and Ginny had left her – and allow herself to lose her battle with her tears.

"It's alright, Luna," Harry said, stroking her hair with his left hand even as his right continued to push Luna toward his body, "it's alright, I'm sure Ginny can see how sad you are right now, that should be enough"

"Harry..," Luna began.

Whatever it was that Luna wanted to say was promptly cut off when they both heard a polite knock on the door. Both Harry and Luna – who disengaged the hug – turned their attention toward the door, wondering who it was that was calling.

Owing to the fact that Ginny was sick, Master Kyle had allowed Ginny and two guardians – Harry and Luna – the comforts of a bedroom. It was located on the second floor of the house, as far away as possible from the master's bedroom shared by Alex and Hermione at the first floor and was guarded twenty four hours a day, but it was a bedroom nevertheless.

The other members of the combined DA-Order group, Harry learned, had been forced to take shelter in a barn behind wrought iron fences, a small minefield, and heavily armed mages wielding both magic and mundane as guards.

Neville had assured Harry that while the barn was no Leaky Cauldron, it was far better than what most of the combined DA-Order group members had expected, before smiling and adding that at least they are fed three times a day and allowed some time to bask under the sun, despite being under heavy guard.

Harry was torn from his reverie by the sound of knocking once more. He glanced toward a digital alarm clock that had been placed on the bedside table and saw that it was way too early for lunch. It must be someone visiting, and Harry hoped that it was neither Alex nor Hermione.

He turned toward Luna, who gave him a nod, before he stood and made his way to the door. The room that Master Kyle had allowed them to have was bigger than the boy's dorm back in Hogwarts and was practically screaming opulence. It has its own bathroom, its own verandah – which has guards posted underneath – and a satellite kitchen beside the bathroom, though Harry suspected that the reason that those things are there is because no one wants their prisoners to have an excuse of leaving the room.

Harry opened the door and found himself staring at Hermione, who was standing in the hallway with a neutral expression on her face. On either side of her are two guards on duty to guard the prisoners, and both are as passive as statues, their attention focused outward as they stand on the flanks of the door.

"Harry," Hermione said, greeting her old friend, although not even Hermione can be sure if that should still apply, after all, she had sent Harry to the hospital before, "Or would you prefer Mr. Potter?"

"Harry would do," Harry replied, trying very hard to keep his voice neutral, "And yourself?"

"Just so long as you do not make the mistake of using any of the pet names that my master uses for me, we would not have any problems," Hermione replied casually, she shifted her weight so that she may see who else was inside the room. Spotting Luna, she greeted him as well, "Luna," she said. She spotted Ginny as well, but since she was the one who placed her in that bed in the first place, she decided to ignore her presence. Besides, Hermione was still not feeling charitable to the red-head after she tried to cast the killing curse at her master.

In her opinion, giving her a room so that she may recover was too much, and if it was her decision, she would have thrown Ginny over the white cliffs. Mentally sighing, she reminded herself that it was a Master of the League who gave the order and not even her master can question that, never mind the fact that Hermione knew her master was more than happy to sign the order.

Luna inclined her head politely toward Hermione but did not say anything. Hermione turned her attention toward Harry and said, "My Master requests your presence at the main library, he sent me to escort you"

Harry turned toward Luna and at the same time, Hermione said, "No harm would come to you from my hands as long as you keep your hands to yourself and not make the same mistake as Weasley had done and call me by names only my master is entitled to use"

Harry nodded before he sighed and said, "Lead the way"

Hermione turned around, and without even bothering to see if Harry would follow her, she began to walk toward the direction of the main library. Harry actually had to jog for a few seconds in order to catch up with her, taking her side.

"Hermione," Harry said a few moments later as they neared the grand staircase that was the main connecting point of the first and second floors of this estate house. Hermione turned her attention toward Harry with a questioning look and he continued, "I know that you would not tell me where you and what you have been through, I would not ask, I would also not ask anything about your master…,"

Hermione cut him off with a smile as she turned to regard the boy that she once thought that she would marry – _no,_ Hermione corrected herself, _no longer a boy, a young man_ – before saying, "Even if you ask and even if I want to tell you, Harry," Hermione began, "I would not be able to answer everything, not even to me is my master forthcoming about his origins," she smiled, "it does not matter though, the past is important, but not so much as the present or the future"

Harry nodded, they turned toward their right hand side, clearing the corridor that was lined up with rooms and found themselves at the top of the grand staircase. Hermione stepped down, but before Harry followed suit, he paused and said, "There is one more thing, Hermione."

Hermione paused and turned to face Harry, a questioning look on her face. Harry inhaled as if he was consolidating his strength and a few moments later, said, "I know that I do not deserve it, but I want to ask for your forgiveness," and before Hermione can say anything, Harry said, "Your master, he was correct, I had abandoned you during what was supposed to be our fifth year"

Hermione smiled, "I had forgiven you a long time ago, Harry," she replied, she turned her attention away from Harry and toward the front before adding, "I know that it was the decision of Albus Dumbledore to declare me as dead, you went along with that decision, and while it is probably logical that I hold a grudge against you for that, and for a while, I did, I no longer do"

Before Harry can say anything, Hermione pointed toward a seal that was hanging opposite where the two of them are standing. Harry turned his attention toward that seal and studied it. It was a red shield with a thick black vertical line at the center, and a white bird-like animal on the center, "If not for the fact that I had been abandoned, I probably would have never seen that seal," she said, she turned to Harry and, on seeing the confused look on his face, she added, "that is the seal of my master,"

Harry nodded, "Still," he continued, "I should have been more stubborn when I was confronted by the news of your death"

"It would not have made any difference," Hermione replied with an easy smile as they resumed walking, a few moments later, they are on the first floor and Hermione said, "Had Luna not been screaming her head off for the first two years following my disappearance that I was still alive? Dumbledore – and most of the wizarding world – chucked it up to grief on her part"

Harry paused, before he nodded his head painfully. Hermione was correct, Luna had been shouting her head off – figuratively – that Hermione was still alive. Harry, like many others and in the instructions of Dumbledore, dismissed her ramblings as the ramblings of a grief-stricken woman, even when Luna had decided to use the Quibbler to air what was then considered as lunacy.

Time had proven that she was correct, of course, and now, now it was too late.

"If I may," Hermione began, she turned toward Harry, "If I may ask for one favor, Harry, would you give me that much?"

Harry did not even hesitate in nodding, "I would," he replied, "Anything"

Hermione smiled, "My parents," Hermione began, "I know that they still live, but they must be suffering so much, would you tell them…," she hesitated, and for a few moments, grief came across her face, but she hid it behind a smile, "would you tell them that I love them and that I would see them soon?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "I will," he assured her, he tried to reach out, to touch her, but as he was about to touch her face, he hesitated. Like Luna a few minutes ago, Hermione looked ready to cry, but she steeled her resolve once more and Harry lowered his hand, "I will tell them," he assured her.

"Thank you," Hermione said. They finally reached the door that would lead to the main library, but before Hermione would open the door, she turned toward Harry and said, "My Master had told me that you and my mother had a conversation before my funeral, and that you are aware of my intentions when I asked you to form a defense group," she smiled, "I want you to know," Hermione said before Harry can say anything, she quickly added, "My feelings for you had not changed, you would always hold a special place in my heart,"

Harry can do nothing as Hermione suddenly turned toward him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Always a special place, my friend, my first friend, my first best friend," she said, "but we cannot be together, Harry," she turned her attention away from Harry and back toward the library, "It's not a perfect relationship, I agree, but I do not think you would understand it so I would not waste my time trying to convince you otherwise, I love Alex and I love my master, and right now, and likely, it would be until the end of my life, I would wish for nothing more, but to stay by his side"

Before Harry can say anything, Hermione opened the door to the library and stepped inside. Harry followed suit a few moments later and found himself staring at Alex York, 'Dickless bastard,' Harry thought.

* * *

I had hoped that it would be the end of the issue, but apparently, there are those who do not wish for the issue to die. I had hoped that we would be mature enough to end it at that, but very well, it is you who denied a 'cease fire'.

On that note, however, this would be a very short note, and yes, whoever you are, be offended by this short note because, cease fire or not, the issue is closed to me. I would not deign to answer anymore unless you show some courage and tell me who you are instead of being a Death Eater and hiding behind your mask of anonymity (because, really, that's what those masks are for). I would just say one thing: If you do not like the story, don't read, better yet, go and write your own. If you think you can do a better job than this, good for you. I am not the best writer in this site, I am an amateur writer.

Again, this is the last note that I would write in regards to the issue. I would still accept anonymous reviews, but until the moment that you garnered enough courage to give me at least a way to send you a message without said message being read by everyone, I would not even deign to reply. I would read your review, that's only fair, but there would be no reply.

Its not me that they are not respecting by not leaving their signature on their reviews, its themselves. The only reason that you are not leaving behind your signature is because you are afraid that what you are saying is wrong and once proven, you would disown what you have written like its a bag of leeches.

To those who are not supposed to be the recipient of this note, my apologies. As I had said, this would be the last time that I would write one.

Cheers and Happy Holidays to the people who are not supposed to be the recipient of this note,

Alex.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**TWENTY NINE**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 6, 1999 CE**

Harry stepped into the main library of the estate house with his gaze fixed straight at the person who was already inside the room. Alex was seated in one of the many plush divans inside the rather large library with an end table in front of him holding two wine glasses – one empty, the other half-filled – an ice-bucket with a bottle of wine swimming in it, and a green non-descript notebook.

Alex had a book on his hands when Harry and Hermione entered the room, though he lowered that book when he heard the two enter and turn his attention toward them. He smiled at the sight of Harry and Hermione before his smile quickly turned into outright laughter as he regarded Harry.

The sound of the laughter of Alex York unnerved Harry and he was about to ask the older man what was so funny, but before he can open his mouth, Harry saw Alex turn his attention toward Hermione and incline his head toward her.

Harry turned his attention toward Hermione, and saw her bow her head slightly toward the direction of Alex before she smiled at Harry and left the room. Harry watched as Hermione stepped out of the library and smiled as he thought to himself how much Hermione had changed, there was a time when it was impossible to drag her outside a library.

His smile fading from his face, Harry turned his attention toward the only other person inside the impressive library with him. By the time that Harry was staring at Alex, he was frowning, for the boy-who-lived has no doubt that this man has something to do with the transformation of Hermione.

For his part, Alex just stared at Harry with a smile on his face as he regarded him. His smile was crooked in such a way that it was unnerving to Harry, but Harry consoled himself with the thought that, at least, the other man is not laughing. That would have completely unnerved Harry, especially considering the atmosphere right now.

"That was new," Alex suddenly commented under his breath, he sipped his wine glass and replaced the glass on the table in front of him before motioning for Harry to take the seat in front of him.

Harry raised his right eyebrow toward the direction of the League master, silently asking him if that was a command, but before Harry can say anything, Alex smiled at him, "This is going to be a long conversation, Mr. Potter, I would not be responsible if your legs are hurting by the time that we are done if you do not take that seat," he reached for his wine glass and emptied the contents with one gulp before continuing, "It's completely optional, of course, but I think it would be for the best if you are to take your seat"

Harry nodded, acquiescing to the request. He took his seat in silence as Alex poured wine for himself. Harry watched as the glass that Alex was holding slowly filled with the red liquid. It was half-full before Alex turned his attention toward Harry and asked, "Would you like some?"

"No thanks," Harry replied coolly, "Never one for drinks"

Alex smiled, "That's a surprise, I had it in good authority that you drunk yourself to oblivion after our last meetings," he commented, and before Harry can say anything, Alex waved his hand and the wine bottle flew out of the ice bucket and filled the glass that was reserved for Harry automatically.

"I would love nothing but to have a wager with you regarding that wine glass, but I feel that that is rather inappropriate," Alex commented with a smile, he sipped on his wine glass before turning his attention toward Harry and asked, "I take it that, by now, you are wondering why I asked for you?"

Harry nodded, "That seems to be the first question that is on my mind," he replied sarcastically, "of course, it's not the only one"

Alex smiled as he replaced his wine glass. Noticing that the bottle of wine was actually empty, he waved his hand once more and the bottle disappeared along with the ice-bucket, only to be replaced a few moments later by an unopened bottle of wine and another ice-bucket.

"Would you believe me if I told you that the reason that I asked for you today is the same reason that I asked for you after my first meeting with the Headmaster?" Alex asked. Seeing the stern look that Harry was wearing, Alex laughed lowly – and this time, Harry was not even the slightest bit unnerved by the laughter – before saying, "No, it's not the same," he said, he shook his head, and the next time he spoke, his voice was more serious, "Our job in your fair isles is about to end, our hit lists are nearly completely crossed out and before the years is out, I, and of course, Hermione, would be returning to New York, and about time too, you do know that she is about to enter third year in the University of New York?"

Harry shook his head, having no idea that Hermione was actually still going to school, but did not say anything. Alex nodded, "This may very well be our last conversation"

"Strangely, I don't feel the slightest bit of regret with the thought of you leaving," Harry deadpanned. Alex laughed as he shook his head.

"I wish I had your sense of humor when I was your age," Alex replied, he sighed once and Harry caught him glancing strangely at the glass of wine on the table, but he refrained from reaching for it, he turned his attention toward Harry and said, "Unfortunately, at your age, I was already a Master and I had been running around the globe trying, manipulating people into doing what we want them to do," he shook his head, "it was two years later that I found Hermione in the Forbidden Forest in Scotland"

Harry nodded, he remembers that day well. It was the day that he had lost Hermione and not for the first time in his life, he wondered how things would have turned out had he actually turned and went back for Hermione instead of rushing back to the firing line as goaded by Ron.

It was a painful mistake, but one mistake that Harry knew he could never correct. Asking for forgiveness from Hermione might have given him closure, but that does not change the fact that Hermione is gone.

"Bringing Hermione to the League was not the Plan," Alex said, smiling as he sipped on his wine glass, "Having Hermione know about the League is not the Plan, yes, we have Plans centered on her, but her knowing about the League was not the Plan, at least, not originally"

Alex sighed, "I have told you before that a human being wrote the Plan, with all the faults, all the optimisms, all the failings, and all the hopes of a human being," he said, "they make mistakes, just like every other human being, and when their mistakes proved too much, that is when we step in, to correct those mistakes by direct intervention or by subtle manipulations, and we do this on a global scale everyday"

"Introducing the League to Hermione had become the Plan that moment that she first saw me in the Forbidden Forest after she ran there to avoid the Death Eaters chasing her, her becoming mine became the Plan the moment that I stepped in and slaughtered those Death Eaters that were chasing her in the Forbidden Forest," Alex said, "Yet, the original Plan did not call for all that, it did not even call for me to be in that Forest in the first place," he smiled at Harry, "What does that tell you about the Plan?"

"Its not infallible," Harry automatically replied, strangely, he felt as if he was a student again, but he mentally shook his head and rid himself of those thoughts before fixing Alex a glare and asking, "What were you doing in the Forest in the first place? If it was not part of the Plan, I would have thought that everything that you do revolves around it?"

"I was young, younger than I am right now," Alex replied easily and with a smile. He fixed Harry a look before adding, "The sermons I received from my mentor when I informed him of my intentions – my initial intentions – was legendary, and the Commission still refer to it when my mentor is about to go berserk during their annual and emergency meetings, but it was nothing compared to the sermons that I received in Germany the next year when I met him for the first time after I disobeyed his instruction to stay away from Scotland," he laughed before adding, "I went into hiding the moment I had Hermione and it was not until after I told him that I went to Scotland and took Hermione did they become aware that I messed up the Plan, but by then, it was too late"

"The Writers are human," Alex continued, "not infallible and certainly not omnipotent or invincible. Yes, my actions are outside the scope of the Plan, but after being made aware of it, they had no choice but to rewrite the Plan, which, initial intention or not, was my goal"

"Everything that the League does right now, from this Intervention to the bribing of a certain police officer in a backwater police station in the middle of nowhere in the Amazons, stems from that twenty minutes that I was in the Forbidden Forest," Alex said, "and my decision to take Hermione"

Harry blinked and before he knew it, he was reaching for his wine glass. He blinked again a few moments later just as his hand was about to touch the stem of the goblet, and realized what he was about to do, he quickly withdrew his hand – missing the smile on the face of Alex – and quickly asked, "You mentioned an initial intention?"

Alex nodded, "Yes," he replied, "my initial intention as to why I am in the Forbidden Forest in the first place," he clarified, he smiled before adding, "You would probably not believe it if I tell you, but my initial intention in being in the Forbidden Forest that day is to assist you and Hermione," he forestalled Harry by raising his right hand when he saw that Harry was about to interrupt, "I had thought that offering you my services as a defense teacher would have been the perfect thing to do, and I had planned on interrupting your meeting halfway – and arresting Umbridge's spy – but the Death Eater attack at the village stunned me, figuratively, of course."

Seeing the incredulous look on the face of Harry, Alex laughed before he continued, "You have to understand, by 1995, I was already a master for five years and had been a member of the League for seven, couple that with the usual arrogance of youth, and I was utterly convinced that I know everything that is going to happen. It was a mistake that had nearly caused me my life when I fought against your Headmaster,"

"So the attack was not supposed to happen," Harry surmised, he looked at Alex and asked, "If it was not in the Plan, then why did it happen?"

"Because the Plan is not a script, it is a strict set of guidelines to follow in order to reach a certain goal," Alex said with a smile, "I have no idea why, and I had been thinking about it for years. Unfortunately, the best that I could come up with is that those Death Eaters appeared because I was there, which would not be impossible if my mentor had informed the Writers of my initial plan"

"Did he?" Harry asked.

"Ryan is just about as miffed as I was when we talk about the original Plan," Alex replied with a smile, "the difference between me and my mentor is the fact that while he is willing to sit back and intervene when the Plan calls for it, I am unlucky enough to lack such patience," seeing the look on the eyes of Harry, Alex added, "Oh yes, even if I had not taken Hermione that day, we would still be intervening, but it is more likely that it would after you have destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort and it is very likely that you would meet my mentor instead of me," he smiled as he shook his head, "As it stands, the Commission knows that this mess is my fault, so they dropped it on my shoulders"

Alex sighed, "You have to understand that the Plan is not written by one person, one Writer, there are hundreds, if not thousands, of Writers in existence in the world today, and many of them, like the person who wrote this Plan, are not even aware that they are Writers despite their knowledge that Writers do exist," he said, "One of our charge is to harmonize conflicting Plans using our best judgment, and in coming to Scotland in 1995, I thought I was doing that"

"You said that your initial intention was to help Hermione and me, how does taking Hermione help that?" Harry asked, the volume of his voice rising as he felt his anger rise from within him as well. He stared at the other man and a part of his brain screamed at him to pummel Alex York into the nearest wall.

"Initial intention, Harry," Alex replied with a smile, "And it changed," he sighed, "I am, despite, I am sure, you thinking otherwise, human. I have my own weaknesses, and though my training with the League had helped me get over some of them and control others to an extent, the fact remains that I am human," he shook his head and closed his eyes before he continued, "that morning in 1995 when I first saw Hermione, I saw what you, I am sure, had seen during the Yule Ball in your fourth year, a beautiful girl ready to blossom into a beautiful woman, a girl who has both beauty, charms, intelligence, and logic, a person who, in my arrogance, I felt is perfect for a Master of the League like me," he opened his eyes and added, "Add to that is the fact that I know what she went through, what she is going through and what she is about to go through, and I decided, a split-second decision really, and that split-second decision changed everything, that I would have her"

Alex fixed Harry a look that suggested either anger or pity. Harry cannot be sure, and though he wished to butt in and interrupt Alex, the older man continued before Harry can do anything, "I asked myself why I should leave her and allow her to fall into the hands of Weasley? I asked myself why I should allow her to become yours after all the suffering that she is going to go through?"

"I would never..," Harry began.

"Please, Harry, we both know that that is not the right answer," Alex replied, waving his hand in a sing-song motion, "Fifth year, you were interested in Cho Chang, in fact, you were interested in her most of your time at Hogwarts, I thought you and her ending up together would be more feasible than you and Ginevra, but love potions tend to throw monkey wrenches in the path of our expectations, and," Alex added, "in any case, you would be so selfless and allow your 'best mate' to have her first, that was the part that I cannot allow, hence, my initial intention"

"I thought that you just wanted to help Hermione and myself?" Harry commented.

"Not only in the DA, Harry, not only there," Alex replied, "Even at eleven, Hermione had already developed feelings for you that would have resulted to the two of you becoming closer than many other couples who profess being in love would have with each other, and the two of you forming a romantic relationship is part of my initial intention," he smiled, "thinking about the thing that I had done now makes me feel like an asshole you know, yet, no matter how much I try to bring myself to it, I cannot regret what I had done"

"Hermione Granger, Harry, is the single most important person in the world right now," Alex continued, "Not you, not Dumbledore, not Voldemort, all three of you combined are nothing compared to Hermione when it comes to ranking in importance to the world, damn it, even Ginny ranks higher than the three of you combined, and that is despite the fact that she is as magically powerful as a hamster is physically powerful"

"Why is Hermione important?" Harry asked in a low voice, "Why is Ginny important?"

"Hermione is important for two reasons," Alex replied with a smile, "And Ginny is important for one, but let's talk about her some other time, let's focus on Hermione,"

Alex sighed, "I know that she had admitted that her feelings for you would never change, and I envy that," Alex admitted, "I admit that there are times in the past, before this Plan was written, I am sure, that I wanted to beat it the hell out of her, but even if I kill her, I am sure that that would not change"

"If my connection with her was there before this Plan was written, why not destroy it when this Plan was written?" Harry found himself asking. He fixed Alex a look, "After all, I assume that you control the Writer who wrote this Plan"

"The Writer who wrote this Plan is not aware that she is a Writer, Harry," Alex admitted, "I control her, Harry, yes, but I have never told her that she is a Writer, it would be pointless, and she never destroyed your connection with Hermione, because no matter how powerful she is, she does not have that power, and in any case, she did not sever it because…," he hesitated, and inhaled as if he was consolidating his strength before he continued, "because Hermione, despite everything that has happened to her, still loves you"

Harry blinked, unable to understand what the older man had just said. The two stared at each other for a few moments as the mind of Harry worked itself into overload, though further thinking was interrupted when Alex suddenly said, "This Plan, it was written, without her knowledge, by Hermione Granger"

"When you are made aware of all the facts, it is the only logical conclusion," Alex said, "Why is a Master of the League, myself, falling for her despite being supposedly in control of his emotions? Because even us, even the Hands of Fate are subject to her whims,"

"Why are you and Luna together? Because Hermione wished for it, knowing that Ginny had poisoned you with love potions, she wrote the Plan to allow Luna the courage to go against instincts that she had formed after her first year in Hogwarts to manipulate the situation so that Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley would end up in St. Mungos where it would be easier to assassinate the mother Weasley" Alex continued, "How can a girl who has never held a gun all her life before become an expert in all forms of firearms in just six months? How can a girl whose magic was locked down for nearly a year be able to regain her powers, and triple it, in a span of four? Simple answer, she wished for it, and because she is a Writer, it happened"

"But if she wrote this Plan and if you say she loves me…," Harry began.

"Why am I here? Why am I blocking your way?" Alex asked, "For that matter, why did she fall into my hands in the first place? If she is a Writer, shouldn't she just wish that the two of you end up together that morning after the Troll Incident?"

Harry nodded and Alex replied, "We, the League, have studied our Writers to the best of our ability," he said, "and we are still sorely lacking in knowledge in regards to their capabilities despite the fact that we have been studying them for four thousand years, yes, the League is that old, and we cannot even tell when a Writer's ability manifests itself"

"Hermione was sixteen when she disappeared," Alex said, "Her initial training stopped at seventeen, at eighteen, she was already standing by my side, ready and eager to take on anyone who wish me harm, and at twenty, we are here, you can take your pick when it first happened in the middle of her disappearance and reappearance because as far as we can tell, a Writer manifests between seventeen and twenty-one"

"In any case," Alex continued, "Even if that was the case, why did she not wish to be freed from captivity or even for you to come and rescue her? Why did she not write a Plan that would see the two of you end up together even after this is done? Why did she not write a Plan that would see me dead? Why not kill Voldemort or Dumbledore through the Plan? Why not wish for equal rights for all sentient creatures for that matter?"

Harry nodded, he does not want to voice out his thoughts anymore, as he is sure that Alex can tell what he is thinking in the first place.

For an answer, Alex tossed Harry a newspaper. Harry deftly caught the paper and saw that it was a copy of the Daily Prophet, but it was not today's – or even yesterday or last week's – copy, rather, it was a copy that was published three years ago.

Harry recognized the paper right away, it was the paper that he wished had never been published. The front page was a picture of him, the Order and the DA seated at a row of chairs in the grounds of Hogwarts, while the banner screamed the news 'MUGGLEBORN STUDENT HONORED AT HOGWARTS' with a smaller headline 'Hermione Granger (16) killed during the Death Eater attack at Hogsmeade buried with full Ministry Honors at Hogwarts Grounds'.

"That is your answer," Alex replied, and Harry turned his attention toward Alex only to see that the older man had stood up and had moved to an open window showing. Alex was calmly observing the waves coming in from the English Channel as he sipped at his wine before he turned his attention toward Harry, he smiled before saying, "Your Headmaster asked me the last time that we met what you did three years ago that earned him so much hatred from me, and I told you that you abandoned Hermione, there is your proof of abandonment, plastered for all of Magical Britain, and the magical world, to see. Hermione actually saw that very paper that you are holding," Alex shook his head, "I have killed men, women and children, Harry, sometimes in the bloodiest and most horrible of ways, and I had never, never, been moved to pity before, but the sight of Hermione crying as she looked at _her_ funeral, it was something that I would never wish to see again"

"Hermione might not remember it, but this was the final nail in the coffin that is her resistance," Alex said, "Every bit of stubbornness in her being died the morning she saw that paper, even Claire – and I can tell you that Claire hates Hermione – was so moved to pity that morning, she comforted Hermione before my senses returned to me"

Harry nodded, unable to say anything as he continued to stare at the picture in front of the paper. It was undeniable, of course, and even if his mind was screaming to him that it was because Dumbledore said that Hermione was gone that they went through this funeral, it still was not enough to assuage the guilt that Harry was feeling.

"Yet, despite all of this, she loves you," Alex continued, and his words are like lightning bolts coming out of the clear blue-sky and hitting Harry dead-on, "That is the reason she forgave you, yes, I heard it as well,"

"Yet, she told me that we can never be together," Harry deadpanned, his voice was dead as he stared at the glass of wine in front of him. He did not reach for it as he wished that it was something stronger instead. After a few moments, he lost his battle with himself and reached for the stem of the glass and before he knew it, he had emptied the goblet, "She loves me, but she does not want to be with me"

Alex smiled, he raised his own wine glass toward Harry in a toasting motion – silently telling Harry that if he did made a bet earlier in the conversation, he would have won it – before saying, "I cannot blame her for that," he said, "much as I would like to claim that it is my good-looks, my amazing intellect, casual intelligence, or the fact that I am a 'bad-boy' – there are girls who do love that image – I cannot as there is a simple reason why she does not wish to be with you"

"I know that you are only following instructions, and that is the reason why I called you a puppet, Harry," Alex said, "nevertheless that does not change the fact that from the way Hermione sees it, you abandoned her."

"She cannot bring herself to be with you again because she fears that you are going to abandon her again," Alex said. He turned toward Harry and shook his head, before he returned to his seat and took the non-descript green notebook that was lying on the surface of the table before holding it in front of Harry, "this is my hand-written copy of the Plan, Mr. Potter, both the original and the rewritten," and so saying, he opened the notebook.

* * *

**A/N2: **Thank you very much to all. Happy Holidays


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**THIRTY**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 6, 1999 CE**

Harry stared at the older man in front of him as he replaced the non-descript green notebook on the surface in front of him while looking at Harry with a smile on his face. Harry cannot tell whether the smile is sad or happy, it was a smile so neutral it was hard to see the message hidden behind the grin.

Tentatively, Harry reached for the open notebook, but as he was reaching for it, he suddenly paused, turned his attention toward Alex and was about to ask if he was allowed to read the Plan. Before he can voice his thoughts out loud, though, Alex interrupted him by nodding his head.

Harry turned his attention back toward the notebook, and this time, he pulled it closer to him. As Harry had expected, the notebook was a generic notebook that he can buy anywhere in London – or in any city or town for that matter. Opening the notebook to the first page, Harry was not surprised to read the name of Alex – his full name, Alexander Charles Lambert-York – written in neat script. Below his name, Harry saw a date, and at first, assumed that that was the day that Alex was born, though he quickly had to dismiss that assumption when he saw that the year was just a year after Harry entered Hogwarts.

The second page appeared to be blank, at least, at first glance. Using his hand, Harry felt the paper, running the edges of his fingers over the surface and feeling the tiny imperfections in the smoothness of the paper. Pushing the notebook away at arm's length, Harry saw the faint outline of a shield and he was quickly able to recognize the seal that Hermione had shown him before leading him here, the seal of Alex York.

It was on the third page that things began to get interesting, but Harry can tell that it was not yet the Plan that Alex was talking about. Reading through the anecdotes that were hand-written on the pad with a neat script – a script that made Harry a bit envious, given his own calligraphy – Harry realized that he was reading through a journal of sorts, a journal, however, that was written by someone so restrained with his emotions that he felt as if he was reading the final report of a science experiment more than an insight into the mind of the relatively young man that was seated in front of him and sipping wine.

Skipping through the first pages of the notebook that Harry thought was unnecessary, he quickly turned the page to the date that Hermione supposedly died – November 12, 1995.

Reading through the entry, however, was still like reading through a personal journal, only, it had began to lose the science experiment tone as an inkling of emotion seem to travel from the body of the writer to the pen that he was using in writing the entry.

Harry paused and shook his head as he reminded himself that the reason that he had opened the notebook was to read the Plan, not to read about the man in front of him. He suspects that he might find himself a bit sympathetic to Alex should he read the entries in the journal, so he decided to forego that test.

Alex, seemingly able to tell what Harry was thinking, gave a sharp bark at that and said, "Go to the middle of the notebook, Harry, and read from there, I promise you, my personal angst is no longer the subject of those entries"

Harry nodded, but did not say anything, instead, he just followed the instruction of Alex. With a sigh, he flipped to the middle and began to skim through the titles of the first few pages after the point where he had stopped.

The entries were varied, with titles ranging from 'Shanghai Triad Deal' to 'BAE Systems Surface Ship – Thales Group – Babock Marine – MOD Meeting'. After about a dozen pages, Harry read the title 'Original Contingency Plan – Britain – WWIII' and after that, the title 'Magical United Kingdom Original Plan – 1989 Prophecy(?)'

It was the last that Harry read, sure that this was the original Plan that Alex was talking about, and Harry was right, for the entry began in 1994 with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Reading through the page, Harry was not surprised to learn that the League had planned for Voldemort to be resurrected during the Tournament, and there are three methods that the League had identified, with the second one encircled in a red circle, identifying it as the method used by Voldemort to revive himself.

It was followed by a detailed description of Harry's fifth year, and though it followed what Harry had went through during his fifth year, it quickly established itself as different when Harry saw that Hermione was not supposed to have been taken away. Reading that, Harry turned to glare at Alex, but the older man merely smiled at him before he turned his attention back toward the open window on the far side of the library, silently remarking to himself that a storm is coming, despite the fact that there are very clear skies.

"Sirius?" Harry suddenly asked, stopping as he read his godfather being killed by being banished to the other side of the Veil of Death.

"I've heard he was killed by a Death Eater that your Headmaster had allowed to be released after said Death Eater promised to change his ways," Alex commented, "That was what? 1996?"

Harry nodded, "He was killed with Moony, Remus Lupin, my former defense professor," he replied, "but you know this already"

"Indeed, I do," Alex replied, he shook his head, before he motioned for Harry to resume reading. It was barely a moment later when Harry turned to look at Alex once again that Alex said, "Yes, Hermione came very close to death's door that day," he admitted.

Harry nodded, but did not say anything, turning his attention back toward the notebook once again. This time, he turned the page so that he can read the continuation on the other side of the paper, the continuation began with the start of Harry's sixth year.

Harry read through what was supposed to happen his sixth year inside Hogwarts castle and was surprised by the fact that he and Ginny had started dating, though he was more surprised when he read Ron and Hermione getting together, despite the fact that Ron had been quite demonstrative of his relationship with Lavender Brown before his relationship with Hermione even began. A line – written in red ink – was stenciled over the words that say that Hermione and Ron are going to get together, and Harry read that line.

That line read, 'Over my dead body'. Harry turned toward Alex and saw the League member smiling at him, "Ah yes," Alex said, "As I said, I had initially wished for you and Hermione to be together."

Harry nodded, but again, he did not say anything as he resumed reading. Reading through the death of the Headmaster after he had purposely weakened himself during a search for a Horcrux – which was covered by the Plan earlier – with Harry, Harry was impassive as he had earlier read that he had actually been dosed with love potions at the orders of the old man.

"Your seventh year is quite an adventure, Harry," Alex suddenly said, forcing the boy-who-lived to turn his attention toward the older man, though before he can say anything, Alex continued, "Why don't you finish reading?" he suggested.

Harry did so, reading through his seventh year which was basically him, Hermione, and Ron traipsing around the country in the hopes of finding the Horcruxes of Voldemort. Harry read the highlighted parts that described Ron leaving him and Hermione behind with another side comment written by Alex: '_He ran away when the going got tough and his stomach started rumbling'_.

"I had planned on interfering there as well," Alex said a few moments later. It was clear that he was reading through the mind shields of Harry, because he was leaning back on his chair and his eyes are staring straight at Harry, much like when Snape and Dumbledore were using occulumencary, Alex sighed and added, "If my intention to set you up with Hermione during your fifth year, for one reason or another, but probably mostly because I had been detained, failed, I had planned on interfering here," he smiled sadly, "Sadly, after this particular one, it would be too late to bind you with Hermione"

"Why?" Harry found himself asking before he can stop himself. The boy-who-lived was almost sure that Alex would ask him to continue reading what was written as a reply, so he was a bit surprised when Alex actually answered his question.

"Molly would have been disappointed with seeing his son back home without you and Hermione and learned the reason why Ron had left before even twenty minutes was out," Alex explained, "Molly realized that that would throw a monkey wrench in her plans with Dumbledore, so she sent her son back as soon as possible with a more potent potions to make sure that Hermione would not be a competition for Ginny," Alex shook his head, "I hate Ronald Weasley, Harry, and it was mostly because of his intention to make sure that Hermione either dies a most painful death or becomes nothing more but a baby-producing machine"

Alex sighed and actually emptied his wineglass before continuing, "You might as well say that I did the same with her, and I make no excuses with that, but to me, she would always be more than just a baby-producing machine or a whimpering sex-slave who would jump to obey at everything that I tell her to do," he actually smiled, though it was a sad smile, as he added, "I would not make excuses for my behavior Harry, and truly, I do not care if you would approve or disapprove of my actions, I will let history be the judge of that, and I am afraid that if I allow her to fall into the hands of Ronald Weasley, it would not matter as the world would be destroyed as a result"

"Do you know, Harry, that there is no such thing as a divorce in the magical world?" Alex asked, "the best you can come up with is legal separation or annulment, and it is almost unheard of for widows and widowers to get married again," he fixed Harry an intimidating glare, "Do you know why?"

Harry shook his head, he was about to open his mouth to voice out his thoughts, but before he could do so, Alex beat him to it, "In the magical world, marriage is a most sacred union of two souls, a physical, mental, and magical union. Physical, of course, refer to the physical act of sex, mental refers to the mental act of convincing yourself that you are in love with that other person. Both of course, happen in non-magical marriages as well, but with magical marriages, magic plays a part, as a marriage vow initiates a mending of the magic of the bride and groom in the hopes that, with time, it would be one."

"It doesn't happen often, of course," Alex continued, he smiled toward Harry and raised his wineglass toward him, "Should you and Hermione get married, and remembering the bond that you share with each other, your chances of that happening is still one in about six billion, but it does not really matter, you know"

"And since the magic of the bride and the groom have mended together, it would be impossible to reverse the process it, is that what you are saying?" Harry asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes," he replied, "Having Ron marry Hermione would destroy her, and even if she were to outlive him, and she will, it would not change anything"

"Does she outlive him?" Harry asked, "In this Plan?"

Alex smiled, "She does, but like I said, it did not change anything," Alex replied, he made a motion with his hand and the once again empty bottle of wine and its ice-bucket container disappeared, only to be replaced by another full bottle and another ice-bucket, "Has Luna told you about the three Dark Lords? Each more powerful than Merlin?"

"You talked about it with her when we were in the grounds," Harry reminded Alex, "The exact words she used was 'a quick succession of three Dark Lords, each more powerful than Merlin"

Alex nodded and poured a glass of wine for himself and Harry, "Let's talk about them," Alex said, finishing his pouring and placing the glass of wine in front of Harry, who hesitated a bit, which prompted Alex to say, "Come on, Harry, you already drank the first glass, the second ought to be better"

Harry sighed and nodded, taking hold of the goblet by its stem before he lifted it so that he may sip on the liquid contained within. He played with the glass for a few moments before he turned to face Alex and ask, "Who are the three Dark Lords?"

Alex started laughing, which confused Harry, "Shall we start with the nature of Dark Lords? How they mushroom seemingly out of nowhere? Or shall we go straight to the identities?"

Harry, having no true desire to go deep into the History of Dark Lords, replied, "I suggest we go to their identities," in a straight voice that suggested he was done with playing around.

"Lets," Alex agreed, nodding his agreement to the suggestion, "It would be of a very interesting note to you, after all, and that is even if you are not the number one target of the current Dark Lord," he smiled, "The three Dark Lords are related to each other, you know, hence, quick succession, though I do not think that would be the word I would use, after all, the first did kill the next two"

Alex replaced his wineglass on the table, "What I would give for a nice platter of cold cuts," he muttered under his breath. Personally, Harry knew that all that Alex had to do is to snap his fingers for what he wished for to appear, but the older man did not do anything, instead, he fixed Harry a look and said, "The last two Dark Lords are half-brothers, but they hated each other fiercely, while the first is their father," he shook his head, "Aside from hating each other, the two children also hates their father"

Alex stood before Harry can say anything, "Let us go back to our conversation about Ronald Weasley, we stopped at me hating him because of his intentions to my Hermione," Alex said.

Harry nodded. The sudden jump of topics had given him a clue as to who the first Dark Lord is, but he kept his mouth shut, reminding himself that the man now standing in front of him – with a wineglass on his hand and what appears to be a slice of roasted ham on the other – would give him confirmation soon enough.

"_Servus Venenum_," Alex said, returning his gaze toward Harry, "Literally, Slave Potion, a concoction so vile and so powerful references to it only exist in the darkest of dark books and there is only one known book containing instructions as to how to make it," he smiled ironically, "We created it and sought to control it, in the end, we cannot do the latter, so we destroyed everything related to it, only, one book escaped. By now, it is too late"

"This potion induces total loyalty. The victim drinks the potion and he or she becomes a mindless little zombie within eight months of first ingestion to the person whom the potion is keyed to. Only one known antidote is Phoenix Tears mixed with freely-given unicorn blood and the heartstring of the person to whom the potion is keyed to, harvested, preferably, while the person is still alive, and brewed within the next fourteen hours after the heartstring has been harvested," he smiled, "You can see how improbable that is"

Harry nodded phoenix tears and freshly given unicorn blood are rare ingredients, but if one considers that the third ingredient is the heartstring of a person, preferably harvested while the person is still alive, it becomes highly improbable. No phoenix or unicorn would ever consider going near a murderer.

"After his spat with you and Hermione, Ron returns to rejoin the hunt carrying a powerful dosage of this potion," Alex continued, "Under strict orders to make sure that he does not involve you in the attack, he delayed until after the death of Voldemort, supposed to be in 1998, before giving it to Hermione."

Suddenly, Alex started laughing, which caused Harry to turn his attention toward the other man, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm considering the irony of the situation," Alex replied, he resumed his seat before he emptied his wine goblet. As he was refilling it, he said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort, he was born of a squib and a mugle, a squib who had to use a love potion on his father who promptly abandoned her the moment that the potion stopped, and our first Dark Lord, his so-called wife potioned him up with a love potion, our second Dark Lord, his mother used a love potion on his father, and our third Dark Lord, his mother was the victim of a potion that made her a mindless zombie to the whims of her husband"

"Hermione is the mother of the third Dark Lord?" a shocked Harry asked, and when Alex nodded, Harry asked, "Ron is the father of the third Dark Lord? Would not that make him as the First Dark Lord? And the second? Would it be another son of Ron? To a different woman?"

Alex shook his head, "Harry," he started, "No, Ron is not the first Dark Lord, he is not the father of either the second or the third," he shook his head for emphasis and before Harry can do anything, Alex was already standing on his side and had placed his hand on his shoulder, "You are," he said.

Harry blinked before fixing Alex a look that suggested that he does not appreciate his humor or his attempt to lighten up the atmosphere with a joke. Alex sighed once before smiling sadly toward Harry and returning to his seat, and once he was seated, Harry realized that the older man was not joking.

"But…," Harry began, "How?"

"We go back to your sixth year," Alex replied, "Love potion, ammortentia, highly powerful but extremely short-termed, four, no, five, known antidotes, in addition to waiting for it to be flushed out naturally, Ginevra Weasley gave you one such potion, keyed to herself, in order to become your girlfriend during your sixth year, you were mostly yourself seventh, but after the death of Voldemort, she resumed with high powered ammortentia and shortly after the first anniversary of your defeat of Voldemort, got married with her, she would give you three children, one of them, the second Dark Lord"

"If I am the first, and Hermione is the mother of the third…," Harry began.

Alex cut him off, "Simple really, you have a child with Hermione," he replied. Alex sipped on his wineglass for a few moments, allowing Harry to digest the information that he had just given him, to be fair, to Alex it looked as if Harry was about to burst, but he knew that he cannot blame the poor kid. Dedicated his life to fighting the 'darkness', only to be told that he is actually fated to be the embodiment of 'darkness' himself.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the library and between the two men for a good three minutes as Harry processed the information that he had just heard and Alex allowed him that time, using the time himself in order to retrieve his notebook and read through it.

"What if..?" Harry began, "What if I do not believe what you had just said?"

"That would be irrelevant to the matter at hand, Harry," Alex replied with a smile, closing his notebook and replacing it on the surface in front of him beside his wineglass. Before Harry can say anything, Alex continued, "It's not going to happen anyway, Hermione is not going to marry Ron, you are not going to marry Ginny," he paused for a few moments before asking, "Shall I continue?"

Harry nodded, and Alex continued the story, "Sometime after the birth of your third child, I do not know if it's a boy or a girl, I am only aware that you are going to have at least one son with Ginny, you discovered that your 'beloved' wife" – and Harry can almost see the quotation marks as Alex said that – "has been brewing illegal love potions under the kitchen of your home, and, being head of the Auror office, you had yourself checked out and the return was positive, from then on, you pretended to drink anything she gives you, but in reality, you are banishing it to a secret location where you had been stowing evidence to her crime since you learned of the duplicity."

"That does not automatically make you a Dark Lord, I agree," Alex continued before Harry can say anything, "Knowing that divorce is impossible in the magical world, you continued to live together with Ginny, investigating not only her, but Hermione and Ron as well, though the latter was difficult since Hermione, who, may I remind you is under the influence of our lovely potion, has basically stated that she hates you and has refused to speak with you at all, ostensibly, because her parents are dead because of you," seeing the shocked look on the face of Harry, Alex added, "more on that later,"

"Eleven years later, your third child enters Hogwarts and that was the first time in so many years that you had seen Hermione," Alex said, he smiled fondly as he added, "Even if the _Servus Venenum _had made her hurtful toward you, you still shared that bond, and it was that bond that alerted you to the fact that Hermione is not herself, so, you investigated, and what you found was, in one fashion or another, and I expect that we, the League, would have something to do with it, the truth"

"You discovered the _Servus Venenum_ and the antidote, you discovered the fact that your Headmaster had been stealing from you, and" – Alex paused as he saw the venom on the face of Harry, causing Alex to blink as he realized that Harry was not even aware that his mentor was stealing from him – "Yeah, he was doing that, anyway, you discovered that you and Hermione had been nothing but breeding stock in the eyes of the Weasleys and the Headmaster"

"Naturally, you went berserk, but your intellect won in the end," Alex said, "without the influence of the compulsion draught that the Headmaster had drugged you with – and I would accept thanks for freeing you from that later – you are willing to do anything to recover Hermione, and that is exactly what you did."

"Remember, no divorce in the magical world, and after knowing the effects of one of the darkest secrets of the League, you realized that Hermione will fight you in order to be with Ron," Alex said, "terribly depressing that, anyway, so you removed Ginny from the equation by arranging for an accident that resulted to her death after five days of silent suffering since the accident cut off her vocal cords"

"Ron, however, Ron is different, you needed the red-haired food disposal unit," Alex said, "You know the antidote to the _Servus Venenum_ and through sheer determination, had found the first two ingredients, do not ask me how, I do not know, but you found them, and you went to work. You kidnapped Ron and harvested him for potions ingredients,"

"You were successful, you fed Hermione the potion, but it was not enough, and Hermione would forever carry the scars, physical and mental, that she collected when she was suffering in the hands of your best mate," Alex said, he was practically spitting the last words of his last sentence, "I do not wish to speculate why, but it is at this point that you decided to destroy Magical Britain, perhaps, it was because the laws of Magical Britain did not protect you and Hermione, perhaps it was because Magical Britain allowed this travesty to happen to you and Hermione, perhaps it was because Magical Britain is at fault for what happened, I do not know, and frankly, I do not care," Alex said, "You became the First Dark Lord."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**THIRTY ONE**

**Landorferher Estate, Camp Charlie**

**Kent, England**

**December 6, 1999 CE**

Thunder rumbled from the distance as Harry continued to stare at Alex with a blank look on his face. The older man wore a neutral expression on his as he studied the face of his younger counterpart.

Privately, Alex cannot really blame Harry for suddenly stopping like this. He can also tell that Harry was trying his best to cope with the information that he had given. Alex knew that there is, of course, a chance that the young man in front of him would not believe a thing that he had just said, but, frankly, Alex does not care whether or not Harry believes what he had said, and with a smile, the League master reminded himself that he was breaking the rules by already telling this Instrument of Fate that was seated in front of him this much information.

Mentally shaking his head, Alex wondered why he convinced himself to give Harry this information. Was it because he wanted this man to understand why he did what he had to do? Another mental shaking of his head was the reply of Alex as he reminded himself that he does not really care what the world thinks about him so long as he does his job. With a smile, he mentally reminded himself, '_History is the ultimate judge'_.

Alex watched as the young man in front of him reached tentatively for the stem of the half-filed wine glass in front of him. Alex smiled as Harry grabbed the goblet by the stem before he proceeded to empty the contents of the glass. Alex waved his right hand and the wine glass was automatically refilled from the bottle, and Harry drowned that glass as fast as he did the first.

For his part, Alex also took his own wine glass, but instead of drowning the contents like Harry, the older man was content with sipping on the brim of his goblet, and while he kept his gaze straight on at Harry as he did so, he also tasted the tanginess of the grape that was used to make this particular Dubbonet.

Harry replaced the empty goblet back on the surface in front of him and stared at Alex, but this time, unlike before he emptied those two glasses in as many seconds, this time the fire was back behind the eyes of Harry. The bottom of the glass that the boy-who-lived was holding touched the surface of the table at the exact same moment that another loud rumble of thunder sounded from the distance.

"Shall we continue?" Alex asked Harry pleasantly a few moments later, raising his eyebrow toward the direction of the young man.

Harry nodded, "Let's," he agreed. He paused for a few moments before he opened his mouth once more and asked, "I take it that after I've freed Hermione from under Ron, I had a child with her?"

Alex nodded, "You did," he confirmed, "that child becomes the Third Dark Lord in our story, but let us focus first on you, after you've become the First Dark Lord and how your actions – and those of your followers – brought the world closer and closer to a general nuclear exchange, which," he nodded toward Harry, "would happen by the way, its unavoidable, really"

Alex sighed, "You collected followers from all walks of life, Neville Longbottom, pureblood, loyal to a fault, nearly as powerful as yourself, and silently burning with the need for vengeance for what happened to his parents, Luna Lovegood, pureblood, able to see glimpses of the future, not really that powerful, but very smart and very intelligent, she also has a score to settle with society," Alex sighed, "Susan Bones, half-blood, lost her parents to Death Eaters and her aunt shortly before your sixth year, very determined in anything and everything that she sets her mind to. Dennis Creevey – his brother died during what was supposed to be your seventh – muggle-born, just a notch or two higher than Ron when it comes to power, but very technologically-savvy, it was him who introduced you to nuclear bombs, and he has a score with the society who ridiculed him and his brother, as well as their sacrifices"

"None of them, however, knew that Hermione is still alive," Alex said, "You had grown obsessive over Hermione, and I would not blame you for that, I think I am headed there as well, and refused to even allow her out of your private apartments, ostensibly, to keep her safe, but in reality, to prevent anyone from seeing her and to prevent her from seeing anyone as you do not want anyone stealing her from you"

"Thirty years after your rise to power, your son with Ginny, the Second Dark Lord, learned the details of the death of his mother and uncle," Alex continued, "Don't ask how, what matters is that he did, and he sought to avenge her, unfortunately, he did what you did, gathered his own followers and challenged your powerbase. Five years later, a final battle was fought between your followers and his, he managed to sneak into your castle and attempted to kill Hermione," Alex sighed, "He was powerful, but compared to you, he might as well be an insect, you blasted him straight out of the windows, his body landed on top of sharpened stakes, and in your anger, you ordered the body to remain there forever."

"That war spilled into the non-magical world, especially after your people took a Russian Ballistic Missile Submarine – which has not yet been built today – and parked it under your headquarters," Alex said, "Deft negotiations prevented a true nuclear exchange – take note that I said true, because the Russians fired a nuclear tipped torpedo at the submarine under the North Pole – and the submarine was allowed home, but, of course, the secret is out, and from then on, the non-magical and the magical worlds looked at each other with smile at their faces, but with malice and distrust in their eyes. The leaders of both worlds shook hands with their right, while their left remained behind their back with knives that they are sharpening to stab the other."

"The period immediately following the Second World War to the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991 is called the Cold War, tensions were very high, and one misunderstanding could cause a general exchange," Alex said, he looked at Harry and informed him, "Let me tell you, those five decades are the busiest five decades that the League had ever seen," he smiled, "it wasn't easy prolonging the Cold War but at the same time, preventing a general exchange"

Harry blinked, but before he can ask his question, Alex answered, "Ending the Cold War prematurely would result to a nuclear exchange, of course, and it was only after the League had successfully lowered the nuclear arsenal of the two superpowers did we begin to slowly bring down the Iron Curtain"

"Those five decades, however, would be nothing compared to the tensions that would arise from the discovery of your world," Alex continued, ignoring Harry, who opened his mouth, no doubt to protest the fact that Alex is a part of the same world that Harry occupies, "I suspect that we – and I would probably still be alive, in fact, I most likely would still be alive when this happens – would run ourselves ragged as we jump from one hot zone to the other to prevent a magical-non-magical war, but it is inevitable, really"

Alex paused so that he may sip from his glass, after putting the goblet down, the League Master turned toward the only other person inside the library with him and continued, "Ten years after you killed the Second Dark Lord, your son with Hermione, the Third Dark Lord, challenged your powerbase. He was nearly as powerful and as charismatic as you – with you and Hermione being his parents, I would expect nothing less – and he was a Slytherin – not in Hogwarts, but in his personality." Alex paused, "After just six months, the Third Dark Lord would take over non-magical Britain as Prime Minister, the youngest ever, and from that position, he would strike not at you – at least, not first – but at us, the League"

Harry blinked, "Self-preservation?" he found himself asking without really thinking about the question.

Alex shook his head, "If the Will of Fate is for the League to die, then the League would die," he admitted, "The League has existed since the time of the Pharaohs, we have been reading Plans since before Zoroaster was born, and there are times when the League has disappeared completely, but always, we return, for as long as there are those who understand, the League would live on,"

"You probably would not believe me, but I will say it, anyway," Alex said, "If it was just the League dying, we would not have bothered," he sighed before he added, "As it stands, humanity, itself is at risk"

"You said that I kill both of my…," Harry hesitated, and Alex smiled sympathetically toward him, but before he can say anything, Harry gathered enough courage to say, "children?"

Alex nodded, and the older man was not unsympathetic as he answered that question, "This Third Dark Lord tried to kill your two older children, the two surviving siblings of the Second Dark Lord, and don't ask me why because I do not know why, though I would speculate that perhaps, he thought that would goad you into running after him"

"In any case, third Dark Lord is the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom," Alex continued, "and he is very smart and well connected, having married into the Royal Family – I suspect love potions had a part in it. You went after him, saved both of your children, and he retaliated by sending the muggle armies against you, you destroyed them, he fires four Trident SLBM's at your headquarters."

Alex was actually laughing as he added, "Did you know, sending a nuclear missile up in the air and against a target makes everyone who has a nuke envious?" he asked rhetorically, "Five minutes after your son launched his missile – he was probably inside a _Vanguard_-class submarine – the United States, Russia, France, China, India, Pakistan, and North Korea fired their own missiles, only they attacked each other."

"You survived this one, of course, as did Hermione," Alex said, "At this point, we, the League, no longer exist, so you are on your own, though I suspect that we would probably be fighting against you, or at least, not with you, had we survived, but, in any case, you went after your son with Hermione and dueled him to the death, you won, but it was at that point that I, and the League, do not know what happens next, and we cannot tell you if you lived or if you died with your son"

"The nuclear exchange did not destroy the human race, true, it destroyed nations, but, as a great military commander once said 'People need societies, but they don't necessarily need nations'," Alex said, "of course, in such a desolate planet, no life could survive for long, and, proving that necessity is the mother of innovation, the human race finally realized the way to the stars," Alex smiled, "Don't ask me how, but at this point, the League resumes her manipulations behind the scenes, only, they do not have the wisdom that comes with uninterrupted existence of at least five hundred years, they gave scientist two hundred kilos of anti-matter,"

Alex sighed before he turned toward Harry, "I am sure that you do not know what anti-matter is, but I do not think that this is the proper time to talk about that," he said, "All I will tell you is that it is a volatile construct – almost artificial in nature – and contact with matter would set it off, and that, my friend, is exactly what happened," he smiled as he shook his head before he reached for his wineglass and emptied it. That done, he replaced the glass on the table and stared at Harry, "Flight testing over the Himalayas was compromised, the anti-matter fuel leaked into the atmosphere, and the resulting explosion broke Earth into two, literally"

Harry blinked, "Suppose…," Harry began.

Alex cut him off, "Nothing is set in stone, Harry, that much is true," Alex said, "nevertheless, I assure you, that would be the future," he smiled, "Theoretically, it is possible to avoid that future, just make sure that you end up with Hermione, that would be good, for reasons which I will tell you later, but without my intervention, Harry, you would still be under the compulsion draught keyed to the Headmaster, you would still be in that doomed relationship with Ginny, and Hermione would be influenced by the _Servus Venenum_," Alex shook his head, closed his eyes and said, "The worst thing that a person can do is to attack those that brought him or her into this world, and Ron, knowing that her parents would never approve of Hermione marrying him, tasked Hermione to kill them, she probably cried during the whole ordeal, but she still did it, and you got the short end of the stick, getting the blame for it as it was officially labeled to be the work of surviving Death Eaters."

"Imagine yourself in the shoes of the shoes of the First Dark Lord before he became a Dark Lord, Harry," Alex said, "Would you not do what he had done, what he would do?" Alex smiled, "You know, that's a stupid question, I already know what you are going to do, and yet, I still thought to ask it,"

Harry did not say anything, instead, he just drained his wine glass. Opposite him, Alex did the same, after which, the older man waved his hand and the wine bottle refilled both glasses automatically.

"Shall we talk about the Second Plan?" Alex asked, and Harry nodded. Seeing the nod, Alex said, "I have told you that one of our charge is to harmonize the different Plans written by the different Writers, and nowhere is this more difficult than with the two Plans concerning Hermione Granger"

"I had often asked myself, before I met Hermione and before I made my decision to intervene, how we can make Hermione Granger the wife of the first Dark Lord, the aunt of the second and the mother of the third as per the first Plan, when the second Plan, calls for her to be the mother of the person who would lead Britain and Allied Forces during the Third World War, and the grandmother of the person who would lead humanity itself into the stars?" Alex asked. It was a rhetorical question, of course, but he still stared at Harry.

The older man smiled, "My mentor, Ryan, was all about intervening at the right time at the right place, and sometimes, that is the best thing to do," Alex said, "I, however, in my youthful arrogance, believed that it would not work in the case of Hermione, and I would like to believe that I was correct in that assessment"

"You've heard of what the first Plan says," Alex continued, "the League is not interested in stopping the Three Dark Lords, at least, not that much, but that was before I messed up their Plan, and would have Hermione give birth to her child – the child who would lead Britain and Allied Forces – after suffering from what Ron would do to her, I did not think that would be for the best, so, I inserted myself into the equation"

"And the father of the child?" Harry asked. Alex stared at the other man and smiled. He can see that Harry was a bit excited about this question, and privately, Alex thought that it is because the boy-who-lived thought that he would be the father.

Alex smiled a few moments later as he replied, "I truthfully have no idea," he replied, "the father of the child is not fated, though the League would, would, wish for the best possible candidate so that the child may stand a better chance of inheriting better qualities from both parents,"

"In other words," Harry said, he stared at Alex and fixed him a glare, "In other words, you?"

Alex laughed silently, "Most likely candidate, yes," he admitted, a soft smile appeared on his face, "She loves me, I know," he fixed Harry a look of complete seriousness, "personally, I don't think I deserve it – look up Yang Wen-Li and his views on familial happiness, if you have the time, because that is how I view love for me – but," his smile broadened, "Even the Hands of Fate are subject to her whims"

"Nevertheless, it may be someone else," Alex said, "I do not deny that I am powerful, as the two of us are right now, I can squash you – both literally and figuratively, but I am only number seven in the power rankings, and the League has monopolized the top fifteen," he laughed, "even old man Ryan ranks higher than me right now, though I know for a fact he wants me in the Commission so he can spend his time with his wife," seeing the incredulous look on the face of Harry, Alex continued, "Oh yes, some Masters are married, just as there are some Masters who are female, but there are few Masters who are married just as there are few Masters who are female," he shook his head, "Ryan's wife, Marlene, was his personal favorite before they were married, she was my first, but that is not the reason that we are here," he shook his head before fixing Harry a hard look, "Yes, I am the most likely candidate, but that is, by no means, certain, hell, it might even be you, which, believe me or not, was what I had intended that November morning in 1995"

Harry nodded, "I think I've realized that the moment that you told me what Hermione's future is all about," he replied with a straight face, "Did you plan for Ron and Ginny to be killed as well? That November morning in 1995?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Alex shook his head with a smile, "If I could, I would have," he replied, "but I had planned on keeping my interference as miniscule as possible," he suddenly burst laughing as he added, "thinking about that now is actually funny, considering that I am planning on playing with you, a Hand of Fate, and Hermione, a Key," he shook his head once more, "Even if I wanted to take out Ginny, however, I cannot"

Harry blinked, "Luna said something about Ginny not being killed in a fight against Hermione," Harry said, "That has something to do with it?"

Alex nodded, "My Shadow – Hermione has three personalities, and that is the most you would get from me in regards to that subject – hates Ginny with a passion that not even I could probably match with my hatred for Ronald," he replied, "I could guess why, but I would not speculate, and yes, she had never told me, it's her business anyway, and she would tell me if she wants to, but despite that hatred, Hermione would never kill Ginny, disable and seriously maim, yes, but never kill"

"Why?" Harry asked, "You ordered her not to kill Ginny, I can tell from the duel, she glanced at you before she nearly ended the fight and you moved, subtly yes, but still moved,"

Alex kept his face neutral, "So you saw that," Alex said neutrally, after a few moments of staring at Harry, he sighed and nodded, "Yes," he admitted, "I told Hermione to give her scars, nightmares and anything else she would want, but to not kill her, or take her ability to bear children"

"Why?" Harry found himself asking. The boy-who-lived was truly curious, after all, the girl had been a girlfriend of his, even if it was just because of love potions.

"Because the League needs her alive," Alex said, he sighed before fixing Harry a hard glare, "The limbs of the humanoid known as the human race has been bound with lethargy right after the Second World War. Sure, it was during the years after that we sent the first satellite and one can argue that we have made tremendous leaps when it comes to technology, but the problem is, Harry, the human economy is still dependent on one resource, a finite resource at that – oil."

"Add to that, within the next fifty years, the current human population would more than triple in size, passing the capacity of this planet," Alex said, "With advances in medical technology, there would come a time when it is possible to prolong life, and taking into consideration the basic nature of the human race – greedy, self-serving, and arrogant – we would have a problem"

"Arable land would be turned to cities and towns for people to live in," Alex said, "Food demand would go up at the same time that food supply would go down, after all, you just planted houses where you used to plant corn, wheat, and rice, at the same time, the demands for oil – and other strategic resources – would go up just as supply goes down, it's a finite resource."

"As early as 2025, the United States may be forced to use her nuclear arsenal as a means to defend her food supply," Alex said, "and it is during these times that war is inevitable"

"Ginny would produce a way for us to control when, where, why, and how this war would start, would be fought, and would end," Alex said, "I cannot tell you the details on the war itself, but I can tell you how Ginny would produce that means," he smiled as he leaned closer to Harry and whispered as if the two of them were conspiring, "interested?"

"I suppose you would tell me that it has something to do with a Dark Lord or something," Harry replied.

Alex laughed, "That is how," he replied, and he continued before Harry can interrupt, Alex continued, "Just as Hermione was chosen to be the mother of the person who would lead Britain and the grandmother of the person who would open Space Age to humanity, Ginevra Weasley, I am afraid, is the Merope Gaunt – yes, I am aware of who she is – of her generation," Alex paused, "Even to someone like you, Harry, it should not be surprising, I mean, they are both purebloods, both have a rather obsessive tendency to latch themselves on who they saw as their 'Prince Charming' or 'Knight in Shining Armor', probably have something to do with their environment, and both are largely marginalized in their respective household"

"Still…," Harry tried to insist.

Alex smiled, "I suppose I could kill Ginny," Alex said, "Wouldn't change a thing actually, someone would just replace her, but that is someone we do not know, someone that could theoretically, be as powerful or charismatic, hell, she could be both, as yourself, and she passes that on to her child? We might not need the three Dark Lords to destroy the world after all," he paused. Harry saw the hesitation in his eyes before he continued, "It's the same for Hermione, should Hermione die before she gives birth, someone would take over, but again, someone we do not know, and while it is pretty much fated that Hermione's child and grand-child – I don't know what to call them – are to be born, ensuring that they are Hermione's would pretty much ensure that they are as smart as they could get"

Harry nodded, "I get it," he replied, he closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them once more before he looked at Alex, "I truly do get it," he looked at Alex and hesitated.

Alex saw the hesitation on his eyes and he sighed, "It would not matter, you know," Alex said as he stood, taking his wine glass with him, he turned toward Harry just as Harry turned toward him, Alex sighed, "Whether or not you win against Voldemort – and yes, Harry, unfortunately, you are the one who would have to fight him – is not up to Hermione, or me, or the Hands of Fate, or the Writers, it's up to you," Alex smiled, and it was not a friendly smile, "I would admit this much, should you die, I will kill Voldemort myself, but – and I am sure you have heard of the prophecy – until one of you draws breath, the other is almost immune to anything that anyone else can throw at him, so, unfortunately, you have to try and kill each other first before either of you can be killed," Alex laughed and raised his glass toward Harry in a toasting motion before emptying it.

He threw the glass toward the nearest wall where it shattered upon impact before fixing Harry a look, "Of course, the Dark Wanker does not know that as long as you are both alive, you are both practically immortal," he shook his head, "Ah well, such is the result of stupidity and acting before you know what you are doing," he fixed Harry a look, "In two days time, the League would conduct its final operation as a part of this Intervention, and I would lead the unit myself, you would, of course, come with us, and I am sure I do not have to force you," Alex sighed, "I am giving a major compromise by allowing you to bring your people into the fight Harry," and without any other words, Alex just faded away, leaving Harry alone in the room, seated in his chair with an empty wineglass and an empty bottle in front of him.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

**THIRTY TWO**

**Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

**December 8, 1999 CE**

The atrium of the Ministry was quiet. The night security guard – a newbie Death Eater named Rufus Averry – sat behind his desk, barely fighting to keep his eyes open as he twirled the wand in his hand in an effort to alleviate some of the boredom that he was feeling.

He turned his attention to the clock that was mounted on the opposite end of his desk and fought the urge to sigh as he saw that he still has four more hours before his shift is over and he can return home to get some rest.

As with his battle to keep his eyes open, the night security guard did not even bother to attempt to win his battle against his yawns and sighs, and he did both actions in quick succession as he removed his gaze from the watch.

It was unfortunate that he did so when he did, for his action saw him turn his gaze away from the twelve floo flames that were burning in front of him. It was, supposedly, his job to watch those flames, but he told himself that no one would dare to attack the Ministry, not when the Dark Lord is currently inside the building, planning for another coordinated offensive with the Ministry.

The fact that Averry removed his gaze from the flames meant that he was not able to watch as all the flames turned green, announcing the imminent arrival of guests to the Ministry.

Twelve men – all wearing dark clothes – were the first ones to exit the floo. The twelve men quickly crouched low as they aimed their assault rifles toward the general direction of the security guard and paused as they await for the arrival of their comrades.

Spotting the night security – who, by now, had his eyes closed and was still not watching the floos – one of the twelve signaled to his squad leader, asking for permission to engage. It did not take long before permission was given and the lead soldier aimed his M4 rifle – with the help of a laser dot sight – straight in the forehead of the unsuspecting guard.

Feeling that it would be injustice to kill the security guard without at least informing him of his intentions, the triggerman let out a low whistle of appreciation, and as expected, Averry opened his eyes in surprise. He saw the twelve men – and the rifleman who had his rifle pointed at his head, though he had no idea what a rifle was – and was about to bring his wand up to sound the alert when he suddenly heard an almost dull sound erupt from the general direction of the unknown guests.

Before Averry can do anything, a single 5.56 x 45 millimeter bottleneck armor piercing round was fired from the rifle. The effect was a neat hole in the forehead of the guard, who slumped in his seat before gravity pulled him under his desk.

At that moment, the alarms sounded as a passive ward that the Dark Lord himself had placed around the atrium detected a death that was not the result of the killing curse. Multiple popping sounds were heard as the atrium suddenly filled with witches and wizards. It was painfully obvious that the apparations were tied to the ward itself and without the consent of the witches and wizards, as some of them were still wearing their nightclothes, though there are a few who are already wearing Death Eater garb.

For a few moments, a stunned silence descended around the ministry atrium as both the League infiltration team and the defenders tried to come to terms with what they had just seen. The silence, however, did not last long as the Dark Lord himself walked into the atrium, his face molded into a sneer as he regarded the black-clothed infiltration force in front of him.

With an almost haughty laugh, the Dark Lord raised his wand to send the killing curse to one of the twelve when he suddenly had to dive in order to avoid being hit by a line of machinegun bullets that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Hundreds of tracer rounds lighted the atmosphere of the atrium as witches and wizards were hit by thousands of rounds. Groans of pain and shouts of terror filled the air as those that can dived to the ground in order to avoid the lethal fussilade scything through the air above them. A few grabbed the back of the witch or wizard in front of them in order to use those dead bodies as shields, but that was in vain as the steady stream of machinegun bullets made hamburger of dead bodies.

After two minutes, the fusillade ended as machinegun barrels overheated beyond their capability to self-cool. Machinegun teams – who had sneaked into the atrium under cover of disillusionment charms the same time that the infiltration team entered – furiously worked to change the barrels of their death-spitting machines, but they also know that it would be useless as no matter how fast they would, they would not be able to fire another steady stream for this mission again.

The reason for that is simple. The moment that the machineguns stopped, Mage Hunter Ross – once again leading the Mage Hunter contingent assigned for this Intervention, a team of twenty five wizards and witches – led his team into the fray, jumping over the dead bodies of the fallen as they engaged the remaining forces of the Dark Lord. Joining the Mage Hunters is a contingent of witches and wizards from the Order of the Phoenix and the DA, having been released from their cells for this purpose.

Harry deftly ducked a killing curse fired by an aware defender and responded with an overpowered stunning charm. He did not bother to watch if his target had been hit, instead, he continued running toward where he had last seen Voldemort, intending to check the Dark Lord so that he cannot add his considerable power to the fray.

Opposite Harry, Hermione does not have a specific target list. Her master had instructed her to ensure that Harry gets to the Dark Lord and to stay safe. Other than that, he had not given her a list of people to kill. Of course, she had also not been given instructions not to kill.

With her sword – a magical copy of the same sword used by Alex – on her hand, she went through the ranks of Death Eaters with clear vengeance. She rarely needs to attack her target twice, cleaving them in half with her first strike, often cutting them in half with the magically reinforced blade.

Running behind Harry, Neville and Luna provided their leader with a shield and cover. The two worked as a team in order to take down any Death Eater who tried to check Harry, firing dark cutting curses and the occasional blood boiling curse to incapacitate any who try to attack their leader.

With his hands crossed over his chest, Alex watched with a calm demeanor as the wizards and witches of Magical Britain killed each other. Sure, his forces – and his pet – are involved in the battle, but to the Master of the League, this is the final battle in what is essentially a Civil War.

Beside him, Master Kyle watched with a more worried expression, though like his senior, the more junior of the two masters assigned to this Intervention kept himself in check, even if just barely.

Turning his attention to the side, Alex spotted Hermione as she cleaved a way through the ranks of the Death Eaters. She had discarded her sword – it disintegrated the moment that she let go of it – and had instead drawn her sidearm. She was blasting the Death Eaters with calm precision that reminded Alex of the days when she was first learning how to shoot. Those memories brought a small smile on the face of the man who was once the youngest master in the League.

A shout of rage and triumph mixed tore Alex away from watching his pet. Instead, he turned his attention toward the direction of the sound and saw Ross dueling with the Dark Lord. Unlike the Dark Lord – who was sneering and making derogatory comments against his opponent – Ross was quiet, with his face set in a mask that was difficult to decode. Alex knew that the reason for that is because the Mage Hunter Commander is keeping his mind shields at maximum in order to avoid the mind-reading skills of his opponent.

For a few moments, Alex watched as the Dark Lord and Mage Hunter Ross exchanged spell fire. The purpose of Ross in engaging Voldemort, however, is not to win against the Dark Lord, rather, it was to weaken the Dark Lord and check him long enough for Harry to engage the Dark Lord on his own.

Alex turned his attention away from the two dueling masters and toward the direction where he last saw Harry. Harry was still fighting his way through a mass of Death Eaters that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. These Death Eaters were fresh in the field and Alex easily realized that these are the reserves.

That realization brought a smile on the face of Alex as he told himself that the Dark Lord throwing his reserves this early in the battle meant that the Dark Lord had made the decision that he is about to be overwhelmed. Alex knew from experience that the proper use and timing of the reserves can spell that difference between victory and defeat. In this occasion, Alex knew, that the proper time had not yet arrived.

"I have you now, mudblood!" a feminine scream from the opposite direction where the Dark Lord was made Alex turn his attention toward that direction. He had an idea who the screamer was, and his guess was proven correct when he saw Dolores Umbridge running toward the direction of Hermione with her wand held high.

Alex can almost read the killing curse on the lips of the toad-like witch, but the former Defense against the Dark Arts professor never had the time to voice her killing curse out loud as at the moment that she shouted, Hermione turned her attention toward her last defense against the dark arts professor in Hogwarts.

Although Hermione kept her face neutral as she regarded Umbridge, Alex can see the hatred hiding behind the beautiful brown eyes of Hermione. With a calm but deliberate precision, Hermione raised the Five-seveN pistol that she was holding – the same one that Alex had given her just last month after she lost her sidearm – and pulled the trigger.

Alex almost laughed out loud when he saw the expression on the face of the former Undersecretary to the Minister. Her eyes bulged wide as she saw the spinning slug whirling through the air, cutting through the wind as it headed toward her forehead.

Her mind told her to jump to the side in order to avoid the bullet, but she was not fast enough. The deadly round – meant for piercing through medium-grade battle armor – was just slow enough to ensure that instead of hitting Umbridge on the forehead, it hit her on her left eye as she threw herself to the side with the intention of avoiding the flying bullet.

It did not matter, however, as the round was powerful enough to pierce her skull. The bullet penetrated deep into her brain, but she was still alive when the bullet stopped spinning. She would still be alive had it not been for the fact that the bullet that Hermione had used was an armor-piercing soft cartridge. The moment that the bullet stopped spinning as it lodged itself deep in the brain of the toad-like woman, it shattered into more than a dozen pieces, each large enough to cause permanent damage to the deranged woman had she lived. Of course, she did not live, so it was a moot point.

Hermione turned her gun toward the direction here Umbridge came from and saw the remaining aurors of the Ministry staring at her with a wide expression of fear written on their faces. Hermione smirked at them; she can nearly hear what those surviving aurors are thinking and it was in the area of '_this is the same girl that broke into the Ministry last month and we did no damage to her even if the best of our comrades tried to stop her'_.

As one, the remaining aurors threw their wands to the ground before they disapparated out of the battlefield, apparently having made the decision that going through torture in the hands of the Dark Lord was better than facing Hermione Granger. It was either that or the fact that the aurors had realized that the Dark Lord is going to die in this field.

By this time, Harry and his team had broken through the Death Eaters that tried to prevent him from reaching the Dark Lord. Ross, aware of this, removed himself from his duel with the Dark Lord. At the same time, Hermione, who was also watching Harry, hurriedly made her way back to her master's side even as the League mages discreetly disapparated from the field. In short order, only the mages from the DA and the Order are left on the field, though the still distracted mages from both groups are either too exhausted or are still too busy with the remaining Death Eaters to notice.

Voldemort paused as his opponent removed himself from the duel with a mocking bow toward him. He fired a quick killing curse against the foreign looking man, but before his curse could hit its target, he disapparated. The Dark Lord would have said something derogatory about the action had it not been for the fact that his opponent did not disapparate from the field, he just removed himself from the path of the incoming killing curse using disapparition.

The Dark Lord sneered toward the direction of Ross and was about to fire another killing curse, but he was distracted by the yellowish beam of light heading toward him. The Dark Lord recognized the color of the Ash Curse – said curse transforms any organic thing that it hits into ash but does not have any effect on non-organic things – and decided to evade rather than block.

The yellow beam sped past him and hit an unfortunate Ministry employee, who screamed as if he was on fire before his body turned to ash in front of everyone.

The Dark Lord turned his attention toward the source of the curse, fully expecting to see a member of Alex York's group – or at least a member of the Order – so he was understandably surprised when he saw Harry Potter running toward him.

As the Boy-who-Lived ran toward him, he suddenly fired a _sectumsempra_ from his wand. The Dark Lord barely had time to register his surprise at the curses and spells being used by the so-called 'Champion of the Light' before he had to throw himself to the side in order to avoid being hit by the cutting curse invented by one of his followers.

Despite the fact that he was on the defensive, the Dark Lord still managed to sneer toward Harry as he said, "Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, came to die"

Harry did not bother to reply with words, instead, he sent another exotic curse – the Thousand Knife Curse, a curse that, should it hit, would deal damage to the body of the unfortunate victim as if a thousand hot knives had been stabbed into his body – toward his opponent.

This time, the Dark Lord used a modified shield charm to block the curse, but the curse that Harry fired was too powerful and the Dark Lord cannot do anything but widen his eyes in amazement and surprise as his modified shield charm – so powerful, it can actually block a killing curse fired by a Ministry auror, the Dark Lord checked – dissolved into nothing.

That would not have been a problem, normally. The shield charm that he was using, the Dark Lord had discovered, would dissolve if the power that it was forced to absorb proved too much – he checked that as well – but with the curse that Harry had fired, not only had the charm failed – thereby telling the Dark Lord that Harry fired a very powerful spell – the charm actually failed to stop the curse. Weaken it considerably, yes, but not stop, so that when the curse hit the Dark Lord, instead of a thousand knives, the Dark Lord felt as if he had been stabbed by five hot knives, and the corresponding wounds appeared on his torso.

With a sneer – he needed that so that his opponent would not realize that he had constantly surprised him – the Dark Lord sent a string of three killing curses toward Harry, who jumped and threw himself to the side in order to avoid the curse. That was precisely what the Dark Lord was waiting for and he quickly followed with a string of three torture curses, fired at different targets, each target happening to correspond to the most likely places where Harry would land.

Harry saw the incoming torture curses and decided to try to shield against them. He was about to cast his shield charm when he realized that the last time he tried to block the torture curses of the Dark Lord, he landed in the Hospital Wing for two days, so he decided to avoid them instead.

The Dark Lord, however, had anticipated that as well, and had fired a steady stream of torture and killing curses at the most likely places where Harry would land. In just thirty seconds, the Dark Lord had completely turned the tables on his opponent, forcing Harry to go to the defensive.

The Dark Lord, however, had forgotten that he was fighting against a League Mage Hunter just moments before. His reserve had taken a serious hit and he was about to run out of power long before he thought he should. After what was probably his fiftieth killing curse fired in twice as many seconds, he suddenly stopped as he felt his chest constrict, his artificial lungs unable to keep up with his pace, and his artificial heart beating at speeds exceeding one hundred seventy five beats per minute.

Luckily for the Dark Lord, his body was an artificial contruct and the Dark Lord had built a fail-safe into it. Turning his wand toward himself, he fired a quick recharging spell and his bodily functions quickly normalized itself even as his magical core recharged, drawing in the ambient power around him.

It would be hell later, the Dark Lord well aware that the recharging spell that he had fired would cause irreparable damage to his artificial organs, possibly forcing him to replace them, but he knew there would be no later if he does not win against Harry Potter right now. Using the recharging spell now also meant that he cannot use it again for another ten weeks, and that essentially meant that he cannot afford to be magically exhausted again in those ten weeks, else, his very body – a construct of his magic – would probably dissolve.

Having been briefed by Ross on the possible capabilities of the body that the Dark Lord was using, Harry was not the least bit surprised when he saw the Dark Lord recharge himself. Fighting the urge to surrender to despair, he instead turned his mind to remember the exact string of spells that Ross had – under the direction of Alex himself – taught Harry to use.

The Thousand Knives and the Ash curse are two of those curses, but now, Harry intends to use all of the curses that Ross had told him and taught him, even if the League Mage Hunter had warned him that it might possibly result to him suffering permanent damage. At the least, Ross had said, it would result to magical exhaustion. Harry, however, was prepared to do that if it would mean winning against the person who had killed his parents.

Harry raised his wand toward the direction of the Dark Lord and fired a Guillotine Curse toward the Dark Lord. Voldemort shielded against the curse, but, like the Thousand Knives curse, the Guillotine Curse was powerful enough to collapse the modified shield of the Dark Lord.

With another sneer, the Dark Lord tried to force Harry into the defensive once more, firing a string of killing and torture curses with an occasional blood boiling and dark cutting curse mixed in. In short order, Harry was once more forced into the defensive, but unlike the first time, Harry was actually using the time to recharge himself, drawing in ambient magic around him through a silent healing spell that Alex himself taught Harry.

At the same time, Harry was actually drawing runes around the position of the Dark Lord using wandless magic. Two minutes later, a string of runes – which Harry inscribed under the surface so the Dark Lord had no idea that the runes are there – surrounded the Dark Lord and Harry added the final line in the runes, causing them to charge.

The glowing runes destroyed the surface that was keeping them hidden and for the first time, the Dark Lord saw that he was surrounded by runes that he cannot recognize. He sneered toward the direction of Harry and fired a torture curse toward the young man. His eyes widened, however, as he watched his own torture curse hit an invisible barrier and a full ninety degrees before it continued on and hit the invisible barrier, causing it to bent once more, and continue. In short order, after the curse had been bent enough times, it hit the Dark Lord in his back, causing him to scream as his own torture curse worked its way on him.

Harry allowed himself a smile as he saw the effect of the runes. While inside the perimeter created by the runes, the Dark Lord cannot fire a spell. Unfortunately, while he is inside the perimeter – or the Mirror as the runic combination is called – no spell can also hit him. Harry had learned the technique from Ross, who told him that Alex was the one who made the technique when he was about Harry's age.

Ross had also confided in Harry that even though no spell can hit the person within the perimeter, it does not mean that he would be immune from spells before telling Harry that the lightning that Alex can summon from the skies could and would seriously harm anyone inside the perimeter as the spell that created the lightning, technically, did not hit the person, rather, it was aimed at the clouds.

Unfortunately, Ross cannot teach Harry the lightning spell as he cannot do it, and Alex refused to teach Harry citing the fact that only League Masters are allowed to learn the _name_ of that spell.

Ross, however, had taught Harry other rune formations, and the moment that Harry was sure that the Dark Lord was trapped within his first rune trap, Harry went to work with the second, this time, he did not even bother to hide the runes under the surface, carving them on the surface using powerful spells.

Five minutes later, he was done. Although Harry cannot see it, Alex smiled toward him before he and Hermione disappeared without a sound. Mage Hunter Ross and Master Kyle followed suit a few moments later, at the exact same time that Harry fired up the runes for the Holy Barrier Containment Ritual.

A bluish dome surrounded the Dark Lord and at that exact moment, Harry turned his first trap off, freeing the Dark Lord from the confines of the mirror but still within the bluish dome created by the Holy Barrier Containment Ritual.

All eyes were turned toward Harry as he chanted almost inaudibly. The remaining few members of the League still within the Atrium used this distraction to remove themselves from the field, and in short order, the only ones in the atrium are the remaining Death Eaters – who are being restrained – and the members of the Order and the DA.

The Dark Lord suddenly screamed as he felt his magic being pulled away from him. Under the influence of pain, the Dark Lord turned his wand toward him and tried the recharging spell once more, it failed spectacularly as his lungs burst without warning, followed by his heart and his brain. In just a few moments, his entire skeletal and muscular structure collapsed as the magic that kept his body together fled.

A dark mist rose from the fallen body of the Dark Lord that was quickly turning to ash. That mist coalesced and formed a figure of a person, which then promptly tried to flee. He was stopped from doing so by the dome that was surrounding him. With a terrified scream, the mist suddenly started to dissolve into nothingness as light – seemingly coming from within the mist – pierced through the shadowy body.

The screaming intensified and it was followed a few moments later by the screams coming from the marked Death Eaters, the weakest of whom started to burst into flames. Neville and Luna, displaying presence of mind and quickly noting that the fires were starting from their marked hands – not to mention the fact that the bound Death Eaters were trying to touch their hands – quickly went to work, casting the cutting curse at the hands and sealing the wounds with the cauterization charms. Their quick thinking saved more than two dozen captured Death Eaters from death, only for them to stand trial and be thrown into Azkaban shortly after the end of the war.

His emergency magical reserves having disappeared, the mist that was the spirit of the Dark Lord gave one last scream – of defiance, of helplessness, or of pleading for mercy, Harry would never know – before the mist disappeared, not with a bang, but with a whimper.

Harry looked at the direction where the mist that was the spirit of the person who killed his parents finally disappeared for a few moments before he let out a sigh. The blue dome surrounding the ashes that were once the body of the Dark Lord collapsed at the same time that Harry smiled.

He turned toward Luna and Neville, giving both of them a wide smile that was reflected on his eyes before his eyeballs rolled up and exhaustion – both magical and physical – claimed him and he slumped to the floor, unconscious, but still very much alive.

In the confusion that followed, no one even noticed the fact that the League, Alex, Hermione, Kyle, or Ross have disappeared.

**EPILOGUE**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Scotland, United Kingdom**

**December 22, 1999 CE**

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood stood at the highest tower of the magnificent castle with their attention turned not toward each other, but toward the beautifully red setting sun in front of them.

It was a sight that Harry had never seen enough of, more so from this location – the top of the Astronomy Tower – even if he had spent nearly seven years of his life inside the walls of this castle.

With an almost painful sigh, the Boy-who-Lived removed his attention from the bright red orb that is the setting sun and toward the face of his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Luna turned her attention toward Harry as well and shot him with an almost ethereal smile as she kept most of her attention toward the setting sun instead of her boyfriend.

That was fine for Harry, he needed time to think anyway.

Turning his attention toward his wand arm, he fought the urge to wince as he saw the now familiar white bandage dressing wrapped around his hand. Apparently, his duel with Voldemort two weeks ago had caused injuries to his right hand despite the fact that he was not hit by any spell fired by his arch nemesis.

The healers theorized that the injury was a result of his use of excessive power in his spells, and they have the same opinion when asked why his right arm was encased in a sling. Other than that, however, Harry was physically fine, and the Boy-who-Won – his new title, which caused Harry to shake his head in exasperation – reminded himself that there are those who would not be making that claim.

Once more fighting the urge to shake his head, he turned his mental attention toward the disappearance of Hermione, Alex, and the entire League. He was knocked unconscious right after his duel with the Dark Lord – physical and mental exhaustion were the most likely culprits – while the rest of the Order and the DA were too busy subduing the remaining Death Eaters for them to notice exactly when the League and their leaders have removed themselves from the Atrium.

This time, Harry sighed. The last two weeks had been a maelstrom of activity after activity as the Magical Government finally acknowledged that they are way in over their heads and requested assistance from the non-magical government. Time would tell what kind of impact the non-magical government would have in the magical, though Harry could already guess that the involvement of the non-magical government would help – at the least – in modernizing the Ministry and the Wizengamot, if nothing else.

A quick visit to Landorferher Estate in Kent – the headquarters of the League – had turned out empty as the moment that the investigating team got there, they realized that the estate is being used, only, it was being used not by the League, but by a family from Northern Germany. Harry decided not to interfere with what was obviously a well-deserved vacation for the members of that family and sent his people home.

The two week search for the League within the British Isles had also been recently called off when Harry realized that they would not be able to find any trace of the organization.

"Would we see them again?" Harry suddenly asked Luna. It was a question that he had asked before he can stop himself.

Luna turned toward Harry and nodded, "Yes," she replied confidently, she nodded once more before she added, "Yes, we would see them again"

**York Mansion**

**Rochester, New York, United States of America**

**December 22, 1999 CE**

Alex York stood at one of the many floor to ceiling windows in the second floor of his impressive mansion home in Rochester with a half-filled wine of glass in his hand. He was staring at the small, yet impressive Rose Garden that was planted on the grounds of his estate. With a smile, he silently told himself that that rose garden was not there five years ago, but with the arrival of Hermione in his life, she had fought tooth and nail – figuratively, of course – to get permission to plant those roses.

"You lied to him," a voice from behind Alex caused him to turn toward that direction. Seeing his mentor approaching him – he was already wearing the traditional costume of the members of the League with a purple sash wrapped around his upper torso, a symbol of leadership and a reminder to all in the know that this man is a member of the Commission – Alex smiled toward him just as Ryan raised the half-filled glass of brandy that he was holding toward Alex in a toasting motion, "You lied to Potter"

Alex smiled as he shook his head. A few moments later, his mentor was already standing at his side and staring at the same rose garden that Alex was staring at. With a smile, Ryan turned toward Alex and said, "Impressive"

"Red roses had always been my favorite flower," Alex admitted, he smiled as he regarded his mentor, "My aunt used to give them to me during Valentines Day until I turned ten and flat out refused what I had then thought was an insult to my manly pride," he laughed, "So, why do you think I lied to Harry?"

Ryan shook his head, "You did, I don't think you did, my friend, I know you did, my dear protégé," he replied.

Alex nodded, sensing that there is no longer any need to lie to his mentor in regards to this subject, still, he does have a reason why he lied to Harry about the Plan, even if it was only a small lie and even if the reason that he did so is just because of something so small.

Turning toward his mentor, Alex said, "You lied to me as well, Master Ryan, when you asked me to join the League," with a small smile, the youngest ever member of the Commission of the League asked his mentor, "Should I not do the same for the person that I am hoping would be my protégé as well?"

Ryan stared at his protégé for a few moments, before he shook his head, though he did so with a smile, he was about to say something when he was promptly interrupted by the arrival of Hermione.

Hermione – who was wearing a rather conservative two piece business suit as opposed to the more risqué dresses and clothes that her sisters are wearing – bowed first toward her master before bowing toward Ryan. Both men acknowledged her bow and after she made the proper greeting to his mentor, Alex asked Hermione, "Something the matter, Hermione?"

"My Lord," Hermione began, "they are ready"

Alex smiled and nodded, "Yes" he replied, inclining his head toward Hermione, "It's about time that they get themselves ready," so saying, he politely inclined his head toward Ryan before walking toward Hermione and offering her his hand, which she accepted.

"By the way, dear," Alex said, turning toward Hermione as the two of them walked out of sight of Ryan and toward the grand staircase of the house that would lead to the foyer where everyone was waiting, "How was your exams?"

* * *

**E/N**: And its finally done. Writing four thousand word chapters everyday for the last seven weeks, I would miss that, but with no active project right now, I would have to tough it up. Anyway, I deeply thank those that have stayed with this story from the very start to the end. Hopefully, we would see each other again, when I finally finish a new plot.

Cheers,

Alex


	33. Chapter 33 is not an update

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

Not an update, unfortunately.

This particular chapter is sort of a final note, but just because there is a final note does not mean that there would be no sequel for The Writer.

I would like to thank everyone who had read the story, and would like to thank everyone who had left a review for the story.

Now to answer some questions:

In regards to a possible sequel, I would like to write one, but as of this moment, I still am to find a suitable plot for a possible sequel. Perhaps it would be, as suggested by one reader, a series of one-shots, but at this moment, I do not know.

Now, in regards to the lie said by Alex York, I am afraid I cannot disclose that information. All I would say about the matter is that it was a series of lies, (a minor one would be revealed in my next project, but it is a minor one)

I am much tempted to post a note defending my decision to pair Hermione with Alex York, but even as I write such a note, I remind myself that there is no need to do so, the readers already understand.

With this, I close Project 12A1102, (12 referring to the year, A referring to the project number if it becomes a series, and the last numbers referring to the date) it had been a great run and I can only hope that my next project would be as positively accepted as this one.

Thank you very much,

Alex

* * *

Just so that I do not place a chapter filled with just notes, I thought to add the prologue of my next Harry Potter fan-fiction project.

* * *

**THE CONQUEROR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD**

**PROLOGUE**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Scotland, United Kingdom**

**May 3, 1998 CE**

It was finally over.

For more than seven years, the young man who stood in the middle of the destroyed front foyer of the greatest magical school in the world had lived under the shadow of this Dark Lord, but now, it was finally over.

Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, had finally become the boy-who-won. Less than twenty four hours had passed since the banner of the dark side had fallen with the death of their leader, and already, the surviving forces of the light side are preparing to celebrate, and no one can blame them, for they had finally managed to see the sun rise after a very dark night.

The people who are about to celebrate, however, had forgotten one crucial thing about shining light. Sure, it might provide light, but where there is light, there would always be shadow, and Harry was not going to fool himself into thinking that the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort would be the end of the dark side.

Standing from his four-poster bed in his old dorm room in Gryffindor tower, the seventeen year old lad – a young man already, and already an adult in the magical world – walked toward a window cut into the cold stone that make up the walls of the tower that was his home for more than six years.

Stopping in front of the window, he smiled fondly as he remembered that this was where, during his third year, he had seen his godfather – in his animagus form, of course – sneaking into the castle with the help of the familiar of the girl who is, unquestionably, the most important person in the life of the young man.

Thinking about Sirius – his godfather – and Hermione – that girl whom Harry wants to spend the rest of his life with – made the young man sad and happy at the same time.

Sad because of Sirius, for the death of the one man who had accepted Harry and would have sacrificed – and had sacrificed – his life to protect him had always rankled Harry, even if it had happened more than two years ago. With a sad sigh to himself, Harry told himself that he may never recover from that death.

At the same time, he felt happy because of Hermione. She was and is the only person in the world who would sacrifice everything for him. With Remus gone, Hermione was all that is left of the people whom Harry can trust with all his heart. A fond smile came across the face of the boy-who-lived as he remembered what she had said just last evening, before he went to confront Voldemort.

'_I'll go with you_,' she had said, and even up till now, it rang in the ears of Harry, warming him up with an emotion he cannot fully explain. He was sure of one thing, though, and that is he is sure that his patronus can destroy all the dementors in the world if he uses that unexplainable feeling deep within him.

A frown came across the face of Harry as he watched a family of three walk along the narrow field of vision offered by the window through which Harry was staring. Draco Malfoy and his parents are probably on their way home, having spent the night in the castle.

It was ironic that the three are being allowed to walk out of the castle when the patriarch – Lucius Malfoy – was one of the highest ranking members of the Death Eaters, and Draco Malfoy was the one who had allowed numerous Death Eaters into the castle just last year, resulting to the death of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Unconsciously, Harry's palms turned into fists as he silently watched the family of three walk away from Hogwarts. Remembering the theme of the rising sun that he was thinking about a few moments ago, he frowned as he reminded himself that even now, just as the sun is still rising, already, there are those who are preparing – and are already prepared – to thrive in the shadows.

Harry has no illusions of grandeur, but he knew for a fact that when the next Dark Lord rears his ugly head, the people of Magical Britain would turn their heads to him once again. Was that not how life was for Dumbledore? After defeating his former friend in Germany and imprisoning him, was he allowed the chance to rest on his laurels?

With a scoff to himself, Harry turned his attention away from the window and toward his bed just as the Malfoy family disappeared from sight, 'Of course not,' the young man told himself, 'when Tom started to wreak havoc in Britain, the people turned toward him, it had always been the cycle'

A polite cough from behind him caused Harry to turn his attention away from his bed and to the direction where the disturbance came from. A smile – a genuine smile, not the fake ones that he had been forced to wear since his victory – came across his face as he regarded the one person Harry would do anything to protect.

It was strange that when he first met her, Hermione Granger had not really been a friend of Harry. She was more of an irritating presence during the first month that Harry had lived in this castle, but after rescuing her during his first Halloween in Hogwarts, they had become inseparable.

Indeed, they had become so close, there are times when they can actually finish each other's sentences, or even communicate without really using words, merely glances and body actions.

As he thought about it, however, Harry realized that perhaps the reason that he had not tried to make a friend in Hermione when he first met her was because of Ronald Weasley. It was ironic, Harry considered, that Ron and Hermione are now dating, and that the two of them had actually shared a kiss before the final battle last night.

It was a memory that rankled Harry, how he wanted to punch Ron in the face and throw him off of the highest tower of Hogwarts without the benefit of a broom or parachute, but with Hermione in front of Harry, it was easy for him to control his emotions and maintain the smile on his face.

"I thought I would find you here," Hermione said. Her voice vibrated around the dorm and Harry's smile broadened as he allowed his ears to swim in the sound made by Hermione's voice, "What were you doing here?"

Even though Hermione was very close to nagging – one of the unfortunate habits of Hermione that Ron had confided to Harry he wants to change – Harry did not frown, instead, his smile just broadened, but seeing the look on the face of Hermione – which indicated that she was about to launch into a tirade – Harry answered, "I was just thinking, and I needed to be away from the crowd for a while," he replied, he walked toward his bed and sat at the edge of his mattress before he motioned for Hermione to join him.

Her eyebrows raised themselves at the action, but after a few moments, she smiled and nodded before he sat beside Harry. Without either of them really thinking about it, their hand found themselves in each grasping each other, their fingers intertwined, as they both stared ahead.

After a few moments, Harry realized where his hand is, but instead of withdrawing, he tightened his grip on Hermione's hand, an action that, unfortunately, made Hermione aware of where her hand is. Instantly, she tried to remove her hand, but found it trapped under the gentle but strong grip of Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "What are you doing?"

Harry smiled at her, "I told you, Hermione," he replied easily, "I had been thinking," and before Hermione can say anything else, Harry added, "I had been thinking what I would do with my life now that it is finally over, the things that I want to do, the things that I would do," he smiled as he regarded Hermione, "When you are utterly convinced that you would not survive, you tend not to plan ahead"

Hermione nodded, sympathizing. Unconsciously, her head tilted to the side – toward Harry – and she would have found her head lying on his shoulder had she not recognized what she was about to do. She blinked as she realized this, and missed the frown on the face of Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before she can push words out of her lips, Harry cut her off by opening his, and from how he was speaking – fast – it was obvious that Harry had been thinking about how to say what he was about to say, "Let's leave Hermione," he suddenly said, "we can go to Australia and be with your parents, or we can travel the world together, or whatever it is that you want to do, just so long as you are by my side, I do not really care," he paused as he saw the shocked expression on the face of Hermione, but before she can say anything, he continued, "Please."

"Harry," Hermione said gently, she removed his hand from hers using her other hand and she grasped both of his hands with hers as she stared at him, "We can't," she said.

"Why?" Harry asked, pulling his hands away from hers. Without warning, he stood up and stared at Hermione as he demanded an answer, "Why?" he repeated, "Is it because of Ron?"

Hermione tensed as she heard that dreaded question. She stared at her best friend for a few moments and more as she asked herself if she was again being asked who is more important to her life, her best friend or her boyfriend? She had been forced to choose once before and had made her choice.

She turned her attention toward Harry and wondered if he ever really realized whom he had chosen. Trying to bite back tears that threatened to consume her, she turned her attention away from Harry just as he tried to reach for her.

She quickly removed herself from within the range of his grasp, however, and it surprised her that he did not attempt to catch her. She paused as she realized this and turned her attention toward Harry, but before she can ask her question, Harry practically growled as he said, "It is Ron"

Hermione wanted to correct Harry, but there was something about the tone of his voice that made her confrontational and not eager to admit to anything, she stomped her foot and, without a single word, she fled the scene.

The sound of Hermione stomping her foot on the landings of the stairs echoed around Harry, piercing the uncomfortable sound that descended around the Gryffindor boys dorm, and causing Harry to turn toward himself until finally, that sound too, was gone.

Clenching his fist, Harry turned his attention toward where Hermione had gone and before he knew it, he was speaking to himself, "I swear Hermione," Harry said in a low voice, a tone of voice that, if anyone was around him, would have caused quite a commotion given the darkness lacing his words, "I swear I would have you by my side"

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Location**

**May 3, 1998 CE**

The only light piercing the pitch black darkness surrounding the two men were two rather primitive torches made of wood, animal oil, and a few scattering of cheap metals.

Both men were wearing heavy dark cloaks making it hard to discern not only their identity, but also their gender. It was clear that they were both men, however, for the sound of their voices indicates so.

"It has began," one of them said, "The Conqueror is rising"

The other man scoffed, "Whatever," he replied, his hands moved in such a fashion that suggested that he was bored, "I know my job, the question is, would you uphold your end of the bargain?"

Laughter greeted the words of the other man, but it was not laughter that would have made others laugh with him, for the laugh that echoed around the darkness was one of pure darkness and malevolence that even his companion shivered, "I know my end of the bargain, do your job and I would give you what you want," he replied.

There was a pause of a few moments before the first man suddenly asked, "You do realize that if you do your job properly, you would be condemning this world?"

This second man scoffed once more before he turned his attention away from the first and started to walk away, never missing a step despite the darkness. After a few seconds, the second man stopped and turned his attention toward the first, "I know," he admitted, before a faint smile cut through the darkness, "but there are far more important things than just the world, you, of all people, mortal or otherwise, should know that"

**PROJECT 13A102 OPERATION HERMIONE **

* * *

**E/N: **As I said, it's only a sneak peak, I am currently going through the first chapter of the project and would post the new project as soon as possible. Again, thank you very much


End file.
